Survival
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENTITLED. Vlad is barely clinging onto his birthright and it becomes even harder to hold onto when the vampire world is splitting itself in half. However this is not the only problem Vlad has to deal with. Vlad/Erin. ADDED 69, 70 & THANK YOU! COMPLETE!
1. Started

Survival

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

Summary: SEQUEL TO ENTITLED. Vlad is barely clinging onto his birthright and it becomes even harder to hold onto when the vampire world is splitting itself in half. However its not the only problem Vlad has to deal with.

A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the prequel 'Entitled'. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday; I'm fed up of being ill.

_This is the final instalment in the series that began with 'Predetermined', then 'Fortitude' and then followed by 'Entitled'._

I know it's later than I promised but I ended up back in hospital. A nurse decided to give me the wrong antibiotics when I had a follow up on Tuesday morning, she didn't look at my notes to see I was allergic to the Penicillin, she hadn't even bothered to check that it was the reason for the follow up. She only realised after I'd taken the stupid things then all she said was 'oh'. At least I was in the right place this time…

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Started

The ancient, boned crown slammed down onto Erin's head, her legs buckled slightly under the force.

Her first reaction was to scream as she felt power flowing from it into her.

Fire burned through her mind as power emanated from the crown. All of her nerves were blazing, she arched and twisted trying to get away from the pain but she couldn't get the crown from her head.

Erin clawed at it desperately, trying to remove the bones digging into her forehead and scalp. All she succeeded in doing was tearing the skin of her fingers and making it dig in further until it felt like the crown was holding her skull in a vice like grip and would need machinery to pry it from her.

The vampire's eyes were closed, trying to ignore the pain throughout her body with little success. Silent, white, hot tears leaked from her eyes. She thrashed even harder as the sensations escalated, she pleaded for the pain to end, even if the only option was death.

Vlad's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched. No other vampire could withstand the power of the crown. The fact Erin had survived the first few moments was startling enough, he didn't know why she had survived. Not that he would challenge that at all.

However it was important to remember that this wasn't over yet, her strength could fail her and the crown could still win.

Olga tried to remove the crown from Erin, she couldn't understand why she wasn't dust, but the crown refused to move even a fraction of an inch. Instead Olga recoiled in fear and worry, darting away from Erin, clutching her hand, which clearly showed signs of intense burning.

Once Olga realised her mistake – she'd left Erin with the crown – she tried to get closer only this time she hit an invisible barrier. Radiating for four feet around Erin.

Olga tried again she shot forward only to be physically thrown again the wall, the wall turning to nothing more than bricks and mortar.

Vlad knew that barrier anywhere, he could create one himself. He moved cautiously towards it, if it was the one he was the most familiar then it was up to Erin what she wanted to let in.

He extended his hand cautiously exactly where Olga had been repelled, preparing to recoil if he met with the barrier.

Olga began to laugh, her cackle making Vlad grind his teeth. She obviously didn't think he could do it. Vlad let out a quiet hiss before proceeding; Olga didn't know what she was talking about.

The young vampire continued on his journey towards his mate, he gave a small smirk at the instinctive and unnecessary intake of air from his cousin. He stepped within the barrier. Erin must have realised it was him.

He gestured for Ingrid to come closer to help him, Ingrid looked hesitant and for good reason too. She felt the intense power radiating from the crown, Bertrand had described the feeling as static all over a vampire's skin and that made her recognise it immediately. She reached forwards until her fingertips brushed against something. Unlike Olga she wasn't burned so she pressed harder but she couldn't penetrate the wall, it was like cling film being stretched across a gap. She couldn't break it no matter how hard she tried.

Vlad looked surprised, he'd made it inside without any problems but Erin's trust in him was based on love – she loved him and knew he loved her that's why he could get inside. Erin didn't fully trust Ingrid and her deceptions, of course she trusted her but subconsciously she was afraid Ingrid would turn on them again.

Erin sensed a comforting presence beside her, she knew who it was. She always felt like this when he was near, a feeling of warmth and safety, it would never change.

Erin's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry "Vlad please." She still writhed. Her husband knew what she was asking, he didn't know what it would do though but there wasn't any other option. He didn't know how much more she could handle; she clearly could handle more than any other vampire he'd ever met.

Vlad grasped the crown gently in his grip; the crown knew he could handle the power. The crown seemed loose in his fingers, that gave him hope.

He looked into her eyes and she nodded, tears dripping from her cheeks to the floor. Vlad fought to keep his eyes firmly fixed on hers so she would have something to focus on. He fought to keep the fear from his eyes should she become more distressed at her predicament.

With all his might he pulled the crown from her head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The crown came away easily; he didn't have to use as much strength as he thought he did. He didn't care to hold onto the crown as it finally slipped from her head, dropping it to the floor.

His wife suddenly stopped moving, arching limply this time in response to the sudden stopping of the power.

"Thanks." She whispered, before her eyes slid shut once more and her entire body buckled.

Vlad scooped her into his arms before she could hit the floor. Her body was limp; he crouched down spreading it across his knees, using them to support her. Her head turned into his chest subconsciously. He rocked her gently, her eyes were still moving. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing her eye movement.

Olga shook her head, unable to keep her vision steady on what had just occurred in front of her. Erin shouldn't be still alive; there was only one explanation if she was…

"The crown is fake!" Olga screamed triumphantly. Any more joy and she would be bouncing up and down in glee.

"It isn't." Vlad insisted, cradling Erin in his arms. He brushed the hair from her forehead. She shivered as he did this gentle gesture. She was responding to his touch which was a good thing.

Olga looked at the crown again, doubt surfacing in her eyes. She gestured to one of the Hunters that hadn't bowed to Vlad. Immediately he rushed to her side, determined to show the former Grand High Vampire who was truly their leader. In his mind Olga was worthy because she wasn't afraid to hunt breathers or drink breather blood.

She placed the crown onto his head with a smirk on her lips growing worried when her cousin's expression didn't change. Suddenly she felt the weight of the crown in her fingers and nothing else.

She chanced a glance downwards and noticed that there was nothing remaining of the Hunter than a shimmering, glittering pile of dust.

Olga couldn't understand it, Erin was weaker – she was a half fang. The vampire she'd just unwittingly turned to dust was stronger as a pure blood vampire. "How did she…"

Vlad didn't have an answer to that either, Erin shouldn't have survived but she had – for the moment. He offered a silent prayer to the heavens or whoever was listening for letting her stay with him so far and prayed that she would be okay.

The remaining few Hunters bowed down in respect to Vlad and his wife.

"You're choosing him?" Olga screamed, spinning around, "Just because he put on the crown."

"You haven't worn it, Dracula and his bride have. Both survived." Vlad looked down at his wife, she seemed to be getting worse as he held her, he couldn't lose her.

"I'm Grand High Vampire Olga, not you." Vlad told her fiercely, feeling the words spilling from him. He needed her to understand why she wasn't destined to be their ruler. "I control the Dracula power and I was born into it. Being Grand High Vampire is my birthright; Erin was destined to be my Queen. The only Queen our kind will ever have. You don't know anything about being our leader; the last seven years of my life have been to train me for this. I'm not letting you destroy our kind."

Olga looked to her father in complete rage; Ivan seemed as clueless as her. She couldn't believe that in Erin's weakened state the Hunters wouldn't attack him. They had the perfect chance, they could use his mate against him but instead they simply continued to bow to him.

Olga gestured to the crown beside Vlad and Erin, she couldn't rush forwards and grab it she didn't know if the barrier was still in place or if the male vampire in front of her hadn't created a new shield. "That crown is mine."

Vlad's eyes flickered to the object in question briefly before looking back up at her. "The crown doesn't think that."

"I'll fight you every step of the way for it."

Vlad nodded slowly, "Fine."

Olga blinked rapidly, his lip twitched slightly but it wasn't a denial of his words it was a conformation with the slight tip of his head that accompanied it. "What?"

"I said fine, you won't give up being Grand High Vampire and I'm the Chosen One." He paused. "Only one of us can win." He'd rather this was settled another way but it was the only option she was considering. He'd thrown it back into her court, he wasn't going to commit himself to a decision if there was ever an enquiry *when* (because there could be no 'if') he won.

Olga steeled herself, her cousin had gotten out of making the decision himself. He wouldn't declare it but it was clear that he was expecting her to and he was prepared to accept it.

"You know what this means?" Olga sneered at him. Vlad nodded slowly. "There can't be two rulers on the throne," She sent a dismissive glance to Erin.

Erin had been attacked, he could only retaliate. The vampire code of conduct demanded it. Now he'd been recognised as ruler again simply by wearing the crown when Olga had refused he didn't have any other choice.

"You did this Olga." Vlad spoke quietly. "Any dust is on your hands." He knew where the blame truly lay, Olga was a mere pawn in the Council's hand until she'd taken it that few steps too far and disbanded them. Power had gotten to her head.

"We'll see who's the stronger one now, see you at the throne cousin."

"I'll be waiting." Vlad answered, his voice not quavering. He didn't want this but it had now been decided. He doubted Olga would back down.

Olga's eyes widened for a split second, as she fully believed that Vlad was going to contest what she'd just said the fact he didn't confused her. Vlad wasn't as predictable as she thought he could be, the loss of vampire lives was probably the thing he dreaded most.

She'd need support if she was going to win this fight. Vlad would be a challenging opponent and she'd just lost her best weapon. Her bite still controlled him –partially – but she couldn't take the risk that he wasn't completely under her control. It left her open to deception and she couldn't chance that at all.

Olga's mouth opened and closed. "It begins." She eventually forced out before vanishing vertically as fast as she could from the room leaving nothing more than a sonic boom in her wake followed less than a breather's heartbeat later by Ivan.

Ingrid looked across to Bertrand who was blissfully unaware that Olga had left, she hoped they could get him back to the manor before he woke and discovered Olga had gone.

She reluctantly tore her gaze away from him to look at Vlad. Vlad seemed stricken from the decision he'd made but was more concerned with his mate at the moment. He whispered soothing words to Erin hoping that she could hear him. She didn't want to interrupt but she had to make sure Vlad understood the implication of his words.

"You know what you've just agreed to?" Ingrid asked him softly, they'd broached it before but there had never been a definite answer from Vlad.

Vlad nodded once in affirmation of what his sister was saying. He turned his head a fraction to face her, his eyes flickering down to Erin every few seconds.

Ingrid didn't need an answer but she wanted one, she wanted to hear him say the words.

Vlad knew what his sister wanted, he had to finally say the word, there was no way around it now. He'd decided the fate of half of their world in those last few moments.

"I've just started a vampire war."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Equal

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I can't remember…_

_Did people want to see an heir in this fic?_

Chapter 2: Equal

The sound of wings flapping cut the still, night air around the manor.

Slowly four figures emerged from the sky drawing closer and closer to the open window. They began to transform the moment they crossed the threshold.

One male figure emerged clutching another to him closely. The young vampire clutched Erin to him in his arms, not hesitating in his transformation as he took long purposeful strides across his study.

Vlad gently set Erin down on the slightly battered leather couch. The study was large and more comfortable than the sparse throne room. While he called it his study, Erin spent a lot of time in here as well, she'd feel more comfortable in here.

He wanted to take her to their room but he didn't want people traipsing around their room and their coffin would be too low for Erin to be treated. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he straightened up.

"RENFIELD!" He shouted making the walls and foundations quake under the power of his cry. He knew Renfield would arrive shortly.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder

Vlad flicked his wrist and a pair of fang cuffs flew across the room latching themselves around the still unconscious Bertrand's wrists.

"Vlad?" Ingrid questioned, she couldn't' believe Vlad would do this to Bertrand.

"He attacked my wife Ingrid." Vlad told her, his voice calm. He wasn't angry with her, he'd do the same if they cuffed Erin if she was in the same situation Bertrand found himself currently in. "He won't attack you but he might attack her again. Can you guarantee that he won't hurt her?"

Ingrid remained silent, Vlad had a point. Bertrand had listened to her at first but he'd quickly changed and attacked her. Ingrid shook her head slowly, she felt like a traitor. Bertrand was almost her fiancé but she didn't know who he was at the moment.

She sent the most apologetic look to Bertrand, she couldn't believe how useless she felt. Bertrand's impassive mask didn't crack once, not even his eyes showed a glimmer of familiarity. Ingrid looked away and shuddered, promising herself that she would get the old Bertrand back.

There was no if about it, she would get him back.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad hovered over Erin, Renfield checked her carefully, using a bag of sterilised tools that Vlad really didn't want to ponder over the uses for over half of them.

"We need to find a way to cool her down." Renfield muttered, the scorching heat radiating from Erin was too much for the vampires to withstand and almost too much for Renfield to bear. He'd used a paper thermometer on her and it was reading extremely high – high by even breather standards. Something needed to be done before she burned from the inside out.

Ingrid suddenly appeared with ice in her hands. Vlad yanked the stuffing from the cushions and packed it inside, it wasn't ideal, the melted ice would seep through but it was all he had. He pressed it around her body, she didn't shiver but he would have to check on the ice constantly to make sure it was beneficial to her.

Renfield took a sample of her saliva and DNA placing it inside two test tubes. The DNA test tube he placed on the side once more but with the saliva he dropped it in a liquid. He then scrutinised it closely.

"I don't know what to do." Vlad whispered in complete despair, perching himself on the arm of the settee, he gripped Erin's hand, rubbing the back of it carefully with his thumb.

Renfield tapped the test tube. "You were just the same last time Master Vlad." Vlad's brow furrowed in confusion, he didn't understand. "When you wore the crown for the first time you had the same symptoms." Vlad couldn't remember much about that apart from the splitting headache afterwards. He didn't wish that headache on anyone.

The liquid inside the test tube didn't change colour it remained clear. Vlad watched Renfield's expression carefully, taking care to memorise it all. Renfield gave an affirmative gesture and seemed pleased with the results whatever they meant.

He bent down and began to pack away all of his instruments, he had no use for them now.

"What do we do?" Vlad asked. The manservant ceased what he was doing for the briefest of seconds but Vlad noticed the reaction. "Renfield…" He drew out slowly, he needed an answer. Renfield looked uncertain at first before his features fixed in a position that spoke for him reaching a decision.

"We just have to wait Master Vlad, nothing can be done."

It hadn't taken him long to wake up, hopefully it wouldn't take Erin long either.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed Bertrand into one of the cells, he really didn't want to leave Erin but he wanted to keep her safe and keeping Bertrand away from her at the moment would ensure that. Now she was awake he could leave her for a few minutes to deal with Bertrand.

He waved his hand and immediately a barrier came down. Even if Bertrand managed to somehow get out of the cage or damage it in any way the barrier would keep him contained.

Vlad winced as he looked at Bertrand, there might have been a time once when he wished Bertrand was locked up in a cage but that time had long since past.

Bertrand gripped the bars, tugging on them as he tried to escape. Vlad's power made sure he couldn't. Mikhail and Baylor sat opposite him, looking at each other and Vlad in fear..

"What happened to him?"

Vlad ignored them "If my mate dies I swear I will slay you *and* your clans."

They took his words to mean that Olga had hurt her in some way – that she'd tried to kill her. "We didn't want your mate dead…"

Vlad didn't want to hear what they did and didn't want. "Olga forced the crown onto Erin's head." He leaned towards them menacingly, "She'd better recover or, I promise you, mercy won't even come into it."

Mikhail looked at him shocked, not at his threat but the fact that Erin wasn't dust. "She wore the crown? And survived?"

Vlad nodded slowly, he was proud of Erin for being strong. He knew she was strong when he met her but she'd done something only he could withstand. She truly was his equal.

Mikhail looked down as did Baylor as they considered this new information signalling the end to their conversation with Vlad.

Vlad had stopped looking at them almost the moment he'd walked into the room, his gaze was locked with Bertrand's. He wanted to see if anything of his former mentor emerged but nothing seemed to be breaking the barrier of Olga's bite.

Vlad studied Bertrand, he was standing tall and regal, not one shred of emotion on his face. He almost expected Bertrand to say nothing but his name, rank and serial number. "You attacked my wife."

"She hurt Olga." His voice was monotone and Vlad nearly shuddered in response.

"Olga attacked Erin first, Erin was defending herself."

"I have to protect Olga, take me back to her." Bertrand demanded, he needed to be with Olga the bite demanded it but his head and heart demanded that he stay here with Ingrid and the rest of her family.

"I can't do that." Vlad would never do that.

"Take me back to her!" Bertrand's tone rose in fury and Vlad knew this wasn't Bertrand. His mentor never spoke like that. He'd only done it once when he'd fought verbally with Ingrid.

"No." Vlad repeated his decision slightly differently. While 'no' was only one syllable it was still the most powerful form of negative answer. "We are a family, Ingrid loves you. You must still love her for you to listen to her."

Bertrand whispered his next words with conviction, as if they were sacred and true which was nothing further from the truth. "Olga loves me and I love her."

Vlad froze he felt sick but managed to squash it down inside of him, "That's the bite. You asked Ingrid to marry you."

"She turned me down."

"She still loves you, she wants to marry you." His voice was partly pleading for him to remember what he felt for the eldest Dracula sibling.

Bertrand didn't answer he fixed his gaze on a point over the smaller vampire's shoulder. Vlad noticed this, it was a typical Bertrand technique when he didn't want to answer him.

Vlad knew he wouldn't get any further for now, he could only hope Bertrand considered his words.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence had begun comfortably in the study, gradually over time becoming more and more tense. There were things left unspoken for both of them, things they needed to broach.

"Technically you have a Council again." Ingrid warned Vlad, Vlad's Council would be automatically reinstated as he didn't have an official Queen.

Vlad shook his head, he wasn't going down that path again, "I'm not having a Council."

"Vlad you don't have a choice." Ingrid spat at him, if Vlad left it any longer he'd lose his authority again.

"They betrayed me Ingrid. They caused me to lose my throne…"

"Vlad you need to crown Erin now," She paused, waiting for her brother's reaction, "Before the hundred days limit is up."

"It's only been eleven days…"

"The sooner you do it the better for all of us."

"Erin is unconscious!" Vlad shouted at his sister. "I'm not crowning her without her consent or her knowledge."

"I'm saying when she wakes up…"

"She will be too weak for a crowning…"

"You don't know that." Ingrid protested without thinking.

"Because I've gone through it too Ingrid. Don't you remember? When you left me for dead?" Vlad shouted at her, he knew to stop before he opened more old wounds in particular mentioning Will. Granted mentioning Will didn't pack the punch it once did, it was still a sore subject in the terms of Ingrid now feeling guilty for trying to go against Vlad.

Ingrid looked down, she knew about that. It was a sore subject for both of them, she honestly hadn't thought before the words came tumbling from her lips.

"Its the only way to protect both of you from this again." Ingrid shouted back at him, why couldn't her brother stop being so pig headed and listen to her. He didn't always have the answers and at this moment she was the only one who did.

Vlad stood taller, he wasn't going to let her win. "I will protect my mate, Ingrid. My mate will be crowned when she'd well enough not before."

Ingrid nearly said 'he hadn't done a good job before' but she managed to stop herself, she knew Vlad would be beating himself up enough over that.

"Your mate will stake you if you don't stop shouting." A croaking, weak voice cut in from behind them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped over to the couch as fast as he could a smile crossing his face, his teeth glistening in the light as he beamed. Vlad brushed her forehead; her temperature was much lower than before. Renfield had been right, it wouldn't take her long to wake up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She didn't sound it at all. Her eyes were slightly closed and that made Vlad worry, she could just be tired but he doubted it somehow.

Ingrid and Vlad shared a concerned look; Erin always tried to convince everyone that there was nothing wrong with her.

Erin tried to push herself up but she couldn't force herself upright. Her arms shook with her weight, the felt and acted like jelly, soon she couldn't maintain the position; every single second was a strain. She let out a groan and let herself flop back down on the couch.

Her eyes immediately caught the light in the room, and she winced screwing them tightly as pain spiked throughout her skull. She'd never known this kind of pain before, not even when she used to get migraines as a breather.

Vlad gave her a sad smile, he knew what was wrong straight away. "It'll be there for a few days."

Erin groaned again, it felt like nails were being hammered into her skull.

"I'm sorry." Vlad whispered, pressing his forehead firmly against hers. He felt like he'd failed her.

Erin was confused, "What for?"

"Letting Olga put that crown on you." He said it as if it was obvious.

"Come here." He leaned down fully knowing what to expect. Erin leaned up and kissed him softly, there was nothing to forgive as far as she was concerned. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and she pressed into him.

Vlad supported her wrapping an arm around her back as he felt her muscles begin to tremble once more. Erin knew she could relax her tense muscles at his gesture and she moaned slightly. When she'd worn that crown she honestly hadn't expected to survive she was amazed she had.

He slanted his mouth as she opened hers to allow him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues brushed gently before battling for dominance. Vlad felt a stray tear escape at being able to kiss her again, he honestly had doubted he ever would be able to hold her again when Olga had slammed the crown onto her head.

"I'll fetch Renfield then." Ingrid muttered, knowing full well that neither vampire would be listening to her.

Slowly the couple pulled back as the door banged shut, startling them out of their private world.

"I love you." Erin whispered to him.

Vlad closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together in their oldest form of affection. "Love you too."

Erin didn't bother to pull back she didn't' have the energy. "How did I survive?"

"You shouldn't have." He whispered, he couldn't believe that she'd worn the crown. If he was Olga he would have said the crown was fake if not for the following vampire to turn to dust and the power display the crown had shown towards her.

"Then…" She was cut off as the door was thrown open once more and a blur sped into the room.

Ingrid had clearly dragged an unsuspecting and no nauseated Renfield to check on Erin. While they were glad he was there she really did know how to ruin a serious conversation.

Ingrid knew what she'd done but she was concerned for Erin, she wanted any problems to be picked up early on. She replied to the scathing look of her brother with a calm, innocent one of her own, "What?"

Vlad just shook his head, they'd talk later. It was better for Erin to get checked out now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was rapidly growing tired of being poked and prodded by Renfield. She felt fine apart from the fact all of her muscles felt like there were tingling, the sick feeling rolling in the pit of her stomach, and the weakness. At the moment though she was pointedly trying to ignore the sensation which felt like her head was being twisted from her neck.

"Her temperature has gone." Erin looked at Vlad smugly. "But her weakness won't be gone for a few days at least. Mistress Erin wasn't at her best after the stun grenade so it'll take her longer to fight off." Erin's face fell. "The headache will linger as well." He only confirmed Vlad's words.

Erin could survive the weakness, the feeling nauseous, the tingling, the ringing in her ears but she couldn't survive the headache.

"It gets better. I promise." Vlad whispered into her ear making her turn it towards him before wincing at the sudden movement.

She had to admit there was something comforting in the knowledge that Vlad had been through it as well. The only worry was that the crown and power had been designed for him, it had never been designed for her.

"Where were Jonno and Mina?" Ingrid asked angrily, the slayers were supposed to have met them there but there were no signs of them at all.

Vlad couldn't believe that Jonno and Mina would let them down over something so important. Getting Vlad's crown back had been everyone's main goal along with getting Bertrand back.

"Maybe they were held up." Erin offered before rubbing her temples – it used to work when she was a breather but was clearly useless as a vampire.

Ingrid marched over to Vlad and held out her hand, "Where's your phone?"

Vlad's hand went to it instinctively in a protective gesture, last time he'd lent it to his sister it had come back badly fire damaged and completely irreparable. Erin laughed before coughing slightly, Vlad looked at her in concern but she shook her head.

"Give it to me Vlad." Ingrid demanded making a beckoning gesture with her hand.

Vlad stood slowly, arching away from her pulling the phone from his pocket. "I'll contact them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pressed the end call button on his phone, forcefully enough for the screen to almost crack and pushed it into his leather back pocket. It had been Erin's idea so that Jonno and Mina could contact them.

"No answer?" Ingrid asked him quietly, Vlad shook his head in response. They never ignored their phones, not even in meetings. He'd tried both their personal mobile numbers and their slayer phones getting no answer from either of them.

"I need to find out why Jonno and Mina weren't there." Their absence had nearly condemned them to a slaughter. Vlad was glad he hadn't been relying heavily on them but it was still serious enough.

"Maybe they were scared." Erin offered, although she had never known them to be scared of anything and especially not since they had all started working together. She also knew they'd never go against Vlad so there was no point in suggesting that they were trying to raise an army to slaughter them

Vlad shook his head frantically, but he wasn't angry, Erin was just considering all of the options. "I can't believe that." He pushed himself up, "I've got to find out where they were."

He purposefully strode across the room towards the window, fully intending to find out where they were.

"You'll have to do that later." Erin whispered quietly, preparing to say something but Ingrid beat her to it.

Ingrid looked at Vlad, a curious look on her face. "Vlad aren't you forgetting something?"

Vlad looked at her blankly before realisation set in.

They were right.

He had forgotten something…

Something extremely important.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Did people want to see an heir in this fic?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Forgotten

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I will post regularly as I used to do but my typing is sluggish at the moment. There was one good thing about being ill however... my parents bought me my own Mr Cuddles the Second._

Chapter 3: Forgotten

How could he have forgotten?

Before they'd left for Garside Grange, Robin's family had barged into the room. They'd seen them for what they truly were, just before the mind wipes had kicked in. The mind wipes couldn't be undone without some form of emotional trauma and Vlad doubted that they'd gone through any.

He couldn't chance them leaving before he'd seen them after having their mind wipes kick in – it would be too dangerous.

In his mind however he could only picture them as slayers hunting him like in the dream he'd had years before.

He raced towards the throne room expecting to find the Branaghs, but there was no one there. He slapped his hand against the wall in frustration. He sniffed the air; the scent of breathers stank out his home. Vlad didn't mind the scent of breathers just so long as it didn't link back to his past.

The aroma still lingered strongly, which meant they hadn't left the manor yet. The only thing he was left to do was to follow the scent that filled his nostrils and hope it led him to them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped as fast as he could towards the library. He threw open the door before stepping inside.

Elisabeth and Graham Branagh looked up at him from the books they were reading. Vlad felt angry with them taking the liberty of reading the books in his library, they weren't all normal breather reading material, a number were vampire law books. He hoped they hadn't seen them.

Graham Branagh's face clouded the moment he saw Vlad. He slammed the book down on the table, the sound echoing around the large room. Vlad didn't flinch at it; in fact he made no form of reaction what so ever. Graham looked at him surprised, that had always worked in the past on his other children.

"We came here for a reason Vlad, to find Robin and you ran off as fast as you could from the room. What were you doing?"

"There was a family emergency I had to deal with, with my wife and sister." Vlad answered firmly, there wasn't anything more to be said. It was the truth. Getting his throne back had been an emergency and it had been to do with his family.

Elisabeth Branagh shook her head at Vlad, "I expected more from you. A shot gun wedding, Chloe's told us all about it…"

Vlad's head immediately snapped around, trying to find Chloe, anger burning in his soul. "Erin isn't pregnant." Vlad answered vehemently. No one else had ever reached that conclusion, although they all knew the couple weren't exactly innocent. "I'm 'married' to her because I love her and if I ever hear you suggesting that again I swear you won't even have time to apologise before I do something you'll regret, do you understand?"

Elisabeth and Graham nodded frantically, they could see the truth in his eyes. Vlad had never threatened them before so he didn't take much pleasure in it but it needed to be done. He wasn't going to have Erin's honour ruined based on a lie told by Chloe.

Graham coughed, clearing his throat, "Back to Robin…" His voice was slightly strained as he spoke.

"If your son doesn't tell you where he's going then I'm not going to tell you."

"You know where he is." Graham wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Vlad didn't know exactly where Robin was but he knew who he was with – his father and Wolfie.

There was something in their eyes however that Vlad didn't understand. Something hidden, something that didn't quite ring true. He knew better than to ignore it but he wasn't going to bring it up just yet.

They knew something. Vlad didn't know what they knew but they knew something. Vlad was beginning to believe their appearance wasn't just in aid of finding Robin, this was about something else…

He made a decision in that moment, they wouldn't tell him willingly so there was one thing that he could do make them tell him the truth.

He clicked his fingers freezing the Branaghs in front of him; he strode purposefully towards them fully intending to find out what they knew.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door clicked shut behind him and it didn't take a second for Vlad to realise that he hadn't used his powers to close it. He spun on the spot to see Chloe leaning against the door. Her fingers nimbly locked the door; she took the key from it dropping it into her back pocket.

Vlad shook his head, that wouldn't stop him from leaving the room if he wanted to but at the moment he didn't want to get too close to her.

Chloe looked at him meekly, "I've calmed them down."

"They won't remember we're vampires." Vlad told her with certainty, although they would know there was something suspicious now.

"I know, but they were suspicious about why they'd fainted." Chloe paused, waiting for him to ask what she'd told them but he didn't bite the bait so she continued as if he had asked her. "I said you had a family emergency." She gave a small shrug just like she used to when they were teenagers and she covered for him. "It was better than let them know what you really are and have them faint again."

"What do you get out of this?" Vlad knew Chloe would want something, she always did.

"Nothing." Her answer was too quick and Vlad knew better than to believe it.

He scoffed, looking away from her, he knew if he looked at her directly he wouldn't be responsible for the blood draining that he was sure was to come. "I don't believe that."

"I want you to realise you made a mistake picking Erin over me. I'm the one who would have stood by you…"

Vlad cut her off with a wave of his hand, sealing her lips firmly shut. "You told your parents that we had a shot gun wedding. Our mating ceremony had been planned for three years Chloe. We waited because I wanted her to be sure that she did want me. No matter what you say or do Chloe this mating can't be undone. I won't undo it. This mark," He gestured to the bite on his neck, the bite Erin had given him at their mating ceremony. "Binds me to Erin in a way you don't understand. I love her Chloe and she loves me. I'm not losing any of that because you're jealous of what I have with her."

Chloe steadily turned red before turning purple at Vlad's admission. He'd said it many times to her but clearly she hadn't listened.

"I told you you'd regret this Vlad, the regret starts now."

Vlad clicked his fingers before she could say anymore and the Branaghs burst back into life. Chloe smirked at Vlad's avoidance of the topic.

"I'm sure Robin will tell you where he is soon," Vlad smiled at them forcefully, "But for now I want you out of my home."

Elisabeth and Graham's eyes flickered for a moment before they nodded and looked at their daughter.

"Come on Chloe, we're not staying anywhere we're not welcome." Graham told his daughter, grasping her shoulder firmly and pulling her from the room.

Chloe looked at Vlad over her shoulder, a smirk crossing her lips, "I'm sure you'll find what kept Jonno and Mina soon enough."

Vlad felt a chill race through him at her words.

She'd done it then knowing Vlad wouldn't confront her in front of her parents.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tried not to let Chloe's comment get to him. Chloe had probably been listening in on their conversation; he wouldn't put it past her.

Vlad pushed open his study door once more and Erin looked up at him beaming widely. Erin played with the hem of the light covering Vlad had laid across her as she watched him walked across towards her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Vlad seated himself opposite Erin; he grasped her hands in his and stroked the back of them with his thumb.

"Say it." Erin whispered softly, she knew he had something to say to her from his actions. He only ever took her hands like that when he wanted to ask her something.

"Ingrid mentioned something to me." He began quietly. He didn't look her in the eyes. "About making you Queen as quickly as possible to disband the Council."

Erin had forgotten that with Vlad resuming his former title he received a Council once more. A deadly, untrustworthy Council at that. Erin shook slightly, "Vlad…"

He didn't meet her eyes, "I told her that you're not well enough to be crowned Queen publicly and we have to go through the Council concerning the ceremony." It was a stupid clause that Vlad would have to explain to her later.

Erin lifted a hand and pressed a finger to his lips. "Vlad you can't trust the Council. Look what they did to you, to our family and to Bertrand." Erin held them responsible for Bertrand being bitten by Olga. He nodded agreeing with her, as she didn't remove her fingers. "If it's the only way…"

Vlad's eyes widened, he knew Erin didn't want the power. It was clear she was doing this for him, to protect him from them. "You don't have to… when you're well enough…"

Erin knew they didn't have that much time, "The Council won't wait until then, they'll attack before that. I still think you're offering me too much Vlad, I always will but if it helps to protect you then yes, I'll let you crown me quickly."

Her first coronation had taken Vlad months to talk her into, this time it was different. There was a need for her to be Queen quickly.

He pressed his forehead against hers; he didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone who loved him so much to want to protect him.

Vlad closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Ingrid, _'Get the Council here.'_

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Quickly and Privately

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This might be a couple of chapters longer than the last. I hope no one minds._

_Does anyone else want me to put a pregnancy in this fic?_

Chapter 4: Quickly and Privately

Vlad leaned against what remained of his throne. He wished he hadn't turned it to more than charred remains. He needed something to sit on; it would help show his authority.

He looked at Ingrid, she seemed nervous even though she stood tall. Vlad was glad that Ingrid was his number two; she managed to provide support in his corner when he needed it the most. He was in charge of the Council, they advised him but they could pass things quietly without his knowledge. It helped to have someone else who could keep an eye on them.

Suddenly three figures sped into the room, nothing more than blurs until they stopped directly in front of Vlad.

They didn't wait for him to speak before protesting at Vlad's summons. They had wanted to remain as far out of this as possible. They were content with the power that had been given to them before and wielded it without a care until this whole business. The betrayal of three of their members had shaken them to the core.

"You have no business summoning us!" Atilla shouted angrily at Vlad. "We have better things to do than be here with the former…"

Vlad stepped forwards menacingly, cutting them off. His face set in a displeased expression. He didn't care that they didn't want to be here, he wanted them here and that was the end to it.

"I'll summon you when I want to." Vlad snapped angrily. They couldn't question him without consequences.

"You have no authority…"

"*This*," Vlad grabbed the crown and placed it on his head, he hated the sight of it after what it had done (or almost done) to Erin. "Gives me the authority."

Augustus let out an audible gasp. "You have the crown."

Ingrid answered him, a smirk crossing her lips. "Vlad took it from Olga, she never wore it. Vlad is the rightful Grand High Vampire of our kind."

The remaining three members of the Council all looked at Vlad in surprise they hadn't thought him capable of taking the crown back by force, they bowed down in front of him showing him the respect he commanded once again.

Atilla narrowed her eyes at her grandson, he was looking down slightly, "If you've taken it back there must be a consequence." Taking something from another vampire never was ignored; there was always some form of retaliation.

Vlad stepped down from the small staged area coming to face them, "A vampire war has been started, Olga declared it."

There were a few moments silence. "You accepted it?" Elyan wanted to know why Vlad had accepted it.

"She attacked my mate and it's the only way she'll give up her claim." Vlad knew deep down that Olga would only give up her claim when she became dust but after what she'd done to Erin that wasn't bothering him so much anymore.

"There hasn't been a vampire war in two hundred years!" Atilla cried furiously, no one knew how to fight. She couldn't believe Vlad could have been so stupid as to accept one.

Vlad knew that there hadn't been one for a couple of centuries, so did Ingrid, Bertrand had told them, he'd fought in the last vampire wars. Fighting to survive and look after his brothers and sisters.

"Its either war and we lose half of our kind or she keeps control and destroys all of our kind. I had to act. She knows nothing of leading our kind, she only looks at what's in it for her." Vlad snapped at them all. "I don't ant a war but there's no other way. Its done now."

The decision had been made it couldn't be revoked. If Vlad tried to surrender he would be executed immediately for treason as she was considered the 'rightful heir' at the moment.

"Vlad's right. It's the only way." Elyan whispered, this war wasn't over riches or land like all the wars before, it was over the future of their kind.

Vlad gave him a nod of thanks for the support, at least there was one member of the Council that seemed to be on his side but he wouldn't drop his guard in case it was a façade. He wouldn't be burned that way. "We need to find out what support I have." There was no we about this, it came down to who supported Vlad alone. The Council had made enemies in the past; Vlad had made some but nowhere near as many.

Ingrid nodded, "We need to see which resources are available to us at the moment," Vlad gave her a strange look; she'd sounded almost like Bertrand then when she'd spoken. Ingrid ignored it. "We need to assess everything before we can make any plans. Olga won't wait around for us to move first."

Ingrid was mainly speaking to Vlad; after all he wouldn't have the Council for much longer if he got his way.

"I say give her the throne." Augustus had always been a coward and Vlad had expecting nothing more from him.

"If Olga won't wear the crown she can't be Grand High Vampire, she can't have the throne." Atilla hissed at Augustus. Atilla wasn't going to see Olga on the throne. The Chosen One was the Grand High Vampire no one else.

There had been whisperings and many had seen with their own eyes that Olga refused to wear the crown publicly unlike Vlad, the crown was the symbol of authority without it Olga was a normal vampire.

"Do you mean that or is it because your grandson has lost this power?" An argument was about to start so Vlad decided to pt an end to it before it had even begun. He lazily lifted his arm, forcing a low yield fireball to erupt and illuminate the ceiling. Immediately all thoughts of arguing were forgotten.

Vlad looked between them, almost like he was watching a tennis match, his eyes never lingering on either of them for too long. He couldn't deal with the Council for much longer if he was going to have to put up with these arguments in a time of crisis. They would distract him and cause things to go completely wrong.

So he broached the main topic he'd brought them here for.

"Now I'm Grand High Vampire there's something I need to be settled. I want Erin crowned quickly and quietly." The quicker Erin was crowned the quicker he could deal with everything without having to worry about what the council was and wasn't sanctioning behind his back.

"You want Erin to be crowned privately?" Augustus questioned, disbelievingly. He couldn't understand the nerve of the young vampire. The Council looked between each other, Vlad knew exactly what they were thinking. He hated the fact he had to get their approval on this small matter. Eventually Augustus spoke once more, "Never."

Vlad hadn't expected anything else.

"Erin is my wife, she will be my Queen. I made that decision and you agreed to it." They couldn't dispute Vlad's decision, the only thing they could argue against was the fact it needed to be done publicly – in fact it was written into their laws that a coronation was a public act. Vlad couldn't change this law on his own at the moment; he needed supporters if he was going to win this vampire war.

"A crowning is performed publicly not privately." In three thousand years that had never changed.

"If we do this publicly I don't know who I can trust. We'll all be at risk." Vlad argued back, it was safer for a private ceremony. At a public one Vlad wouldn't know who was on his side and who was on Olga's. It was just too risky.

Augustus scratched his chin; "A new date has to be set as the original date of her coronation has passed…" They were stalling on purpose.

"And considering it was two members of the Council who made sure of that, I want one set immediately. I say within the next two days."

Elyan looked at Vlad, he was the quietest Council member. "How was your wife attacked?"

Vlad turned his gaze to Elyan; he would answer the sensible question. "Olga forced the crown onto her head. Luckily it didn't hurt her permanently…" That certainly got their attention.

The Council shared a look, cutting Vlad off completely. "Are you saying that the crown accepted Erin as your *equal*?" 'Equal' was spat out with complete disgust. No vampire male had an equal amongst the women no matter which laws Vlad had amended and removed.

"It did." Vlad wasn't going to mention any of the side effects.

There was no denying that Erin was supposed to be Vlad's Queen now, clearly the crown had accepted that fact.

"If the crown accepted your mate without turning her to dust, then that means every Grand High Vampire must have an equal that the crown will accept without harming…" Augustus began slowly, an idea creeping into his mind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked positively disgusted with himself when they left the throne room, he couldn't believe what had just happened in there. Everything had been going, albeit with some difficulty, in the direction he wanted – at least until Augustus' idea was suggested and passed. He had no say on the matter – something he couldn't understand at all.

Ingrid had anger bubbling up inside her. She clenched her fists at her side to prevent herself from lashing out at him.

"How could you do that?" Ingrid finally let go of the control she was holding over her emotions. "How could you just agree to it?"

Vlad hadn't agreed to anything, he didn't have a choice at the moment. "I didn't make the decision…"

Ingrid clearly wasn't finished. "How do you think Erin will react when she finds out?"

Vlad winced; Erin's fury wasn't an easy thing to bear. He'd been on the receiving end of it only a few times since knowing her and he really wasn't eager to go through it again. Not sleeping in the same coffin as her would be the lightest punishment compared to what she'd do to him when she found out what he'd allowed to be passed.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, although he already knew the answer. Ingrid spotted what he was doing and cut in quickly with a firm answer, "I'm not telling Erin, you are."

"I'll undo it Ingrid." Vlad bit back snarkily; he didn't really want to tell Erin how much of a mess he'd made of things before he absolutely had to. He'd hoped he'd be able to sort it out before her coronation, if not he had a few years at least.

He rubbed a hand across his face; either way Erin would still kill him when she found out.

"Before Erin's crowned?" Ingrid asked angrily. It was finalised already, Vlad needed a good enough reason to undo what he'd just done and at the moment there wasn't one good enough in the eyes of the remaining three members of the Council.

"I'll fix it." Vlad whispered vehemently, there was no way he would ever let what the Council had demanded and put into motion happen.

Renfield was just leaving Erin when they entered the mated couple's coffin room. Vlad was slightly surprised that Renfield was still there but he had lost track of the time, Renfield was checking on Erin regularly. Vlad had moved Erin, as she would probably recover more quickly in the privacy of their room.

Erin looked at them she'd heard their argument down the corridor. "What's happened?" She didn't hear Vlad and Ingrid fight very often about Council meetings although she supposed she'd have to learn about them soon enough if she was going to be crowned.

Ingrid looked at Vlad before hitting him hard around the back of the head. Vlad's head snapped forwards and he silently mouthed 'ow'. His hand came up to rub the sore spot that Ingrid had just created.

Erin knew it must be serious from the guilt written all across Vlad's face and the fact he hadn't responded to Ingrid's assault.

"Just wait until you hear what your idiot of a vampire husband has done…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone else want me to put a pregnancy in this fic?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Arranged

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think everything is in place now in this fic but it might be slightly longer than my others. I haven't edited the plan yet, there are a few things I'm uncertain of, if I keep them all in it will be longer. I thought I'd let you know in advance._

Chapter 5: Arranged

Erin usually knew to take those words with a pinch of salt. Ingrid had called Vlad all the names she could think of over the years, she might not have hit him so often anymore but she wasn't afraid to call him an idiot.

The thing that worried Erin was the unforgiving look on Ingrid's face. Ingrid never used that look on her brother for this long and Erin knew for a fact that it would have surfaced from the moment in the throne room.

Vlad's face held self-disgust, something major had happened in the throne room and Erin wasn't sure that she wanted to know what it was about but she knew she had to.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, she was worried now.

"I had to tell them why we have a vampires war, about Olga attacking you and the crown accepting you as my equal."

"Is that why I didn't turn to dust?" She asked, this was news to her.

"I think so." Vlad whispered, he wasn't sure either. The crown had saved her for a reason though. He decided to continue with what had happened. "Then Augustus realised that there would always be an equal to any future Grand High Vampires, the crown would accept someone by their side." Erin didn't see a problem with that. "So there wouldn't be another Council. That's where there's a problem."

Erin's face scrunched in confusion and she shook her head but her eyes never left Vlad's. "What problem?"

"Augustus has 'suggested'," Vlad began before Ingrid cut him off quickly with a scoff.

"*Demanded* in return for you being crowned quickly and quietly because they would stall until the remainder of the one hundred days was up." Ingrid corrected. She couldn't believe the nerve of the Council to force this on Vlad, it was clear that it wasn't just Jorgen, Baylor and Mikhail that didn't want to lose the power that the Council currently wielded.

"That any future Grand High Vampires should have an equal ready for when they assume the role." Erin didn't like where this was going. "In return for you being crowned Queen privately and quickly."

"What do you mean 'ready for when the assume the role'?" Her mind had latched on those words. Vlad looked at her, dread laced in his eyes. Erin shook her head, she pushed herself upwards her arms shaking just like before.

She was shaking as she tried to move, she managed it though, she slowly swung her legs down from the couch so she was in a sitting position.

"Please tell me you didn't." She whispered, her words ghosting across her lips as she paled.

Vlad couldn't deny it. "Erin…"

"Don't you *dare* tell me you let them decide that!" Her voice was dripping with venom. For the first time she felt the loathing of a true slayer for Vlad's kind. The thought that they could demand something so big made her feel ill.

Vlad looked away from her, his voice as quiet as a whisper as he spoke, "I didn't have a choice Erin."

"There's always a choice Vladimir! You just sentenced our future children to arranged marriages!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid had been right, Erin did want to kill him – painfully and slowly. She saw red as she looked at Vlad. Erin shook her head frantically – calling him an idiot on Ingrid's part had been to kind. Erin could think of a few she could call him and a good number in Transylvanian too.

"Erin I don't know what to do about it at the moment – I need time to think of a way around it *but* I swear I'm not putting our children through that and especially not after what you went through."

Erin nearly being forced into marriage had nearly killed him; he hadn't been able to sit by and watch her go through that he couldn't watch any of their children go through it.

His kind had abolished it long ago he knew what was behind this revival of it. It wouldn't just impact their family the vampire community would follow his example', more marriages would be created.

"Tell them no." Erin snapped at him, she wanted it undone now not later. Her answer was the easy option.

"Erin they passed it." They'd all agreed on it before Vlad could object or say anything, made it a law. Laws about the Grand High Vampire couldn't be made by himself until the Council was abolished, even then he could only create them not remove them. Made it a condition of her being crowned. He was tired of all the fighting so he could do what he wanted.

She shook her head frantically. "No."

"Erin they wouldn't let me crown you, I'll fix it I promise."

Erin's lip curled angrily, "Vlad not everything can be fixed because you want it to."

"I'm so sorry Erin I made a mistake." It had been a mistake, his mistake was that he'd never seen it coming. He should have known better. "I didn't know what they were doing. They took advantage of it but it will be undone I promise…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She pushed herself upwards and shoved her way past him. Her steps were weak and she grabbed the wall to support her. Erin was so angry she couldn't look at him. Vlad moved to help her remain upright. "Don't touch me!" She snarled at him, her fangs drawn. At the moment the last thing she wanted was contact from her husband after this revelation.

She felt dizziness sweep her, she really shouldn't be moving while she was still recovering. She didn't dare move any further otherwise she'd either faint of collapse on the floor in agony.

Vlad pulled his arms back frantically from her, he'd never seen a more angry look on his wife's face. His face was a mixture of shock, hurt and remorse.

Just because she wouldn't let him touch her it didn't mean he would let her get away with ignoring her. "Will you listen to me?"

"There's nothing to listen to Vladimir." His name was spat out making him flinch, "I've been though an arranged match Vlad, I nearly married Andrew. I wouldn't wish an arranged marriage on anyone."

"I told you I need time to think of a way to undo it but I will undo it." He repeated at her angrily, if she was going to throw in her side he was going to give her his. They both went through what her parents did, it wasn't just Erin. A normal vampire would have left her to marry Andrew but Vlad wasn't a normal vampire. "I went through it as well, I had to watch the woman I love being forced to marry to breed slayers."

"Its clear to me, either you don't crown me Queen or if you do we have to arrange a match for our children." Her headache was growing unbearable as it added to the one that just wouldn't go away because of 'wearing' that crown. The crown that was the source of all of their problems.

Augustus had realised that Erin would refuse to be Queen if it meant that their children would be pressured into an arranged marriage from her acceptance of it.

Erin's answer was immediate; she had the choice, "Don't crown me."

"I need you as Queen." He needed her more than ever now. He couldn't win a vampire war without her by his side.

"So you'll sacrifice our children's happiness just so I can be Queen."

"Don't twist my words Erin." Vlad warned, his fangs dropping dangerously in warning. Erin pointedly looked at them before looking back up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Put the fangs away Vladimir."

Vlad didn't listen, he went to grip her arms before remembering that she didn't want to be touched. Vlad wasn't sure whether she'd use a technique Bertrand had taught her in that moment or not if he dared touch her. "You put yours away then." Erin didn't so he wasn't going to.

Ingrid had been standing uncomfortably watching the argument; she'd never seen them argue like this before. Vlad was near breaking point and Erin wasn't making any effort to calm him down, Ingrid doubted she could with her temper spiking. All she could do was hope that she remained invisible beside them and they wouldn't notice her. She didn't dare interrupt them just in case she herself was hurt although she doubted it she didn't want to chance it.

"I need you as my Queen, I need your advice through this vampire war. This won't come into affect until our first child is born, we have all that time to find a way out of this." He was trying to make her understand.

"No Vlad, I never wanted to be Queen – I've never deserved that power, they're showing you this. Now they have what they want, I'm not being Queen at the sake of our children's happiness."

"Erin they want the power, I can't have the Council during this war. They can change sides, I'd have to find new members and they'll do things their way behind my back. I need someone I can trust that can wield as much power as me. Someone I love." He couldn't have a Council that he would have to devote half his time to keeping an eye on just so they would win this war.

Erin shook her head, her mind was made up there was nothing Vlad could do to change that. "I can't watch as our children don't have a choice just like we didn't."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's head snapped up at that, the words chilling him to the bone. Erin watched as he stiffened, the entire room beginning to shake in response to her words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They'll have to get married at eighteen Vlad, sorry *mated* at eighteen." Grand High Vampires mated for life, not married. Vlad was apparently only the first in a long line to mate.

"Go back Erin." He wanted to rewind the conversation, back to the 'just like we didn't' part. "What do you mean we didn't have a choice?" Erin looked at him in confusion before understanding dawned across her face. "Are you saying that you mated with me because you had to?" His eyes flickered with hurt before becoming blank, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

Erin's mouth opened and closed as she tried to answer. She replayed the conversation in her head.

"Was I just the better option then? Andrew or the vampire?" Erin tried to answer again but Vlad's eyes turned pitch black. "I gave you three years Erin, you could have said no at any time, broken the engagement and there wouldn't have been any retaliation towards you." Her parents couldn't do anything about it neither could their kind or the slayers, Erin would have been a free woman again.

Erin wanted him to understand that they had decided this together but she didn't do it in the best way. "Vlad your instincts took over, you chose me knowing you probably couldn't choose anyone else…" Erin wished she hadn't said that the moment the words tumbled from her lips. "We were lucky we found each other at seventeen our children won't get a choice…"

Vlad's lip curled up into a snarl, he completely ignored the end of her speech – the part she'd used to try and correct what she'd said. "You're the one who fell for the vampire, you could have slain me when you had the chance, married a slayer like you were supposed to."

Erin jerked back as if he'd used his powers on her, that last comment had cut her deeply. She couldn't see if he was regretting it or not, either way her eyes narrowed as they turned the darkest shade of black. They became deep, dark abysses.

Erin wasn't going to talk to him if he was going to throw things back at her. Although she was just as guilty as he was. "Grow up Vladimir."

Vlad's next words were full of bitterness, he gestured to Erin's mark of claim on his neck. "I'm sorry Erin, we're stuck with each other. You should have undone it while you had the chance."

With those words he stormed from the room, leaving her on her own.

Erin slid down the wall and cried.

She cried for herself, Vlad and their children.

TBC

_A.N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Confide

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I really hope this isn't a disappointment… I wanted to try something I touched on in other fics but didn't really incorporate until this one…_

Chapter 6: Confide

Ingrid sat herself down on the floor opposite Bertrand, she waited for him to open his eyes and acknowledge her. She knew she'd have to wait a short while but she was prepared to wait.

Her dress fanned out around her as she sat, creating a black pool of satin.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him quietly.

He answered her question with one of his own. "How do you think I feel?" He gestured around at the shining cage. The argentalium bars did a good job of keeping him contained, he knew that a vein of liquefied garlic ran although he did wonder who's idea it was to mix argentalium into the cement folding the flagstones firmly in place.

Ingrid reached behind her and passed something gingerly to him through the bars. Bertrand looked at her in confusion before inspecting the small package.

He let out a small snort as the contents were revealed to him – a shirt and a clean pair of black tracksuit bottoms. His training clothes.

Ingrid cautiously turned herself around to give him privacy. Baylor and Mikhail had long since drifted off to sleep and Ryan was confined somewhere else in the manor.

Bertrand gladly yanked the shirt over his head, feeling the air hit his torso. The shirt had been caked in dirt and grime from being taken by Olga, the new shirt felt wonderful against his skin. He quickly pulled on his trousers as well.

Ingrid turned around after a small noise from Bertrand. She held her hands out expectantly, he knew what she was asking and he handed her his soiled clothes. She couldn't trust him not to somehow use his clothes to escape or as a weapon. He smirked at the fact she'd remembered that part of her lessons from him.

"So why are you keeping me in here?" Bertrand asked her, sitting down once more.

"You attacked Erin, Vlad won't hesitate to slay you if you do it again." She didn't blame Vlad though, she understood how he felt.

"So this is to protect me?" He scoffed slightly.

Ingrid smirked at him slightly, he wanted honesty she was going to give it to him. "And us."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It felt strange staring at him through the bars of the cell. Ingrid clenched her fists as she was overcome with the urge to touch him.

"Erin and Vlad aren't talking." Ingrid confided in him, she wasn't sure it was the best thing to do but she needed someone to talk to. She missed being able to talk to Bertrand about everything.

Bertrand tipped his head, he looked at her softly. "Why?" He knew he had to be there for her to support her.

"The Council demanded that if Erin is to be Queen and as she's been recognised by the crown then any future heirs have an equal before they assume the throne."

"Arranged matings." Bertrand summed up. Ingrid nodded. "Who's angrier?" He asked her quietly.

Ingrid weighed it up in her mind, there was one glaring answer. "At the moment Erin but Vlad's good at hiding things." Vlad was a master at hiding his emotions in particular his negative ones, but over the last day the light had gone from his eyes. He was expressionless.

"Does he know how to undo it?" Ingrid shook her head in response, this was the Bertrand she remembered emerging. "They'll deal with it together, they always have…"

"They won't." She cut him off, this time it was more serious than any argument the mated Draculas had ever had. "They've said things that can't be taken back. Erin told him they were forced to mate, she didn't mean it that way but…"

"Vlad took it to mean that she didn't really want to mate with him." Bertrand rubbed a hand over his face, it would be typical of Vlad to do that.

Ingrid winced as she spoke the next part, "And Vlad said she had chance to slay him then she could have married a slayer like she was supposed to."

It was the clip notes version but it held the main points of the argument.

"Erin and Vlad can forgive each other for almost anything." Bertrand knew that, they could get through something small like this.

"I hope you're right, but I really don't think they'll get past this, this time."

Ingrid could hope but some things had been said that Ingrid wasn't too sure about.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid shakily reached through the bars, reaching out for his fingers. She grasped the tips of them and squeezed. Bertrand shifted his hand so he could lace their fingers together.

A tear made its way down her face, "I will undo what Olga did to you." She promised that with all of her soul.

"It can't be done." He answered, he shuffled closer to her in the cage, taking his hand from hers and trailing it up her arm.

"Staking Olga might…"

For once Bertrand didn't feel any loyalty to Olga as he spoke. "It won't undo it Ingrid." It was the same as trying to slay the vampire that had turned you – nothing would happen.

"I'll find a way." She promised him. She moved towards him, hesitating slightly. Bertrand mimicked her actions, their lips met softly before she pulled back with a slight chortle. The contact had been brief but it had told them all they needed to know.

"What?"

"Just thinking that this is probably how Vlad and Erin first kissed." Ingrid couldn't help but smirk at that although Vlad was furious at her manipulating his emotions still, she knew he would never have got the courage to ask Erin out without her forcing him to kiss her. Erin would have been trapped with the slayer.

"Probably." Bertrand agreed with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." Ingrid spoke, she was apologising for everything: Olga, his prison, the argument, everything and anything that came into her mind.

Bertrand nodded, he was sorry too but he couldn't say the words. A mixture of his bite and the pride within him. "You'd better go before Vlad stakes you himself." Bertrand whispered softly.

Ingrid nodded, pushing herself to her feet, catching her shoes in the material of her dress. "I'll come back." She promised him.

Bertrand nodded as he watched her disappear, there was something he had to tell her but he couldn't get it past the bite yet. Her presence made it easier to try and tell her, perhaps if she stayed longer he could find it easier to tell her.

It was about Olga and one of her plans.

Unfortunately it was also about his involvement in its creation.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid entered the room to a frosty reception from both her brother and sister in law. It seemed like for the first time in a day they were both finally agreeing on something. Ingrid only wished it wasn't over her. The air was cold and the tension could be cut with a knife. Vlad and Erin seemed to be reading judging from the books on their laps although it clearly wasn't their usual choice of books.

"You went to see Bertrand." Vlad summarised, Ingrid stumbled in her step before continuing towards the bottled blood. She didn't see any point in denying it and acknowledging it would have been pointless so she just prepared herself from the scolding that was going to follow.

Erin decided to take over. "He could have hurt you on your own."

Ingrid knew her answer, it was ingrained in her mind. "He won't hurt me, he hasn't before."

"He didn't listen to you though last time, he still attacked Erin." Vlad told his sister sharply shaking his head. Bertrand had been lucky that time, Ingrid had intervened before Vlad had the chance to.

"I know Bertrand."

Erin gave her a soft look, the first softness she'd shown in twenty four hours. "You didn't know him after Olga took him, you can't be sure he's the same person."

"I don't want you getting hurt Ingrid…"

"What about your wife?" Ingrid retaliated, it was a low blow. Vlad instinctively drew a breath. "You're hurting her right now." She turned to Erin, "And you're hurting him." They looked at each other before comically looking away. As if one entity they both looked down at their feet. "You're stronger together, it was a mistake that was made." Ingrid shook her head angrily at them both. "Sort this out before I stake one of you. Don't say anything else you'll regret. I've been there, I lost someone I loved, I could lose Bertrand too. Don't lose each other you don't want to go through that. If this war takes one of you, you'll only remember this and regret it. We need to work together not against each other if we're going to win."

Ingrid set down the bottle and lifted her goblet. She wasn't going to drink it in here, they needed time alone – besides it would distract them from what she did.

With a whoosh she'd vanished from the room, leaving Vlad and Erin sneaking cautious glances at each other.

"She's right." Erin's head snapped up at Vlad's words.

Vlad couldn't lose her he loved her too much. Erin was the only thing he cared passionately about in the entire vampire world, she was the one who saw him for Vlad nothing more nothing less. Erin was the only one who made him see that the vampire world wasn't the nightmare he'd told her it was.

Vlad gently took Erin's face in his hands, he searched her eyes. "I'll fix this Erin, our children won't be forced into a mating."

Erin spun away from her husband, tearing herself from his grip. He just didn't understand. "Its too late for it to be fixed, it can never be fixed."

Fear welled inside Vlad's stomach building up. Twisting and turning like a knife had been thrust into it.

Vlad felt his own throat clenching with unshed tears as Erin turned to face him. The sight of her made his heart drop to the floor.

Vlad watched as tears escaped her eyes, trickling down her cheek. She didn't brush them away she just let them fall from her soft flesh to the floor.

He spoke slowly, trying to force the words out only succeeding in a strangled cry. Tears forcing themselves forward. "What does that mean for us?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Reasons

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I couldn't stop typing this chapter, I couldn't make it come across how I wanted it to._

_I hope it doesn't disappoint._

Chapter 7: Reasons

"What does that mean for us?"

It was a loaded question if she'd ever heard one. A question that could make or break either of them.

Six words that held their future in their grip. It was amazing the power that world held over people. They had the ability to hurt someone or give them joy. At the moment all they could do with them was hurt each other more and more.

The unease grew between them until it became stifling. They just stared at each other; Vlad's eyes searched Erin hoping for an answer.

Erin gave a small shrug she didn't know how to answer, so many things raced through her mind. So many things Vlad needed to know, so many things he had a right to know.

"We can't separate." Vlad whispered to her, they literally couldn't the mating ceremony bound them together eternally. Vlad's eyes stung, he always knew she'd regret being with him and now it was too late.

Erin's head snapped up at him, confusion and hurt filling her, "Is that what you wanted? To separate if we could?" She whispered equally quietly.

Vlad jumped back slightly startled at her comment, "No!" He protested immediately, "It's what you want…" He saw the way she looked down, confusion filled him. "Isn't it?"

Tears flowed faster down her cheeks, she felt sick at the thought. She was a useless wife, she always knew she would be. He always offered her too much and now it had led to this. There was one way to spare him from any more pain.

Erin wanted to scream at him, shout that she didn't want to but she had to look at this logically. It wasn't fair that either of them were being put through this. There was only one way to deal with it. "Maybe its better if we act like we're friends and nothing more. Try to stop feeling the way we do about each other, then maybe the Council will stop all this." She answered, trying to look him in the eyes but failing. She could feel her heart breaking as she said the words. Vlad felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest, he couldn't move as pain racked through him. Vlad could see straight through her. "I mean we can pretend to be together for everyone, we still have to live together but…"

Vlad's fists clenched at his side, he stepped back trembling at her words. "Why Erin? We've been mated for nearly three weeks, do you really hate me that much because I made a mistake?" A mistake he regretted with every single second he existed. They couldn't lose everything without even trying to undo it. "Just let me try before we do this…" He pleaded with her.

"I don't hate you, I can't hate you." Erin gave him a sad look, "Vlad you were right, I should have married a slayer then none of this would have ever happened. We could have moved on and done what was expected of us." Vlad knew what had been expected of him – a pure blood wife.

Guilt racked Vlad's body, he shook his head frantically, "I didn't mean that. I was angry and…" Erin placed a finger on his lips cutting him off.

"I shouldn't have come into your home, you thought I was a half fang and because of that your vampire instincts kicked in. If you'd known the truth you wouldn't have fallen for me…"

"Is that what you think?" He asked, he needed an answer, "That I only fell for you because I was fooled into thinking you were a vampire?" Erin nodded slowly. "It doesn't work like that." Her head tipped in confusion, he couldn't believe they were having this conversation three years too late. "Amongst our kind we don't usually date, we pick someone we want to spend the rest of our life with. It doesn't control us, we control it. I never entered our relationship expecting anything from you, I hoped we'd be together but we were from different worlds I knew we were taking a risk. Erin when I met you I wanted to undo the 'transformation' you were going through. I wanted you to be normal not one of us. Being a vampire never entered into it, if it did I wouldn't have even touched you when I found out the truth."

"If I'd done my duty like I should have Vlad I wouldn't be making you unhappy, they wouldn't have given your crown to Olga and they wouldn't have demanded this from your children."

"Don't say that," He begged, he didn't want to think of her with Andrew or any other slayer. Erin didn't deserve to have her life ruined.

"The Council are only doing this because you love me, I'm a weakness Vlad. I love you too much to ruin your unlife any more…"

Vlad saw his chance and stepped towards her. Her simple answer had given him hope again – despite everything she still loved him. He grasped her face in his fingers and kissed her slowly. Erin gripped his shoulders fiercely, afraid that he would disappear. Vlad held her neck, guiding it as he kissed her.

"We can't…" Erin told him softly pulling back, "We can't be together not now."

Vlad spun, his arms flailing widely, "We've always faced everything together."

"This time its different."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cried brokenly to her, he clutched her to him tightly, letting his tears coat her neck. Erin couldn't escape he held her too tightly. "Why are you throwing it all away?"

"I don't want to but I have to. I have to protect all of us." She told him, he'd understand soon enough. Erin wasn't looking forward to it either. "Its too late to fix it, our children are bound by it." Her voice was resigned; it wouldn't have been so severe if a child had been born already. Vlad let out a cry of frustration. He just didn't understand her. "Vlad…" She began preparing to explain it to him.

"Then why is it too late to fix it? We have plenty of time, we don't have to fix it before your coronation." Erin cut him off with a look she didn't want to be crowned especially not with this hanging over them. "We've got years afterward to…"

"We haven't." Erin told him cutting him off quickly, stressing her words slowly and deliberately.

"You're not making any sense."

"You haven't got time to undo it because," She took a deep breath, this wasn't exactly how she wanted it to be. She'd pictured something else when he finally understood why she was so angry. "Its not just about us now."

Vlad felt like he'd been knocked to the ground. He finally realised why she'd been so angry, why she'd felt there was no hope. "You mean?"

Erin nodded, her eyes glassy as she looked at him. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad dropped to his knees and Erin was terrified he was about to faint. He reached out and placed a hand to her stomach, rubbing it slightly trying to feel the child inside. She jumped slightly not expecting him to touch her. He gestured with his eyes for her to kneel down opposite him; Erin copied his actions placing a hand over his.

Despite the fact they were arguing a smile crossed his face, the argument was pushed to the backs of their minds now. There hadn't been any signs that Erin was pregnant, he'd expected nausea and vomiting but there hadn't been anything – not even a mood swing, unless he counted their current argument.

"How long have you known?" He needed to know.

"A day." She admitted, "Didn't you wonder why Renfield was in the room when you came out of the meeting?"

Vlad remembered that but he'd been slightly too busy arguing with Ingrid although he was ashamed to admit it. "I just thought he was checking up on you."

"He found something strange in the tests he was running, you know he's been taking all kinds of samples." Vlad knew that, Erin had urine, skin, saliva and even sweat taken from her to test to make sure she was recovering from both the stun grenade and the crown. "He wanted to check it."

"Do you know how far along you are?" Erin looked down. It wasn't as big a stigma as it still was in the breather world but she must have been pregnant before their mating ceremony. Unlike breathers, vampires they didn't bleed when women went through their monthly cycle, so she didn't have any way of finding out.

"Renfield thinks just short of six weeks."

His brow furrowed up he'd latched onto the word 'thinks'. "Why six weeks?" Vlad couldn't understand how Renfield could pin point it.

Erin gritted her teeth, she may have been mated to him but she'd never had to explain something like this to anyone other than a woman before. It made her slightly uncomfortable; if she was still a breather her cheeks would be flaming about now. "Because I'm starting to feel sore."

"Where?" He began to panic, was there something wrong with the baby? His eyes flew to her stomach. He couldn't lose the small life minutes after finding out about it.

Erin pointedly looked down at her chest and Vlad's mouth opened in a silent 'o'. "Renfield said it happens about six weeks in and morning sickness starts between four to six weeks so…"

He nodded before coming to a realisation, "You'll be suffering morning sickness soon." She let out a groan, she hadn't thought about that obvious statement. She wouldn't put it past her body that the reason she was feeling sick at the moment was because morning sickness had begun and not because of that stupid crown.

Tears came to her eyes, she'd let him down again. The emotions finally caught up with her. "I'm sorry," Vlad though at first that she was apologising for crying before pushing herself up and moving away from him. "Its at the wrong time. I didn't mean to be pregnant. You can't deal with this, a war and now the Council and their demands. That's why I don't think we should be together as lovers any more. Its not fair on you or the baby…"

Vlad sped over to her, now he understood everything. Erin was terrified deep down about how this would affect him and that's why they hadn't been able to sort out their argument. She didn't know how to tell him and she thought that without her in the picture everything would be solved.

Vlad tried to get closer to her but she stepped back. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. "I went against our promise." They had never promised anything, they'd mentioned having children later on but a date had never been set in stone.

"Erin answer me one thing," She nodded at his firm demand. He needed to know something. "Do you want this baby?" Her hand flew to her stomach instinctively.

"I don't… I can't…" She couldn't get what she wanted to say out of her mouth so she settled for the most basic, if not as eloquent answer. "More than anything." She couldn't imagine not having it now, it was a part of Vlad and that made her treasure it more than anything else. They'd both created this child, a thrill raced through her at the thought. She already felt warm love rush through her directed at their child.

Vlad relaxed, a grin crossing his face. Her answer had made him relax, he had a feeling that he knew her answer but a part of him had been terrified. "I don't care its not at the right time. I know we said in a few years but," He looked at her stomach, love lighting up his face with a large smile, "I'm ready to be a dad, if you're ready to be a mother."

Erin let out a relieved giggle, she'd been scared he'd be disappointed in her for this happening now. She should have had more faith in them. "I'm ready." She promised him, she just knew she was, she couldn't explain when or how it had happened but hen Renfield had told her she'd known she was ready.

"We've never done anything when we were supposed to Erin." He gestured to her transformation bite as his main example, he'd transformed her before he was eighteen and nearly paid the price for that.

Vlad leaned down, pulling her shirt to expose her stomach and kissed it softly. Erin felt her eyes water at the tender gesture of affection at the child they already loved.

"I love you." The words tumbled from his lips as he marvelled at the fact there was a baby growing inside Erin, a child he'd helped create. They were extremely young by vampire standards to have a child, not so much by breather standards, there had been no pressure on Erin to have a child, he'd made sure of that.

Erin's throat clenched, her voice came out sob laden. "Love you too." She pressed her forehead back against his. She knew he'd love the child, she was just afraid he'd be angry with her for becoming pregnant now.

A realisation came to Vlad, his eyes widened significantly. "Olga could have killed both of you." He couldn't have lost them both, granted he'd only known about the child for a few minutes but he already felt a deep bond with it.

"She didn't, you saved us both." Erin realised then that she'd been an idiot with her earlier suggestion, "Please forgive me Vlad."

"What for?" He was confused now, Erin had just told him something that made up for every thing. He understood her reasons – she was trying to protect their child.

"For saying that we should act like friends now to try and stop the Council doing this. I can't do that Vlad, I can't leave you even if it's only leaving the same coffin. I hated leaving you when you became evil and I couldn't do that even back then." She admitted, she couldn't believe she'd even considered it; she'd just been so desperate to try and protect them all. She'd taken a drastic route in the process.

"You tried to leave back then?" He was surprised, he'd never known that and Erin was mad at herself for letting it slip, he deserved an explanation for her statement.

"I was scared. I was leaving until I realised that you were protecting me from your other side. I couldn't lose you." Erin watched as he smiled softly, "Although he did make you more confident since you merged properly and took control. I've always liked some of the traits you got from him." She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. She reached up and played with his parting that had changed when he'd merged.

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too." Her expression suddenly changed. "I'm sorry." Erin whispered, she'd been vile towards him. She'd been terrified for their child, she didn't want them to go through what she'd only just managed to avoid. "I shouldn't have said that we didn't have a choice to mate…"

"You were right." Vlad had to admit that she was partly right. Erin opened her mouth to contradict him but he kissed her stopping her from continuing. "It was in a way forced upon us with that contract." It was the only way to get out of marrying Andrew.

"Vlad I wished that the ring was an engagement ring, right after our first time, that was before we even knew what it was. I've never regretted it, I just don't want to be the reason people keep hurting you."

Vlad gave her a half smile kissing her forehead lightly, "I don't care about that, I care about you and our child. You come first, if you let them get to you they win."

Erin lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, brushing his hair from his eyes. She nodded understanding, they could do this together. "Can we keep it quiet?" Erin asked Vlad shyly. Vlad looked up at her in confusion, he didn't know why she wanted it to be a secret. "Just for now," She added knowing what he was thinking. "The moment the Council find out they'll demand we set up a match before he or she is even born. They'll want an example to be made of the baby, they'll make sure it can't be undone."

Erin didn't have much hope but they were known for defeating the odds against him.

Vlad placed a finger to her lips. "No one will know unless you want them to but I swear our children will mate for love just like we did. I'm not letting anything happen to them." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers lightly. "Just because an heir is involved now, it doesn't mean that it's too late. You were committed to marrying Andrew but we managed to avoid it. You trust me right?"

Erin couldn't believe he was asking that, "Always."

"Then trust me to undo this. It was an accident but you know me better than to let it beat me. We stand a better chance if you're Queen, they won't expect you to agree to it. We'll face this like we've faced everything else – together."

The expression of love and determination on his face made her heart swell, she knew he'd keep his promise.

Erin nodded, she felt hope for the first time in twenty four hours as his words finally convinced her. As Queen the Council couldn't counter any moves they made giving them a better chance. She leaned in to kiss him softly but was interrupted as the door banged open.

They jumped apart looking at the intruder angrily who didn't flinch under their irritated gazes.

Ingrid looked at Vlad and Erin, not noticing the way Erin's shirt was bunched up above her stomach. Erin yanked it down quickly. "I've found out why Jonno and Mina didn't meet us at Garside with backup."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Device

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_What would people like to see…_

_Should the baby be a boy or a girl?_

Chapter 8: Device

Vlad landed silently outside the Slayers Guild, Erin and Ingrid followed him silently. The night had only just fallen when they'd set out. Vlad felt dread filling him.

They hadn't bothered dressing in leathers; they had been in a rush to find out what had happened to the two slayers. Vlad was dressed in jeans, plaid shirt and his leather jacket, Ingrid was still in her long dress and Erin was in a chequered shirt and jeans. The slayers wouldn't mind, they always felt uncomfortable when they saw them in their formal vampire wear.

He looked at Erin checking she was all right, for some reason her news had made him worry now. He always felt protective of her but now it was more understandable.

Erin smiled softly before nodding, Ingrid looked between them she hadn't expected them to change so suddenly. She expected some awkwardness; it made her suspicious that it wasn't. She was thankful they weren't arguing anymore but she was going to find out why they'd changed towards each other so suddenly even if it was the last thing she did.

Vlad reached into his pocket and pulled out his pass that Jonno had given him in the case of an emergency or whenever he had to visit the Guild. It saved time on the routine of checking visitors to ensure the security of the Guild, Jonno trusted Vlad not to betray them just like Vlad gave him free reign of his manor. Another reason it had been given to him was to stop him bursting in and triggering off the security alarms – they took hours to reset.

He swiped it across the sensor in the wall. A metallic click and hiss was heard as the door opened itself. Vlad walked inside followed by his wife and sister.

Now they were going to find out the truth.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Catherine Millbrook was waiting for them inside, just beyond the entrance. She didn't have any slayers with her – clearly she trusted them. The last time they'd had direct contact with her was when Erin was standing trial for betraying the Slayers Guild.

They'd only had limited contact with Catherine Millbrook over the last three years, she wasn't one of the heads of the Guild anymore she was a deputy head now. She'd been through a divorce following what had happened to Erin. Jonno had kept his word and changed the laws to allow slayers to divorce and choose their own matches. Catherine was one of those who'd been forced into an arranged slayer marriage.

She wore a softer expression now as she looked at them. She nodded to them all in greeting, a gesture they all returned. Catherine respected Erin for following her heart even if at the time she'd scoffed at Erin's choice of boyfriend. Erin hadn't cared that Vlad was a different species than her; she'd had the confidence to defy everyone for the man she loved.

"What's happened to Jonno and Mina?" Vlad asked not bothering with pleasantries.

Catherine's expression changed to a mix of dread and remorse. "Come with me."

Vlad looked at Erin, the expression on Catherine's face made her worry. Silently they followed her down the long corridors. Erin had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly where they were headed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The stark whiteness and the cleanliness of the room startled them, the smell of industrial strength disinfectant made its way through the thick glass of the observation window towards them. The beeping of the machines grated on them as their sensitive ears picked it up and the constant, low pitched hum of the machinery almost deafening them.

The glass window showed two figures lying prone on hospital beds. Tubes were in their arms offering them vital food and life saving medicines. Both had abrasions across their arms and faces, their skin much paler than Vlad had ever seen almost blended in with the crisp hospital gowns both wore.

Mina wore a cast on her right leg, it was elevated slightly. Jonno looked far worse the small protective frame that held the bed sheets above his torso spoke of an operation, the mask on his face delivered much needed oxygen to his body.

They were both in terrible shape.

Catherine eventually spoke, her voice hoarse the sight always made her feel this way. "They've been in surgery, Mina needed her leg reset but Jonno had internal bleeding. He's critical but stable at the moment. Mina's been put into an induced coma to heal but there's no telling if Jonno will ever wake."

Vlad couldn't believe the sight he saw, he'd never seen injuries like this. "What happened? Who attacked them?" He couldn't believe a vampire had done this, a vampire wouldn't have left them alive. Jonno and Mina had survived vampire attacks, they couldn't be killed like this.

"A car crash, apparently." The 'apparently' was sarcastic, clearly they didn't believe it. Vlad raised an eyebrow, "The car flipped on a side road, rolling one hundred feet before landing upside down in a ditch. They were travelling at a speed, obviously trying to get here as fast as possible. Mina has never crashed before, she'd had training in all conditions…"

"Something wrong with the car then?" Erin asked, something could have gone wrong with the car.

"The cars being checked but that car was serviced and checked before they took it out. We didn't know they were coming back to us. It was only when we heard whisperings we tried to contact them." Vlad nodded slowly, the slayers hadn't had cause to worry. They hadn't thought to contact them, it wasn't their business to. "Is it true you're at war?" Catherine asked Vlad quietly, they'd heard rumours it was part of the reason they'd contacted Vlad.

"Yeah." Catherine's face fell at his admission.

"So breathers could be attacked."

Vlad couldn't take his eyes from Jonno and Mina, "So you need to think about defences against us just in case a vampire attacks. I wanted to discuss working together…"

Catherine looked at them all sadly. She'd tried her best but she couldn't give him the answer he'd wanted. She'd given it careful thought when she'd found out about this. "I'm sorry Vlad, we can defend ourselves but you're on your own until they wake up."

Catherine couldn't make the decision to help them or not. If she made the decision and Jonno and Mina never woke up, if it went wrong and lives were lost then she would be held accountable. She didn't have enough knowledge about the situation either to make a decision. Without Jonno and Mina she would have to create a board, something that was extremely risky at the moment with the thought of a vampire war, as Vlad wasn't entirely trusted by the slayer community.

"I thought so." He'd known the moment he saw Jonno and Mina in those beds.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Catherine had left them to fetch something for them to look at in the interests of the treaty. Something to do with the crash.

The vampires had left the room unable to look at Jonno and Mina any more. They couldn't believe that the usually strong slayers looked so weak in their beds.

Ingrid looked at the pair of them, "What's going on?" Her eyes narrowed as she watched Vlad lean back against the wall, pulling Erin back with them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, Erin's leaned her head against his shoulder her eyes closing briefly. She'd missed this contact over the last twenty-four hours.

"We've stopped fighting." Vlad told her softly with a faint smile on his face. "Like you wanted." Erin closed her eyes as she felt Vlad caressing her stomach and the child underneath. She didn't think he knew he was doing it. The thought made her smile even more.

"But you can't get that smile off your face." Erin looked up at Vlad, seeing that he was still wearing a smile despite the situation they were in. "And Erin has a matching one. So what's going on?"

"Nothing." They answered at the same time making Ingrid roll her eyes. They would have to tell her but now wasn't the right time. They could trust Ingrid.

Erin felt Vlad stiffen, looking at him before using her hearing and hearing the same thing as her. The clicking of heels on the floor, Erin pulled from his arms coming to stand beside him.

Ingrid knew she had to voice her suspicions before she lost the opportunity. "I've been thinking about them and you don't think…"

"Chloe." Vlad and Erin spoke at the same time.

"She was on the manor grounds before they left," Vlad shrugged, "She could have done something to the car."

Ingrid shook her head finding a flaw with that timing, "She wouldn't have been able to do anything, she would have been dirty and she didn't have the strength…"

"Not necessarily." Catherine interrupted making them jump, an amazing feat considering they'd known she was on her way towards them. She handed something to Vlad in a small bag. Vlad took it from her, it looked like an evidence bag that the police used.

Inside the bag was a charred device. It was about the size of a two pound coin and just about as thick. It was made of some form of metal, it was hard to tell what it was the way it was mangled and covered in black. There was a computer chip of some sort inside.

"That was under the wheel arch of the front drivers wheel." It had taken them a while to find it, but it had been recovered. "It would take a matter of seconds to attach." She could have attached it between them seeing her through the window and meeting her in the foyer. She would have had ample time. Her excuse to see them and their ease at making her leave had been odd at the time.

The more they thought about it the more they were convinced she was involved.

The vampires all squinted at it, trying to see if they could tell what it was before Erin asked, "What is it?"

"We think its what caused their car to crash. Something interfered with the electrics inside the car, cutting them out completely." It was being tested but so far they'd come up with nothing. "It was supposed to destroy itself or be destroyed in the crash but it survived." They were glad it had survived, it gave them something to work with.

Erin looked at Catherine as an idea came over her. "An EM pulse?" That would have knocked all the electrics out.

"It might have been." Catherine agreed, "But it had to be triggered remotely, also it must have had a jammer inside, they couldn't contact us. We recovered their phones they'd tried four times but there was no call received here."

Ingrid looked at her with a slight sarcastic expression on her face, "Are you sure it wasn't because no one heard it ringing?"

"Every call is automatically logged into our computers, it can't be hacked into. The calls never got through to us."

"Chloe might be able to do this." Vlad muttered, she was brighter than they gave her credit for.

She'd said something that made him think she was involved in this, she'd almost gloated. She'd known something he didn't about this whole situation. All the pieces seemed to fall in to place, if she thought he wouldn't work it out she clearly underestimated him.

Chloe had said he'd regret his decision, he just hadn't expected her to put his entire kind at risk in a moment of revenge.

Without Jonno and Mina to agree to help them in a vampire war they were on their own.

That thought terrified him.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Right Choice

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I definitely have a feeling this will be slightly longer than my usual thirty chapters – not by many though._

_Yd rox: Thank you, I'd be glad to help in any way I can._

Chapter 9: Right Choice

The corridors were busy as slayers pushed past the female vampires. It was always busy at night at the Slayers Guild, it was obvious why. The pace around the headquarters was casual, they weren't in a hurry although the female vampires weren't keen to be crushed in a stampede if an emergency did occur.

Erin found herself being jostled as she and Ingrid leaned against the grey concrete wall. It was amazing how the slayers took no notice of them, as if they didn't know they were vampires. Erin shook her head, marvelling at how everything had changed under Vlad's reign. She never imagined this would ever happen – vampires and slayers sharing the same room without wanting to kill each other.

Unfortunately that would soon change when Olga began her attacks; there was no denying that she was mustering support for this war. The thought terrified Erin; she'd never been involved in a war. Vampires were strong in one way but weak in another.

"You okay?" Erin called through the door of the men's towards her errant husband.

Vlad looked upwards, staring at the reflection of the cubicles in the mirror. He missed being able to see his own reflection, although staring at the reflection of the room had a way of calming him as it took his mind from everything else. "Yeah." He turned on the cold-water tap, soaking his hands before cupping them to hold the water and splashing it over his face.

He rubbed the water into his pores trying as if it would make him think of anything else to sort out the mess they were in. He faced the basin and shook his head, forcing the water from his face.

He watched the droplets make their way down the plughole trying to distract himself from the situation at hand.

Meanwhile Erin as growing worried, she pushed open the door – not caring for an instant that it was the men's bathroom and that other men might be in there.

"ERIN!" Vlad cried, spinning to see his wife standing with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she saw he was fine, not that she was complaining but he had made her worry.

She gave him the smallest of shrugs, "I was worried." Vlad gave her an apologetic look he'd lost track of the time he'd been in the toilets.

Erin's eyes were transfixed on a droplet of water as it dripped from Vlad's hair and followed the curve of his cheek. She couldn't help herself; she reached out and swept it from his cheek. Vlad reached up and held her fingers to his cheek drawing a soft smile from her.

"I'm fine, I just got distracted." Their foreheads met tenderly and Erin closed her eyes. "I didn't think that anything would have happened to Jonno and Mina. We need their support in this war."

"We'll find a way Vlad, Mina's recovering the quickest. It won't be long before she wakes up, you only need one of them to agree to it."

"Until then we're on our own." That was the terrifying thought.

Erin kissed his jaw lightly, "We've been on our own before, we can do it again. We managed to defeat the most powerful vampire on our own…"

"We had help to defeat Sethius." He reminded her, correcting her automatically.

Erin shook her head, he could be clueless at times. "I meant you. We beat the evil inside or you, the side that showed no mercy."

"Except to you."

"You still tried to bite me, three times." She smiled. "To drain me." She'd never forgiven him because there hadn't been anything to forgive. He'd been responding instinctively. He'd kept his craving locked up tightly that when they were finally unleashed he couldn't do anything but succumb to them.

He looked down at his shoes; he had a confession to make. "I wasn't going to drain you." He remembered everything about that time with clarity. It was hard to forget when he'd been a prisoner inside his own mind.

Erin's eyes widened, Vlad had never mentioned this before. "What?"

"I was going to make you mine. Just because I was evil it didn't mean I didn't love you, I just tried to hide it. You couldn't be a breather if I wanted you, I didn't want anyone else. Becky was the snack, the same as Miss McCauley. All so I could bite you without draining you completely in hunger, I was going to take you as my mate. Then you walked in or stopped it and I couldn't help myself, I just had to make you mine each time. I didn't want to wait."

"Oh." She tried to keep her voice level but it came out slightly breathless and high pitched, bordering on excited. Erin tried to stop the smile that crossed her face at his admission, back then he wanted her as his mate. The thought made her tingle, he'd been thinking about mating with her before her parents were ever in the picture and that thought made her beam.

Vlad caught her smile, he rolled her eyes. He wished he hadn't told her now. "Stop smiling."

"I'm not." She tried but it only grew bigger, she hid it with her hand.

"You are." He retaliated, deliberately taking a large step into her personal space giving her no option but to step back. Her thighs hit the sinks and her back bent at a somewhat odd angle. "Be glad I didn't otherwise I definitely would've been ritually staked." Vlad leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her ear as his voice took on a husky tone.

She loved it when he was determined and used the tone that made her shiver. "See," She took them back, using his words as a distraction from how he was making her feel. "We managed to beat him, Olga will be easy to deal with."

"I hope so." He whispered, finding her lips distracting. He leaned in closer, only to be stopped with a firm hand on his chest.

"Vlad I really don't think this is the place." She spoke huskily, her lips ghosting across his before she pulled back away from him completely.

Vlad laughed looking down, she was right the men's toilets weren't the best place for this at all. Erin trailed her free hand down his arm and laced their fingers together. "Come on, before someone sees you in here."

YEKNODELTILYEKNODELTTIL

Catherine handed Vlad a memory stick. "This is all the data we have so far." Vlad was sure he wouldn't understand much of it but Renfield probably would. He could have laughed though at being handed a memory stick, if he still lived at the school it wouldn't be much use to him but they did have all the modern technology at the manor that his father had denied while he was growing up.

"Thanks." He forced a smile at her.

"Vlad just because we can't fight alongside you doesn't mean we can't help in other ways."

"Just unofficially, right?" He knew how these things worked, he might have only been in power for three years but he knew enough.

Catherine shook her head before fixing him with another apologetic look, "Sorry Vlad, I just…"

"Can't do anything until they wake up." He finished, he understood he really did. "I'll let you know what happens with the war."

Catherine felt guilty, Vlad was a valuable ally. They should be supporting him and she knew Jonno and Mina would but she just couldn't legally make the decision to stand by him in a war.

"I'll keep you updated on Jonno and Mina." Catherine promised him, Vlad gave her a more genuine smile. They might have been enemies once but Vlad had come to value Jonno as a close friend.

"Look after them." Erin smiled at Catherine before taking Vlad's hand, with a nod to Ingrid they flew off into the night.

They couldn't delay anymore, they needed to think of something to sort all this out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin woke slowly, she stretched her arm out trying to find Vlad. She bolted upright when she realised that the coffin was empty. She concentrated and tried to seek him out with her mind even though she knew it'd be pointless. Her eyes snapped open in shock; she could feel the slight, tingling of his open mind. She bit her lip, Vlad rarely left his mind open.

She grabbed her dressing gown and tied it tightly around her, she didn't usually use one but they still had guests in their home so she needed to appear decent.

Erin followed the contact as fast as she could towards Vlad, she found him in his study. He had his head buried in his hands, sitting behind his desk pen and paper at the ready. On the edge of the table was his laptop, he'd obviously been trying to make heads and tails of the information the salyers had given them on the memory stick, she knew it wouldn't make much sense.

"Vlad?" Her soft voice startled him, he twitched – not a full jump but close enough.

He looked up at her, he immediately forced a smile onto his face. Erin wasn't fooled for a minute, she saw his black rimmed eyes and shook her head slightly. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"You weren't in the coffin last night and it as bad enough then." She admitted, their argument had forced him from it. "I can't sleep without you there," She moved closer, "And I'm pregnant so you have to do as I say." Usually a comment like that would have gotten a smile from him or a slight twitching of the corner of his mouth. Erin kissed his hair tenderly, standing behind him. "Come back to the coffin."

"I need to think of something."

"It can wait until tomorrow, you can't exhaust yourself before it's even begun."

Vlad shook his head, he didn't have the luxury of sleeping. "I'd been relying on Jonno and Mina, they know how to deal with vampires. My kind haven't fought a war in two centuries, most of them are set in their ways… without Bertrand as strategist I can't win… We can't hope to beat Olga. What have I done?" He asked her, his voice finally breaking.

Erin pulled him to her, his face was buried firmly in her stomach. Erin stroked his messy hair, twisting the thick strands between her fingertips. She felt him shaking and whispered soothing sounds to him, she kissed his hair lightly as she felt him wind his arms around her stomach.

"You did what you had to Vlad." She whispered, cooing softly in an attempt to calm him down. "You said it yourself Olga will destroy our kind, you're the only thing stopping her from doing that. You didn't have a choice."

In Vlad's mind Erin was forgetting something important. "The baby…"

"If you step aside our baby will be born into Olga's world, a world where nothing will survive. Breathers, slayers, vampires, werewolves, zombies – nothing will be left. You're the best hope we all have. You made the right choice Vlad."

How could she say that? He'd condemned some of his kind to dust. "I don't…"

"You can do this Vlad, you commanded a small army to beat Sethius. For years you managed to stop your family biting breathers and you managed to thwart slayers. Trust yourself, just like I trust you. You're the only person who can do this. At the end of her speech she heard Vlad snort, "What?"

Vlad slowly pulled back from her, exposing wet patches on her nightclothes from where his tears had fallen and been absorbed by the cotton. "After three years Bertrand and the others got their wish."

"You're not leading an army against slayers, you're leading an army against someone who wants to destroy your kind. War isn't noble Vlad but sometimes it's the only way to stop decisions being made for you. Olga decided on the war, not you." She wanted him to believe in himself, see that he had made the right decision.

Vlad's eyes looked haunted. Her eyes glanced across the table to the pen and paper there.

"What are you working on?" She asked him quietly. She might have been able to speak some Transylvanian but it didn't mean she could read it well.

"A speech." Erin's eyes widened, the fact he was working on one and the fact he hadn't been forced to work on it made her worry. She usually had to stand over him to get him to do it. "I have to announce the war somehow. Give people a reason to choose our side. Although I'm not sure if I would."

Erin grasped a chair and pulled it across to him, sitting down on it. "People will choose this side Vlad."

"How do you know?"

"Because they'd be stupid not to." She answered; any idiot could see what Vlad had done for their kind. He'd rebuilt them after the slayings and skirmishes with the wolves. He'd made them stronger, Olga was tearing that down. Vampires were prideful they wouldn't want to lose what they'd gained.

Erin squinted at the words, it wasn't her dyslexia stopping her from reading them – Vlad always wrote on yellow paper to ensure she found his notes easy to read – she just could decipher the language. It was a dialect she wasn't entirely familiar with.

"Go back to bed, you and the baby need to rest."

"So does his or her dad." She shoved the pen into his hand, she knew she'd never get him back to bed until this was done. "We'll write a *draft* together, just a draft, then we'll go through it tomorrow after we've had some rest." Vlad nodded, he considered protesting again but he was grateful for he help.

"Did you decide on what to do about what happened to Jonno and Mina?" Erin knew Vlad had to deal with Chloe somehow.

Vlad nodded; there was only one thing he could do. He needed to get Chloe and the Branaghs off his back, "I'm bringing Dad back."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	10. Reaction

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I really need some help:_

_Should Vlad and Erin have a girl or a boy?_

Chapter 10: Reaction

"You're not going to tell your Dad are you?" Erin asked quietly, curling into Vlad. Vlad looked down at her hair before kissing her forehead lightly.

"Dad has a habit of letting things slip, I'm not telling anyone unless you want me to."

Erin didn't really want too keep it from everyone but at the moment it seemed like it was the only option for them both if they wanted to protect the child as long as possible. Ideally they had until she began to show. "I don't want it to be a secret but…"

"The Council will use it against us, we'll tell everyone after your coronation when we're in control." Erin smiled up at him, tilting her head back to kiss him lightly.

"What do you want?" Vlad furrowed his brow at her, completely confused at her question. "A boy or a girl?"

Vlad could see her nervousness, she knew that one would be received well by their world the other wouldn't. "A healthy baby." He smiled at her, "I don't mind which we have as long as they're healthy."

Erin sighed pulling away from him, "Speaking of healthy, we won't be for much longer if we don't meet your dad when he returns later." Before Vlad could protest she'd left the comfort of his arms and was crossing the room preparing to get dressed.

Erin reached into the drawers pulling out a grey vest top; she paused feeling eyes on her back. Erin folded her arms and turned around to face Vlad.

"What?" She asked him with a small smile. Vlad shook his head and crawled down the length of the coffin to her side.

"Its just hard to believe that our baby is inside you." He whispered kissing her neck, forcing her to arch it so could explore more skin. There were no major changes that he could see but Erin's stomach felt a little firmer as he brushed his fingers across it.

"You'll be seeing the baby growing soon." Erin knew she'd be growing bigger but she didn't mind, she wasn't vain about her size. She wanted this child more than anything, extra weight came with it but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Vlad smiled, to tell the truth he couldn't wait. He wanted to show the world what was making him so happy although at the moment he knew it was too dangerous for them all.

Erin realised they'd never move if she let him carry on so she reluctantly pulled herself from him again. "Get dressed," She whispered, smirking at the pout she was sure he didn't realise he was doing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was swaying slightly as she stood next to Vlad while they waited for the sun to set and the Count to return. Vlad turned to her with concern; he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

"Go lie down." He told her quietly, she wasn't well enough to be here.

"I'm fine." Her face contradicted that as she closed her eyes and swallowed deliberately, before opening her eyes once more waiting for them to focus on Vlad again.

"You look as if you're about to faint."

"I'm not going to faint." She harshly whispered back to him. Vlad gave her a sceptical look but looped his arm around her waist to hold her to him just in case he wasn't going to take any chances. She rested her forehead against his arm, trying to ignore the light that was making its way into her eyes. Her head still throbbed from that blasted crown, Vlad had told her it would. She'd never tell him but it was comforting to know he'd had the same experience his first time with the crown as she had. She wasn't amused that she couldn't have a painkiller of any sort. Renfield didn't want to risk it with her being pregnant.

Erin suddenly tore away from him, turning a violent shade of black. Vlad seemed to sense what was happening before she did. He grabbed a nearby bin and held it under Erin's mouth. Erin gave him a grateful look just before she heaved her guts out.

Vlad tried not to pull a disgusted look as he pulled her back towards him. Erin wiped her mouth, she looked terrible.

"Erin you need to lie down." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Ingrid sped until her shoulder touched her brothers, "Is she okay?" Vlad jumped at his sister's contact, his mind being focussed on Erin and nothing else.

"A good time to start." She muttered referring to the morning sickness; she had been expecting it though. Vlad let out a bark of laughter before covering it with a cough to hide it from Ingrid and Erin. Erin noticed and sent him a look that could turn a vampire to dust.

Ingrid looked at her brother she hadn't caught what Erin had said. Instead she chose to focus on the return of her father. "Why did you have to bring him back?" Ingrid moaned, she'd been enjoying the peace and quiet from her father, the first peace she'd had in three years. Vampire law demanded that she live with him – now they had reconciliated sort of) – until she married.

"Because I need to get Chloe and her family off my back, Robin's with him and I'd rather I knew where my family was. Without Bertrand Dad's the authority on our kind."

Vlad looked at Ingrid as he mentioned Bertrand watching a careful mask cover her features, he wanted Bertrand back to normal as soon as possible but he didn't know how to make that happen just yet.

"Unfortunately." They all muttered at the same time before looking embarrassed at saying it out loud not bothering to realise that they all felt the same way.

"But…"

"Ninety seven years left Ingrid." Vlad reminded her of their one hundred year agreement to get on as a family.

Ingrid responded in Transylvanian, uttering a curse that wasn't clean enough to be repeated.

Vlad responded back instinctively, slipping into his former dialect. Erin rolled her eyes at them both before commanding them both to shut up, also in Transylvanian. Erin knew from experience that if they slipped into Transylvanian they usually ignored any form of English or any other language when they were addressed.

Erin smirked slightly, she wondered if Vlad would teach their child Transylvanian like he'd taught her. She was still learning, there was so much he had to teach her. There were many different dialects of Transylvanian, so for him English was very simple to grasp.

The sound of a sonic boom brought them out of their small world to the current one with a bang.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count had heard rumours, rumours he'd hoped to be untrue. He should have known better than to leave Vlad to his own devices, this was the consequence of his actions.

Wolfie seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening and the eight year old threw himself down on the couch, happy to be back in a familiar place.

Robin bobbed nervously beside him, hoping to stop the motion sickness wracking his stomach. He gave them a wave, he expected them to greet him in kind, at least until he saw the careful expressions on all their faces.

Robin didn't dare trust himself to speak, at the moment he felt that if he opened his mouth the nausea would show itself violently.

The Count marched up to his son who was doing a marvellous imitation of a statue. His expression appeared to be set in stone. He'd given up on reading Ingrid long ago so he looked across at his daughter in law hoping to get some information from her but only saw her rocking with her eyes closed as she tried to stop herself from being sick.

"What's wrong with her?"

Ingrid found something she had in common with her father. "That's what I'd like to know?"

"Olga put the crown on Erin, its just lingering effects." Vlad wondered how long they could get away with that line. From Ingrid's expression she'd stopped believing them already.

The Count automatically placed his fingers on Erin's forehead, relieved that she wasn't burning up. "Renfield's already checked her over Dad, she's healthy. She just needs to get the crowns power out of her system."

The Count seemed to accept Vlad's words at face value and Erin felt herself relax from the tense posture she hadn't realised she'd been in. "Is it true we're in a vampire war?"

Vlad looked at Ingrid, he didn't look at Erin. Technically she still didn't have a say in this until she was crowned. "Yeah, I didn't have a choice. Olga refused to wear the crown forcing Erin to wear it. She still wouldn't give up control and I wasn't going to let her get away with it so she declared war on us. We're split in half." Or thirds if a pacifist group emerged not to mention small factions who'd take advantage of the distracted Grand High Vampire and his cousin to make their own moves towards the throne.

"A vampire war, awesome!" Robin spoke, grinning.

"Its not 'awesome' Robin!" Erin snapped at him, Robin immediately sobered Erin hadn't snapped like that before at him. She looked positively terrifying. "Vampires will be killed, we'll have to fight, this won't be a world for children to be born into…"

"Erin!" Vlad spoke cutting her off before she revealed too much. Erin shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Robin whispered, "When are Jonno and Mina coming?"

This was the part none of them had been looking forward to explaining.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They'd been right in the reaction the Count had to their summarising of events. To say he wasn't thrilled was an understatement.

"So you're on your own?" The Count roared at his son, "The last Grand High Vampire wouldn't have let her live, do you have any idea how stupid you've been to let her live? None of our kind will survive and how many do you really think are on your side? This is suicide! I've never…"

Erin couldn't watch anymore, she saw Vlad being beaten down emotionally by the Count. Vlad didn't deserve this reaction.

"Switch sides then!" Erin finally snapped at the Count. "Go over to Olga's side it seems you've made up your mind already…"

The Count looked at her shocked, she was fearsome, even more so because she was 'ill'. He should have known better than to think Erin would stand aside as he reprimanded his son. "You asked me back…"

"We needed Robin back. His family are asking questions, Chloe might be responsible for what happened to Jonno and Mina. If you think this is such a lost cause join the other side, otherwise I don't want to see you ever talking to my husband like that ever again."

"He's my son!"

"He is your ruler, you do what he says. No questions asked." Erin shouted back passionately, she wasn't going to stand by and watch as Vlad's fears were brought forwards. He needed to be confident if he was going to win. "You lost the right to tell him what to do or even talk to him like this when he turned eighteen."

"He lets you get away with too much!" The Count roared at Erin.

Vlad stepped in between them before there was the minute chance a fireball could be thrown at his wife. If a fireball clipped her in her current condition then they could lose the baby. "Yes I do." Vlad told him sternly. He gave Erin a lot more leniency than anyone else, it had never crossed his mind not to. "I trust Erin to set me straight and I trust her to do the right thing in the interests of our kind. She will be Queen so I suggest that you be careful what you say to her." Vlad told his father angrily before adding mentally, _'Especially now.'_

That earned him a sharp slap to the arm, he rubbed it looking at the innocent expression of his wife. He was right her hormones would get the better of her soon.

"So what are you going to do?" The Count didn't like being put in his place by Vlad or his wife but he had to be careful. "You need support so where are you going to get it from?"

Vlad and Erin looked at each other, there was no one they could think of that would be willing to help them.

Ingrid tipped her head and looked at the couple. "There is someone who might be able to help us."

It took a few moments for Ingrid's suggestion to sink in, for them to understand who she meant.

Vlad's answer was automatic, he knew he had Erin and his father's full agreement with his answer. "No."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_I'd be grateful if you could help me decide whether it should be a boy or a girl. I'll go with the majority._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Intention

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Yd rox: Your email addresses didn't register the review, but you can Private Message me if you sign in and go to my authors page and select the PM option near my name, or I could PM you if you tell me your author name._

Chapter 11: Intention

Ingrid knew she'd have to beat down the stubborn natures of her brother and his wife, she didn't really care what the Count thought it was their opinions that mattered at the end of the day. She rolled her eyes.

"It might be the only way." Ingrid muttered.

"No Ingrid." Vlad told his sister firmly. "We've got enough problems at the moment. I'm not involving other slayers behind the Guild's back and especially not Thomas and Stephanie Noble."

"They're not slayers anymore."

"Because they tried to marry their daughter off and were partly behind an uprising from the Hartleighs in the Guild." Granted the Nobles weren't directly involved but Vlad knew that if they hadn't tried to marry Erin off to Andrew Hartleigh none of that would have happened.

Vlad turned away from his sister. There was no way he was going to get help from them. "Vlad they know people, they might be able to raise a few followers to help us."

"No Ingrid." He repeated, "I'm not involving them. We worked hard to help Jonno when the Guild was taken I'm not going to cause another uprising there. We've already got one to deal with."

"The Nobles know their way around technology…"

That made Vlad even more convinced, he wasn't going to allow them access into their home. There was no telling what information they could gain to use against them in such a sensitive situation.

"We'll do this on our own Ingrid, we've been on our own before we'll do it again." Erin told her sister in law gently, she was just as concerned as Vlad.

"Vlad we need all the help we can get. Erin's parents shouldn't hold anything against you now. You're mated to their daughter and they can't change that. Steph recognised that Erin was happy with you." She wanted Vlad to see that he shouldn't consider the negative instead he needed to think positively.

It wasn't that Vlad was worried about it, no he was terrified about their reaction when they found out Erin was pregnant. He knew Ryan's. He tried not to dwell on his brother in law's comment towards Erin and any child she carried of Vlad's. The thought made his nose flare angrily.

"Don't push it Ingrid." Vlad cast a look towards his wife, his expression changing to concern as he could sense the fear and panic rising in Erin. Erin looked frantically around the room trying to find something to distract her from the conversation at hand. Vlad placed a hand on Erin's shoulder making her jump. "Hey." He whispered, Erin's eyes were wide in fear. "You okay?" Erin nodded, unsure she felt strange for a moment before she fought to calm herself down. Stress wasn't a good thing for their child. Vlad spun around to face his sister, "Erin's in no condition to see her parents. I'm not letting them in my home again. They were at our mating ceremony I'm not having them here."

Ingrid nodded, something was up, Vlad was being far too protective of Erin. "Fine, you win. No Nobles other than former ones in the manor." She didn't bring up Ryan as she knew it wouldn't be received well.

"Good." Vlad told her firmly. "And don't even think about going behind my back." Ingrid rolled her eyes, it had occurred to her but she was concerned about the way Vlad was treating Erin. If she was still ill she didn't want to make Erin's condition worse. Vlad didn't need that kind of distraction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie had begun drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, the sound echoing around the panelling in the room.

"Wolfie the laptop is switched on in the study if you want to play on it." Vlad told his eight-year-old brother. They wouldn't be able to concentrate until Wolfie settled down.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, the only time he got to play on the technology was when he stayed with Vlad and Erin, or when he was at school.

The Count looked outraged, comically looking between Wolfie's hopeful face and Vlad's offering one. "I don't approve of him on those breather devices." The breather devices were cursed in the Count's mind, pure evil which was ironic considering they were vampires.

Wolfie completely ignored his guardian in favour of his brother and his offer. He jumped up from the couch and bolted towards the doors as fast as he could. "Thanks Vlad." His feet clomped down the corridor, squeaking against the varnished floors towards the study.

"Just try not to delete the files this time." Erin called after him.

"I'll try!" The call echoed down the corridors.

"I made sure only I could delete them." Vlad whispered to Erin, he hadn't offered without thinking it through this time. Last time Wolfie had somehow managed to delete all of Vlad's council notes and his plans of action. It had taken Jonno hours to recover a fraction of what Vlad had lost, still it was better than nothing.

They waited for a few minutes before speaking again to make sure Wolfie had vanished completely.

"Where's Bertrand?" The Council finally realised what, or rather who, was missing.

"In the cells." Ingrid and Erin spoke at the same time. Erin had a sympathetic look on her face as she turned to face the older vampire. Erin didn't feel comfortable with Bertrand in the cells but he hadn't tried to escape not that he could with all the defences Vlad had installed in there. She found herself missing Bertrand's presence.

"He finally showed his true colours then… you should stake him while you have the chance Vlad…"

"You touch one hair of his head and I will stake you *Daddy*." Ingrid's voice turned sarcastic, she'd fight to protect Bertrand.

"He's had it coming since he betrayed your brother and kidnapped Erin!" The Count shouted angrily at his daughter, in the background thunder and lightening rumbled. At the moment the need for vengeance for Bertrand daring to attack his children and Vlad's mate reared its ugly head.

Ingrid let out a roar, her fangs on display for the entire world to see.

"Dad, its not Bertrand's fault." Vlad spoke, his eyes fluttering furiously. "Bertrand's been bitten and if you harm him I won't stop Ingrid." Vlad was the only person that stood between Ingrid and the Count. His influence had probably saved his father from being reduced to dust.

"He's been bitten?"

"He won't harm us," Ingrid promised, then sheepishly looking down as she watched Erin bring her hand instinctively to her throat feeling Bertrand's phantom grip. "Not if I'm around."

Everyone went silent, the Count knew that what Bertrand was going through must be eating him alive. The usually strong mentor wasn't a slave to anyone, he prided himself on being independent. Bertrand was capable of providing for his daughter and he had his approval but if Olga had bitten him he couldn't allow Ingrid to marry him for the sake of her safety. While he might not show it he did care for his daughter and he had her safety at the forefront of her mind.

"You said you brought your dad back because you needed me." Robin knew that he was going to be used for something; he couldn't help but feel slightly resentful of that fact, although Vlad hadn't asked for something in the last three years since undoing the mind wipe. At the moment he wondered what they wanted him to do. "What do you want me to do?" Robin asked quietly.

Erin's answer was simple, will full agreement from Ingrid and Vlad. "Deal with your sister."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chloe gulped as she looked around the large room. The centre room was mostly bare there except for the modern wooden dining chair and table, around the edges other furniture had been pushed against the walls. Along the one side was a large screen, an interactive whiteboard of sorts.

Vlad, Erin, Ingrid and the Count watched from around the edges of the room. Chloe's eyes narrowed at the way Vlad was rubbing Erin's shoulder soothingly, she really didn't look well – although there was something different though about it this time. She seemed to be glowing.

Vlad stared at Chloe; this was the room where he held his meetings. It was his most secure room; Jonno had made sure of that. The cameras in the room recorded the meetings, although he rarely did that he only recorded the meetings he was sure he'd have comeback from. He didn't have to worry about the screen or the recorders anymore.

Robin rounded on his sister the moment he saw her, his Welsh accent thickening. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Chloe looked at her brother as if he bored her, looking over to Vlad with a faint smile playing across her lips. "Made Vlad regret picking Erin."

Vlad scoffed and turned away, pointedly looking at the wall. He closed his eyes

"You nearly killed Jonno and Mina. They don't even know if Jonno will survive!" Chloe looked at him, she didn't feel much pity for the slayers who'd tried to kill Vlad years ago. Robin slammed the device down on the table in front of her. Chloe wasn't going to initially admit to harming them until she saw the device. It was supposed to have been destroyed but clearly it hadn't. They knew everything so there was no point in hiding it now. "This isn't just about you Chloe or the crush you have on Vlad…"

"Its not a crush!" Chloe shouted angrily, treating Robin's words as an insult. "It was never a crush." She tried to stand up and make her way across to Vlad but Robin grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back down onto the chair. Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes, Robin never used force on her.

"Chloe, Vlad is mated to Erin. They chose each other. It can't be undone."

A soft mutter originating from Ingrid met the vampires' ears. Vlad shook his head from side to side while Erin's eyes narrowed at her comments. "If you'd been here yesterday you wouldn't have thought that." Erin shared a look with Vlad who looked at her apologetically while the Count watched the younger Draculas with suspicion.

Malice fixed in her gaze as she stared at Vlad's back, if he sensed it he didn't let on about it. "He didn't give me a chance."

Robin shook his head frantically, he wished Chloe would see sense. "Vlad knew you years before Erin, I'd say he gave you a chance. He had plenty of time to feel that way about you but he doesn't." Robin didn't give Chloe the sympathetic look this time, she didn't deserve sympathy. "You really don't know what you've done do you Chloe?"

Chloe began, she hadn't expected them to be as injured as they were, "Jonno and Mina…"

Robin cut her off seeing an excuse was about to follow, she needed to be brought back to reality if only for a minute. "Vlad relied on their friendship he needs it now more than ever."

Chloe scoffed, looking away from her brother. "The Truce is strong enough at the moment. They haven't attacked." She'd wanted to show the mistake he'd made forming a truce with the slayers. Erin had been a slayer she was convinced they'd turn on him at any moment. Chloe wanted to show him that he could trust her that she'd never betray him like she knew Erin had.

"Vlad's in a vampire war. Without Jonno and Mina his chances halved, you've probably just killed him." Robin's pointed at her as he spoke.

She paled, she didn't know that. It was the last thing she wanted. "What?" Robin was lying to her – he had to be.

"Vlad needs their support, no one else can make the decision. Until they wake up Vlad's on his own."

Chloe's mouth suddenly went dry, "I didn't know."

"You didn't need to," Robin yelled at her making Chloe wince. Tears trickled down her cheeks, she never intended for this to happen, that she'd be part of the reason for Vlad's downfall all she wanted was to get some revenge against the Van Helsings who'd sided against her union with Vlad, choosing Erin over her.

Chloe tried to speak but she couldn't bring herself to. The vampires had their eyebrows raised all looking at her expectantly. This had never been her intention.

Ingrid grabbed Chloe's shoulder, holding her unforgivably and strong enough to form a bruise but she didn't care. This was nothing compared to what she'd done to Mina and Jonno. "What do you want me to do with Chloe?"

Vlad shrugged, he didn't know how to handle breathers. He didn't know enough about their law but then again she hadn't exactly committed a crime against Breathers she'd committed one against the slayers. "I think the slayers will want to talk to her."

"So what do you want me to do with her till then?" Chloe stumbled as Ingrid jerked her around sharply.

Vlad ran a hand through his hair. "Put her in one of the rooms, we'll hand her over to Catherine after the coronation." Vlad lowered his hand from his raven locks, realising that he was only succeeding in tangling his hair more.

Ingrid nodded, assuming the role Bertrand usually took and forced Chloe from the room.

Robin could see something was bothering his friend. "What's wrong?"

Vlad shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "I just hope it's the only thing she's done."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Finally

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm nearly on a decision for the gender but if you have a preference please let me know. I'll go with the majority._

_There was one more thing I needed some help on:_

_I'm struggling to find a name to fit the baby. 'Nicola' took a number of weeks to think of for the Truth and Consequences Saga and 'Adria' as the main name for Empty Whispers._

_Does anyone have any suggestions for baby names?_

Chapter 12: Finally

Vlad turned the circlet around in his fingers, Erin was finally going to wear this as a symbol of her role in their society. He watched as the fading light glinted from the platinum, casting a reflection on the walls. The young vampire was mesmerised as the light moved across the panelling.

"Why don't you put your crown on her head." Robin told him firmly. "They'll want proof she's your equal in every sense."

Vlad was firm in his answer, "Erin isn't wearing the crown."

Ingrid gave him a soft look, "It didn't kill her before it won't kill her now." She'd been swirling her goblet of fresh blood around in front of her. She wasn't going to say it out loud but she did agree with Robin, it was one way to prove that Erin was destined to be Queen.

"Robin she's not wearing the crown." Vlad wasn't going to harm their child in any way. He wasn't going to tempt fate twice. Erin had survived the first time there was no way he could tell if it would happen again.

"He's right Vlad." A voice made him look upwards. He saw Erin standing in the entrance to the room, leaning against the door. She was glowing. She beamed at Vlad pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Vlad folded his arms, pushing himself from his seat. He came to stand before her, pulling her away from the door and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. _"It'll hurt you and the baby."_

"_It didn't hurt you the second time you tried it. Nothing will happen to either of us."_

Robin had been watching the facial expressions of the vampires change as they communicated telepathically. He always hated how uncomfortable he felt, it was like when you were in a group and they were whispering so you wouldn't hear them so you weren't sure if they were talking about you or not. "I really don't like it when you do that."

Vlad gave an exasperated sigh, glaring at Robin, "If anything happens to you or…" He paused gesturing with his eyes, Robin was usually clueless about this sort of thing so he didn't worry about Robin finding out and Ingrid would have assumed he was talking about something else – hopefully.

"I know." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "Now its time for you to trust me. I'll be fine." Vlad looked into her eyes, she was certain about this. He couldn't see any form of hesitation in them. He nodded slowly.

"If you're going to wear the crown then I want Mikhail, Baylor, Ryan and Bertrand to watch this." Vlad spoke slowly. He wanted them to witness that Erin was the rightful Queen of their kind by using the one thing Olga was terrified of.

"I'll watch Bertrand." Ingrid promised her brother. Vlad gave her a sceptical look. He wasn't sure it was a good thing to have Ingrid look after Bertrand.

Erin placed a hand on his arm, "If she thinks she can keep him sane, let her."

Ingrid gave her a grateful nod for supporting her. Erin smiled at Ingrid. Vlad looked unsure, watching them carefully seeing the encouraging look on Erin's face.

"Okay." He eventually conceded. He couldn't wait for this coronation to be over.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rubbed Erin's back as she knelt before the toilet, arching her back over it. She'd been fine until now; it was just her luck that it would happen two hours before her coronation. "We can put this off for a few more hours. Until it passes." Vlad told her quietly, he wanted her to be well enough for her being declared his Queen. It wasn't worth risking her health over.

"It won't pass." Erin told him, her eyes streaming from the exertion. Vlad knelt down beside her, his hand never stopping its soothing circles on her upper spine. "It only started today."

Vlad handed her a glass cup of water, it was better for her to have water than to have soy blood. The soy blood was too rich for her at the moment. Water was more expendable than the blood. Erin sipped at the water, feeling it sit heavily on her stomach. It hurt her stomach but she fought through it.

She pushed the glass away from her. Vlad opened his legs into a v shape pulling her back to rest in between them. Erin rested her head back against his chest.

"I thought I might get another week before the morning sickness…" She was glad that the morning sickness was happening at a later time although she had a feeling her body was making up for it.

"Its worth it." Vlad whispered, trying to soothe her. Erin nodded, closing her eyes and twisting her face so it was buried in his chest. She inhaled in his scent, it automatically relaxed her.

Vlad stroked her hair, wrapping his arms more comfortably around her.

"Have you had any ideas?" Erin asked him softly. Vlad knew she was referring to the Council's demand for their child's arranged marriage.

"A few," He admitted to her quietly. "None of them will work." Erin gave a sigh of defeat. "I'm not going to give up trying."

"I know." She mumbled, burying herself further into his arms.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, apologising again. "I didn't know they'd pull this to stop you being Queen…"

Erin had stopped being angry with him two days before. "Vlad it isn't your fault…" She wanted to say more but dived towards the toilet again. Vlad grabbed her shoulder length hair and held it behind her head so it didn't get in her way.

"Here." He whispered handing her a piece of tissue to wipe her mouth, she accepted it gratefully.

"I'll… be fine… for the… coronation." She gasped, trying to force the sickness back down her throat.

"I can push it back."

"You do that and they'll think you're weak. I'll be fine." He gave her a sceptical look, Erin must have sensed it because her arm swung around and hit his hip sharply. He gasped at the contact. "Just make it quick."

He'd make sure of that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tugged on his collar desperately trying to straighten it, the back had become slightly rumpled a very uncomfortable situation. His cape drove him up the wall, this was his newest one and it was stiff, it didn't flow anywhere near as easily as the others he owned. His leathers were his traditional ones with representations of his position clearly decorating the surface.

Erin stood next to him, she wasn't wearing a dress or anything like what she'd worn before, she was wearing her leathers and cape. The long cape brushed the floor, embossed with the Dracula coat of arms to show her connection to the vampires. The trousers fit her snugly, her top was looser as her bust was sore she didn't want to be in agony during this. The leather was ornate, ribbing along the zip all the way up to the high neck. The high neck still left her claim mark exposed, she never wanted to hide that mark from anyone. There were small, embossed leather stars decorating the leather. On top rested Vlad's signet ring for all of them to see.

Vlad felt Erin's presence next to him and turned to her with a confident smile – the complete opposite to how he truly felt. He linked their fingers together and began to lead her into the room. Anyone other than his equal was supposed to walk behind him but he'd never been one for following the rules.

He guided Erin along his black-carpeted throne room, carpeted for the occasion. He led her up the small platform that they'd placed in the room for the coronation. He encouraged her to kneel before him and smiled softly at her.

The three remaining and two traitorous members of the Council

He looked around before speaking loudly and clearly.

"On this night, I take Erin Elizabeth Dracula as my Queen. To share the responsibilities as my equal in ruling over the vampire nation…" He stopped, glancing around the room. Erin took the chance to look up at Vlad, smirking as he paused waiting for someone to interrupt like last time. "To bear heirs," His lips quirked at that comment as did Erin's, his eyes flickering down to her stomach briefly. "To administer justice fairly and to become my advisor in every decision I make."

He lifted a hand to his head and pulled off the crown he wore. Vlad lowered the crown onto Erin's head. He didn't want to use that crown but they were right when they said he needed to show he was telling the truth.

Erin felt the bones digging in and winced at the sensation. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the power of the crown again but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes in time to see Vlad relax completely.

Vlad held out his hand and pulled her upright so the rest of their small party of 'guests' could see her wearing his crown.

"My Queen," He announced loudly, making sure that they understood the gravity of what had just happened. "Erin Elizabeth Dracula."

The former Council dropped to their knees in front of her. Vlad gave her a heartfelt smile; this was what he'd been waiting for, for almost four years. Erin was his equal.

Ryan bowed, strangely he seemed glad to in front of his sister. Erin was torn between thinking he was truly glad she was Queen or he realised the influence he might have now she was Queen.

"Love you, my Queen." He whispered.

"You too, Sire." She teased back; they only used endearments like that when they were in a playful mood. They weren't the type for endearments such as 'love' or 'honey'.

Erin turned to Vlad and he kissed her chastely, Erin pulled back before he could go any further afraid that he might taste the bitterness that had been left from her morning sickness despite the fact that she'd scrubbed her fangs and rinsed her mouth thoroughly.

Erin ducked slightly and Vlad knew she was asking him to remove the crown. He took it from her and placed it on his head, beckoning Renfield over to him. He gently took the circlet from the velvet cushion and lifted it in the air, turning it until it was positioned correctly above her head. He lowered it slowly and Erin relaxed feeling more comfortable about wearing it.

Vlad laced their fingers together, holding them tightly as he helped her step off the small platform they'd installed in his throne room for the occasion. It was time to officially deal with the Council together.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla was the first to approach Erin; she gave her a kiss to the cheek. Erin smiled at her. "Your highness." Erin stepped back and into Vlad's embrace. He kissed her temple, just underneath the circlet. It felt strange wearing something on her head but it felt right somehow. She noticed fort he first time in hours she didn't feel sick, she sent a prayer above that it would remain that way for a while longer.

Augustus looked slightly sour as he started at Erin, "I see Vlad agreed to arrange your children's marriages then in return for your crowning."

Erin narrowed her eyes imperceptivity at Augustus, "Vlad's doing what he has to." Erin left her answer open to interpretation.

Augustus clearly expected an argument but Erin refused to give it to him. Erin instead looked at Vlad who was looking at her with pride for not rising to the bait.

"_Augustus likes to use words to get a rise."_ Vlad informed her.

"_I can tell."_ Erin answered raising her eyebrow as she appraised Augustus, as a ruler should. She didn't trust him, he was friendly on the outside but there was something about him that told her not to underestimate him.

"_He can't demand anything anymore,"_ There was amusement in that comment. _"He'll try but it won't work. We're the ones in charge."_

Erin couldn't help but tease him. "You're enjoying losing the Council aren't you?"

Vlad shrugged, a grin crossing his face. "I have one final task for you all." Vlad addressed the Council; he looked to Erin for strength. "Get the leaders of the clans here, the ones who'll support me. Tomorrow we talk about war."

Augustus looked at him, nearly dropping the goblet; he'd expected a grander final task not acting as a messenger. "But…"

Vlad's head snapped to face him, he looked down at him. He wasn't going to stand any more nonsense. They'd already nearly torn him and Erin apart with their latest demand, "Just do it. I need to know who I can and can't trust."

The Council nodded at Vlad's demand. They knew he could be far more difficult now that they didn't officially exist.

Wolfie burst into the room, knocking over Augustus who slid along the floor his blood staining his clothes and soaking the floor. "Sorry!" He cried before skidding to a halt in front of Vlad. "Vlad you need to get to the meeting room."

YEKNODELTTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Vlad entered the meeting room he saw what all the commotion was about. The large video screen was active.

"I didn't touch it." His young brother swore. Vlad nodded, Wolfie couldn't activate it as it was controlled by a code only he, Ingrid and Bertrand knew the code. Vlad looked at the keypad it hadn't been tampered with. "It appeared on the lap top before it said on the screen that it was being sent here." It was an automatic feature if anyone established a video link to his laptop. Wolfie hadn't done anything wrong.

The screen showed a dark treeline and nothing else. After a few moments an image came into focus on the screen and Vlad let out a low hiss.

There on the screen were the smug images of Thomas and Stephanie Noble, looking at them as if they expected the vampires to be in awe of their skills.

Vlad wrapped an arm tightly around Erin's waist pulling her to him, his lips quirked at the wince her parents hadn't ever shaken at seeing his contact with her. Erin leaned into him, wrapping her own arm around his waist, stroking the leather underneath his cape.

"Ingrid!" Vlad hissed angrily at his sister. Ingrid's mouth opened in confusion and shock. This wasn't her handy work, when Vlad had said no she hadn't gone against him.

"It wasn't me." Ingrid hissed back at him. "You said no, I listened… for once." She added that admission at the end, listening to Vlad wasn't exactly a strong feature of hers.

Thomas shook his head, he knew something the vampire didn't. He could've used it to tear them apart but he wasn't going to, he wasn't sure whether it was a tactic he was going to rule out completely for the future. He still wasn't thrilled at his daughter's mating or her role in Vlad's world. "Your sister didn't contact us, a certain blonde friend of yours did instead."

Robin looked at Vlad, shaking his head before walking from the room. The door slammed behind him, clearly off to find his sister and near enough murder her. Robin hated the fact that Chloe had caused this much damage to Vlad's world. At the moment he wasn't sure who was worse – Chloe or Olga.

Steph's voice was much softer as she spoke, pity in there. Pity Vlad didn't want to at all. "We know all about the vampire war."

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, "Its not a secret. What do you want?"

"To help." It was two simple words, quite innocent in any other situation but could be very deadly concerning the Nobles.

One question burned on Vlad's mind. "Why?"

Vlad scoffed, beginning to walk from the room. The other vampires began to copy his actions. Thomas and Steph had forgotten how stubborn Vlad could be and threw their only trump card into the situation. "We also know about what happened to Bertrand." Thomas grinned at Vlad, Vlad stiffened suddenly. It wasn't common knowledge only the slayers knew when he'd explained everything to Catherine. That meant the Nobles still had connections within the Slayers Guild. So much for Jonno's new and improved security over the last three years, he clearly still had one major leak. "We might be able to help him."

Vlad turned slowly, Erin shook her head. She didn't want Vlad to do this, she didn't trust her parents at all. She didn't want them to find out about their grandchild until at least after it was born. Erin was terrified of their reaction towards the child. She did want Bertrand back but at what price?

Ingrid stepped forwards, hope lighting her face. The Nobles didn't miss the look on her face, they had her exactly where they wanted her. "How?" Her only answer was a secretive smile from Steph, now they'd got their attention, they weren't going to lose the one thing they had over Vlad and his family.

"Let me put it this way, we *can* cure him but," Tom began with a wide smirk, Vlad shuddered, he knew what was about to follow. "It depends on whether your brother will accept our help."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone have any suggestions for baby names?_

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Cure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I finally had the chance to watch YD this week on CBBC and BBC1 only to find it wasn't on CBBC and the ep that was on BBC1 today was my least favourite episode (I'm not a fan of flashbacks in any programme). Typical._

Chapter 13: Cure

Vlad clicked his fingers and the screen went dark, the wires being pulled out from it. The Nobles couldn't see or hear the conversation the vampires were about to have.

Although conversation wasn't quite the right word to use.

Erin remained quiet as she tried to consider what to say or do even though her muscles were telling her to run away as fast as she could in the other direction.

"You have to say yes Vlad." Ingrid told him, this was all they had. Her love for Bertrand only went so far in the terms of undoing the bite. He was torn between two sides.

Vlad shook his head slowly at his sister; she wasn't going to be the one who made the decision. "I don't have to say anything Ingrid." He spoke as gently as he could even though he was feeling tense.

"We don't have any way to cure him Vlad, love isn't enough." Her love for Bertrand was only half freeing him. Their kind had never managed to undo a loyalty bite so the fact someone else had gave her hope.

"Its enough for now. Its better than nothing Ingrid." The Count spoke loudly drawing glares from Vlad and Ingrid. If he hadn't made it worse then they were both lucky.

"Ingrid they might not be telling the truth, you know what Erin's parents are like." Vlad didn't mean it as an insult he meant it as a statement. Erin nodded sadly in understanding; with Vlad's father you knew what you were getting with her parents they were always full of surprises, and not good surprises.

Ingrid began to beg, "Maybe this time they are Vlad, please, just try it."

Vlad shook his head; she needed to think with her head not her heart. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he wasn't putting their entire kind in danger, Ingrid was. "There is always a catch."

"They accepted your mating to Erin, there's nothing else left for them to accept." The young couple in question shared a look between them. There was something else.

"No Ingrid…"

"Shouldn't it be my decision?" Bertrand asked quietly. The vampires all turned to look at him. Bertrand lifted his head from where his eyes had been studying all the changes in colour of the varnished flooring.

Vlad shook his head, under any other circumstances he would let him make the choice but Bertrand wasn't in his right mind. He couldn't trust him. "I'm sorry Bertrand…"

Bertrand needed Vlad to understand, "I want to be myself again. No forced loyalties to anyone."

"They're probably bluffing." Vlad told him, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Bertrand's look was harsh as he looked at Vlad it wasn't something Vlad was used to seeing, he wanted it undone just as much as Bertrand.

"Vlad being loyal to anyone isn't something that I want. I want to make my own loyalties not because of a bite." Bertrand wanted to have a choice.

Erin gripped Vlad's arm before he could answer again, she looked at Ingrid who wore the matching expression to Bertrand's pained one. "You two should talk, while I talk to Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid pulled Bertrand from the room, before pushing him back against the corridor wall. She gently cupped his cheeks before realising that the action made her arms ached with his stiff posture. He usually relaxed but at the moment he was always tense. She lowered her arms to place her hands on his chest.

Slowly he looked down at her, she could see the fear in his eyes. Bertrand never showed fear.

"I can't live like this for the rest of my unlife." He told Ingrid quietly. "I've seen half fangs go through this, they're devoted to their masters. It never bothered me before."

Her voice was quiet as she thought of what she'd done to Ryan, "What does it feel like?"

"When the loyalty takes over its like you're trapped inside your own mind, as if someone else is controlling your body and you can't fight them." He took a breath, "I've always been free Ingrid, I've never served anyone…"

"You served Vlad," She corrected. Bertrand had obeyed Vlad and their father in the beginning and he obeyed Vlad now.

"Vlad still lets, let," He corrected himself, "Have freedom. I chose to be loyal to him, I don't want to be loyal to Olga but I am." He forced those last words out of him mouth through clenched teeth, Ingrid noticed and gave him a sympathetic smile. He hated his words being censored by the bite.

"Bertrand you will have that freedom, Vlad's thinking about Erin. You know how protective he can be of her." Bertrand nodded, Vlad was as protective of Erin as he was of Ingrid and now unfortunately of Olga.

"We can't be married until it's undone." He told her, he couldn't risk it. Ingrid had never officially accepted his proposal, she'd turned it down but she was wearing his clan signet ring.

Ingrid nodded, her bottom lip quivering, "I know."

"There's another reason I want it undone. I need to tell you something." Bertrand whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The eldest Dracula sibling leaned in to his touch, her eyes half closing.

Her eyes still remained closed, "Then tell me."

"I can't until it's undone." Olga had bound him in loyalty, he couldn't tell Ingrid until it was undone. "If its ever undone."

"It will be undone." She reached up and kissed him lightly, before pulling back and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, fighting the urge to let the tears fall.

It became even harder as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slid down the wall to the ground, resting his head in his hands. Erin trailed a hand from his hair down to his shoulder as she sat next to him, groaning as her muscles were tense from seeing her parents.

She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, he lifted his head and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders feeling her muscles relax under the contact.

"Vlad you didn't have to listen to me before but you always did, you made me Queen to be your advisor. Let me advise you officially for the first time." Erin ran her hand up and down his arm, she couldn't believe he was forcing her to pull rank on him already. "Just lets see what they have to say."

Vlad couldn't believe what she was suggesting, at the moment she was vulnerable. "Erin…"

"Vlad I can handle them, we don't know what to do about Bertrand. We don't have a cure. They have one, its somewhere to start." The vampire world had never thought about finding a cure, there never had been a need for one.

Vlad looked up at his wife, cupping her cheek gently. "Are you sure about this?"

Erin nodded frantically, "Yeah. Ingrid needs Bertrand and I really don't want to check every wardrobe before going to sleep, terrified of a vampette jumping out with a UV bomb just because you didn't want me to get hurt." Vlad chuckled at her comment; it was good that they could now joke about her accidentally slaying a vampire.

Vlad pushed himself up, holding out his hands to Erin. Erin smiled at him gratefully slipping her smaller ones into his larger ones; he tightened his grip before pulling her upwards.

Vlad knocked on the door, it was strange having to knock on a door when he wanted to exit it but he didn't want to be mentally scarred for life. Hearing nothing he decided to knock again, he looked at Erin who shrugged. He gestured for her to open the door but she shook her head, she wasn't going to chance seeing something that would give her nightmares. She pointed to him then the door; Vlad mock glared at her before tugging open the door.

Vlad was relieved not to have interrupted anything and for Ingrid and Bertrand to look around at him.

"I'll contact them." Ingrid could see the sacrifice Vlad was making. "It had better be worth it Ingrid." His voice came out as a threat; he was putting his wife through the stress he knew her parents would undoubtedly cause.

Ingrid nodded solemnly, understanding exactly what Vlad was saying. "It will Vlad."

Somehow he wasn't too sure about that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The foyer was being slowly illuminated as the sun began to rise. The sun glinted off the driveway as the vampires looked down the driveway waiting for the Nobles to arrive.

Vlad shuffled nervously from foot to foot, Erin leaned back against the stairway her eyes closed as she tried to push back all the negative thoughts she still held towards her parents.

They watched as a car drew closer and closer to them, the headlights still on as dawn broke. The car was much bigger than they'd used before, a Nissan Juke. The seats in the rear were flattened down obviously containing their 'cure'. Vlad knew it wasn't something so simple as an injection, not that an injection worked on their kind after the age of sixteen. They couldn't see what the rear of the car contained as it was covered in a large sheet of tarpaulin.

Vlad felt something brush against his hand and he jumped, not realising that Erin had slipped her hand into his. He gave her an encouraging look; she tried to return it but ended up looking as if she was constipated instead.

The car doors opened and the two slayers slowly got out of the car before slamming the doors shut loudly. Vlad's first instinct was to stop them from entering his home but he had to play the part of the gracious host – something he wasn't looking forward to at all.

They'd barely crossed the threshold to Vlad's "You said you were able to cure Bertrand."

Tom pretended to look confused before eyeing Erin's neck; Erin resisted the urge to grab it. Vlad was the only person who'd looked at her neck with so much interest and from his own admission it was because he wanted to make her his. "The loyalty bite." Vlad gave an exasperated growl; he wasn't going to be played. They were either going to get straight to the point or he'd kick them back out of his home.

"How are you going to undo it?" Vlad asked firmly, folding his arms across his chest before remembering that Erin's hand was clasped firmly in his and that he'd pulled it as he moved his own. He pressed an apologetic kiss to her knuckles and she smiled at him.

"It's a procedure." Tom grinned smugly at them. "Designed to undo the loyalty of a bite inside a vampire's DNA." He looked at his daughter in particular. Erin's hand flew to her neck; she always did that at the mention of bite. Not because she was ashamed but because she wanted to protect it from others.

"You haven't tested it." Ingrid pointed out, there was no guarantee it would work.

"This was designed to work on Erin, its harmless." Tom looked at his daughter. "We wouldn't hurt our own daughter."

Erin shook her head; she knew it would come to this. "You said you'd accepted my choice."

Thomas still couldn't' accept that, "You don't even know what your choice is!"

"We want to use it on Erin, if it doesn't work we know she's made her choice. If it does we get our daughter back. Then we'll use it on Bertrand. If we can't use it on her, we won't use it on him."

Vlad knew there was a catch.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Test

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like your opinions, I'm really, really struggling:_

_What should I name the baby (I usually have a first name and two middle names)?_

Chapter 14: Test

The Nobles had taken the initiative and set up the device under the watchful gaze of the Count.

The device they used consisted of an armed, high backed, metal chair, it wasn't argentalium it was aluminium or some other metal that didn't conduct electricity. Around the arms of the chair were fang cuffs connected to tubes and wires. The top of the chair had a neck brace form which more tubes were attached.

Three feet from it stood something that looked like a green, oxygen canister, the tubes led to the canister clearly there was something in them that would be released through the tubes. From being a canister it was clearly a gas. The wires led from the devices to a laptop, clearly the laptop would be used to start the device.

Vlad shuddered as it reminded him of the super weapon they'd destroyed years ago.

They switched the laptop on before turning to face Vlad, Steph looked disturbingly like her daughter as she folded her arms over her chest.

Tom tipped his head, showing another common Noble mannerism, "It's ready, so what's your answer?"

Vlad's jaw clenched his answer wasn't going to change. He opened his mouth to speak but he was yanked back roughly by the crook of his elbow, making him stumble and nearly crash into the person who'd yanked him backwards.

Ingrid whispered harshly, "Let them test it on Erin."

Vlad looked at his sister his eyes turning black at her comment, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Vlad spat at his sister in disgust.

"Look they'll see it won't work on Erin and know that she made her own choice…" She saw the nervousness on Vlad's face. "Or are you afraid that she feels the way she does because of the bite."

"No." Vlad hissed at his sister frantically, he knew the truth behind Erin's feelings for him. "Look it won't work on Erin, do you really think that they'll think about using it on Bertrand afterwards?"

Ingrid leaned closer to her brother to whisper harshly, "This is the chance to cure Bertrand and have the Nobles off your back."

Vlad knew it wasn't worth it, they couldn't chance the device being used on Erin. "I said no Ingrid. I'm not having Erin go through that. I know you want Bertrand back…"

"You didn't stop at anything to get Erin back, you nearly killed yourself to save her more than once, you took her from the Slayer's Guild, you didn't care about the risks when you slept with her in her parents house…" Vlad heard a hiss from his wife as something so personal was aired. The Nobles looked as if they were about to be sick, "I want the chance to be with Bertrand Vlad. I've never had what you and Erin have until I met Bertrand. He's my one," Ingrid paused as a sob caught in her throat, "I will do anything for him. You should know about that."

"Ingrid I never put any of you in danger, there's more to this than I can tell you."

Ingrid became defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you at the moment, but I'm not going to let Erin get hurt."

"Erin won't be hurt Vlad. Stop being so overprotective!"

Ingrid ignored Vlad and grabbed Erin by the arm, she really was desperate. She pushed Erin into the chair. Erin's parents saw that as the chance they needed, Tom typed something into the computer. Immediately a pair of fang cuffs locked themselves around Erin's wrists holding her to the chair. The neck brace looped around her neck and locked in place, Erin couldn't move – her eyes widening in fear.

The machine started to power up, a humming began as small lights on the tubes began to flicker and Tom typed faster.

Vlad realised in that moment no one had explained how this 'cure' worked – he could only guess.

"Keep the dose low at first." Steph whispered to her husband who nodded softly.

Ingrid gave her an encouraging smile while Vlad's anger spiked and the room began to shake.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad listened to the humming increase; he knew that whatever it was they were going to do wouldn't stop if he stood in front of the machine. He had a feeling that it would go around him or pass through him.

Vlad saw that he had no other option he clicked his fingers and the machine exploded in a shower of sparks. The humming slowly decreased coughing and spluttering as he sped in front of Erin and ripped the argentalium cuffs from her wrists. He winced as he should have realised that they contained garlic inside just like her engagement ring had, it splashed along his hands as he covered her wrists to stop her being hurt. Erin grasped his hands rubbing them softly as tears sparkled in his eyes from the contact. Erin ripped the collar from her neck, no garlic went on her.

He knelt down, cupping her neck pulling it towards him until their foreheads kissed. Erin closed her eyes and Vlad could tell she as panicking.

"Vlad! That was Bertrand's only chance…" Ingrid felt her eyes beginning to sting, she couldn't believe Vlad had just destroyed the device or at least damaged it. He could have stopped it without damaging it, it wouldn't have hurt Erin.

Tom looked outraged at Vlad, strangely Steph didn't look that angry. "What do you think you're doing…"

Vlad ignored them completely; he placed a hand on her stomach. "You okay?" Erin knew what he meant, she gulped nodding slowly. "Are you sure?" He needed to know for certain.

"Yeah."

Vlad's head snapped to the left to face his sister. "What for the love of garlic did you think you were doing?"

Ingrid shrugged. "Proving that you and Erin are supposed to be together and getting Bertrand cured in the process. It was designed for her."

Vlad wasn't going to let it slide. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Ingrid shrugged brushing it aside.

"It wouldn't have harmed her." She was confident in that.

Vlad waved his hand cutting her off, "Not to Erin!" He looked at Erin who nodded he'd already gone this far. His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "To the baby."

Everyone in the room froze.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone's eyes were drawn to Erin's stomach, noticing for the first time Vlad's hand resting protectively over it. He rubbed her stomach gently, trying to assure himself that the baby was still safe inside her.

They hadn't wanted to reveal it to anyone but it had become necessary if only to justify what Vlad had done and how he'd acted. They wanted to wait for the right time. Erin leaned forward suddenly and Vlad knew what was about to happen so he raised himself up and let her dive into his arms. Vlad pulled her closely and rubbed her back up and down. Erin didn't cry or make a sound but he felt her dry sobs shake her body. What had almost happened caught up with her.

Ingrid stumbled backwards, she'd just been so desperate to fix Bertrand. She thought this way she was helping Erin out in the end. They didn't know anything about the process that was involved so there was a high chance that it could have ended up in Erin losing their child.

"The baby's okay, you're okay." He whispered, Erin nodded gripping him even fiercer as he kissed her temple before she pulled back. Erin twisted in his arms, letting him protect her stomach as she stood in front of him.

"That's why she's been sick?" Ingrid gasped out, Vlad nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Vlad, I didn't…" Vlad waved his hand cutting her off, he didn't want to hear it.

The Count's eyes lit up in pride at his son, "I have a grandchild?" He moved towards Erin, Erin stiffened as the Count approached her. He saw her reaction and stopped, extending his hand with a pleading look. Erin knew what he wanted to do and nodded.

Vlad saw Erin's acceptance and slowly withdrew his hands. The Count tenderly placed a hand on Erin's stomach trying to sense the life inside her, smiling slightly at her nervousness. He was full of pride at his son and Erin's condition.

"Its something to celebrate!" The Count announced, "A bottle of blood for me and Ingrid, soy for the others." Ingrid's head snapped up at her name, her father had never considered sharing blood with her to celebrate before.

"We're keeping it from our kind at the moment." Vlad looked pointedly at Ingrid, she immediately understood the reason behind it – the Council's demand.

The Count looked at them questioningly and Vlad comically was halted from speaking under that look. Erin rolled her eyes and spoke. "We have our reasons."

"How far along is she?"

"About six weeks." Erin really prayed the Count didn't ask how she knew, it was hard enough to talk to Vlad about how she knew.

The Count looked up at her before looking at his son. "You're going to be a father Vladdy." There was unadulterated glee in those words.

"She's pregnant?" Tom gasped out quietly, "My daughter is breeding vampires?" They hadn't allowed for any possibility that Erin was pregnant when they'd created this device.

Erin took the comment for the insult it was, "I'm having a baby. A baby I want to have and I gladly helped create." That stung them, Vlad winced as he hadn't expected her to put it so bluntly. "We love this baby and I'm ready for this because I have Vlad to support me – not a slayer who won't love our children and only care about them becoming slayers." Erin was settled in her life now.

"Your children won't have a choice in what they become." Tom shouted at her, he couldn't believe his daughter could be so stupid. Erin was just making one mistake after another, he only wished his wife felt the same way. She'd opposed using the device until she'd realised that if it didn't work it meant Tom would finally leave their daughter alone to make her own choices.

"They'll be born vampires – yes. This child will become Grand High Vampire – yes, but we will make sure that they will make their own decisions." With one glaring exception that they were going to fix as soon as possible. "They will have the love of their family, we will support them in what ever choices they make. You can be a part of that, but not until you accept who I truly am." Erin told them quietly, this was who she was, who she was always supposed to be Vlad's equal and Queen. "I'm twenty one, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Please respect them."

Vlad stroked her neck feeling her lean into his touch.

Steph smiled softly at her daughter, "Con…congratulations." She whispered to Erin, she'd thought there was something about their daughter when they'd arrived. She seemed to glow and was even happier, even Vlad had seemed different. Looking at her son in law there was a sparkle in his eyes, no matter how angry he was at the moment the sparkle had refused to leave his eyes.

Tom wasn't as convinced ad opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the manor. Vlad and Erin looked completely confused at each other wondering who it could be.

Vlad glanced down at his watch, then his eyes met Erin's as realisation dawned on them.

He'd forgotten about his final task for the Council.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he needed to focus. He went over his speech one final time in his head. Inside the hall were the coffins that had been sent with the vampires inside to protect them from the sunlight.

"Say what's in your heart." Erin whispered into his neck kissing his bite mark softly making him shiver. She smirked against his neck, "It's never failed you before."

"There's a first time for everything." He let out an infuriated groan as Erin pulled back sharply.

"Ready?" Vlad whispered adjusting Erin's circlet so it sat level on her head. This was the time their world found out about Erin's new (or rather delayed) status.

"Yeah."

The doors opened slowly, banging against the wall.

They were unprepared for what was inside…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_What should I name the baby?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Searching

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry, last night it seems there were some problems with chapters 13 and 14 registering for people to read. I've reuploaded them and it seems to have done the trick (I hope)._

Chapter 15: Searching

The doors open to reveal a sight Vlad hadn't expected to see.

There were a number of vampires in the hall when they looked around the room. About one hundred vampires turned towards him, he glanced towards Augustus who smirked at him. That smirk unsettled Vlad, there was something about it that he didn't like but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

These were all of Vlad's supporters.

Vlad led Erin into the room, wishing more than ever that he hadn't destroyed his throne, Erin could have sat down on it. He didn't let go of Erin's hand once, he wanted her close this was nerve-wracking enough, he'd never given a speech like this before and he had hoped never to. Unfortunately you couldn't always have what you wanted.

Their eyes were fixed on the circlet Erin wore to mark her position as Queen. She hesitated slightly, they had to treat her differently now and that was nerve wracking. She was no longer the Grand High Vampire's life mate she was now his equal.

"Thank you for coming." Vlad addressed them all to begin his speech.

A movement out of the corner of Vlad's eye caught his attention. He should have expected this.

He was thankful he had quick reflexes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was almost missed. The quick removal of a hood, a flash of blonde had Vlad reacting instinctively.

Vlad only just managed to push Erin out of the way. There had been no time to warn her. She hit the floor with a thump, rolling slightly to avoid landing on her stomach, where she'd been standing a stake had embedded itself four inches deep in the wood behind.

Vlad gave her a look she took to mean 'Are you okay?'. Erin nodded in reply, rolling again until she was a safe distance away from Vlad, the circlet flying from her head and vanishing under a nearby table. She pushed herself up from the floor. Vlad grabbed her wrists helping her up and swiftly pushed her behind him in a protective gesture.

"She moved." A female voice cut through the crowd, drawing laughter from some of them. Vlad knew it was too good to be true to have that many supporters in the room.

Ingrid and the Count immediately flew towards the stage protecting Vlad and Erin, Vlad pushed them to one side showing that he wasn't going to hide behind anyone.

"Olga." He snapped angrily.

"Hello Vlad." She smiled at him, clearly she wasn't in the mood to talk – judging from the fireball that was sent his way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A third of the vampires in the room disappeared in a flash. The Draculas moved into action, they weren't going to be sitting targets. There were about fifteen followers of Olga's – all youngish vampires not one over three hundred.

Vlad went for the vampire who was responsible for all this. He didn't utter a word, he needed to concentrate. Olga was far too smug.

Olga grinned at Vlad, she lunged for him but he managed to dive out of the way, rolling along the floor.

She seemed surprised that he would engage in a vulnerable manoeuvre but understood why when he rolled backwards and knocked her to the floor in an easy move. She hit her head on the floor, knocking the smile form her face. Vlad gripped her neck and hoisted her upwards, slamming her against the wall.

Vlad hated what she'd turned him into, he hated to fight but Olga was forcing him to.

Olga struggled against him, before kicking her leg out catching his hip in a sensitive place. Vlad gasped and dropped her to the floor. Olga saw her change and swung her palm out aiming for Vlad's nose trying to break it. She only succeeded in getting his chin, snapping his head backwards. Vlad growled as his head lowered, that didn't hurt as much as he thought it did.

She fell to the ground, she'd been using her levitation to hold in place after Vlad had hoisted her but she wasn't strong enough for her powers to work for long.

She hooked her legs around the back of Vlad's right knee and yanked trying to dislocate it only managing to knock him down instead. She scrambled to stand up but he grabbed the back of her trousers as she tried to clamber past him and pulled her backwards towards him. Her nails dug into the floor as she tried to resist but failed miserably.

Olga was shocked but didn't have time to recover as Vlad hit her in the chest sending her backwards and up in the air. Her back impacted against the rafters and she let out a scream as gravity took control of her.

A crack was heard and she grasped her ribs in agony. Vlad didn't show any remorse on his face although he felt sickened by what he'd done. His humanity was showing through.

Olga's eyes widened and she took a step back from Vlad while she tried to recover. It felt like two of her ribs had been broken.

She clutched at her ribs and threw a fireball at him. Vlad deflected the weak burst right back at her with very little effort. Olga screamed diving out of the way, landing on her broken ribs. She tried again, missing her cousin completely.

Unfortunately things were about to turn against Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stood back to back with Ingrid, they face their opponents warily. The Count threw something towards them – two banner poles. Ingrid grabbed them both and handed one to Erin, twirling it around in her fingers expertly.

"Bertrand taught you how to handle a stick?" Ingrid checked, snapping the end off to create a jagged point, Erin copied her actions. They'd just made spear stakes – they didn't enjoy it but they would protect them. Bertrand had taught Ingrid how to do this, it had been just after he'd given up on teaching her how to handle a fireball.

Erin glanced over her shoulder at Ingrid. "No but Vlad did." Ingrid groaned. "I heard that."

"Vlad's couldn't teach a mirror how to reflect."

Erin smirked over her shoulder at Ingrid, "You've never had lessons with him, Vlad is a good teacher in more ways than you can think."

Ingrid screwed up her face in disgust, barely stopping her eyes from closing as she did so. "I don't want to know."

Erin pushed her elbow backwards, hitting Ingrid in the square of her back. "I didn't mean it like that." Erin hadn't meant it to be suggestive. Vlad knew how to be patient with her and teach her concerning her strengths and weaknesses.

"Ready?" Ingrid asked quietly.

Erin nodded, "Ready."

Ingrid and Erin took a step outwards, facing the vampires surrounding them.

The vampires lunged for them but the women swung around their sticks, hitting them in the jaws forcing them back a few feet.

Erin found herself facing a vampire that was vaguely familiar to her, she was sure he'd been one of the guests at the Carpathian Feast.

Erin twirled underneath the vampire who lunged for her, trying to wrap his arms around her waist. She wouldn't allow her waist to be touched by anyone other than her husband. She spun her stick around and hit him squarely in the stomach. She heard a faint grind as his teeth shot down in anger at her actions.

He looked her up and down, eyeing up the stick carefully. He understood she'd deliberately not used the pointed end then, she'd given him a choice but he wasn't going to take it.

He tried for her neck, Erin wasn't going to let him bite her though. Her neck was what bound her to Vlad for the world to see, she leaned on the stick and used it to jump up into the air, kicking her legs out. Her vampire senses kicked in and she levitated as she hit him square in the stomach so the stick didn't break.

He stumbled backwards, he reached for her ankle to hold him steady only pulling her down with him. Erin cried out as she landed on her back with a thump, if anything it made her anger spike. She jumped up and twirled the pole around, the vampire looked at her jumping jump as well producing a stake from seemingly nowhere.

He thrust it towards her and Erin knew it was either going to be him or her that ended up as dust.

She ducked kicking again knocking him off his balance. She took her chance and hit his forehead with the pole sending him backwards once more. He landed on the floor and she raised the spear stake above him.

Erin slammed the stake down into the vampire's stomach, hating the feeling of weightlessness that followed and the way gravity took the stick fully to the floor as the vampire turned to dust. She brushed the hair from her eyes as she looked up only to see something that made her turn cold.

"VLAD!" Erin screamed watching as her husband was pulled down to the floor in one of the most brutal ways possible.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga was distracted for a moment as Ivan appeared in view, Vlad hadn't realised he was hear, now he knew why he was searching the manor for something while they were all distracted. Clearly he hadn't found it. "Its not in his room, or Bertrand's."

"That means he must have it on him." Olga spat advancing on her cousin once more. "Where is it Vlad?"

Vlad had a good idea what she was searching for but he didn't want her to see he knew what she meant. He pulled his best confused look, completely scrunching up his face. "Where's what?"

Olga smirked, Vlad really could be stubborn. "You know exactly what."

Vlad went to punch Olga but he was suddenly jerked back as something metal wrapped around his throat. His hands went instinctively to his throat, trying to pry the thick, metal from his neck. Judging by the feel of it, it was a thick, steel chain. He tried to snap it but it was doubled and wound entirely around his neck like a lasso.

He tried to pull whoever it was forwards but he had to be careful in case his neck was broken. It was his most vulnerable spot. His back was arched painfully and he couldn't hold out against whoever was holding him for much loner.

Vlad was thrown back down against the floor, his arms and legs pinned to the ground. It became clear to see why he couldn't fight the chain, there had been four of them holding it around his neck. It hadn't occurred to him to use his powers to tear them off.

Olga smirked before moving towards his waist, nodding gratefully to his restrainers. She reached into his left pocket first, trying to find what she was looking for. She couldn't find anything so she went for his other pocket.

Vlad felt Olga rummage around in his pocket. He squirmed trying to get out of her way but didn't have any luck. From his squirming Olga knew this was the place her prize was hidden.

With a triumphant cry her fingers latched onto something small, drawing her hand out slowly she gripped her prize tighter enjoying the horrified look on her cousin's face.

She twirled it around in her fingers, gloating to Vlad that she had what she was looking for.

"Where is my pet?" She asked Vlad with a smirk, "He's the one who told me about this little thing." Vlad's nose wrinkled in disgust. He knew Bertrand would never have told her in his right mind. At least he'd known about the bone in advance.

He made an effort to snatch it from her but failed as Olga simply laughed and flew backwards out of his reach.

Vlad's voice came out hoarse from the chains being tightly wound around his vocal chords, "Bertrand's somewhere you can't get to him." Or so Vlad hoped, he didn't need Olga ordering Bertrand around at the moment.

Vlad suddenly felt the chains around his neck go slack, giving him the edge he needed but before he could do anything Olga vanished upwards leaving him alone on the floor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stumbled forwards as she'd expected her hand to come into contact with someone's jaw but instead only met the air.

As soon as she recovered she ran towards Vlad, he was now sitting up but struggling with the chains around his neck. Erin slid along the floor on her knees, quickly and gently unwinding the chains.

The chains were heavy in her grip, as she pulled them away it became clear that the impression of the links were evident in his neck. They looked vivid and angry, Erin gently stroked them.

Vlad rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling the air hitting his neck now it was free. He could feel the bobbles and bumps that the chains had created.

"What was she after?" Erin asked, there was nothing of value in the place as far as she knew. Other than the crown which Olga blatantly refused to wear.

"The bone." He gasped out.

Ingrid was by his side with her hands on her hips glaring at her brother angrily. "It was supposed to be safe with you."

"It was, I couldn't stop her from taking it." He protested, he hadn't expected that. It wouldn't have helped to hide it anywhere as it was clear that Ivan had been searching for it. He'd kept it on him ever since Ingrid had given it to him, he didn't expect her to physically search him to try and find it.

"What do we do now?"

"She's got followers, I don't know how many more she'll have."

"You've got some too." Erin gestured around the hall towards the remaining fifty or so vampires that had fought the few and helped the injured from the battle. Vlad nodded, she was right he could let them slip through his fingers.

"Ingrid take the clan names of the ones who stayed, its time I formed an army." He never though he'd utter those words.

Ingrid seemed surprised even though she knew it was something he had to do. "What are you going to do?"

Vlad placed his hand on Erin's stomach, she'd exerted herself during that fight. "Make sure Erin is thoroughly checked over."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Harmless

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Someone suggested that Erin have twins, would anyone else like to see that?_

_If so what would you like the genders to be (two girls, two boys or one of each)?_

Chapter 16: Harmless

"Do I really have to go through this?" Erin hissed at her husband, as she was being poked and prodded on the couch. She let out a sharp gasp as Renfield poked her that fraction too hard.

"Yes." Two voices spoke at once before turning back to their blood. Vlad held Erin's goblet in his hand, waiting for her to finish her non-too private examination before giving it to her.

Erin muttered a string of curses, she never usually cursed but the situation called for it. She fixed her strongest death glare on Vlad who seemed to shrug it off and smile at her in a way that was annoyingly distracting.

"Vlad you need to get out of here." Robin told his friend, "They've all been invited into the manor once, they can come in again and again."

Vlad shook his heads, giving his friend a kind smile, "I'm not running away Robin. This is my home, if I leave it gives Olga a victory knowing she drove us from our home."

Ingrid nodded slowly, "He's right." She muttered as she entered the room, handing Vlad a list of names. She'd heard Erin's curses down the corridor, not to mention the ones she'd been broadcasting loudly telepathically.

"If I have to go through this after every tiny fight…"

"*Tiny* fight?" Vlad emphasised the word 'tiny' with a lot of incredulity. "Erin it was us versus my cousin and fifteen of her followers. It wasn't tiny, we have a 'tiny' fight when we spar, that definitely wasn't 'tiny'."

"Hardly an army," She mumbled. Erin finally had enough of Renfield and stood sharply so he couldn't touch her again, judging from the way he didn't protest she assumed everything was fine.

Ingrid had picked up on another word that Vlad had seemed to miss, "*Every*?" Vlad suddenly realised what Ingrid meant, "There's no way Vlad's going to let you fight again."

Erin shook her head, she wasn't going to accept that. "I'm healthy and nothing happened to the baby…"

"This time." Vlad cut in sharply. "You might be officially my equal now but you need to think of the baby. I don't want you in another fight Erin," Erin opened her mouth to protest, "Its not just you now Erin, you have to think about the baby now."

"Fine. Anything else you want me to do? Sew? Take up knitting?"

"Well…" His tone turned teasing but Erin wasn't amused.

Erin let out a growl, launching a fireball that knocked Vlad's goblet out of his hand and directly to the floor using the perfect level of power. The angle at which the cup tipped from the attack splashed the remaining soy blood all over his shirt.

Ingrid and Robin bit their lips to stop from laughing. Vlad looked outraged for a moment, before wiping his finger down his shirt and grabbing the residue and flicking it towards Erin with a faint smile. Erin raised her arms to stop her face being covered in soy blood.

The Count gasped and Steph decided to step in at her daughter's behaviour. She roughly grabbed her wrist and tried to yank her from the room to discipline her. Erin easily twisted her arm from her mother.

"We might not like you being married to a vampire but you will act as a slayer wife should. Obeying his every move, you don't do anything to make him angry. You are carrying his child, what he wants, you do."

Steph went to grab Erin again but she felt her own wrist in a vice like grip. She turned to see Vlad, staring at her coldly. Erin knew that look anywhere.

"Don't think you know what I want, slayer." His voice was monotone as he spoke and more formal than anyone but Erin and Ingrid were used to. His guard had slipped slightly exposing the evil he kept tightly locked inside him. "Erin's hormones are changing, she will lose her temper quickly. I'm not going to stop her, if she needs something to scream at then let her. I'm only telling her what to do in the interests of keeping our child safe. I'm not being a demanding husband because I want to be. This is my home; slayer rules don't apply to me or my family. Erin isn't a slayer, she's never been one. I suggest you remember that."

Vlad let go of Steph's wrist, grabbing Erin protectively he led her from the room and along the corridors before anyone else could confront them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He pushed Erin in first, making sure she couldn't escape from him. Erin had a flash of the aftermath of a certain feast years ago. Her lips tingled at the memory.

"You didn't need to throw that fireball." He told her firmly in the privacy of their room; as soon as the door closed he yanked his shirt over his head not bothering to undo the buttons leaving him in his t-shirt. He looked down and saw that the shirt was coated in soy blood as well; he gave a sigh and pulled it off as well.

It didn't seem that his chest had escaped the soy blood either. He tried to wipe it off only succeeding in spreading it further.

Erin grasped his hands and gently. "It got the message across." She struggled reaching for a piece of tissue and began wiping off the blood that coated his chest. She was gentle as she did it. Vlad grasped her wrists gently, guiding her hands upwards.

"Erin you're pregnant, if you slay someone by accident or harm a slayer it'll be the excuse they're looking for to get rid of you. The Council will jump at the chance. You know the price for vampicide?" He reminded her softly.

"Yeah." It was one of the laws Vlad had kept that carried the death penalty, the other was treason.

Erin balled up the last tissue and threw it down, Vlad was officially clean again. She reached behind him and picked up the shirt from where he'd dropped it.

Erin traced the stain on his shirt with her fingers, feeling the soy blood coat her fingers. She suppressed a smile, he did look like the typical image of a bloodthirsty vampire completely splattered in blood. "Sorry I ruined your shirt."

"No you're not." He shook his head, Erin gave him an innocent look, "You hate this shirt." Erin couldn't deny it, she really hated the yellow and grey chequered shirt. It wasn't Vlad but he'd always seemed to like it. "Next time don't throw a fireball… do something else instead that won't end up with someone getting slain."

"Like twisting Zoltan's head around?"

Vlad chewed his tongue, she had never let him forget that. "That was once and I had a reason for that."

"Just like I have one now."

His eyes narrowed, hers really was a weak argument. "Being evil and being pregnant isn't the same thing." Erin shrugged, it was worth a try.

Vlad sighed and turned around, walking over to their drawers. He saw her look down and knew she was regretting her actions. He strode back over to her and pulled her into his arms. Erin buried herself deeper into them, "I'm just scared Vlad, I don't want to leave you on your own to deal with this and the baby…"

"Is our future Erin. We're doing this for him or her, they need a world they can be safe in." He felt Erin nod and he pulled back dropping a soft kiss to her lips.

"Why do you think she took it?" Erin asked him softly, kissing his bare back lightly as he rummaged for a clean t-shirt. She felt his muscles ripple under that small action so she did it again.

"I don't know, it's useless to her."

"What does the bone do?"

Vlad shrugged, "Nothing." That's what puzzled him he honestly didn't see the use of the bone for Olga. It represented the madness of vampires wanting to take over and turn their world to nothing more than ash. It was a trophy or something or a sacred relic to those fanatics, that's why he'd protected it. Vlad realised something then and there, "There might be someone who knows something. Who was the person who took the bone in the first place?"

Bertrand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was still slipping his shirt on when he appeared in front of his sister making her jump. Ingrid jumped again less than a second later as Erin appeared directly in front of her. Ingrid leaned against the table, clutching it fiercely as her brother and his wife were a little to close forcing her to arch away and the table was the only thing stopping her from falling backwards.

"Does Bertrand know?" Vlad asked Ingrid, he wanted a direct answer.

Ingrid was now confused. "Know what?"

"Why Olga took the bone?"

"Maybe she wants to resurrect Sethius." Ingrid suggested with a shrug, Vlad had resurrected someone before from a bone.

Vlad shook his head, "The bone's useless, it's not enough to resurrect Sethius. If she managed it there would be no way he'd share his power, not after what I did." Sethius wouldn't want to offer power considering Vlad had thrown it back in his face.

Ingrid realised this was probably what Bertrand had been desperate to tell her. "Bertrand's been trying to tell me something for days, he can't force himself to Vlad. Olga swore him to secrecy."

Vlad nodded slowly, he knew Bertrand had to obey that command regardless. He turned towards his only hope. Vlad turned to Erin's parents, "Can the machine be fixed?"

Tom and Steph looked at each other, "I don't know…"

Vlad suppressed a growl, this wasn't the time to beat about the bush. All of their lives were at stake now; he decided to try for another tactic. Something that might appeal to him.

"You keep talking about getting Erin back, what about Ryan?" He questioned. "They're both vampires nothing can change that now. The real Ryan wants his loyalty undone." Vlad paused, they really hadn't considered their son, Erin had been a way of marrying into influence and power so she'd always been their main target. "You fix it, if it works on Bertrand I'll give you Ryan to cure."

Tom shared a look with his wife, "We want Ryan first."

Vlad let out a growl, "It doesn't matter if we all get killed. I need to know why Olga took the bone. I can't do that if we cure Ryan first. Ryan knows nothing about it, Bertrand does. Bertrand goes first."

Tom wasn't going to accept that, he slammed his hand down on the table. "Ryan…"

"If you cure Ryan first then you'd refuse to cure Bertrand or if the machine breaks then it'll take too long to fix it. I know you don't care about me or my family but Erin is your daughter and you have a grandchild on the way. Stop thinking about the differences between us and look at what we have in common."

Steph nodded slowly, Tom following her. It would be good to have at least one child back. It was time they put everything behind them once and for all and looked to the future rather than to the past.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The machine was quickly fixed, the Nobles had a standby laptop after Vlad had successfully destroyed the last one. The screen didn't even flicker on when it was turned on, he'd completely blown the circuitry in his desperation to stop them testing it on Erin.

"How does it work?" Erin asked quietly, rubbing her still flat stomach gently – an action that annoyed her father to no end.

"It introduces argentalium in a gas form into the vampire body."

Erin stepped back, "It'll kill the vampire."

Tom shook his head, "It wouldn't, it's not strong enough to do that. The gas is forced through the veins in their body, because their… your hearts have stopped beating, to the brain. When its there it neutralises the influence that the bite has on the brain, dissolving the controlling substances there that were introduced through the bite."

"So you're restoring their brain back to how it was before they were bitten?" She wanted to understand.

"Yes."

Erin nodded, she was right. "It would never have worked on me." She told them with a large smile, I don't have those substances in me anymore because the signals my brain sends out neutralises them. The signals that mean I love Vlad, they're the ones that neutralised them."

Tom scoffed, she was forgetting one thing, "Bertrand loves Ingrid…"

"But Ingrid didn't bite him, his brain can reject half of the chemicals but not all of them. What makes it stronger for him is that his brain's always trying to reject the bite because he doesn't love Olga and didn't want it. I accepted Vlad had to bite me, my brain knew what was going to happen so I never had to fight it, I was already in love with him so the signals were already there to neutralise it."

"Its disturbing to hear you talk like that." Tom told her bluntly, he never thought he'd hear his daughter talking about humans as 'breathers' or 'bites' so bluntly.

Erin shrugged, it was who she was. Who she'd always been deep down. From the moment she'd met Vlad she'd taken to using the terms, at first it had been a cover then it had come naturally to her.

Vlad pushed the door open slowly to reveal Bertrand clutching Ingrid's hand tightly. He looked at the chair and gulped.

"You don't have to do this." Ingrid told him quietly, she wanted him to but doubt niggled at her mind.

Bertrand wasn't going to let the opportunity pass, he was just afraid it wouldn't work. "I want to do this Ingrid. I want to be myself."

Erin took her cue and moved over towards Vlad, he pulled her back towards the wall to give the couple in front privacy – as limited as it was.

Ingrid gently sat him in the chair, completely the opposite to how she'd handled Erin. Slowly she wrapped the cuffs around his wrists and around his neck, double-checking they were secure as she went.

"I love you." He whispered to her. Ingrid smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Love you too." She whispered. She lifted her ring up. "Remember even if I didn't say it at the time, yes." She kissed him chastely again as he smiled widely.

She walked backwards from him, not wanting to take her eyes off him.

Tom interrupted them all. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Then the machine began.

The Nobles had been wrong – it wasn't harmless.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand immediately began to fit in the chair. His whole body shook violently, arching from the chair as he tried to get away. Vlad knew he wouldn't have been able to watch Erin go through this – so much for being harmless.

His face turned black as the argentalium was sent through his still veins and arteries.

He screamed, Ingrid had never seen him scream in pain before. She couldn't watch this she turned away. The Count gently wrapped an arm around his usually strong daughter's shoulders, an uncharacteristic gesture of affection that didn't go unnoticed. Ingrid clutched at him.

Tears began to fly down Ingrid's cheeks, "He can't handle much more."

"Stop it now!" Vlad roared at Erin's parents.

Tom looked at Vlad, no emotion on his face. "Its nearly over."

This wasn't worth Bertrand's life; Vlad knew he'd been right in stopping Erin from being the first guinea pig. It would have cost them the baby.

Vlad stepped close, a fireball forming in his hand he threw it at the device, holding it just before it hit it warning the Nobles that he was serious about carrying out his threat. "Stop it or I will."

"Another thirty seconds."

Erin looked at Bertrand, "He doesn't have thirty seconds."

"Its an automatic process, we can't stop it only the computer can."

Vlad's eyes blacked and he prepared to relinquish the hold he had over the fireball when the machine shut down completely.

The cuffs released automatically, and he stood on shaky legs – legs that instantly gave way under him.

Ingrid flew to Bertrand's side as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Vlad…" He began, swallowing to try and wet his throbbing, dry throat.

"Don't talk." Vlad's voice was soft, Bertrand needed to get his strength back before telling him. Bertrand shook his head, Vlad needed to know. He wasn't bound anymore, he could feel that deep inside.

"She doesn't want to resurrect him." Bertrand managed to gasp out, he looked physically sick. Vlad had never seen him so weak. Erin handed Bertrand a cup of blood, which he took from her gratefully, drinking it quickly and deeply

"Then why…"

"She wants it for something much worse, something that will make her unstoppable…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone else like to see Erin have twins?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Capable

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I did try to post this earlier but I had a slight problem, a problem I'd like your help to decide what to do. I've explained in more detail in the next chapter._

Chapter 17: Capable

Vlad reached down and supported Bertrand while Ingrid repositioned herself to lay Bertrand's head across her lap.

Vlad couldn't let the subject drop, "What does she want to do with the bone?"

"Vlad he's weak." Ingrid told her brother, Bertrand needed to rest.

"He needs to know." Bertrand told her, "Olga's trying… to… she wants…" He was still struggling to answer them. He was trying to force the words out but nothing but choking noises were made.

Vlad turned towards his in laws, anger on his face. He couldn't believe this, "I thought it was supposed to work." Bertrand had been put through enough pain thanks to that… contraption. Vlad didn't want him to go through it again.

Steph couldn't understand it, it should have taken affect almost immediately. He'd regained some of his free will, she couldn't' understand it. "It might take a while to work."

"You never mentioned that!" Erin shouted at them,

Tom shrugged, he didn't really care, "It was designed for your genetic makeup – a half fang not a true vampire."

"So it would have killed the baby." Vlad summed up, their child was a mixture of a half fang and a full vampire, not to mention the most powerful vampire that ever existed, the first of its kind.

Ingrid's face dropped as she froze at Vlad's words but it wasn't directed at her, Vlad would have slain her there and then if she'd been the reason behind them losing their unborn child.

Vlad stood tall, full of anger. It reminded Erin of when he found her slayer's kit. "I would never have let Erin sit in that,"

Erin honestly believed her parents didn't know about it, they wouldn't put her through that pain. They'd rather put her through emotional pain. "Vlad they didn't know…"

"They didn't consider it."

Bertrand looked at Ingrid, watching the conversation. It took the remainder of his strength, his eyes rolled back in his head. "Vlad!" Ingrid cried in terror and fear. She couldn't tell whether Bertrand had passed out or whether he was about to turn to dust.

Vlad placed a hand on Bertrand's forehead, he didn't feel any rise in temperature from Bertrand, he lifted his left eyelid gently. He saw a flicker of movement in Bertrand's eyes. "He's alive." Ingrid looked down with a sigh of relief. Vlad gestured towards Renfield who scurried over to them. "Take Bertrand to his room."

"Yes Master Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid seemed to snap to attention the moment the door was closed behind Renfield as he struggled to carry Bertrand's weight.

She refused to let herself ponder over her almost fiancé, she shot upwards standing tall. She didn't bother to dust herself off she just looked at Vlad her head held high.

Vlad and Erin shared a very confused look, they couldn't understand why Ingrid was still here.

"You have eighty clear clans that will follow you." Ingrid muttered, showing Vlad the scroll. "Twenty you can't trust, they want something out of it.

Vlad looked at Ingrid, she was only running him through the information she'd collected to take her mind off Bertrand. "Ingrid, go to Bertrand."

"He's fine."

"He might be but you're not." Vlad's voice turned soft, the softness he usually only reserved for Erin, "Go to him Ingrid, don't leave him alone when he wakes up."

Ingrid was reluctant to agree but she'd want Bertrand to be the first thing she saw when she woke so she nodded to Vlad before vanishing from the room.

"Do you think it'll work?" Erin asked him softly.

Vlad shrugged, he couldn't tell for sure. Steph might be right, it might take a while for all the substances to be neutralised. "I don't know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The first thing Bertrand was aware of was gentle fingers being run slowly through his hair. He leaned towards the contact, as his eyes fluttered open slowly.

The room was bathed in a warm glow, it made him panic at first and he shot upright. He scrambled to get out of the sunlight as much as possible.

He felt arms clamp around his shoulders, holding him back. He struggled more and more. He lashed out with his arm, knocking his assailant back a few feet. It wasn't hard enough to hurt them but hard enough to knock them away from him.

"Bertrand!" His female assailant cried, partly as a warning partly in exasperation. She landed near a table and thankfully not through it. It was an antique and while Vlad didn't care that much for them he'd taken it as part of his hobby and it had been a nightmare to restore and polish. He'd kill her if she broke it.

He knew that voice anywhere and snapped out of the daze he was in. He rushed around to them feeling his legs turning to jelly. "I'm sorry…" He began, helping them upright but only succeeding in falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Ingrid asked him, trying to brace his fall but failing miserably. He landed beside her, giving out an 'oomph' as he landed on his knee. He grimaced as it was an old injury sustained in the last vampire war. Bertrand nodded, gritting his teeth as he waited for the pain to pass, it was the leg he always defended in training. "Are you still…"

"I don't feel it." He muttered quietly, "There's a part of me at the back of my mind that tells me I am but I think I can control it – for now." He wasn't too convinced in that yet, it was strange his mind felt stronger than it had in a week but he was scared he'd loose it again, as if it was luring him into a false sense of security.

Ingrid smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm glad you're back." She inhaled his scent, wrapping her arms around him loosely. Bertrand rested his arms around her, holding her to him.

"I don't know for how long." He whispered, feeling less confident.

"You can beat it Bertrand."

"We're completely the opposite to Erin and Vlad." Ingrid muttered quietly under her breath. "They never tried to slay each other." Not that they knew anyway.

"I only tried to get rid of you because I wasn't going to be weak. You know how love affects vampires more than anyone, I wasn't going to have that happen to me." It had disgusted him that he could feel that way, vampires didn't love he'd been taught that since he was born so he'd closed himself off when he'd lost his parents and had been forced to care for his brothers and sisters.

"You failed, every single time."

"Maybe I never wanted to succeed." Deep down he'd grown to believe that, he'd taken his time when he had perfect chance to stake her when the Van Helsings had arrived. If he wanted to slay her she would have been dust before Vlad ever found out. That was what told him his feelings had changed for her.

Ingrid watched as he began to cough, his throat dry. She carefully extracted herself from his arms walking over to his cabinet. She opened the door and tapped on the lid, immediately a blood bag dropped into her hands. Bertrand was good at hiding things but she knew him inside and out, she'd begun to think like him.

Bertrand didn't think she'd be able to find that.

She tore the seal on the bag and handed it to him, not bothering with a goblet. A goblet would waste more time, he needed the blood that instant. He took it from her, drinking greedily feeling it satiate his thirst, Olga hadn't given him anywhere near enough blood while she'd been 'looking after' him.

Splotches of blood appeared on his chin and clothes from where Ingrid had ripped the blood bag a fraction too far.

Ingrid's eyes watered, usually he'd care about that but he was just so thirsty. He handed her the empty back and leaned his head back, feeling it rest against the table next to the coffin. He closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had for days.

Ingrid carefully reached up and stroked his hair from his eyes. "I can tell him you're not ready."

"He needs to know this Ingrid, you all do." His voice was serious as he tried to push himself up from the floor, failing completely as he still felt weak.

Ingrid moved away from him, standing up fully and extending her hand out towards him.

Bertrand grasped it gratefully; this was once the vampire who'd refused any help from anyone. He smiled kissing her lightly.

"Lets go see my baby brother then."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against the wall his eyes closed as he waited for Bertrand to tell him all he knew about Olga. It wasn't Bertrand's fault that Olga had obtained the information from him about the bone. Vlad knew it could have happened to anyone. He knew Bertrand wouldn't forgive himself for what he'd done.

Vlad would make sure it never left this room that Bertrand had been the one who did this, their kind were very prejudiced about betrayal – intentional or not. "Why does she want the bone?" Vlad tried again, not expecting an answer but was pleasantly surprised when he received a complete one in return unlike the half answers before.

Bertrand looked at Vlad, feeling capable to tell him what he needed to know for the first time since he was bitten. "She wants to take the power from the bone."

Erin looked confused, you had to be whole to have power, at least that's what she thought. Vlad's full power wasn't unleashed until he became whole with his reflection. "What power?"

Bertrand shook his head; there was power in the bone that's why he'd taken it. He'd never needed to use it he wished he'd destroyed it. "She knows it wasn't destroyed with the rest of Sethius, so his power must be in that bone to have protected it."

"Like Boris did from the blood mirror." Ingrid looked at Vlad.

Vlad shook his head, there wasn't a chance of that. "There's nothing there to conduct it, it'll never work." The bone needed a conductor, a blood mirror would do that but no one knew Sethius' clan so it wouldn't work. His mirror had probably been long since destroyed.

Ingrid turned to Vlad, "Unless she has a clean vampire mirror to conduct the power, one not bound to any clans."

"Any mirror would do." Bertrand whispered to her. "The clans wiped out by the slayers three years ago, their mirrors would be reset back to nothing. They'd become a vampire mirror ready to be reassigned to new clans – only Vlad has the power to do that."

Erin shook her head, it seemed Olga was finally going to get her power. "Once she's done that she'll be as powerful as Vlad."

Fear crossed Ingrid's face. "If not more." Sethius had been more powerful than Vlad at the time; there was no way to be sure that it still wasn't true. Sethius knew how to handle his powers, he had come from a time where vampires' powers hadn't been diluted by breeding, he was one of the first. Vlad's powers matched those of the original vampires but he was supposed to be the most powerful vampire that ever existed so there must be something that he was missing, something that added to his powers.

Vlad looked at Bertrand, they needed to stop Olga, "Which mirror is she going for?" Olga would have told him thinking he was her most loyal servant.

"Olga's going for the…" His voice came out as a gurgle, "The…" The choking began again.

"It's reasserting itself!" Vlad cried, rushing towards Bertrand. He needed to protect Erin and Ingrid, he didn't know whether Bertrand might fit like he'd done in the chair and unintentionally hurt them or not, he couldn't take the risk.

Bertrand's eyes turned black and he threw Vlad backwards, smashing through the table turning it to little more than splinters. The darkness in his eyes ended the moment he'd used his powers and he doubled over coughing and sweating. No vampire could match Vlad for stamina in the terms of power.

His head snapped up as he remembered there were others in the room.

His lip curled as he advance on Erin, he looked at her his hand outstretched he would hit her stomach.

He drew his fist backwards, preparing to hit her.

Erin couldn't get out of the way fast enough; she closed her eyes and hoped the baby would be okay.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Give Or Take A Month

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_***IMPORTANT***_

_I was asked (rudely) to go down to only post once a week for reasons that aren't polite enough to repeat._

_I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure if there are other people out there who want me to do this, if there are I guess I will do it._

_I know it sounds cheeky but…_

_Would you mind letting me know what you think about this before I commit myself to anything?_

_To let me know whether you want me to continue as I am or do as this person 'requested'._

Chapter 18: Give Or Take A Month

Erin waited for impact to come; her eyes were closed so tightly they hurt. Seconds stretched out before her.

She jumped as she felt something completely different. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at her stomach.

Bertrand had gently laid his hand on her stomach; she looked at Vlad who was ruffling his hair trying to get the small flakes of wood from his hair, wincing as sharp jagged edges dug into his hands with every tiny movement.

Vlad stopped what he was doing and looked at her in complete confusion, Ingrid looked identical to her brother with the expression she was pulling.

Erin was frozen, she didn't want to risk breaking his train of thought in case he remembered what he was doing and finished his attack.

Bertrand looked up at her with a faint smile on his face, stepping away from her. "He won't harm her because she's pregnant. He won't harm any child." Only Ingrid knew the full story behind this.

Erin placed both hands over her stomach, a smile crossing her face. Bertrand was still in there, overriding some of the bite, the procedure had worked, even if it was only a little, it had worked.

Vlad looked at Ingrid in shock, she nodded to him. Vlad lifted his hand and clicked his fingers.

Immediately Bertrand collapsed, completely unconscious.

Ingrid ran to Bertrand's side, she wasn't going to leave him like this again – anyway Vlad would only order her to Bertrand's side.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had taken Erin back to their room, out of the way of the others. They couldn't do anything at the moment. He didn't want to stay in a room where everyone's eyes were on him, expecting him to provide the answers. They'd been given some pieces of the puzzle but not all of it. Bertrand couldn't be blamed for that, he'd told them as much as he could before the bite reasserted itself.

"It must be like a bacteria." Vlad whispered, "If you don't get all the substances then it must multiply and reassert itself." What he knew was from biology lessons at school. He took her hands and sat her next to him on the sofa, she curled her legs up underneath her before moulding herself to him.

Erin ran a finger along the bridge of his nose, "What are you going to do about the mirror and the bone?"

Vlad shrugged, "I can't do anything unless I know where she is. The slayers slaughtered too many clans; she could be at any one of their blood mirrors. Without Jonno and Mina, without an army in place it'll take forever to find out."

"Maybe Bertrand will be able to tell us when he wakes." Erin suggested, perhaps it was because he was so exhausted that the bite had reasserted itself.

"Maybe." He looked down at her, "He's in there, he wouldn't harm you because you're pregnant. No other vampire would care." Ingrid must have told him Erin was pregnant when she'd explained why Erin wouldn't be tested on it to him. Ingrid wouldn't keep it from him.

"I know." She looked down and a comfortable silence took over. Something occurred to her then, something major that she'd never thought about before. "I never asked, about a vampire pregnancy…" She trailed off, she was afraid Vlad would think she was an idiot for asking.

"Yeah." He twisted around, seeing the way she was looking through her eyelashes he knew she was embarrassed about something.

She winced as she said her next words, "Is it, you know, normal?"

"Normal?" He didn't understand. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that as a breather her cheeks would have been flaming. "Oh…" He trailed off, "Yeah, its like a mortal pregnancy." Or so he'd been told. "Give or take a month."

Erin shot up in his arms, "Ten months?"

"I meant between eight and nine months. You're the first half fang to have a baby a full vampire pregnancy is eight and I'm going by the fact you were a mortal." He looked at Erin, noticing for the first time her sceptical look. "What?"

Erin couldn't understand on thing, "I'm not the first half fang…"

Vlad nodded, rolling his head slightly, "But you're the first to have a child."

She gave him a faint disbelieving smile, "You're telling me the others weren't pregnant at some point?"

He shrugged, "Yeah but…" He looked down trailing off, his eyes involuntarily being drawn to her stomach. He felt guilt as he knew she'd seen his actions, she let out a gasp.

"They all miscarried." Erin began to pull back, shaking her head. She crawled away from him, before pushing herself from their couch. "I'm going to lose ours…" She couldn't go through that, she couldn't lose something she loved so much. Vlad followed her, he went to grab for her but she pulled back, shaking her head she didn't want to be touched at the moment. "You didn't tell me."

How could Vlad keep it from her?

"It will be different Erin…"

"How Vlad? Tell me how? Were you supposed to go through this too, revenge for choosing me and not a beautiful vampire?"

"You are beautiful and you are a vampire," He leaned up and meeting no resistance cupped her cheek gently. "I've never met a vampire more beautiful."

"Don't change the subject Vlad," She answered, "Its why you insisted Renfield check me over after the fight, you know it'll happen at some point."

"It won't happen Erin."

"Vlad, if every other half fang miscarried…"

"Even full vampires miscarried with a half fang husband." He cut in quickly, it wasn't just female half fangs at fault.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "So we're just not compatible?" She wanted his children, she'd never wanted any as a slayer, Vlad was the only person she'd felt that way about.

Vlad kissed her quickly, taking her mind from the conversation for a few seconds before speaking once more. "Erin children are born out of love aren't they?" His point was direct and to the point. Erin nodded slowly, "The feelings after being bitten aren't love. That's why the child can't survive. In women their true feelings and the created ones conflict, putting them under stress and the baby can't survive like that."

Erin looked at him, that explained the female half fangs, "What about full vampires?"

Vlad shrugged slightly, "The same, they know their chosen partners don't genuinely love him and start to feel guilty and that causes the stress."

"Vampires claim not to love but they have to in order to create children. It's the one thing that we can't escape. Even Mum must have loved Dad at some point, hard to imagine I know."

Erin snorted, she looked back up at him. "You think it'll be okay?"

Vlad nodded frantically, their lack of reaction to each other's bites had proved that. "I do."

They had all the odds in their favour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The older vampires leaned towards her, Erin pressed a finger to his lips, he pouted a little put out at not being able to kiss his own wife. "What are we going to do about clothes?" Erin asked him softly.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, an amused smile gracing her lips. The answer to that was obvious wasn't it? "I'm going to get bigger Vlad, I won't be able to fit in mine. We can't exactly go to town and we haven't even thought about the baby's room…"

Vlad nodded as she spoke, it was a problem but they could deal with it together. He cut her off with a finger pressed against her lips. "Wear mine like you did when we first met." Vlad had leant Erin his shirts when she'd first stayed with them, she'd worn vests underneath because they were so baggy on her.

Her smile was wide, "You'll let me wear yours again?" He really did take 'what's yours, is mine' to the extreme but she wouldn't have him any other way.

Vlad doubted he'd ever had a choice in that, "Erin you wear my t-shirts at night all the time, I doubt anyone would notice if you wore them all day long."

She couldn't help it that she found them so comfortable, "Usually that's only us."

She couldn't be embarrassed, they couldn't afford to be at a time like this. "Erin it's not just going to be us for the next… well, however long this stupid war will last."

"They always said being married meant no privacy." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Ever since their ceremony they had few and far between moments together.

"Mated actually." He corrected with a smile making her laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, he looked behind. "We'll get a bed, there's one here somewhere. You won't fit in the coffin either."

Erin wasn't going to sleep in a bed with the current situation. Vlad would want to sleep next to her and at the moment it would be too dangerous without the safety of the coffin lid.

"If I lie on my back…" She protested, before realising how narrow the curved lid actually was. She fought not to let it show in any hesitation.

"You won't manage." Vlad grinned.

Erin folded her arms over her chest, "How do you know?" He could tell that from just looking at her – or maybe he could and she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Test it." He gestured for her to sit in the coffin. Erin did as she was asked and smirked widely at him as she positioned herself in the coffin.

"See." She gestured to herself.

"You're not showing." He turned around and searched the room for something. A grin crossed his face, one Erin knew to be weary of. He grabbed a nearby large, blue, cotton cushion pushed it towards her.

"You've got to be kidding." She shook her head. Vlad thrust it towards her more forcefully. She snatched it off him and shoved it under her shirt. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered. She looked down at herself daring Vlad to laugh; he watched her biting his lip and rolling his tongue in his mouth.

She looked ridiculous with the obviously square cushion under her shirt. She lay down, it was nowhere near the side that she'd become, she could tell that. She tried to roll it to make it rounder but it didn't work.

"Just lie down Erin." Erin did as she was told, lying in the centre of the coffin.

She flailed her hands to prove a point, "There, see perfect fit." She sat back up struggling with the cushion, it only gave her an insight of what to expect in a few months.

Vlad climbed into the coffin next to her. "You don't sleep in the centre though do you?" He lay down forcing her across to her side of the coffin. She growled at him and he wasn't phased. "See I still…" She was cut off as he clicked his fingers and as it closed she felt the coffin lid press into the cushion, she turned her head to face him, rolling her eyes as she saw his self satisfied expression.

She hated it when he was right.

"Is there still room?" He asked her in an annoyingly innocent way, forcing her to hit his leg. She was wedged, she could only roll sideways to face him.

"You don't need to look so smug." He looked sheepish but the smugness was still in his eyes. "When I get big enough we'll change to a bed."

"Thank you." He smiled. Erin looked upwards, expecting him to have opened the coffin. A faint smile crossed her lips as she realised something.

"Was this all just to get me in the coffin?" She grinned up at him and he shrugged not denying it but not confirming it either.

Vlad closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. Erin reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so much closer to her before growling at the cushion that stopped her contact with him. Vlad beat her to it though, he pulled up her shirt and grabbed the cushion throwing it behind them. Erin gasped as the air hit her stomach. Vlad pulled back thinking he'd done something wrong.

His eyes were soft and scared. She smiled, clicking her fingers, the lid opened automatically. She wasn't going to get out though. She hooked a leg around his waist and rolled them so she was above him, she loved seeing the surprised look on his face every time she did that. She bent down towards him, smiling as he automatically opened his mouth a fraction so the kiss could deepen almost immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance, their kiss increasing in passion making up for what they'd missed.

Vlad rolled her back under him, moving his lips down her neck to kiss her collarbone. She let out a moan at the sensations that raced through her. He smirked against the skin he found there earning himself a thump on the back a fraction of a second before her felt her fingers slip under his shirt and begin to push his shirt upwards, until it bunched around his shoulders. She prepared to pull it over his head when she heard something.

A creaking sound caught Vlad's sensitive hearing, his head snapped up in time to see their door opening fully and quickly.

The Count poked his head around the door, forcing Vlad and Erin to separate. Erin tipped her head backwards against the coffin to look at the Count fully. Vlad lifted his head upwards to stare his father down. The Count threw his hands over his eyes seeing the compromising position his son was in.

He cried instinctively, "Dad! Knock!"

"You shouldn't be doing 'that'!" He protested gesturing a finger blindly towards the couple, missing them widely. He let out a cry of pain, "OW!" as he hit his hand on the doorframe while trying to erase the image that probably scarred him for the rest of his unlife from his mind. No father should ever see his son doing, or about to do, 'that'.

"We were kissing, nothing else." They hadn't had chance to get much further. Vlad looked down, seeing the way Erin's shirt was around her rib cage. Vlad pulled Erin's top back down and she quickly smoothed down his t-shirt. "Why am I even defending us?" He muttered, he didn't need to defend himself. "We're mated and this is our room, if you don't knock…" He gave up, his father wouldn't learn, so there was no point in mentioning it. "What do you want anyway?"

"Mina's awake."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_I'd be eternally grateful if you could let me know what you think about my problem and whether you think I should reduce my posts._

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Mina

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all of your support, it meant so much to me. The PM that was sent to me by this person was worded in such a way that had me filled with doubt that other people were feeling the same way towards me. _

_The cleanest jist of it accused me of taking all the chances off other people to post stories and posting too many stories with different plotlines. They 'requested' I take my time so they could upload theirs first._

Chapter 19: Mina

Catherine helped Mina from the car, passing her the crutches. Mina smiled at Catherine accepting them gratefully from her. She lifted herself up taking care not to use her right leg. She hobbled into the foyer.

Vlad grabbed her waist and sped her to his main room, carefully placing her on the sofa. Erin smiled at her mate's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Vlad." Mina told him gratefully, the short journey from the car had made her sweat from the effort.

"How's Jonno?" Erin asked quietly.

"Improving." He was improving but far too slowly for it to make much of a difference – he was still critical he'd been sent back in for surgery when they'd found more internal bleeding. She didn't want to think about it she needed to be strong now more than ever.

Erin shared a look with Vlad, it wasn't a good idea to keep things bottled up inside but this wasn't the time or place to get her to talk.

"But I'm not here to talk about Jonno." She didn't mean it in a nasty way; she needed something to distract her from the health of her son. "You need our help, I'm here to give it. The Truce is still in place, now more than ever."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt like crying out triumphantly as he explained the situation to Mina. Mina nodded as he explained everything interjecting ideas that Vlad had already had and useful questions to help her understand what she was up against.

"I didn't think anything of Sethius survived."

"The bone did, and now she needs a clean mirror, that's where I need your help." He paused, as Mina nodded for him to continue. "I need to know the names of every vampire the Guild turned to dust four years ago." Vlad knew it was an unusual request.

"Sure Vlad, we have it on the system…"

Ingrid looked at the Grand High Vampire in confusion, she cut Mina off quickly. "We have a list of the vampires who were slain by the Guild."

This was news to Vlad. "We do?"

"Yeah, Dad collected them when he was Regent…" Understanding came to her, "You didn't know."

"No I didn't." He spun to face the Count who was looking like a goldfish. "Why didn't I know about this?"

The Count shrugged. "It's not like you needed them."

"Until now."

"How was I supposed to know?" Vlad cried as Renfield handed Mina and Catherine a cup of coffee. He looked at the drinks. "I need soy blood." He muttered, the blood would make him think more clearly.

Vlad poured a glass of soy blood for his wife, handing it out to her. Erin reached for it but hadn't grasped it fully before Vlad let go, sending it and its contents to the ground.

"I'll get it!" Wolfie cried as he dove to the floor, picking up the goblet for Erin with a smirk.

Erin looked surprised at first but nodded gratefully to him. "Thanks." She whispered ruffling her brother in law's hair affectionately.

Catherine looked at Wolfie a smile on her face, "I wish my brother would have done that at his age."

"He doesn't do it all the time." Erin smiled.

"I'm going to do it now." He looked at everyone, his chest puffing out. "I'm getting a niece or nephew." He told them explaining his actions.

Catherine and Mina's eyes flickered to Ingrid who stepped back in surprise. She hadn't expected them to think it was her. "Its not me!" In fact she was offended, she might have been a rebel but she wanted what Erin and Vlad would have. Children inside marriage or mating, granted Erin clearly had been pregnant before the ceremony.

They looked at Erin, noticing for the first time she was glowing. Vlad looked just as happy, a twinkle in his eye that wouldn't fade.

Mina smiled at Erin, offering her a heart felt: "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Vlad handed Erin a fresh goblet with more soy blood, brushing his lips against her forehead lightly. "I'll see if I can find that list…"

Erin nodded watching as Vlad looked over his shoulder at her flashing her a smile before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina grabbed her crutches, hoisting herself up, immediately regretting not slipping her gloves on as the handles came into contact with the blisters on her hands. She'd been desperate to walk of hobble. She couldn't look at her son in the hospital bed opposite her all day long, she needed to do something.

She'd told Catherine not to contact Vlad until she could hobble, if he raced to the Guild he'd be putting his family at risk. Although she wasn't thrilled at Catherine's refusal to help their ally although she understood the legal issues behind it.

Mina hobbled closer to Erin, she leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If you ever need any help or advice about the baby I'm here." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Erin smiled gratefully, she didn't want to ask her mother, she didn't think Stephanie Noble had been the best parent in the world to her. Erin felt nervous though, Vlad knew more about pregnancy than her which she found… odd but Erin had a feeling that Vlad had been given 'the talk' early on.

Erin had been told when she was younger in vivid detail from the wedding night to the delivery as she'd be married off at twenty one but she'd never really paid attention. The only thing she actually remembered was being told that being with Vlad would always hurt her, that hadn't been true so she knew she couldn't trust what they'd told her.

"I mean it Erin, anything you want to ask I'll try and answer it."

"I might have a few questions." She whispered, looking down in embarrassment.

Mina felt a rush of maternal instinct towards the young girl slash vampire in front of her. "I wasn't brought up as a slayer Erin, I was brought up as a breather. I'm not like them, I've been through it so I know a thing or two."

"Vlad knows a lot…"

"Vlad would have been told about the importance of having an heir and probably when he turned sixteen." Mina thought the same as her.

"Erin you were taught to have children because you had to not because you wanted to until you met Vlad. There's a big difference between having children when you're in love and when you're not. I'm sure Vlad's told you about the importance of love in vampire pregnancies."

"Yeah."

Mina wanted to be sure, "Especially half fang ones?" Erin nodded, Mina gave a relieved smile. She was worried it would happen to Erin at first at least before she remembered that Vlad and Erin had something no other half fang couple had – love.

"How did I miss being told this?" Erin shook her head, why was she the one who always didn't know about these things? "I don't know anything about being a mother because I wasn't told anything and I can't ask Vlad all the time because I can't stand the fact he knows more than me."

Mina cupped the young woman's cheek, lifting her head up slightly to answer her question. "Because you were supposed to slay them Erin not fall for them. As for Vlad, Erin," She paused smiling, "He doesn't care that you don't know much about the pregnancy, just remember he didn't know that he'd proposed to you."

Erin laughed, Vlad didn't know enough about his own culture at the time, she'd learned alongside him.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Vlad's okay with you being pregnant then?" Mina knew the answer so she didn't need to see Erin's questioning look, "You know when I told Eric that I was carrying Jonno I'd never seen him so scared." Mina laughed, "He went out and bought everything he could think of to try and protect him. He even bubble wrapped the vases. I was a month at the time."

"Vlad's not that bad." Erin smiled at her, "Although he knows what he needs to do, which is annoying."

Mina could actually picture that, "Like what?"

"A new coffin."

"It won't close if you're pregnant." Erin groaned, it would have been nice to have someone on her side for once, "Wooden ones…"

"Ours is metal, curved at the top with secure locks. A normal vampire can only open one lock at a time, Vlad can open all of them at once. He made sure I can too something about making it recognise me." She didn't understand the science behind it.

"Thinking of power you need to be careful…"

"Vlad's already lectured me on this."

Mina picked up on the one word that Erin chose, "'Lectured'?" It wasn't a word that usually came up in conversation it was more negative than the word 'talked' or 'spoke'.

"I may have thrown a fireball at his goblet of soy blood." Mina laughed, she could actually imagine that. "Then Mum tried to tell me to behave like a slayer wife." Her voice became little more than a whisper. She regretted her actions and swore never to do that again, but her mother had angered her. The fact she'd dared to tell her what to do annoyed her. "I didn't tell him the way I wanted to." Erin admitted softly, "It came out in an argument."

"What was the argument about?" Erin didn't take her eyes off the floor and Mina thought that she'd crossed a line. "Sorry Erin…"

"Vlad was forced to agree to an arranged marriage for our children so I could be Queen." Her eyes sparkled. Mina jumped back as Vlad appeared in front of Erin, she thought he'd be angry that Erin had told her but then she remembered it was Vlad.

Erin had spoken forgetting that someone was in the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You're no better than us!" Tom yelled at him, Erin had forgotten that they were in the room. "You argue that arranged marriages are cruel things and you arrange them for your own children!"

Vlad shot up, "It wasn't like that."

"My daughter was the exception. Vampires always take what they want. You're the reason they outlawed it amongst the Guild…"

"How dare you lecture Vlad like that?" Ingrid yelled marching up to Tom. "I was in the room when it happened slayer, Vlad didn't have a choice but he will undo it…"

Mina raised her hand, "About that…" Her words were ignored by them all.

"Don't forget he undid mine! He will undo our children's. I don't care what you think, you lost that right when you took me from Vlad. I don't want you to ever interfere in our lives or our children's unless we ask you too and I really can't see us doing that in the next fifty years." Erin's fists shook as she spoke, her anger growing Vlad stepped behind her and rubbed her arms up and down in a soothing gesture.

Erin gave them a scathing look, her eyes burning red before turning black. She had the urge to launch a fireball again but restrained and walked across to the window in the hope that she'd see something that would distract her, pulling from Vlad's arms. He let her go understanding what she needed to do.

Tom stood in utter shock at his daughter's outburst. "She can't…" He was going to say 'talk to him like that' but Erin was now Queen. The highest status she could ever achieve.

"I will undo it." Vlad told him sternly. "I will *never* watch any of my children being married off to anyone. I'm not *you*, I love my children and I don't see them as a means to status. I'm Grand High Vampire, there isn't a higher status. Even if I was just a Count I still wouldn't do it. I had a choice, they'll have a choice." Vlad's voiced was impassioned, he wanted them to understand.

Tom and Steph looked down, Vlad was everything they'd never considered for their daughter. He was the only person who matched Erin and didn't want to tame her.

"Robin?" Erin called over her shoulder. They looked at her confused as to why she called for him.

Robin was growing closer and closer to Ingrid's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. "Hmm?"

"Robin!" She shouted louder at him.

"Who's been bitten?" He cried startling awake, he looked around the room frantically.

"Please tell me you told your parents that you were back."

He looked at her confused, she'd woken him up to ask that. "Why?" Vlad shot across to Erin's side, following her gaze.

Vlad answered instead with a growl in his voice, "Because they're walking up the driveway."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._

_Thank you again for all your support._


	20. List

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_At the moment this fic looks as if its going to be about forty chapters possibly a little moreI want to write it as one long fic rather than two parts and I don't want to rush the entire pregnancy into the last few chapters._

Chapter 20: List

Robin looked at them in complete embarrassment, his head tipped from side to side as he thought of an answer. Vlad growled and turned around flailing his arms out, narrowly missing Erin.

Ingrid shook her head, suddenly recognising Robin's behaviour. "You didn't tell them?"

"ROBIN!" Vlad cried exasperatedly, sounding just like his thirteen year old self.

Robin immediately tried to defend himself, "I may have forgotten, but I would have remembered."

Vlad let out a growl and he felt the familiar signs of his fangs wanting to lower. The tingle that began in his jaw. Erin looked at Robin, deciding it was best to intercede before Vlad did or said something to hurt Robin. "Robin this was the entire reason *FOR* Vlad to bring you back."

Ingrid stood sharply, hoisting Robin up by the scruff of his collar and roughly shoving him across the room angrily. "You're going to fix it now."

"How?"

Vlad was the one who answered, "You'll think of something Robin." Vlad wasn't going to lie to them again; he'd run out of excuses.

Erin noticed the bottle of soy blood on the table. She couldn't hide it anywhere. She threw it to Vlad who caught it. He stuffed it into his back pocket, pulling his shirt down over the portion that wouldn't fit into his pocket. The sight of anything vampiric would wipe their minds again.

The door opened, Renfield tripped over the threshold quickly followed by Robin's parents. Graham immediately fixed on Vlad not noticing anyone else in the room; he strode towards him his fists shaking as if threatening him. Vlad wasn't going to take the bait though.

"No more games Vlad," Graham shouted at him, unnerved by the way Vlad didn't flinch. "My son goes missing and you were the last people to see him and now my daughter comes here and doesn't come back. I'm not going to accept it. I want to know where they are."

Ingrid grabbed Robin again and shoved him forward, into the space between them and the Branaghs. He coughed and everyone's eyes fixed on him. Vlad wasn't going to help him at the moment; Robin had brought this on himself. He should have told them he was back after all that was all he had to do to get them off their back but he'd forgotten.

Graham wasn't impressed with his son; he had expected at least one phone call from him. "Where have you been young man? You have had us worried, this friend of yours didn't want to tell us anything…"

Robin floundered in the middle of the room; he didn't know what Vlad had told them at all. He looked at Vlad and Erin wanting help.

Catherine stood, flashing her Guild badge quickly, pretending that it was a police badge. Erin hoped it didn't cause another wipe. "Chloe's in our custody."

Elisabeth stared at her before shaking her head; she couldn't believe that Chloe would ever be arrested. "You have the wrong person."

"A car was tampered with. Chloe was there at the time. Two of our colleagues were badly hurt. Robin hasn't been allowed to contact anyone either."

Graham didn't believe her, Chloe wasn't that sort of child. She wouldn't do anything wrong, she was too bright for that. "Chloe wouldn't do anything…"

"She was the only person in the area at the time, she's the only one who had chance to tamper with the car. She's not going anywhere. That means Robin stays too, he's her representative."

"Chloe's eighteen!" His protest fell on deaf ears; Chloe was old enough to represent herself. "I'll fight this."

Catherine knew it wouldn't help Chloe, "You can but if you interfere it'll be worse on your daughter." It wasn't an entirely empty threat, Chloe needed help – she was obsessed with Vlad. If they interfered she wouldn't get the help she so clearly needed.

Erin watched as Graham's face turned white. Catherine really could be intimidating. Elisabeth had been studying Mina in the corner throughout the conversation. She seemed to remember her fleetingly.

"Mina?" Elisabeth cried, rushing towards her former friend, using this as a distraction from the new she'd just received. Vlad moved out of the way, standing near the blood cabinet. "I'm so sorry about Eric, you left just after the funeral…"

Erin's eyes immediately flickered to Vlad's; his face fell for a fraction of a second before his guards shot back up.

Vlad looked around the room; he'd thought he'd left the guilt behind years ago. Clearly he hadn't. He realised in that moment that he'd never spoken about it with the Van Helsings after the night he'd taken Erin after destroying the super weapon. They'd become friends but they'd never dared to bring up the subject.

The guilt was crushing him and he walked from the room in an effort to escape it but you couldn't ever escape guilt – you could only learn to live with it.

Mina heard him moving, shooting a concerned look to Erin. She knew why Vlad had left. She looked at Erin with understanding in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Erin mouthed, she really hadn't expected Vlad to act that way.

Mina gave her a small smile, 'It's okay.' It was water under the bridge now, they were allies and that meant putting everything behind them.

Erin gave her a faint smile before she ran from the room, chasing after her errant mate.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Flashes of light flickered from the room through the open door, casting orange and blue blasts of light on the wall opposite. Erin approached slowly hearing the metal creaking and the fizzle of a fireball as it was spread across it.

Erin poked her head through the door, watching as Vlad drew his arm back forming a fireball in the palm of his hand. He thrust his arm forwards and the fireball was released. It hit the foot high metal shield on the turnstile in front of him, the force causing it to spin around.

This was the safest outlet for his powers.

Erin threw a fireball as the shield came to a halt. It immediately swung around. Vlad jumped startled before he spun to face her standing in the doorway. There was only one person other than Bertrand who could throw fireballs that accurately – he should knew, he taught her to.

She nodded as she spoke, "Mina understands Vlad."

Vlad tipped his head, shaking it. "How can she? I've never apologised for killing her husband."

"You apologised to Jonno and you didn't kill Eric Van Helsing." Erin knew this had been eating at Vlad slowly.

"I was the one who mind wiped him and the vampire attacked." He didn't believe her, he was the one who'd caused him to be an easy target.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck before she pressed herself up to him, gently kissing the bite on his neck before burring her nose into the space between his neck and his collarbone.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it wasn't Eric Van Helsing it would have been another breather. Back then you couldn't stop vampires from biting breathers; anyway they got their revenge in the end. How many of our kind did they slay to retaliate?"

"Too many." He muttered looking across at the table at a pile of papers. The pile was large; a name was on each page. A hastily drawn picture in the corner of each one.

"Exactly." Erin followed his gaze to the pile, confusion crossing her face. She gestures with her hands to the pile, "What are those?"

"The list of vampires that were slain by the Guild."

Erin walked across to the table; she'd forgotten Vlad could read faster than anyone she knew. It was one of the advantages to his powers.

Erin perched on the table next to the list, reaching down with her left hand to twist the papers around for her to read. The yellowed paper made it easier for her to read. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah." He nodded, he had found out something. They couldn't find Olga if they stayed at his manor. "We're going on a trip."

"What for?" She didn't think he was running away but she was worried he was trying to protect her.

"To find what Chloe's after, most of the clans that were slain were centred around…"

Erin blinked, this was news to her, "When?" She could have kicked herself for interrupting him.

Vlad shrugged, "Tonight."

She was missing something here… either that or he was ill. "Aren't you going to tell me to stay home?" She expected him to play the part of the overprotective husband, concerned for their child's safety.

Vlad shrugged; there was no point in being concerned. He'd be wasting his time trying to convince her. "It's not like you'd listen." Erin nodded, it was true she wouldn't. Clearly he was trying to save himself from the bother of trying to get her to remain where she was.

Now she was regretting interrupting him. "Where are we going?"

Vlad smirked at her; she'd work it out soon enough.

She'd enjoy this trip.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Native

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you again for all your support._

_Answering a question:_

_SexyVamp: Thank you, yes I have another one planned after this (well six actually). The next one's plot is thanks to a comment that my mom made when we watched Young Dracula the other day. It set the cogs in my mind working and a plot was born – I can't wait to start writing it. It will be Vlad/Erin of course._

Chapter 21: Native

Erin watched him in complete confusion; he was acting as if she should know exactly where he was on about.

Seconds ticked by as she waited for him to actually tell her. When he didn't she stepped closer towards him and narrowed her eyes. "Vlad…" She drew out slowly, making sure to inject enough warning into her tone.

"Erin you said you wanted to learn more about me didn't you? About my culture?" Erin nodded soundlessly, "There's one place where you can do that and practice your languages."

Her eyes lit up, she realised exactly what he meant. "Transylvania?" Vlad knew Erin was curious about his native country ever since she'd seen his reaction to the cleaner singing a traditional Transylvanian song. She'd seen the longing on his face to revisit the country. It had made her want to go there as well, see why he missed it. It wasn't full of bitterness like Stokely had been it had been something else.

Erin jumped into his arms and hugged him. Vlad laughed as he was forced to stumble back a few feet before he regained his balance lifting her off the ground as her legs swung behind her.

"All the clans that were slain were in Transylvania, we might as well start there." He whispered into her ear. "And you wanted to learn Transylvanian for a reason and it wasn't just to talk to me in was it?" Erin knew he'd seen right through her but she knew she had to be able to read it for political reasons.

There was only one thing that bothered her, "Where will we stay?" She didn't think any of the locals would put them up. If one of them recognised Vlad they'd be after him with a pitchfork.

Vlad gave a small shrug; there was only one place they could stay. "Our family home, Dad still owns it." Erin knew each clan had an ancestral home, Vlad had told her about it a long time ago but she didn't think the Count still owned it.

Vlad's eyes had dropped slightly as he spoke; Erin picked up on it as she always did. "You really miss it don't you?"

Vlad looked at her in complete confusion. "Miss what?"

"Your homeland, where you were born."

"Sometimes." Vlad conceded quietly, he missed the language more than anything. His native tongue was easier for him than English sometimes, learning all the breather phrases in English had made him feel more like an outsider than being a vampire always did when he'd first arrived in Britain.

Erin kissed his jaw lightly, "I'm looking forward to seeing where you were born, you saw my home I finally get to see yours." She was excited, she couldn't help it. It was something she'd always wanted to see.

Vlad smiled at her, "We need to start packing."

"You're packing your own suitcase." Vlad looked affronted that she could imply that he'd make her pack his. Erin leaned up and kissed him lightly, "And screwing up your clothes doesn't count as folding."

She pulled away leaving him staring dumbfounded after her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin placed her last t-shirt into the suitcase, zipping it up firmly. She resisted the urge to sit on it to do it, the grudging part was that Vlad had finished packing a few minutes before. Erin grabbed the handle to hoist it from the table put Vlad gently clasped his hand over hers and pried her fingers from it, setting it down himself. He didn't want her lifting things that were too heavy.

Vlad reached into his pocket withdrawing a small pouch. It had their coat of arms embroidered lovingly on the front. "If we're going to Transylvania, you're going to need this."

Vlad handed her a small, black, velvet pouch, Erin looked at it confused for a moment before opening it, tugging on the strings that held it closed. The inside of the pouch was lined in the finest red silk. Erin slowly tipped the back upside down, freeing the contents to fall into her hands. Immediately two cold metal objects dropped into the palm of her hand. She held it up to the light watching as it sparkled and shined in the brightness of their room.

Vlad took it from her and slipped it onto her ring finger. It was a sight that Erin had never expected to see. She shuddered at first as memories of Andrew's ring being forced onto her finger shot to the forefront of her mind.

"The people of Transylvania are very superstitious." He told her quietly, "They're very committed to religion. They're old fashioned because of it, if they can't see any sign of marriage if they find out you're pregnant you will be punished for it." He warned her slowly.

Erin shook her head, she only expected a slap on the wrist so she teased, "Tied to a stake and burned alive?"

Erin's face fell as she saw the completely serious look on Vlad's. The joke had no impact on him clearly. "Maybe but pitchforks aren't just for vampires." He told her in all seriousness making her gulp. "They're only devout because we're evil…"

Erin shook her had, she hated it when Vlad referred to himself as evil, "You're not evil Vlad, just because you're a vampire it doesn't mean you have to be. You beat the evil, it's inside you but it doesn't control you Vlad. You are not evil." She repeated slowly, "If you were we wouldn't be having the vamptot."

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the moniker for their child, "Vamptot?" Erin's eyes widened at the same time with the realisation she'd said it at the same time. "Is that going to be its name when it's born? Vamptot Dracula?" He chuckled earning a thump on the shoulder.

"No." She told him huffily, "I just don't want to call it 'it' all the time, or 'the baby', I wanted something more personal."

"It's got a nice ring to it."

Erin nudged his shoulder with force, hoping to make him stagger but it failed. "Whatever." She stepped away from him, he made to follow her but was pushed back when she suddenly spun around and poked his chest hard with her index finger. "You dare tell Ingrid or anyone else then I will put garlic in your sugar puffs, understand?"

Normally Vlad would have known Erin wouldn't do such a thing even if she was provoked to the extreme but being nearly two months pregnant he honestly believed she would do it if she had to.

Erin slowly pulled out a neck scarf for Vlad; it was a black cotton one. He took it from her growling; he knew what he had to do. He stared at it, "If there's breathers where we're going it's the best thing to do." Erin told him firmly.

Vlad grudgingly slipped it around his neck, "I had covering it up." He muttered to her. "We're mated its something to be worn with pride." Ever since their ceremony he hated having his neck covered, he'd seen Robin flinch once or twice when he'd seen it and some of the other vampires, not to mention a few slayers but in his kind it was the ultimate commitment to another vampire.

"Me too." Erin slipped her own red one, tying it firmly around her throat. Taking care to cover the bite scars. "But if they see it you know what will happen." Erin brushed her fingers over the edges of the scarf, his marks were deeper than hers from where she'd bitten too hard but he loved it. It marked him as hers.

Vlad leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "All we have to do now is tell them where we're going."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Thunder and lightening rumbled, roared and flashed in the background while Vlad stood his ground in front of his father. He'd expected the temper tantrum just not on this level.

"You're going where?"

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, rolling his tongue in his cheek. "You heard."

The Count's jaw tightened further and Erin was trying to be as confident as Vlad was but her hormones were making her emotional. "You're not going there, I forbid it!"

"You can't tell either of us what to do anymore." Vlad stepped closer, shockwaves racing through the room with each step he took. "You lost that right when I turned eighteen, I'm now twenty one."

"We'll see about that." The Count protested angrily, before realising what he said.

"I've got an army of Olga's followers to deal with, I really don't think one more person against me will make a difference." He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder telling him to calm down. Vlad nodded, looking down and forcing his fists to unclench.

The Count clearly didn't know what to make of Vlad's threat which clearly said, 'either you're with me or against me'. He couldn't tell whether his son would truly turn against him or not.

"Fine, but I'm head of this house again. Renfield we need cobwebs…"

Vlad shook his head, it wasn't going to work like that. "Ingrid's in charge until we get back."

The Count's jaw dropped for a moment. "What? Why?" The Count really didn't seem amused.

Vlad had been expecting that reaction and rolled his eyes, pleading upwards that he had the strength to answer without killing something.

"Because she's the only one left who has any power. The Council are disbanded and I trust her to not ignore anything that's thrown her way… Dad." Vlad emphasised 'Dad' with a change in tone and a sudden increase in volume. "I have to track down the mirrors, Transylvania is the only place to do that. If we all go Olga can take this place as a stronghold, its better if me and Erin just go. Besides I can't leave Erin on her own." Not that Erin would stay there in the first place.

The Count muttered something that Vlad decided was best to ignore completely.

"Anyway Ingrid can control Bertrand and she knows how I run things. So until we get back, Ingrid is in charge. Are we clear?" The Count remained silent. "I can't hear you Dad."

"Yes Vladimir." The Count snapped at his son. Vlad smiled looking at Ingrid, telling her silently not to take any notice of him.

Vlad picked up their bags, and held them.

"Look after yourself Vlad." Ingrid told her younger brother seriously, before giving him an uncharacteristic hug. Vlad could never get used to that. She moved across to Erin, hugging her just as tightly, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Erin snorted, nodding. She was the only one who could stop Vlad from doing something stupid.

Wolfie hugged Erin tightly around the waist, "Bring me back a present?" He asked with the most innocent eyes and smile. Erin kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'll try," She promised. Wolfie looked across to his brother silently telling him that Erin had better keep her promise.

Vlad rolled his eyes before ruffling Wolfie's hair. He bent down to Wolfie's level, "Look after Ingrid and Bertrand." Vlad didn't think that Bertrand would hurt Wolfie – if he couldn't hurt a pregnant Erin then he wouldn't be able to hurt a child. Vlad's face was serious as he gave Wolfie the 'task'. Wolfie took his request seriously.

"I will." Wolfie dove for Vlad, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Vlad hugged his brother back just as tightly. Wolfie pulled back, realising that his jacket had snagged Vlad's scarf and tugged on it to free it.

Vlad stood and laced his fingers with Erin, kissing her softly before stepping back and handing her the lighter of the two suitcases.

The pair smiled encouragingly at everyone in the room, "Good luck." Mina told them, "I'll keep on seeing what data we've got on Olga."

Erin spoke watching as Vlad checked his case was secure. "Thanks. We'll see you when we find the mirror."

She looked at her husband who nodded, he was ready.

The goodbyes over the two youngest vampires vanished into the sky in a flash.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. Ancestral

_A/N: Thanks for reading._

_I'm sorry it's going to be so long, I've never written a fic so long._

_Does anyone want me to condense it down or would you rather I left it as it is?_

Chapter 22: Ancestral

Vlad landed silently with Erin close beside him she swayed slightly from side to side. She'd never flown that distance before.

They'd stopped a few hundred yards short of their destination. Vlad had been keeping a close eye on her as she flew, he could see she was growing weaker and weaker. He didn't want to put their baby at risk.

Erin found the dew-covered ground fascinating as she tried to concentrate on it, take her mind off the way her stomach was churning from the flight. She felt like she was a mortal again, this is how flying and speeding used to affect her.

"Erin?" Vlad asked quietly, Erin waved a hand in the air trying to show she was okay a split second before the contents of her stomach were on the grass beside her.

"The baby obviously doesn't like flying." She quipped quietly. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve before standing back up fully, her stomach tightening from heaving causing a tugging sensation and a wince of pain. "It'll go." She assured him, she could already feel it receding. Although she'd discovered that there was no such thing as morning sickness, it was all day and night sickness instead.

"We're almost there," He whispered to her. She lifted her head up and gasped.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Along the horizon a tall building was silhouetted on the top of a hill, the full moon behind it seemingly bigger than anything Erin had ever seen before. She was surprised, she'd expected the castle to be in a similar state to Stokely but it was nothing like it. The castle – there was no other way to describe it – was intact. She shouldn't have been surprised considering the school was in perfectly good condition.

The ancestral home of the Draculas was an impressive sight for all to see.

The outside had a mediaeval flare to it, but it was clear to see that it had been modernised in sections as the centuries went on. There was something akin to Stuart design and an annex on the left had side reminiscent to the Renaissance.

The castle was derelict and dark. Not a single glimmer of light shone through the windows to the outside world.

The height of the building was impressive, it must have been at least the same height as the crumbling, turret of Stokely Castle.

Around the entire castle was a high wall, obviously too keep anyone unwanted out. There was a narrow gap that was filled with iron gates, the hinges of which were marked with gargoyles.

Thick, ancient, heavily foliaged trees surrounded the base of the hill, the village was nowhere near the castle, it was cast in the building's shadow instead. As if it was designed that every time any Transylvanian looked up they would remember that the castle housed something to be feared, knowing Vlad's ancestors that was probably the reason for it being placed there. It showed the power they had over the people.

Erin shivered as she realised that the tall, healthy, fir trees around her were the witnesses to innumerable slaughters. It was part of Vlad's family 'legacy' that was difficult to remember at times. Vlad saw her reaction and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"There's a path." Vlad whispered to her with a small, sad smile. He hadn't walked this way for years.

He gestured to a narrow track that had been created from the 'peasants' walking to and from the castle. It hadn't been crafted out of bark, stones or tarmac.

He laced his fingers with Erin's and began to pull her up the narrow path to the castle gates.

Their feet slipped a few times but they managed to keep upright. They knew their jeans were being caked with mud and pine needles. Vlad could feel the dew seeping into the bottom of his trousers, spreading the dampness throughout his legs.

Vlad suddenly ground to a halt as something appeared from the shadows. He froze but Erin hadn't noticed he'd stopped and slammed into his back knocking him forwards. Vlad flailed his arms as he tried to regain his balance.

By the time he'd regained his balance, the shadow had vanished.

"What is it?" She asked softly, looking around in the darkness trying to work out why he'd stopped.

"I thought I saw something." Transylvanians didn't come out at night, they knew the consequences of they did. Not that it happened anymore but a few millennia worth of fear was hard to ignore. He shook his head, he must need some sleep or something. "Probably a hell hound." Vlad whispered, hell hounds were common around this area.

"Like Zoltan?" She only knew one hell hound and he was quite 'tame'.

"Worse." He told her, hell hounds as their name suggested came from Hell. They were born out of pure evil and didn't know the meaning of mercy. Once they had a target they didn't stop. "They attack anyone they come across, vampire, werewolf, slayer breather even their own kind. They don't care. Stay close."

Erin nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her temple as they sped up in their pace, the quicker they reached the top the safer they'd be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It hadn't been clear from the base of the hill but on top of the wall were long iron poles, jutting outwards towards the village. Erin went to touch one before noticing a strange substance at the base of the poles. She went to touch it but Vlad pulled her hand back.

"Dad wanted to keep slayers out and keep us in." Vlad had often sneaked down to the village when he was younger, anything to escape the oppressive nature of his gran.

Erin seemed to understand immediately and yanked her hand back as if it were on a piece of elastic. It was blood stained around the bottom of the poles.

"I don't think anyone was impaled on them, maybe a few birds or animals thanks to the peasants below." Erin hit him across the back of his head for using the demeaning term. She glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered, he was repeating something his father had said years ago, he hadn't thought to change it to breathers.

Erin turned to view the landscape of the country, "It's beautiful." Aerials and mobile phone masts didn't pollute the countryside, it looked like something taken from a paining. "Why did you leave?" She'd never thought to ask him why, she just knew he had left in a hurry.

"Dad had a little misunderstanding with the village elders."

Her eyebrows raised in disbelief, if the Count was involved it was worse than a simple misunderstanding. "A 'misunderstanding'?"

Vlad gave a shrug, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a tip of his head. She really should be able to work out what his father did. "He drained them."

"Ah." Erin understood now, it was obvious really.

Vlad turned back to the daunting doors in front of him. They seemed taller than he remembered for some reason.

The door creaked worse than ever before as he opened it, scaring away the natural bats that resided in the nearby forest. Erin spun trying to locate their imminent attacker before realising that it was only bats.

Vlad entered the castle slowly; it had been empty for almost eight years.

Erin jumped as her feet crunched on the broken glass littering the floor, covering the worn carpet underneath like snow in winter. The wallpaper was mostly intact unlike the school, a few pieces were peeling off but there really wasn't that much damage. The ceilings were high vaulted, like their home and the school. It was completely different to Stokely.

"This is where you used to live?" Erin asked softly, looking around amazed at the grandeur of it.

Vlad nodded, "The Dracula family home for over one thousand years. It had to be rebuilt once or twice after the vampire wars but bits of it are from the original building."

Erin trailed her hand along a dust-covered table, feeling the grim between her fingers but she didn't care. She reached a solid silver candelabra and lifted it up, marvelling at the weight – or lack of it. As a breather this would have weighed her down. She was amazed that it was still here, that it hadn't been looted.

This castle was huge; larger than Stokely and larger than the school, maybe not as large as their home though. When Vlad was a child this place must have seemed as big as the world. She couldn't imagine growing up in a place like this although looking around it, it seemed that Vlad didn't have toys as such he had to grow up quickly.

Vlad clicked his fingers, he was dreading seeing the cobwebs and the damp that infiltrated his nostrils but he couldn't remain in the dark for much longer. The candles immediately burst into life but Vlad realised that there wasn't much of the candles left, they would have an hour or two before the candles burned out.

The light wasn't very bright but it outlined the furniture, nothing matched, it was from a variety of eras – Tudor, Georgian, Victorian – there wasn't really a system to it.

Everything looked like it had been left in a hurry, it had of course. Plates and goblets were scattered across the table, Vlad traced patterns in the dust trying to avoid the memories that assaulted him from that time.

The doorframes had long, deep grooves cut into them – clearly from a sharp object like a pitchfork for example, and they had dark scorch marks from flaming torches.

Erin tugged at the drapes, feeling and seeing the grey cloud of dust that burst forth from the thick, heavy brown material that she suspected was once red. With effort she pulled the drapes closed, if they didn't close them now they'd forget and this castle didn't have the UV coating on the glass that their windows had.

Something flew past Vlad, lodging itself in the wood of the large mahogany cabinet. The handle wobbling backwards and forwards. If Vlad had been another inch forwards he would have been impaled on it.

It was far too big to be a stake and much too sharp. Neither of them had thought to check the castle for unwanted visitors.

A voice called out in the darkness. There was no way to tell if they were alone or not, Vlad personally didn't want to take the risk with Erin being pregnant.

The voice sounded young, younger than Vlad and Erin by a few years at least. The heavy accent breaking through the air. "Stop right there, Dracula!"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone want me to condense it or do you want me to leave it as it is?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Octa

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope people are enjoying this so far, it's strange not wrapping it up just yet, the last 11(?) YD fics of mine were beginning to be wrapped up about now._

Chapter 23: Octa

Vlad let out a grown and grabbed the pitchfork violently, stopping it from its manic wobbling. He yanked it out of the wood and dropped it to the floor angrily.

Erin looked at Vlad, noticing for the first time that his scarf was loose around his neck. She grabbed it and tightened it, all the while Vlad was trying to push her behind him to protect her. They couldn't take the risk that the youth had seen it so the quicker she hid it then the sooner the youth would realise he was mistaken. Eventually he managed and he held his hand out across her stomach forming a barrier from anything else that might be thrown towards him.

The voice quaked with fear. He managed to whisper, "You're a… Dracula."

He looked about seventeen, maybe younger. His eyes were a brown hue with dark hair, he was dressed in the traditional garb of a peasant that she'd seen in movies. He reminded her of the French Revolution. His hair was long, he didn't wear a cap. He wasn't freezing, he was modestly built.

He only held a flaming torch in his hand, Erin looked at it not understanding why the Count was so terrified of it. It couldn't do anything to him, maybe make his skin feel hot it wouldn't burn him vampire skin was too tough.

Vlad stood tall and regally, he hated being recognised it made him long for the days when he was 'freak one', sometimes it felt like he didn't have a life of his own.

"We're not." Erin told the youth, hating to deny her mated clan name. She would have always denied Andrew's if she'd married him but she never though she would deny her own.

"Vampire then?"

"No." Erin told him, she wasn't exactly lying she was twisting the definition of vampires slowly, she was a half fang and therefore not a full vampire and Vlad wasn't considered an 'ordinary' vampire he was the Chosen One.

"Who are you then?" The youth was no longer armed after throwing his only weapon at them, the torched waved in the air as he fought to be brave. Vlad didn't move he remained where he was, he wasn't going to let the youth know what he was yet.

"Erin Noble." Erin greeted him, with a small wave. She was trying to look as friendly as possible.

"You're not from Transylvania?" He questioned, looking at her in relief. Vampires were fluent in the language, if she wasn't she wasn't a vampire.

"Britain." She admitted with a shrug, he'd obviously heard her accent as she'd spoken to him in the native language and her slightly halting speech. She could if she spoke it slowly or conversed with Vlad, other than that she didn't understand it at all.

He gestured to the man beside her, "Who's that?"

Erin looked at Vlad, he really wasn't going to enjoy what she was going to call him. "Vlad Noble." As expected he winced at the choice of surname but she was going for something least vampiric although his name was Transylvanian.

"Vlad?" The youth questioned in fear, "The Vampire King." The torch trembled again.

"He was born here but moved away to Britain. He's not the Vampire King." She resisted the urge to say 'Chosen One actually', but she resisted as that conversation popped to the forefront of her mind.

He shook his head, waving the torch from side to side as if it was supposed to scar them, Vlad looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I don't believe you."

Erin reached into her pockets and pulled out her phone, she handed it to him. "Take a picture of us. If we appear we're not vampires." She encouraged him to take it. He shuffled closer to her, never once taking a large step, his fingers brushed against the cool plastic.

He held it up with shaky fingers and pointed it directly at them, then he pressed the icon on the screen to take the picture. The phone flashed before displaying the picture. He seemed satisfied. Erin didn't want to tell him vampires appeared on digital images.

"Why are… you… here?" He asked in halting English, Vlad knew he wouldn't be able to understand if he answered in English so he switched languages.

"We're looking for the vampires who attacked my family."

"Draculas?" He asked with wide eyes.

Vlad nodded, technically they were attacked by Draculas. "Yeah. We're looking for something that will lead us to them." Vlad needed to find where the mirrors were.

"You need to see Octa in the village. She may be able to help you." The boy's voice was hushed, as if he was sharing a secret.

Vlad looked at Erin, surprised at being given a name to seek out. "Octa?"

The boy looked frightened at the mention of this woman, as if it were taboo to speak out loud. "A woman, she lives alone. Some say she's a witch but I think she's strange. She knows things about vampires."

"You're slayers?"

Erin shuddered at the implication, Vlad spoke instead. "Sort of."

The youth's face had changed during the conversation, he was studying Erin's features intently. Erin had begun to grow uncomfortable at the boy's fascination with her. Dread filled her stomach making it feel like it was full of lead.

"He's your brother?" The youth asked gesturing between them. Erin and Vlad looked at each other in amazement, they looked nothing like each other.

Vlad lifted up his hand, to show his wedding ring. He nearly revealed his scar, which would have been the worst thing he could do. The ring didn't mean any where near as much as the bite. "Husband."

The youth looked at them, nodding as his face fell. He didn't seem that perturbed about their young age, they looked younger than they were due to their transformations. "Marriages at sixteen, I'm looking for a wife perhaps…"

Vlad cut him off before he could continue, he knew Erin was a prize amongst their kind. "She's not being sold." Erin knew about this custom, she was prepared for it.

"You should stay inside here until sunrise. See Octa then." The boy told him fiercely, "It isn't safe to be out at night with the demons around. The attacks have begun we thought the demons had been vanquished there were rumours that their King had stopped them from hurting us but we were wrong. He was waiting to slaughter us."

Erin felt Vlad wince next to her, she didn't need to see it. She rubbed a small circle on the back of his palm in an effort to try and remove the hurt the boy's words produced.

Erin smiled at the boy falsely but he didn't seem to notice. "Thank you."

"This is a demons home, take care in here."

He then brushed past them with a last longing look to Erin.

As soon as he'd vanished Erin turned to him, "You weren't joking when you said superstitious."

Vlad nodded slowly, that hadn't exactly been the way he wanted to be greeted back to his homeland but it was better than being slain on sight.

He looked down to his wife and noticed how her eyes were fluttering. Fatigue was getting to her, he'd noticed that she easily tired now she was pregnant and that flight wouldn't have helped.

"Lets get you and the vamptot to sleep." He told her with a kiss to the temple.

Erin tried to pull away but Vlad wouldn't let her. "I'm fine."

"Erin its going to be dawn in a few hours, we haven't got long enough to find this Octa, take the chance to sleep while we can."

Erin's voice came out as a grumble. "Fine."

Vlad decided to add an extra piece of information. "And you'll be sleeping in a bed not a coffin." Mainly because the only decent coffin the castle had, had been taken to Britain years ago.

Erin's only answer was the distant rumbling of thunder and lightning.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Most of the things had been taken from Vlad's old room when he'd moved to Britain; it wasn't like Stokely, he'd had time to pack.

She looked at the wall, seeing an old picture of Vlad on it. A smile crossed her lips at the way it was captured in paint. Vlad winced as he saw it, lighter hair on it. He had been dressed up to look like the vampire he was now, he was only about five in the picture. He'd changed since then. Everything was much simpler back then.

"I hate that picture." He muttered. It showed what he was supposed to become.

"I've never seen pictures of you before you were fifteen." She told him quietly, they'd all been destroyed in the fire at Stokely. The only other one she'd seen was at the slayer school when she was held hostage there.

"I wish you could see them." He whispered, stroking her cheek lightly. He hated them but sometimes it would be easier to explain his past to her if she had something to look at.

Erin decided to drop the conversation before he began to brood over the past.

She dropped her case onto the bed, dust flying up from the sheets. Unzipping it quickly she found what she was looking for.

Erin threw Vlad an opaque, crimson, red, one litre sports bottle that he caught with ease. He pulled open the cap, taking care to hide his fangs from view as he extended them. He hated drinking with them on display, unfortunately it was a natural occurrence from when they had to tear into the flesh of their victims to get at the blood underneath. Erin did the same with a matching bottle, hers was midnight blue instead. It had been the safest way to conceal the soy blood.

Vlad took a large gulp before gagging and shaking his head, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Erin looked at him strangely, "Don't tell me you've turned into a snob and can only drink from glass bottles or goblets."

"It tastes terrible." He muttered, the plastic had tainted it with a bitter taste and he growled, pulling a face. "Can't you taste it?"

Truthfully Erin hadn't taken a sip yet, she lifted it up to her lips and took a long gulp. She didn't notice anything at first but when she did she was determined not to show it. A faint twitching of her eye let Vlad know she'd noticed it too.

He smirked at her as she stared him down daring him to challenge her.

She took another long drink; she needed the nutrition for the vamptot. She shuddered this time. Vlad put his down on the nearby dust-covered table, tracing the cup rings with his fingers that he'd put there when he was much younger. Erin passed him her bottle and he set it next to his own.

He clicked his fingers and the dust was thrown from the bed, he'd never tried it before and he was surprised that it had worked. He patted the bed to make sure there was no more dust to be shaken loose. Happy that there was none, Vlad sat down on the bed and stretched himself out with a determined expression on his face.

Erin stared at him, shaking her head. "Its either the bed or the floor." He told her seriously.

Erin let out a sigh dropping her hands from where they were folded to her sides in defeat. She climbed on the bed, it dipped under her weight. Erin curled next to Vlad on the large bed, wrapping her arms around him securely. She buried her nose into his shirt, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible.

Vlad gently stroked his fingers through her silky hair as she flicked the buttons on his shirt.

"Where are you going to start?" She questioned softly, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

Dawn was peeking through the closed drapes, they couldn't do anything yet. She felt fatigue wearing her down.

Vlad toyed with the top of her t-shirt, moving his hand from her hair he gently slipped the shirt down over her right shoulder and traced patterns on the skin underneath.

"I guess we see this 'Octa'."

He expected an answer but didn't receive one. He looked down seeing her sound asleep. He was right, she was tired.

They couldn't do anything so he just let her sleep, closing his eyes he joined her.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Riddles

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry to harass you again about the condensing thing, the same person asked if, as I wouldn't stop posting, I could make the stories shorter instead. _

_I just wanted to check that people were okay with the way I was doing it now. If not I'll condense them down._

Chapter 24: Riddles

They moved around the town quickly, trying not to draw attention to themselves but outsiders always drew their attention. A hushed silence followed them with every move they took; they fought not to let it bother them.

It also helped that they weren't dressed like vampires; they were dressed as a normal British couple. Erin leaned into him as they walked, resting her head on his shoulder as they moved in perfect sync with each other.

Erin could hear some phrases in Transylvanian; she'd heard a few of them once or twice when Ingrid had insulted her brother

They reached the edge of the village; in between the bracken was a small wooden shack nestled inside. The bushes in front of it were overgrown, obscuring the windows. Flickers of light appeared between the minute gaps in the leaves letting them know that someone was in there.

"Wait here." Vlad told her quietly, "I'm just checking there's no one else around." He didn't want locals jumping out at them accusing them of being bloodsuckers or werewolves or something else without any evidence because they were outsiders.

Erin nodded, "Sure." Vlad looked at her strangely before disappearing in a flash.

Erin tapped her foot lightly on the ground; a craving for more soy blood overcame her. She waited another few seconds before making a decision.

The quicker she spoke to the woman inside, the quicker they could get the blood.

Erin cautiously pushed open the door to one of the shacks, the door jolted and jerked along the floor as it tried to open it.

Before she'd even made it over the threshold her wrist was clamped in a vice like grip.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt a hand clamped tightly around her wrist, she went to pull it back but she couldn't move it. The woman's grip was far too strong. This was Octa.

"Let me go." Erin asked her in Transylvanian but the woman only gripped tighter, it didn't hurt her but Erin didn't like being handled this way especially not after her parents had done it to her.

The woman spoke a spiel of words, so fast and so quickly that she didn't understand many word only just catching the words 'vampire' and 'child'.

The woman wasn't old by any means she was barely in her late twenties. She had long ginger hair that was ragged and reached half way down her back. Her green eyes sparkled in intensity as she looked at Erin, trying to see into her very soul. She was beautiful so she found it strange that she was considered as 'mad' although the boy had never said it, that was the implication.

The woman grabbed the scarf and yanked it from Erin's neck, it slipped away making Erin gasp as her bites were exposed to the world.

The woman hissed and grabbed her neck forcing her down.

"_VLAD!"_ Erin screamed mentally. Vlad appeared at her side, gripping the woman and forcing her hands from her throat with little effort. The woman winced at Vlad's actions, cradling her hand from where he'd forced it from Erin's throat.

Vlad gave her an annoyed look; he wasn't impressed at her ignoring him and going ahead without him.

Erin clasped her hands to her throat, trying to ignore the phantom sensations that still were present. Vlad looked at her in concern and she nodded that she was fine. It was more that she'd been startled than anything else. "You're not like other demons but demons wear many disguises."

She the woman didn't try to grab a stake or any form of slaying gear, she just smiled at Erin. Erin found the experience unnerving.

"You love her." She looked at the claim mark on Erin's neck.

Vlad yanked his scarf away, exposing it fully. "Yes."

The woman smiled and traced the marks in the air, "There hasn't been a mating ceremony in centuries. I've heard a lot about you Vladimir Dracula and your slayer mate. A brave choice." She smiled, Vlad didn't like that she knew so much about him.

"Why aren't you calling for anyone?"

"There's no point, you won't hurt me." She was confident in that. "Your mate keeps you strong, she doesn't let you be tempted by your evil. No other vampire has ever resisted, you're the first but not the last." She pointedly looked at Erin's stomach, a knowing look crossing her face. Erin folded her arms over her stomach in an attempt to stop Octa looking at her abdomen. "Protective parents, you'll love them no matter if they're a boy or a girl."

Erin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How come you know so much about us?"

"Because I was one of you, I'm no longer a demon." She smiled at him, showing him her neck. There were clear bite marks along it, this wasn't make up the marks were far too deep and silver looking. She moved her hand across the room and lifted a clove of garlic. "And I'm no longer loyal, of course the loyalty had to be broken first."

Nothing happened, not even the faintest whisper of smoke rose from her hand.

Erin and Vlad looked at each other, it had never been possible. Vlad had spent most of his life trying to undo it. He turned his head and focussed on her, he could hear the gentle beating of her heart. She really was a mortal again.

"How?" Vlad asked, he'd never heard of it before. If there was a chance to save Bertrand…

The woman smiled, "In time." She laughed as Vlad bristled, he really was impatient. "You have worse things to deal with."

She stirred the pot in front of her, the smell wafted over towards Erin, clinging to her nostrils. She fought the urge to wretch.

The woman handed her a small poultice, "Smell this, it'll help with the sickness." Erin took it from her and inhaled it, almost immediately she felt her stomach settle.

"The Rue de Gerrard may hold part of the answer to what you seek." That was a riddle to Vlad but it had a location.

The name meant something to Vlad but he couldn't remember what. He looked at Erin for the answer but she gave him a blank expression – it meant absolutely nothing to her.

"Keep your reflection locked inside, nothing is what it seems when you find what you seek." She warned Vlad, he was confused he always had control over his reflection with only a couple of glaring exceptions.

Erin shook her head, she was thoroughly confused, the riddles were confusing her. That's if they were riddles and not just plain nonsense.

Octa continued not looking up from the pot. "If your reflection escapes it might help your friend."

Vlad looked at Octa as if she'd gone crazy, his eyebrows were raised as he nodded slowly. "Thanks. I think."

Erin went to hand her back the poultice. "Keep it, it will last for centuries. You'll need it."

Erin didn't know what to say to that. Vlad was just as startled at her bluntness but he was thankful Erin really wasn't coping well with the morning sickness.

He took Erin's hand in his, gently leading her from the house into the outside world.

Octa called out to him, "Remember to keep your reflection locked inside."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

One perk of being Grand High Vampire was that Vlad didn't need to be invited into a home. That honour was now extended to Erin as Queen. By law Vlad could make impromptu visits whenever he liked.

This palace was more about grandeur than anything else, it was a trophy that stood out amongst the other houses. This was a different part of Transylvania, this was a more upmarket part with estates and terraced houses.

All the while he couldn't help the feeling that he knew this place from somewhere – well, knew the name in a non Grand High Vampire way.

Vlad landed in the entranceway, seeking out with his mind for any inhabitants of the palace. No vampire could hide from him – he was far too powerful for them to evade him at all.

There was no one in there, he relaxed slightly but he didn't get too confident – they could appear at any moment. He gestured for Erin to join him.

Vlad brushed a soft kiss across her lips, before resting his forehead against hers. "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed.

Vlad nodded before they slowly entered the palace.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The corridors were quiet, nothing seemed to be there not even a mouse. The building was clean, cleaner than their manor, something Erin never thought she'd see although she doubted that in seven months that the manor would be clean for much longer. The heights of fashion in the terms of furniture from different eras decorated the corridors.

Vlad could feel the power flowing from the mirrors; he had always been sensitive to things like that.

He followed his instincts, Erin close behind him. He didn't open a door he just continued on one path in particular.

Erin was a little concerned that this was too easy, she was also afraid of what Octa had said to them.

The climbed higher and higher in the palace all the way up to the main turret. Erin climbed the steps with ease; she didn't miss the puffing and panting that used to come with climbing the stairs at the school.

Eventually they reached the top floor, and Vlad looked at her. "We're here." His hair was tingling; he knew this was the place. He was only afraid of what he'd see on the other side of the door.

The room was shrouded in darkness; there was nothing to be seen in it at all. The walls were bare there was absolutely nothing in there.

"There's nothing here." He hissed, "I can feel the power but I can't see anything." He muttered angrily. He was angry at being led on a wild goose chase.

Vlad clicked his fingers lighting the candles in the room. He clutched his eyes to shield them as intense light hit them, blinding them temporarily.

Erin waited for her eyes to adjust, seeing red and green spots in front of her. Then she looked down – the sight startling her.

Vlad let out a gasp, dropping to the floor in agony.

This was worse than he could ever imagine.

TBC

_A.N: What do you think?_

_I'm taking it a different route to what you mind expect…_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Floor

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I didn't post last night, I just felt so tired yesterday I just couldn't focus on typing. I went to bed around 8pm unfortunately that wasn't restful._

_The reason for my late posts is that ever since my allergic reaction to penicillin the medication I had to take to combat those effects has given me raging nightmares, meaning I'm having trouble sleeping. So I might as well do something productive and type._

_P.S.: I know it seemed to some people I rushed the last two chapters about them being in Transylvania but trust me… I have a perfectly good reason…_

Chapter 25: Floor

The sensation of the floor jolting his knees felt like a feather tickling. Vlad couldn't feel it, he could only feel the other pain that this room was causing him.

Blinding stabs of pain drove through Vlad's skull, he felt as if a poker was slowly being twisted into his mind, burning through flesh and bone.

He tucked his legs up and curled into a ball, as if hoping that the pain wouldn't be able to hit a smaller target. He clenched his jaw trying to stop himself from screaming out.

The pain kept him on the edge of consciousness; it wouldn't let him pass out. His pain threshold was much higher than the average vampires.

Erin couldn't feel anything but Vlad wasn't the sort to fake pain, she'd seen him in pain and this was worse than any time before.

"Vlad?" She asked in fear, she was desperate to help him but she didn't know how to start.

Vlad looked at her through streaming eyes, he couldn't see her clearly for the blonde blur his tears had created. She didn't move as his eyes turned the darkest black, Erin knew exactly what or 'who' he was tapping into for strength.

"Help me." He bit out, his teeth gritted.

Erin dove towards Vlad, hoisting him up. She threw his arm around her shoulders and hers tightly around his waist and dragged him from the room. His feet stumbling and dragging along the way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The moment they stepped over the threshold the pain stopped, vanishing completely. Not a single trace of it remained.

Vlad slid down to the ground gasping instinctively. He looked at Erin, still unable to stop the effects of the pain, tears still falling from his eyes in silent streams. He lifted his arms to swipe at his eyes to stop them watering but missed, his hands and fingers shaking too much from what had just happened to be of any use to him at the moment.

Erin rushed over to him and clutched her head to his chest, she stroked his hair lightly. The thick locks feeling matted from Vlad gripping his head when he was curled into a ball.

Shock had gripped him, she waited for him to stop shivering and shaking. This was fear or sadness this was from what he'd just gone through.

Slowly when he felt he had the strength, he pushed himself away from Erin, using her shoulders and leverage to do so.

Erin wiped his cheeks, she didn't think any less of him. What he'd just been put through was worse than her having a stake in her stomach. He nodded to her in thanks. He looked at her and Erin could see the confusion in his eyes, he glanced back towards the room he didn't know what to make of it.

"You okay?" She whispered kissing his lips lightly. Vlad nodded, unable to speak just yet. "What was that?"

He gulped a couple of times, he didn't feel he was about to be sick but he felt as if his throat had closed up and he had to force it to open once more. "I don't know." He croaked out.

"You were in pain." She muttered, brushing back his sweat coated hair. It clung to his brow, beads of sweat dripping from his face.

He nodded; there was no point in denying it.

"Something in that room did this to you." She looked at the room with barely concealed hate, it was the same loathing she'd shown towards Andrew. She stood up sharply, Vlad tried to grab her but his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated.

Erin strode purposefully across to the room, she was determined to find out what it was that had turned him into this.

Erin walked into the room, her pumps squeaking on the surface of the floor. She heard heavy footfalls and turned sharply to see that her idiot of a vampire husband had followed her to the edge of the room, determined to step over the threshold – and there was the reason he was an idiot.

Erin pushed him backwards, his leg hovering in the air as he prepared to step into the room. His leg landed heavily on the floor, bending his ankle slightly. "You stay here."

"Erin…"

"If Olga attacks, we'll need you to protect us." Erin stroked his cheek, she cursed herself at using their child as leverage but she needed to say something to convince him.

"Fine." He muttered, not amused in the least but she did have a point. He leaned against the stone doorframe, perching there. His legs felt like jelly but he wasn't going to admit it to her at all – she'd only worry and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Erin kissed his jaw lightly, taking an instinctive deep breath to calm her nerves she stepped over the threshold.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

All the mirrors had been collected into one room. Every single destroyed clan's mirror was there.

They weren't propped up against the walls though, they were on the floor. The entire floor about thirty-foot square was covered in clanless blood mirrors. The mirrors were pressed against each other each side – large or small – was touching another mirror, not even air could get between them. It was almost like tiling on a kitchen floor. Around the outside a frame bound them together. It was a simple frame plain oak but it held the mirrors together.

When Vlad had lit the candles the light had immediately reflected and glared into their eyes, blinding them for a matter of moments.

Why they were on the floor Erin had no idea, it could have been that the walls were too short to hold it but then again the mirrors could have been placed around all of the walls so they touched.

She couldn't see anything in the room that could have caused that; she couldn't sense or see any slayer devices. Erin traced the mirror with her fingertips, she could sense the power the combined mirrors now held.

Erin looked at Vlad, seeing he was about to cross over the threshold to the mirror room again. "Stay at the door!" She shouted, he really wasn't thinking straight if he thought she wouldn't keep glancing back at him.

Vlad folded his arms and pouted, it was clear in that moment who Wolfie looked like when he sulked.

She turned back to the frame, running her fingers over the grain of wood that made up the frame. It was a simple frame, constructed in the mirror.

Along the edge of the mirror was a small groove, about the size of the bone cut into it. It wasn't obvious from a distance, it blended it but up close there was nothing else that it could be used or mistaken for.

With the power of Sethius in the bone she needed more power to tap into it to release it. The more mirrors she had the greater the power she had to access the bone.

"Vlad!" She called out, this was the section of the mirror where Olga would place the bone to gain its power, then she'd draw on it like Boris had.

Vlad stood on his toes to get a better view. He saw clearly what Erin meant, it wasn't noticeable on a first glance. This was it, it was what Olga would release to make herself as powerful as him. The thought of her with that much power made him feel sick to his stomach.

Vlad felt himself being pushed forwards, two hands on his back firmly shoving him into the mirror room – he couldn't let himself remain in there for long.

Erin cried out as Vlad was shoved forwards, he did a small flip in the air so he landed on his feet once more landing behind his attacker. He'd never tried that move before, he'd been taught it years ago but he never really found a need to use it. Now he had.

His eyes blazed black with untold fury and power.

Erin sped towards him, speeding past his attacker. Vlad immediately stretched his arm over her stomach in a protective gesture. Erin gripped his hand lacing her fingers with his.

He let out a cry as he drew his arm back and unleashed a fireball with all his energy at the person who'd ambushed them.

They only just managed to duck out of the way.

"Hello Vlad."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Locked Inside

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint I've gone for a different twist that people hopefully wouldn't have expected…_

Chapter 26: Locked Inside

Vlad turned to face Olga, his face was carefully arranged into an emotionless mask. Olga waved the bone at him from side to side, as if trying to hypnotise him but only trying to taunt him instead.

Vlad refused to let his eyes be drawn to the bone, Erin was doing exactly the same. They were their Grand High Vampire and his Queen, it was about time that Olga respected that – they knew it was far too much to ask though.

"You worked *something* out then?" He didn't like the way she said 'something', he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something in that tone she used.

Vlad didn't take his eyes from her for an instant. She was the type to stake you in the back while you weren't looking. "You want the power from the bone, make yourself as powerful as me. As powerful as Sethius."

Ivan chuckled and that scared Vlad, his uncle never chuckled unless he was going to take pleasure in this in a morbid way. "Give me more credit than that Vlad." Olga laughed at her cousin. "Is that really the best you could come up with?"

Vlad was now confused; he resisted looking at his wife. "Then what do you want it for?"

Olga didn't answer directly, "I knew I couldn't trust Bertrand anymore so I had to change my plans. Has he squealed yet?"

"No." Vlad lied to her, a perfectly calm expression on his face.

"You always were terrible at lying." Olga laughed. Vlad wasn't sure if she was basing that on a hunch or if she truly could see through him. The only person Vlad knew he could never fool was Erin, he always felt uncomfortable lying to her and she knew that, using it to her advantage.

His American cousin sped past him to stand on the mirror in the room; she crouched down and gently touched the mirror, caressing it lovingly. Her fingers gliding across the smooth aged glass of the mirrors. She traced the 'crack' in between the mirrors.

"Do you like my new mirror?"

"Why is it on the floor?"

Olga's answer was quick and sarcastic. "I didn't have enough room along the walls."

"Very funny Olga." Vlad muttered, he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm of any sort. He wanted this over with. He wanted a safe vampire world for his child to be born into.

"I'm sure you know my host." Olga grinned at Vlad, Vlad turned to face the shadow behind his uncle and Olga used his distraction to her advantage. "He's proved to be a very cooperative ally." Vlad noticed then that Olga had about eight followers with her at this point, they weren't the same ones as those who'd attacked them and taken the bone.

Erin couldn't help herself, "So you bit him as well?" Vlad covered a snort at Olga's look of fury at Erin's patronising tone.

"I reserve that for my cousins' potential mates." Olga sniped back but there was a moment's hesitation. It didn't work because Vlad and Erin were mated, they'd been bitten already. Vampires could only be bitten once for loyalty, Erin's first bite would have counted as the loyalty. Any more bites only left a scar.

The shadow stepped away from Ivan, a bright red Armani shirt coming into view. A gold chain and ruby encrusted pendant glimmering in the light. A fake tan covered his face and he goatee was immaculately trimmed. He wore a self-satisfied expression on his face, striding towards Vlad, his left hand resting on the pommel of his gold filigree sword. His silk cape billowed out behind him as he moved.

"Von Racalud." Vlad muttered, that's where he'd recognised the location from. He remembered writing it on the envelope years ago. He should have known considering it was an upmarket area that this 'palace' was situated in.

Erin looked at Vlad's former – and very brief – tutor. Vlad had been right when he'd described him as arrogant and pompous.

Racalud smiled at Vlad, lifting his sword out of its scabbard and twirling the golden pommel in his fingers. "I said you'd pay for insulting my honour."

"I thought Dad smoothed everything over." Vlad's head jerked back, he couldn't believe he'd said those few words, he should have known better. Erin rolled her eyes, that really wasn't the best thing for Vlad to say.

"I was insulted by the Chosen One, nothing can 'smooth' that over."

Vlad had forgotten how prideful Racalud was, he was more concerned with honour and dignity. He was born in the era where those were high priority.

"Now its time to pay." He smirked at Vlad, before drawing his arm back. It seemed to be the cue they were all waiting for.

Vlad was suddenly under fire from all sides. Fireballs flying at him and Erin, he couldn't stop them all at once, they were all different intensities. He was forced to use his strongest shield which would drain the power from him making his reactions sluggish if he used it for too long.

Vlad was slowly pushed backwards as his reaction time for throwing a shield became slower and slower.

"Vlad get out!" Erin cried seeing that Vlad had been pushed into the room. Vlad looked down seeing Erin was right, he was standing on the glass. Any moment now the pain would begin. Suddenly the fireballs ceased being thrown.

Olga took over, cutting them off. "Perfect!" The two Dracula's turned to face her, she was now resting by the bone shaped groove. She was standing on the edge of the mirror looking in, she glanced up and down at Vlad before smiling.

"VLAD!" Erin shouted, desperate for Vlad to get out of the room but she knew he'd never leave her behind. Erin was yanked backwards by Ivan, tearing her away from Vlad.

Olga slammed the bone into place on the mirror. Her eyes never leaving Vlad's, her face twitched into a feral smile.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Nothing happened for a few seconds then it began.

The pain Vlad had felt came quicker and stronger than before, it still wasn't enough to knock him out though.

He doubled over this time, clutching his temples.

Erin bent her leg and kicked Ivan hard in the groin. He let out a gasp and his grip slacked on her. She tore away from him, spinning around and kicking her leg backwards and landing in his stomach with a grunt. Ivan flew backwards hitting the brick wall, causing bricks to dislodge and be forced out through the brickwork.

Erin sped over to him but he held his hand out to stop her, he didn't want her to get close. Erin frantically glanced around the room but the other vampires looked thrilled at what Olga was doing to him.

"You're killing him!" Erin screamed at Olga, "Vlad never deliberately killed your brother, that was the crown."

Olga grinned at Erin, "I'm not killing him, I'm doing something much, much worse." She grinned at her, Olga was enjoying watching her strong cousin twist and writhe in complete agony. Without him the crown would be hers.

Vlad let out a scream as he felt his insides were being ripped from his body, unable to clench his jaw any longer.

The young vampire began to blur, Erin shook her head – this couldn't be happening.

She'd only seen this once before and it had been terrifying back then.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin could only watch as her vision began to double. She knew it wasn't from any head injury.

Slowly another Vlad began to emerge but instead of fighting against each other, they were fighting to remain as one. More and more reflections emerged – Vlad had a thousand.

As each new reflection emerged it jelled into the single reflection they had fought against before.

Vlad had been able to force his reflection from his body before when no other vampire had it showed how much power was required – only Sethius could match it.

The power of the combined mirrors and the bone was pulling them apart. Without the bone the mirror probably would have only succeeded in bringing the reflection to the surface, the bone gave it the power boost it needed to complete the job.

Slowly the last of the reflections emerged and was absorbed into the one reflection. Leaving Vlad, his reflection and Erin staring at each other.

Vlad and his reflection looked at her in pure fear, Erin looked surprised at seeing her mate's reflection, she hadn't before but then she hadn't been connected to Vlad through his bite back then.

They didn't fight much to Erin's amazement instead the looked at each other, Vlad reached out his arm to grasp his reflection but it was being pulled downwards into the mirror – into a foreign mirror.

Vlad's reflection was the key to him accessing his full power, now he didn't even have the one he'd gained at sixteen inside him

It was sinking into the mirror like a stone in water. Vlad tried to grasp his reflection, Erin tried hoping that even if it was absorbed into her own body then it would be saved somehow.

That was why the mirror was on the floor.

When lad had forced his reflection from him last time he couldn't put it back in the mirror because he couldn't force it to touch the mirror. They had no choice now; Vlad couldn't escape standing on the mirror.

Olga nodded to her followers and they all grinned at Vlad, each one of them was perched on the edges of the frame, not even their toes touched the mirror.

Erin saw what they had in their hands and screamed, "NO!" but it was too late.

Olga threw a brick at the giant mirror, smashing it into a thousand pieces. The others copying her actions, small spider webs of cracks appeared around the impact sight, spreading out and meeting other cracks. The sound of smashing glass echoed around the room reminding Erin of a construction site.

Not one individual mirror remained intact. Without the mirror his reflection would be destroyed..

Shards jumped up into the air, a shard from the mirror his reflection had disappeared into buried itself deeply in Vlad's leg, he let out a gasp of pain as the eight inch long, sharp, thin, shard of glass buried itself into his right thigh. His leg gave underneath him automatically and he crashed downwards into the broken pile of glass.

When Octa had said for Vlad to keep his 'reflection locked inside'…

Octa hadn't meant stop Vlad's reflection from taking control.

She'd meant for him to keep his reflection locked inside his body, to not let it be torn from him.

Olga hadn't sought to make herself as powerful as Vlad.

She wanted to make Vlad as powerless as her.

She'd succeeded.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Did it disappoint?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Power

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I was actually 'thanked' this morning in a PM for being too exhausted to post the other day, they actually wished that it would continue and were very upset I uploaded two chapters last night…_

_I'm trying to think of a polite answer at the moment they're very blue…_

Chapter 27: Power

Vlad's reflections were the source of his power; they enabled him to tap into it and he drew his strength from them.

His head felt light; he didn't have to control anything anymore. His mind felt empty.

Lead settled in his stomach, he was defenceless.

He was barely the level of Olga, he'd never felt this exposed before.

Vlad shifted himself around so his weight was no longer on his injured leg. He couldn't afford to damage it any further Erin helped turn him to face Olga. She gripped his hand tightly in hers.

The shard of glass glinted in the dim candlelight. No one seemed to particularly notice the glass in his leg.

Erin hated Olga for what she'd done to him. The smug smile on her cousin in law's face tipped her over the edge, she unleashed a fireball towards Olga at an enormous speed.

Olga only just managed to dodge it.

Erin was much angrier than she'd ever been before. She launched another fireball at Olga; it clipped her side throwing her back against the wall. Her aim was off in her fury, Bertrand had always said emotions made you weak in battle but Erin didn't want to calm down.

Olga clutched at her hip as she slid to the floor. Erin clenched her fists at her side; they were shaking with her anger.

"Erin…" Vlad warned lowly, he wanted Olga dust just as much as she did but she had someone else to consider now.

"When she's dust Vlad." Erin argued back not looking at him.

Olga gasped and turned a dark colour as the injury over whelmed her. Erin didn't smirk or anything she wasn't taking pleasure in inflicting pain on anyone. That's what separated her from Olga.

Olga listened to their conversation convinced there was something she was missing in it. She looked between, seeing the concern on Vlad's face and the terror carefully hidden. She revelled in the emotions she provoked in him before realising that the terror he held wasn't for himself – he truly wasn't scared of her he was scared for another reason. Than made her eyes burn in anger.

Olga pushed herself up from the floor, clutching at the wall to help herself stand. She leaned against it perching at a strange angle as she clutched her side in an effort to protect it further.

She threw a fireball in retaliation at Erin, trying to catch the older Dracula off guard.

Erin anticipated it. She couldn't do what Vlad could and shield them but she could deflect it with one of her own. The fireballs collided in the middle of the room, albeit a foot or two closer to Olga. Erin didn't seem to put as much power into hers as Olga did.

Olga cowered backwards away from Erin, hiding behind her father. The wrath of the Queen was clearly enough to give anyone nightmares.

Someone else took the opportunity instead.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's eyes flickered as the immaculately dressed vampire stepped forward into view.

Racalud drew back his fist, "I've been looking forward to this." He laughed manically.

Before he could throw his arm out, he suddenly looked down in surprise. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he hunched forwards

Protruding out of his rib cage at an awkward angle was a stake; he looked across to the hand that gripped the stake in a firm grasp. He looked up toward the owner of the hand.

Olga shoved the stake in firmer making him gasp and double over to her head. Her lips brushed his ears as she whispered; "No one destroys him but me."

Racalud nodded but it was no use now, a process had begun that couldn't be stopped.

Olga yanked the stake out roughly, making him gasp in pain.

"No one ever takes my prize from me." She spoke to the entire room, blowing on the tip of the stake to clean it from any traces of Racalud from it a fraction of an instant before he exploded into a shimmering collection of dust that slowly drifted to the floor and settled there.

"I guess we're not talking about Bertrand now then?" Erin asked curiously.

Olga didn't hiss this time she looked at Erin, "He was mine, I considered taking him as a mate. Anything to upset Ingrid." She had a smile as she said that, "Until I realised he was in love with her. Too dangerous to keep around."

"You had no… choice in that… though… did… you?" Vlad gritted out. The effort was too much for him and his legs buckled. Erin only just managed to steady him before he hit his head on the floor, helping him to prop himself back up.

"That doesn't matter now because I'm going to be Grand High Vampire when I kill you."

Erin automatically stood in front of Vlad, shielding him this time. "The Grand High Vampire cowers behind his mate." Olga laughed before trailing off as she saw that Erin hadn't been baited as such instead Erin was the one who was doing the baiting.

Vlad tried to push Erin from him but failed. He didn't have the energy to do so. He didn't want her shielding him.

"You must be scared to fight me," Erin noted, "If you'd rather fight someone wounded and powerless so you can win especially when they haven't challenged you. I thought vampires were about honour? I suppose that must be my husband's side of the clan."

Olga hissed and spat at her as Erin's comment hit the mark.

Erin's fangs lowered and she snarled back at Olga, Olga flinched for a moment before freezing as the realisation of what she'd done took over.

A full vampire had flinched at a half fang. Mutterings began in the room at her action. Olga knew she had to remove their doubts before she lost their support completely.

She had to act now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga sped towards her; Erin grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. Olga hiked up onto her toes as Erin forced her to arch her back towards her uncomfortably.

The wound Erin had given her was exposed for all to see.

It wasn't nearly as small as it had appeared to be in the darkness.

Olga twisted out of her grip, only just and Erin slammed her hand out forwards. The palm of her hand hitting Olga in the nose. Erin felt the bones in Olga's nose snap and her opponent doubled over screaming.

Erin was glad that vampires didn't bleed; she'd done something similar to her brother when they were younger and although she hadn't broken his nose it had bled profusely.

Olga's vision blurred and she threw her hands out blindly looking for Erin. Erin kicked Olga's legs out from under her and the younger vampire landed on her back with an 'oomph', splinters of glass burying themselves in her flesh. Olga tried to repeat the move on Erin but failed only succeeding in moving herself along the floor and the same happening once again.

Erin moved backwards towards Vlad as Olga tried to scramble away from her.

It had been an extremely short fight; she'd lost her dignity and respect in that fight. Clearly she hadn't leaned anything from Bertrand. Erin and Vlad knew from experience that even after one session you learned something from him.

Olga looked at Erin in amazement, "You're stronger than before…" Olga couldn't understand it; either that or she was trying to use it as an excuse.

Erin stared Olga down; as far as she was concerned her powers were still at the same level. Vlad seemed just as confused by Olga's words.

"It doesn't matter now." Olga nodded to the others in the room who were still perched around the frame, "There are ten of us and only two of you and I really don't think you'll escape alive this time."

The vampires in the room, bent down towards the frame. Each one dug their fingers into the wood and split it.

Loud cracks filled the room and they manually ripped up the frame until they held long, sharp strips of wood. They'd created stakes and there was no guessing who exactly they were intended for. One of the vampires twirled his strip in his fingers menacingly trying to give Erin something to fear.

Erin stood her ground over Vlad, Vlad looked up at her. "Erin, go."

"I'm not leaving you." She hissed back at him, she wasn't going to leave him on his own as undefended as he was at the moment.

The vampires stepped in sync towards them. Each was looking forward to slaying them but Olga was keeping her distance. It was sickening that she'd used wanting to do the job herself as an excuse to kill Racalud but after one fight with Erin she was delegating the job to someone else.

Erin looked around the room. She wasn't sure what to do. She glanced towards the door, calculating something.

Erin grabbed Vlad's shoulders, "No Erin!" He shouted at her startling all the other vampires in the room. He knew exactly what she was planning.

Erin ignored him completely and shot into the air, trying to get as far away from Olga as possible.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	28. Consequence

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope my twist really didn't disappoint anyone._

_I wanted to try something different; I hope it's paying off._

Chapter 28: Consequence

Erin landed sharply on the ground. Vlad immediately stumbled, landing in the dirt. Erin doubled over as she felt her strength leave her she slid to the ground in pain.

She'd never appreciated how much strength was involved in carrying a passenger when flying. The young half fang had only made it as far as the woods that covered the base of the hill on which the former Dracula residence stood.

Erin was impressed that she'd managed to get so far in one go though.

Vlad dug his hands in the dirt and shuffled across the mud-covered ground to the tree, grunting and hissing each time his leg was jolted as he moved. He perched himself against it, physically manoeuvring his leg so it was stretched out in front of him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vlad told her fiercely, he wasn't impressed with her actions and the stress it would cause for their child.

"I had to get you out of there." Erin argued back to him. Olga was going to kill them; she wasn't going to hang around until she'd succeeded. Olga had already done enough damage to him.

Vlad shook his head, "Flying makes you sick."

"I'm only feeling a little sick." She answered; she wasn't going to tell him that she felt as if the world was about to end thanks to that short impromptu flight.

Erin sat down next to him; the trunk of the large chestnut tree was large enough for both of them to lean against. Vlad closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and not bite his wife's head off for doing something so foolish.

Erin squeezed his hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing his knuckles lightly. "Vlad, Olga was about to kill us, I did the only thing I could."

Vlad didn't accept that, "There could have been another way." Every situation had two choices.

"How far could you have gotten running on that leg? Whether you like it or not now without your reflections you can't fly anywhere and you can't speed anywhere." She hated that she made him wince as she said those words but she needed him to understand the truth.

Vlad looked away from her, "You're my wife, I'm supposed to protect you. Not the other way around." He growled at her. "Especially not now." He couldn't change his habits, he'd been protecting her from the day they'd met. Erin had protected him before but not on a scale like this.

Erin grasped his chin lightly, turning his face back towards her. "Vlad you've looked after me for four years, let me look after you this time."

"You're pregnant!"

Erin wasn't going to accept that as an excuse. "It doesn't mean I'm to be wrapped in cotton wool for the next seven months."

Vlad needed to put it bluntly. "I can't lose this baby Erin, and I know you can't either. We can't go through that." If they lost this baby it would be because of the war. He placed his hand on her stomach, he caressed the skin though the material of her t-shirt with the pads of his fingers.

He was just thankful that nothing had happened tonight.

"We won't lose the baby…" She told him with a smile, they were much tougher than people gave them credit for.

"Erin, the Council are waiting for you to fail. No half fang has carried a child to full term. We have love but if something happens they'll demand you be destroyed and I chose a wife to continue the lineage." If a mate was killed then there was no new mating, there was only marriage. "There will be more pressure now I don't have any reflections." His last part was even quieter.

Erin shook her head, "They don't even know I'm pregnant." As far as she was concerned they could find out on their child's first day of school or transformation.

"They've wanted you to fail from the start. Don't give them a reason to be happy. Think about what your brother said." He snapped at her, he watched as her face fell before her eyes flashed violently at his words. Ryan's words about miscarrying being the best thing she could do, years ago, were burned into her mind forever more.

Erin made to stand up but Vlad held her down next to him. "What was I supposed to do Vlad? You don't have a single reflection left inside – you can't fly anymore – I can. It was the only thing that got us out of there."

He nodded slowly, Erin was right. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He muttered to her.

"No you shouldn't." She snapped at him seconds before her face and voice softened, he was right and she couldn't be angry with him for that. "You're right though."

She pressed her forehead against Vlad's, feeling the sweat that had gathered on his brow. "We need to get inside." She looked up at the castle, it seemed even further now.

Typically Vlad wanted to dispute it, "We need to fight Olga, you're all that stands between her and the throne and without powers I can't…"

Erin leaned forward and kissed him lightly cutting him off. She licked her lips lightly as they parted, savouring the taste of him on them. "Do you remember what you told me when we thought Bertrand knew that I was human?"

Vlad remembered the words clearly, he'd been so scared of what might happen to her. "'Sometimes its better to hide, to fight another day'."

"We're hiding until we get your reflections back."

"They're gone Erin, they were destroyed when she smashed the mirror. No reflection could survive that." He couldn't see how it could. The reflection would have nowhere to go.

Erin looked down seeing the shard still in his leg. "I need to get that out of you so you can heal."

Vlad nodded and gritted his teeth. Erin positioned herself on her knees at his side. She untangled her fingers from his using her right hand to hold his leg down.

Erin gripped the piece of mirror between her fingers on her left hand, she could feel the razor sharpness of the glass digging into her fingers, they were trembling making it shudder and jerk. Vlad gasped in pain as the shard moved inside his leg backwards and forwards, making the wound wider and deeper.

"Sorry," she whispered, leaning down and kissing his leg lightly.

"Let me, you're shaking." He wasn't too sure that his own hands would be faring much better.

Erin lifted her hands away and she noticed that she actually was trembling. She was terrified of what was happening even though she knew he couldn't be injured in the same way a mortal could – he was a full vampire.

Erin wiped her hands on the material of her shirt, grabbing the hems and wringing her hands in it. She didn't want to watch this but he needed her support.

"Hold my leg." He whispered, this was going to hurt. There would be no denying that. Erin braced her hands on either side of his thigh, on close to his knee, the other near his hip. "Ready?" He asked her and Erin nodded.

Vlad gripped the shard in his hand, feeling the glass slicing into his fingers and palm. He mentally counted down three… two… one…

Vlad yanked the shard of mirror from his leg, his teeth gritted as he resisted crying out in complete agony. It hadn't hurt nearly as much going in as taking it out had.

He shook as his muscles relaxed, hating the way they had strained so he wouldn't collapse.

Erin cupped his cheeks, holding his gaze firmly. She wouldn't let him look anywhere else. She took the shard from him and stuffed it into her pocket, she didn't want it left lying on the ground.

Erin handed him the sports bottle with soy blood inside. Vlad drank from it deeply; he leaned back against the tree before his stomach began to reject the soy blood.

He shifted his weight to his right and brought it back up immediately.

Erin looked at him in concern, drinking soy blood was supposed to speed up the healing process. It had worked for her – but then again she had been newly bitten at the time.

"Probably shock." He told her. Erin nodded, it would make sense. His body would reject anything being eaten or drank orally after what he'd been through – she just though vampires would be different. Clearly they weren't.

Vlad dropped his head onto Erin's shoulder and she smiled softly, "Rest for a few minutes then we'll go up." She whispered. He needed time for his body to recover from what had just happened. Vlad nodded slowly in full agreement with her – he felt so tired.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin listened to the natural bats and owls in the trees above them, she'd felt Vlad relax. He couldn't rest for long but he needed strength to get up that hill. She turned her head and kissed his hair lightly.

"I love you." She whispered, she was scared with the power Olga now had. It was strange she hadn't gained any more but by simply taking Vlad's she'd made herself the more powerful.

The only thing that stood inbetween her and the throne was Erin. Erin was now the most powerful vampire taking into account her training with Bertrand.

Erin felt wetness against her leg. She looked down, she couldn't tell what it was in the darkness. Slowly she lifted her hand up in front of her eyes, using the moon for light.

What she saw made her feel faint. She hadn't considered this as a consequence of his reflection being taken from him, she hadn't even thought it was possible.

Her left hand was coated in a sticky, red substance. Erin looked down; the red substance was constantly seeping into her jeans, flowing like a river.

She pressed her index and middle fingers of her right hand to his neck and found her worst fears confirmed.

She pressed her hand firmly against the source – desperate for the smell not to affect her.

Vlad was bleeding.

Taking away his reflections had made him mortal.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Like I said I really hope this twist hasn't disappointed anyone._

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Help

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry some people didn't like this plot point but please trust me; you know I always have something up my sleeve…_

_I've included it for a reason…_

_It will be clear in the next few chapters the reason why…_

Chapter 29: Help

Erin shoved him hard, realising the scent that had begun to tickle her nostrils she was confused as it wasn't as strong as she expected it to be. Vlad shook his head, turning it away from her.

"Erinmmph." His voice was muffled; she only just managed to make out her name.

Erin leaned closer to him. "Vlad you're bleeding."

"Can't bleed." He muttered, trying to settle back into sleep. Erin shook his fiercely trying to get him to wake up. Vlad's head just lolled from side to side, why couldn't she just leave him alone for a few minutes?

Erin decided then to take the initiative and slapped him – hard. It worked.

Vlad jolted forwards, the movement causing more blood to gush from the wound.

"I need to move you." Erin whispered to him. Vlad's eyes were unfocussed as he finally looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't you'll bleed to death."

Vlad didn't believe her, he couldn't bleed to death. "I'm a vampire."

"Not anymore." Erin told him, her voice hitching in her throat.

Erin looked up towards the top of the hill she didn't have anything that might help him in the castle; he needed to get the wound seen to and treated. There was no way she could fly back to their manor carrying him. Erin considered contacting Ingrid but she'd never been trained to deal with telepathy across a distance like this, there was no telling if Ingrid could receive it and if she did there was no telling that she would be able to reply to let her know she'd received it.

Erin saw his eyes droop and she shoved him again. "You need to stay awake." She told him fiercely, just like you told me when I was injured, remember?" He nodded slowly, if he slept there was no telling that he would ever wake up.

Erin tried to think, the Count would only stress out his son and it was the last thing that Vlad needed right now.

She needed to get him out of here before Olga and her minions followed the scent of his blood, she wasn't sure if Olga knew that he was now mortal or not, or perhaps she just assumed that he was powerless. If that was the case that's what they'd have to work with for the time being.

She closed her eyes trying to think. There must be something she could do. Something that would help him.

An idea came to her; perhaps there was one person who could help.

Erin grabbed Vlad and hoisted him to his feet, he cried out as he inadvertently put weight onto his leg. It was awkward; she'd forgotten how much taller than her he was.

"You okay?" She asked looking at him in concern.

"Fine." He ground out, trying not to look weak in front of her. Erin tried to resist the urge to look down. She failed and caught sight of the blood running down his leg.

"We need to move quickly," He opened his mouth to speak. "Don't try to stop me Vlad, this is the only way."

He nodded and closed his mouth. Erin took a deep breath trying to calm herself before speeding in the direction she hoped she could get help.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hit the wooden door as hard as she could, hoping that someone would answer it. There was no reply so she hit it harder making it shift on its hinges backwards; cracks of light penetrated the gaps she'd just made.

Erin adjusted Vlad's weight on her, she was glad she was a vampire the added strength made her able to do this she would have collapsed if she was a breather.

Erin raised her hand again and to hit it harder but her hand came into contact with thin air, she didn't stop it in time and gravity took over until it landed at her side with a thump. The occupant looked at her in astonishment only just managing to avoid Erin's fist as it continued its downward journey.

Octa looked at her in surprise preparing to challenge her before she saw Erin's blood coated hands and looked at Vlad. She immediately dove to her side understanding what Erin wanted, looping her arm around Vlad's waist.

Erin didn't know whether she could trust Octa but it was all she had to work with. She couldn't risk the natives learning about Vlad and his status she needed someone who knew about vampires and Octa had admitted that she had been one although. Erin was unfortunately getting a good idea of why she wasn't a vampire anymore but she couldn't understand it. Only Vlad had that power to force a reflection out, she couldn't have had access to a mirror that large to channel the power of the bone either.

Octa dragged Vlad over the threshold of her shack, kicking the door shut with her foot. Erin moved the chairs and other items out of the way quickly as they were led towards something that she assumed was a bed. It was a rough structure, solid with a sack of some sorts for a mattress. By the smell of it the mattress was stuffed with straw.

They lowered him down carefully and Octa grabbed his legs, swinging them upwards.

"I told him to keep his reflection locked inside." Octa told her angrily as they manoeuvred Vlad around on the bed.

"When that's usually mentioned to us we think it means don't let his evil take over." She snapped back just as angrily. "You could have been honest with us told us that his reflections were going to be ripped from him."

Octa shook her head, "I didn't see it clearly." She only had flashes of what would happen, she'd seen darkness in his eyes. Darkness that spoke of evil, she's seen him clutching with air and assumed it was his reflection but she could ever be sure.

"You have visions?" Erin realised, Octa looked down and away from her. Erin didn't know anyone other than Vlad who could have visions, besides Vlad couldn't see the future. Somehow Octa seemed to be able to.

"We'll discuss it later."

Octa tore the jeans from Vlad's leg; she winced at the sight of the cut. "We need to clean it then cauterise the wound to stop the bleeding." Now the cut was exposed to the world it was a straight line about four inches wide. Erin had worked that out roughly from seeing how far the mirror had been buried into his leg. The cut was half an inch wide from the thickness of the ancient glass.

Erin pressed her hands against it, using the torn jeans to stem the blood flow. She'd seen his blood before when he'd been injured with the argentalium spear but that had just been a small smattering, now he had a heart pumping blood around his body.

"How are you going to do that?" Octa looked across at the fire. Erin followed her gaze seeing for the first time the poker in it. "You can't."

"If he bleeds out…"

"Fine." Octa knew which buttons to press. Erin stroked Vlad's cheek, hoping that he wouldn't notice this at all he would be in too much pain. Octa darted across the room grabbing a bowl of clean water to use. She gestured for Erin to begin to clean the wound while she walked across to the fire.

Erin wrung the cloth in the water and meticulously began to clean the wound, making sure every fragment of dirt was free from the wound. It wouldn't do for Vlad to get an infection, he would never survive in this state.

Vlad hissed as Erin pressed deeper into the wound, "Sorry." She whispered, her eyes flickered up to him she saw he had hit hands by his head. His fist almost in his mouth.

"You have to do it." Vlad answered wincing before letting out a grunt of pain.

"Nearly done." She promised him washing out the cloth and checking it one last time. Vlad nodded and clenched his fingers in his hair.

Octa returned bearing the poker. Vlad looked at it with unconcealed distress on his face.

"We have to seal the wound."

"Stitches?" He croaked out, hoping that the poker was just there because she had to stoke the fire. He'd never complain about stitches in his life ever again. Octa shook her head. Vlad looked at Erin and saw her tear filled ones she didn't want this to happen but there wasn't enough time for him to have stitches put in.

Octa handed Erin something, "Put this in his mouth." It was a stick; he needed something to bite down on. Erin placed it in his mouth and he bit down on it.

Erin reached for his hand but Vlad took it away from her. Erin thought she'd done something wrong, sadness crossed her face as she thought it might be because she'd decided this for him. Vlad knew that she'd misinterpreted his actions, "I don't want to hurt you." He told her around the stick.

Octa looked at him and he nodded.

She then pressed the metal against his leg and the smell of burning flesh filled the hut.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin wouldn't leave his side, she couldn't believe how all of this had happened. She'd never seen him this weak and vulnerable – it was terrifying for her. The Council would have a field day when they found out. Something told her that they were missing something, his reflections couldn't have been gone that easily but a vampire was connected to his reflection. His reflections had been removed and destroyed making him mortal.

Octa watched Erin carefully as she refused to move from the bed, she'd never seen such tenderness from vampires. Erin smoothed his hair from his eyes

She handed Erin a wooden cup. Erin took it from her before the scent made her push it away. "I don't drink human blood."

"It's better for you and the child." Octa told her, trying to force it into her hands.

Erin shook her head but Octa tried again. Erin slapped the cup from her hand, forcing the wood to crack and explode as it hit the wall of the shack. "I don't drink human blood. I will never drink it."

"The baby will suffer."

Erin span around to look at her, she really didn't believe that. "Is that a vision or because you don't approve?" Octa looked down, it was clear she didn't approve of Erin's choice and that's all it was. "I have never drunk human blood and I never will."

"How about the Grand High Vampire?" Octa challenged, she couldn't believe that he could be that clean.

"Once and it was when he transformed me, that was the only exception." Octa looked at him in amazement there were rumours that the Grand High Vampire was 'vegetarian' but nothing had ever been confirmed and he'd always managed to seal off his mind from her. Erin grabbed a small hip flask from her pocket, drinking the soy blood contents deeply.

Vlad muttered something, arching upwards. Erin understood it and muttered back to him in Transylvanian. He was scared of something, something about glass and reflections. She knew that he was dreaming about what had happened. She heard the word 'baby' and she kissed his forehead lightly. Erin knew exactly what to say to get him to calm.

"I love you, it's not real." It did the trick Vlad immediately calmed and leaned towards her.

"Vampires never show affection like you do." Octa was slightly scathing in her words and Erin shrugged at them. It wasn't any of her business how they acted.

"We've always been open. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Octa took her eyes off Erin, looking at the man in the bed in front of her. "He's about to wake."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Mortality or Imortality

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is where it gets longer… a really weird feeling._

_Is there a limit people want for chapters (I'm ignoring my 'friend' completely)? I know how many chapters it's roughly going to be but I want to know if anyone has a cut-off point that they want._

Chapter 30: Mortality or Immortality

"Hey." Erin whispered, stroking his cheek. Vlad looked up at her, his eyes softening as he looked at her. He felt tired and strange for some reason.

"Hey." He answered back to her; Erin leaned forward and rested her head against his. She felt herself calm at him being awake. She inhaled his scent it was a touch stronger than before but nowhere near the same level of strength as Robin's was or any other breather's for that matter. The sensation was confusing her, she didn't understand it.

Erin kissed him lightly, he still tasted the same but he was a fraction warmer. He wasn't as warm as she'd been as a breather though. Vlad pulled back as unfamiliar sensation took over – he needed to breathe.

"I'm breathing." He muttered, partly in horror and partly in amazement "It's because of an infection… right?" His head was pounding and his leg was hurting but apart from that he didn't feel ill – which was worrying.

Erin shook her head her eyes watering. "She took your reflections, losing them made you mortal."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

For the first time Vlad looked down and swathe bandages that covered his leg, they were blood soaked. He reached down but Erin moved his hand away from there, she didn't want him hurting himself. She wanted him to relax and remain calm.

"Erin?" He hoped she was joking, he didn't remember anything after yanking that shard of mirror from her leg.

Erin gave him a small shrug, trying to lighten her words for him but she wasn't succeeding. "You always wanted to get out of it." She told him with a watery smile.

"Not like this." He whispered it had been something he'd always wanted but now he finally had it he didn't want it. Vlad never thought he'd feel that way but now he was given a choice he wanted to be a vampire.

He'd achieved his dream, vampires and breathers living together in peace. He had a family for the first time since he was a child and he had his own child on the way. He wanted his powers to protect them, he hated having to survive on blood even if it was soy blood but he needed to be able to look after Erin and their child. Erin couldn't be expected to protect all of them when she was heavily pregnant, her pregnancy was advancing and she would soon be showing.

He didn't want Olga to find out about the vamptot.

He'd learned to cope with being a vampire; it had taken him eighteen years until he met Erin to do so though. He'd run away from it all of his life but he now had everything that he thought he'd never have. He couldn't go back, he was happy with the way things were… had been.

"I don't know what to do." Erin whispered to him, she'd never heard of this before neither had Vlad. She was angry at Olga for even trying such a thing. "It's what you wanted but…"

Vlad shook his head fiercely, "I don't want it." He told her grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together, Erin gave him a strange look she clearly wasn't sure she believed him. "I don't want to be mortal." He promised her, using his eyes to stress his point.

Erin was confused now, he'd never said anything about it. She'd just assumed that because he didn't talk about it that he'd learned to accept that he couldn't change it. "You always…"

"That was before I bit you before we had a chance to be together properly and have a family of our own." Erin was slightly relieved hearing the words tumbling from his lips. She kissed him lightly taking care to remember he had to breathe. She now knew how Vlad felt when she'd been mortal. Vlad let her deepen the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head and guide her in their kiss. Their tongues battled briefly before Vlad pulled away with a gasp.

"I will find a way to undo this." She promised him, "I will undo it." She wasn't going to rest until he was by her side once more.

Vlad was bitter now, there was no way he could become a vampire again. Without his reflections he couldn't absorb them to regain his fangs and he couldn't be bitten because he'd be loyal to them, if a bite even took thanks to his mating mark. "Erin my reflections are gone, there's nothing we can 'do' about it."

Erin let out a hiss, shoving herself upwards, the bed creaking and cracking under the force she'd used to push herself up. "Until you're more positive I'm going outside."

Vlad couldn't see what there was to be positive about. His reflections had been destroyed when the mirror was destroyed. There was no denying that, nothing could have survived that. The remnants of the mirror were shattered into too small a piece for anything to be done about it. He was mortal for the foreseeable future

"Erin…" Vlad called after her, Erin ignored him completely and slammed the door shut forcing its hinges to be bent back even further than before.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'm going after her." He told Octa fiercely and spun around on the bed. Vlad forgot about his leg and played his weight on it gasping at the exertion of his actions. Octa gripped his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"How much does your wife know about vampire culture?" Octa asked him, applying a salve to his leg. Vlad winced as it made his fresh burn sting. He wished they'd given him stitches seeing the vicious looking burn on his thigh.

"Enough." Vlad answered, Erin knew all the basic facts, well most of them.

Octa didn't look up at him, she concentrated on making sure every millimetre of his wound was covered in foul smelling green salve. "She knows about everything vampire customs, even half fangs and their…"

"Yes!" He shouted not wanted to hear anymore, it had been covered far too often. "She knows about half fangs and the problems with their pregnancies."

In the terms of vampire culture. Erin didn't know everything. There were some things he had to show her for her to understand. Erin had wanted to learn for years and that was part of her excitement for coming here. Not that they'd had much time to look at everything, it had all been too quick, too sudden finding Olga and the bone. Vlad should have known no could come of it.

Octa reached behind her, her fingers brushing across the edges of a clean bandage. He had a temper, she hadn't expected that. "I wasn't going to say pregnancy." She was short and sharp with him.

He tipped his head to one side and rolled his tongue in his mouth. "Then what?"

Octa tugged on the bandage, making sure that it was secure around his leg before wrapping it around his thigh. "I'm not going to tell you until you've calmed down."

"I am calm." He tried but it came out as more of a growl than an actual calm statement.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're not." She glanced back over towards the door, seemingly looking through it for Erin. "I'll talk to her, you need to rest."

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but nodded, he'd listen – this once.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin twisted the glass that had nearly killed her husband around in her fingers. It was still as sharp as ever and coated in his blood. She couldn't get her mind around the fact that Vlad had been bleeding.

"He needs you." Octa told the young vampire.

Erin nodded, she just didn't know how to deal with it. She was angry that he'd give up before he'd even try. This reminded her of trying to save Ryan but the ironic part was now she was trying to return Vlad to his vampiric state.

Erin wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hug their child for comfort. Their child was all that remained of his power.

"Everything will be fine." Octa tried to reassure her with a smile. "You're both too stubborn to let his cousin win."

"How can it be fine? He'll die in fifty years, his reflections are gone…" Erin spun around. She couldn't live without him; this was part of the reason she wanted to become a half fang in the first place so he wouldn't have to deal with losing her. Erin couldn't go through that. Her next thought was spoken in desperation, "I can bite him…"

Octa shook her head, Erin wasn't thinking clearly. "A half fang can't transform anyone." It was true; they didn't have the toxins in them that full vampires had. "It doesn't matter anyway."

How could Octa say that? Of course it mattered; it mattered to their whole world. "Why not?"

"Because he's not mortal." Octa told her firmly.

"But…" Vlad had nearly bled to death, it was clear for everyone to see. What else could he be?

"He's not mortal." She repeated again, louder this time. There was proof enough that Vlad wasn't mortal, even if it wasn't obvious to the casual observer. Octa could sense it clearly.

Hope glimmered within Erin, there must be a reason for her to say this. "How do you know?"

Octa turned away from her, tossing her words over her shoulder to the wind. "Not everything is always as it seems."

Erin grabbed Octa's shoulder and spun her back around to face her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Erin wasn't going to play word games now; she wanted an answer on the mortality of her husband.

Octa seemed shocked at being manhandled by Erin, the younger vampire was clearly burning with fury. She had her husband's passion and that was going to serve her well.

Erin folded her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to let Octa go until she got an answer.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Concerning Vlad's status remember to trust me… I'm not that cruel…_

_Well… I can be (in a way) but it never lasts long… I always feel too guilty for it to last…_

_Thanks for reading._


	31. DNA

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry about not posting, this week has been a nightmare. I've had to write sixty reports, go through learning profiles and input levelling data. I'm seeing reports in my sleep at the moment. It takes about an hour to write a report so I've been up until three nearly every night after work for the past two weeks but this week really took its toll._

Chapter 31: DNA

Erin Dracula had experience with staring matches; it had been a game she'd played with her brother when she was younger. Ryan had never been able to match her in her stubbornness, not even Vlad could beat her in one (although most of the time it was a draw) so she doubted that Octa could.

Erin tapped her foot waiting for an answer. The only other sounds were the wind whistling through the trees and the sounds of flapping wings of the natural bats.

Octa looked defiant but didn't say anything… at least not at first.

"I don't think…" She faltered.

"I am your Queen and you will give me an answer." Erin tried not to flinch as she said those words and didn't quite manage it; she hated using her power as leverage. Pulling rank was something she swore to do rarely.

"I'm no longer a vampire." Octa answered, Erin couldn't force her to do anything as she wasn't one of her subjects.

Erin's throat clenched. "Neither is my husband." Erin still wanted an answer and she wasn't going to be distracted by Octa. Erin wanted to know exactly what she meant. "What do you mean by Vlad isn't mortal?"

Octa looked down, "If he was mortal you wouldn't be pregnant." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, almost being masked by the trees.

"You don't know that, its never been proved before."

"Vampire children need a telepathic connection to their parents to survive. He's still connected to you and the baby. The baby is still alive because it senses a connection to him. There's a reason there's never been a half vampire, half human child – humans aren't telepathic. Its why love is so important in half fang pregnancies, the baby can sense all emotions."

Octa's face changed suddenly, something flickered across it but it happened too quickly for Erin to notice.

Erin didn't dare hope, she didn't want to misinterpret anything – she needed a yes or no answer. "So just because Vlad's telepathic he's not mortal?"

Octa smiled at her, "Vlad is a vampire, nothing can change that. His body recognises that he's a vampire and is fighting becoming normal." Octa told her softly, "Vlad's body wants to change."

Erin shook her head, Octa didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Octa had only been a half fang herself. There was no way she could know this much knowledge. "He hasn't got a reflection now, he can't change."

"He can't become a full vampire the normal way again but his body has already started to change. He's becoming something similar to a half fang. His body needs to upgrade, if it doesn't he'll die. "

Erin thought his body could only upgrade with his reflection merging with him. "His reflection…"

Octa shook her head, vampires weren't always created by having their reflections merge with them or had she forgotten that. "When a human becomes a half fang their reflection is taken from them…"

"So?" Erin didn't see the logic behind this, she couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"Vlad's had his reflection taken from him but his body naturally is changing…"

Erin's eyes widened. "He's becoming a half fang?" Hope flickered through his eyes; if he became a half fang then he wouldn't be mortal. Although she thought that he had to be bitten to become one.

Octa shook her head, "He's becoming a gene fang." Erin's brows furrowed in confusion, "He's transforming because of his DNA nothing else." It was the reason some vampires transformed early and why they had cravings for blood, their body was preparing them. Taking in a reflection only sped up the process of the transformation and gave them the power the reflection held.

"How long will it take?" Presumably he'd be mortal until it took, so the quicker it happened the safer he'd be. Erin wasn't an idiot though she knew that he wouldn't be as powerful as before.

"It depends on his blood type." Different blood types fought the transformation process at different rates. Octa looked at her. "What blood type is Vlad?"

Erin looked at her blankly it wasn't something that she would think of. His heart used to beat so he must have had a blood type.

"I'd have to ask someone to check it."

There was only one person she trusted enough to do that.

Getting back was now more important than ever.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned back against the wall. He'd managed to push himself up, every movement hurt him. His skin felt like it was on fire.

All of his life he'd wanted to be normal but in the last few years he hadn't thought about it. The last time he'd actually thought about it was when they were trying to save Ryan. As a full vampire he could protect Erin, that had always been on his mind now he had the baby and that was something else he wanted to protect.

For the first time in his life he felt like he was settled. He had everything he never know he wanted, a wife, a child, a family he didn't want anything else.

It was true, you didn't know what you had until it was gone.

He felt an idiot for trying to get out of it for all those years, what he'd actually been trying to get out of was the evil nature but he'd assumed that it was the whole package, not part of it. Vlad lived – had lived – with his evil without consequences for nearly four years. Being a vampire wasn't as bad as it used to seem.

The door burst open and Vlad looked up at them. His eyes fluttering slightly as he felt a wave of tiredness washing over him.

"We need to get back, find out your blood type." Erin told him firmly, gently taking his arm. Vlad pulled back he wasn't going to let Erin carry him. Erin went to grab him again but Vlad resisted , shoving his hands under his back so she couldn't grasp his arms without hurting him.

"I'm B+ with a few vampire things thrown in." Vlad answered, nonchalantly from the bed. Erin spun around staring at him, how on earth did Vlad know that? He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her surprise, it seemed that he'd never run out of things to surprise her with. "I spent time in hospital when I was thirteen."

Erin bet the Count loved that, she wasn't sure if that thought should be as sarcastic as she intended it to be. Even more so she loved her husband for knowing something so obscure for him.

His brow furrowed as it finally dawned on him the question she'd asked of him. "Why do you want to know that?"

Erin felt tears running down her cheeks – she really did love him. Vlad's heart lurched at the sight; he yanked his hand out from behind him fighting the grimace that threatened to cross his face at the way his entire body jolted forwards at his actions. He lifted her hand to her cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling.

"You're not mortal." He gave her a confused look, Erin jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She was happier than she'd been since this whole mess with his reflection had begun. "Gene fang." She felt him stiffen in her arms for a fraction before hugging her back just as tightly. Erin threw over her shoulder, "What does being B+…"

Vlad wanted to cut in: "With a few vampire bits thrown in." He wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Erin glared at him, scolding him for interrupting her but he didn't seem to care. "…Mean for Vlad?"

"He'll fight it slowly." Octa told her, " A month or two but he'll become a gene fang. He'll be immortal once more." Only Vlad could fight becoming a vampire with literally ever fibre of his being. B+ has the slowest rate of transformation out of all the blood types that existed.

All they had to do was protect him until then; he was vulnerable until he was a vampire once again. He couldn't complain then that he was letting her put the baby in harms way for long.

Erin leaned forward and kissed him softly, understanding how he'd known she was human from the feast. His lips were warm and it was a strange sensation but he still tasted the same.

Octa smiled to herself as she watched them embrace.

There was one important thing that Octa wasn't telling them…

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	32. Sending and Receiving

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope this isn't disappointing. I've been completely thrown out this week with the reports. I'm glad I have everything mind mapped._

_I'm sorry if anyone thought I had writers block or I'd just given up. I've been itching to type._

Chapter 32: Sending and Receiving

Vlad was in and out of consciousness for the next week, he found himself tiring easily thanks to the exertion his body had been put through. Erin refused to leave his side, his hand was tightly clasped in hers, and she didn't want to let go. Octa had been supplying her with all the soy blood she needed for her and their child to survive – she couldn't be more grateful.

Erin had intended to learn more about his culture while he was in and out of it, she'd looked at a few books but couldn't get more than three pages in before she couldn't bear not being beside him and focussing her attention on hi. She was terrified that if she looked away he'd turn to a pile of ash.

A weight had been lifted from her chest, he was immortal and that meant they'd be a family for centuries to come and at the moment that was the only thing that mattered to her.

Vlad stood slowly, testing his weight first. His leg buckled but he grabbed the wall, to support his weight. He was growing increasingly frustrated at being held in this small shack waiting for his leg to heal. It wouldn't heal for a while without his reflection to help boost his healing ability.

Erin dove towards him but he waved her off. Erin nodded and stepped back, Vlad needed to do this. He hobbled along the wall a few steps

"I'm not going to get back." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I can get you back." Erin confirmed. She was determined that she could get him back to their home. Ingrid and the others must be worried about them. She was surprised that they hadn't come to look for them yet.

"You'd never make it in your condition." Vlad whispered to her.

"Its not permanent."

"It is for the next five months."

Erin blinked at him, his maths wasn't right. "Are you taking a month off?"

"I'm using eight months." He shrugged with a smile, it was better to be safe than sorry. "You're showing already." He whispered, his breath brushing her ear. Erin looked down, she hadn't noticed at all. Vlad gently lifted her shirt up and Erin noticed for the first time that her stomach was becoming more rounded.

Vlad had noticed that Erin had already begun showing far earlier than she should and that's what made him think her pregnancy was going to be only eight months long. His hand gently came around to cup her slightly rounded stomach. He stroked her the scar that the Hartleighs had given her years ago.

Erin's eyes slowly slid shut as she leaned in towards him. "Your hands are warm." She muttered,

"Sorry." He told her.

"I like it." She answered before he could feel hurt, she didn't miss the way his face fell for a fraction of a beat. "Its only for a few months." She smiled at him, "Then you'll be a vampire again."

"A half fang." He muttered.

"You won't be a half fang you'll be a gene fang." Vlad nodded, it was worse than a half fang though in his society he would be considered a coward. If nothing else gave Olga the edge that would, regardless of the facts stating he'd faced the mirror. Vlad had learned about gene fangs shortly after Ingrid's avoidance of the mirror, it was made clear to him that his fate was always set in stone and there was no way to ever get out of becoming what was encoded deep into his DNA.

"Vlad?" Erin whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Yeah?" He pressed the softest of kisses to her neck making her shudder.

"Are you sure your reflection couldn't have survived that?"

Vlad nuzzled her neck, brushing his nose against the scars making her sigh, "Yeah." He pulled back slightly, offering her a curious look. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about the baby." Vlad's hands tightened on her stomach.

"What about the baby?" His voice was nervous as if thinking there was something wrong. She stroked the back of his hands smiling at him protective nature.

"I'm only part of your Blood Mirror through you, your reflection is your link to it. The baby's link will be through you too."

He really didn't know where this was headed, "So?"

"You told me that you're reflection started to play tricks on you before you even faced it." Vlad grimaced he remembered all too clearly his reflection winking at him. "You don't have a link to the mirror now so the baby doesn't have a link."

"Erin…"

"Octa said that the baby still senses a link between us…" She trailed off, realising that everything she had said made no sense what so ever in justifying the fact she wasn't entirely convinced that his reflection had been destroyed. "Hang on." She twisted in his arms, Vlad let her move. "If you're mortal and you're transforming slowly, you can't be telepathic yet."

Vlad wanted to correct that. "Only when my heart stops beating can I send telepathic thoughts and feelings, until then I can only receive them. Why?"

"Then how can the baby be receiving telepathic messages from you?"

Vlad didn't have an answer to that – at first. "Something else is sending out the thoughts."

Erin nodded, a wide smile crossing her face. "Exactly."

There was only one thing powerful enough to do that.

His reflection.

It wasn't destroyed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was at times like this Erin felt like a bigamist. She was mated to both sides of him and it was disconcerting that both sides had a personality and unlife of their own.

"We need to find your reflection." Erin told him firmly. Vlad nodded mutely.

He didn't know what to think, he hadn't dared hoped that his reflection had survived. He thought it had been destroyed when the mirror had. He needed his powers to protect his family and defeat Olga. He wasn't sure Olga even knew that his reflection had survived.

"It went into that mirror…"

"Aren't all mirrors connected?" She asked, she'd never bothered to before, there hadn't seemed much point.

Vlad snorted, "No, Blood Mirrors only contain the reflections of specific clans. They're not connected. It's a safety measure so that if one mirror is destroyed then the rest of our kind don't turn to ash – or our mortal states if we're under one hundred."

Erin ran a hand across her eyes, feeling suddenly tired. "You're reflection wasn't destroyed but it is more powerful than any other."

Vlad felt a chill run through him, "Where is it then?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Octa had her ear pressed against the sharp splinters that covered the wooden door. Things weren't going as she'd planned.

Octa heard them speaking on the other side of the door, Erin wasn't supposed to be that bright. She wasn't supposed to notice her slip.

She couldn't let it continue, Vlad wasn't supposed to find out about his reflection yet, at least not until… She shook her head, she didn't have time to dwell on that.

Octa straightened herself up and plastered a fake smile onto her face. With the bottom of her foot she kicked the door open, making sure it was loud enough to distract them from the conversation they were having, ensuring that it banged against the wall and vibrated loudly. Even though she knew they wouldn't want to talk about it in front of her.

Former humans and vampires were like that.

Erin spun quickly towards Octa, standing up at the same time. She was fully prepared to defend Vlad from an attack. She relaxed when she saw it was Octa, suddenly she lost all of her senses. Her entire body felt like it was filled with pins and needles.

Erin swayed on her feet, Vlad pulled her towards him to let her rest against him on the bed. She leaned her head back against his shoulders as he pulled her shirt down.

"Get the soy blood." Vlad snapped at Octa. He gently rubbed his wife's arm up and down, Erin closed her eyes. "You're getting thirsty quicker." He whispered, she was drinking for two but he was starting to worry something wasn't right. "You shouldn't be getting like this."

He pressed a hand to her forehead she felt fine – that was one good thing.

Octa returned to the room, she was shaking slightly as she carried the bottle that Vlad had asked for.

Octa handed him the bottle of soy blood. Before Vlad had even tightened his grip on the bottle, Octa let go of it. The bottle dropped to the floor, bouncing upwards slightly before it smashed into small pieces, soy blood pouring all over the floor.

The blood seeped into the cracks of the tiled floor, Vlad looked down at it in panic.

"I'm sorry…" Octa protested diving quickly to the floor.

Vlad looked at the soy blood, there wasn't something right about it. The blood was more burgundy than it was crimson. With effort he leaned down and ran his fingers through the soy blood. He lifted it up and sniffed before yanking his fingers back quickly. There was something in the soy blood that tainted is scent.

His eyes blazed with fury and his breath coming in shorter and sharper bursts. He hated breathing when he was angry, it made him cough. "What have you been giving her?" Octa remained quiet, focussing on cleaning up the mess. "This isn't just soy blood, this is something else mixed in with it." He looked at Erin in complete fear, his eyes darting down to her stomach involuntarily. "WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN HER?" He shouted angrily. This was the highest-level Vlad's temper could reach.

Octa didn't look at him. "Nothing."

Vlad gripped her throat, adrenalin taking over, he squeezed it firmly – strong enough to leave a bruise.

"You kill me and you find out nothing." Octa gasped out. Vlad ignored her and closed his grip even further. Octa clawed at the back of his hands finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. GIVE. HER?" He ground out again between clenched teeth. She scrabbled around on the floor behind her, looking for something to free herself but Vlad only saw red. This woman had tried to hurt Erin and their child. He didn't know how long she'd been giving this to Erin, probably since the moment he'd passed out.

Octa was terrified now, he wasn't going to stop. She needed to save her life, "There's… something you… need to… know." She wanted to bargain with him.

"Answer me first!" He snarled, he wanted his answer before he considered anything else she said.

Octa felt something in her fingertips, gripping it tightly she brought it forward. Octa ran it across the back of his hand. Vlad let go of her and let out a hiss as the back of his hand was torn open by the glass fragment she held. Octa grabbed her throat and scrambled across the floor, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He pulled it to his mouth and tried to remove as much of the blood as he could.

It had no effect.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The scent wafted across to Erin and she arched towards him. Her stomach growling instantly. Her eyes closed in pure bliss.

Erin's fangs snapped down sharply, for the first time she felt pain as it happened.

"Vlad…" She whispered, warning him. She couldn't retract them and that terrified her.

Vlad knew what was coming before she did. She spun quickly towards him, her eyes black. His Erin wasn't in control, her darkness that had been created the moment he'd transformed her had returned.

Vlad took a step back as he watched her face cloud, she wouldn't have a clue what she was doing until it was too late.

He hobbled backwards, nearly falling over as he slipped on the still wet floor.

Whatever Octa had mixed in with her soy blood had sparked this reaction. She was starving.

Erin was going by instinct and not her mind – she needed to protect their child, make sure it survived. The only way she could do that was provide it with the nutrition it so desperately craved.

She gripped his arms forcing him against the wall. Her strength was greater than hers at the moment and that was terrifying.

Vlad tried to pull away but he couldn't. His legs were pinned as Erin stepped closer to him until they were pressed up against each other. He winced as his wound/burn was pressed into. She grabbed his wrists and lifted his injured left hand to her nose, inhaling the scent of his blood deeply.

Erin looked him up and down and Vlad seriously doubted that in her current state she knew who he was.

She grabbed his head and forcefully yanked it to the side, bending it awkwardly.

Vlad bit his lip to stop a cry escaping.

She lowered her fangs to his neck.

Desperate for something to drink.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	33. Diluted

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for the kind offers to continue this for me, I am touched. However I'd feel more comfortable if I continued this myself, as I know exactly where I'm going with this and knowing me I'll probably change/add a few twists here and there as I go along._

Chapter 33: Diluted

He knew what was coming. His blood turned cold with the realisation of what was happening, he now knew how Erin had felt before.

The angle was uncomfortable but he'd bear it. He wasn't afraid of being bitten, he knew what it felt like he was afraid of being drained. He'd never had to fear that before but now he did as he waited to become a gene fang.

Vlad waited his eyes closing automatically. He felt the points of her fangs against his flesh, but then they lingered they didn't pierce – or rather it didn't pierce his skin.

Only one of her two fangs was touching his neck.

He cracked open his eyes, looking downwards out of the corner of them to look at her. He was confused at her lack of reaction. Her head was still as if she had decided to do nothing.

He felt her pull back away from him her eyes meeting his. Her eyes told him that she was thinking about something but there wasn't a struggle in them.

He breathed a sigh of relief a split second before she yanked his head down further.

Clearly she hadn't been able to reach before, that's why he'd only felt one fang not two.

He felt as if his muscles were being torn and his head was about to be ripped from his shoulders. He let out a sharp cry and to his surprise she darted backwards letting go of his head completely.

Erin gently stroked his neck as if apologising for hurting him. She looked at him before leaning in and kissing his neck lightly, apologising physically for her actions. He was surprised especially as she'd intended to drink from him.

She stepped back and shook her head the blackness slowly disappearing from her eyes as she came to her senses, looking at the way he cradled his neck. She forced her fangs back in and covered her mouth with her hands.

Erin shook with horror and physical sickness at what she'd almost done. She'd nearly killed him, now she knew why Vlad had chosen to leave when he had his evil inside him. She needed to deal with this before she hurt him.

Vlad knew what she was planning, he knew her too well. "Erin…" She shook her head.

"I need to go." She turned towards the door, desperate to bolt from him – from the hut, however she was too slow.

Vlad grabbed Erin's wrist before she could leave. He tugged her firmly back to her, he couldn't chase after her so he wasn't going to let her leave.

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently. Erin responded timidly, Vlad bit her lip lightly forcing her to gasp and open her mouth. Their tongues battled frantically as he made Erin forget about leaving him. He pulled her flush against him feeling her slightly rounded stomach against his, the sensation made him smile. He loved the fact she was carrying his child, he'd never tire of it.

Vlad pulled back when breathing became an issue for him. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closing. Erin couldn't get used to seeing his chest rise and fall naturally, she'd seen him imitate it or when he'd gasped but never like this. It was hypnotic. "It wasn't your fault." Her eyes flew back up to his with his words.

"I couldn't control my urges Vlad. I nearly drained you." Erin had always thought she'd be stronger. She was angry with herself that she'd succumbed.

"You didn't have a choice." Erin didn't believe that, there was always a choice but there was something in his voice that stopped her. Erin looked at Vlad in complete confusion. "The soy blood was doctored with true blood." Her resolve would have been greatly reduced.

As he said those words his gaze snapped to Octa who was pushing herself from the wall in pain. Gasping and groaning as her bones cracked back into place.

Erin's eyes widened in fear and disgust. "Human?" The only time she'd had anything like blood was when she'd bitten Vlad during their mating ceremony, she'd had a small taste of the still blood in his veins.

Vlad shook his head, "Animal."

Erin looked at him in fear, "Animal blood doesn't feed our kind, you said the effects are useless if drank too often." She looked down at her stomach. Vlad had said it didn't provide enough nutrition.

Erin flung her hand back and Octa flew back against the wall. The entire hut shook with the force of her blow. Vlad shook his head; Erin's temper always unlocked her true power. Erin had always been content with speeding and flying she didn't really access her others unless she had to.

Erin's voice was sob laden as the full realisation hit her, "The baby could have been killed." She was suffering from a lack of nutrition meaning the baby wasn't getting the nutrients it needed.

Octa shook her head, "It would help the baby grow." She was sure of that, although she hadn't actually seen it. "Soy blood…"

"Has more nutrients in it that human blood." Vlad snapped at her, "Its designed to keep us sated for longer. Its perfect for the baby." Not that a vampire child couldn't survive on human blood but with the fact Erin was burning off the nutrients quicker it was the best thing for them both until Octa had tampered with it.

Erin looked at him, her hand caressing her stomach lightly. She didn't feel unwell but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Is the baby…"

Octa closed her eyes and concentrated, they snapped open. "It's fine." Erin had forgotten about the visions Octa had, she wanted to ask her about them but at the moment there were more important things to deal with.

"How long have you been diluting the blood?" Vlad demanded,

"A few days, she wouldn't drink the human blood." Erin stood proud as she remembered knocking the cup from her hand. Octa looked disgusted at her.

Vlad was proud of his wife for doing that. "Do you even know what soy blood is?" He snapped at her, it was a fairly new thing. It had only been around for the last twenty years or so.

Octa answered his question with one of her own. "Do you have any idea the price Olga would pay for the Chosen One's child? She doesn't even know your wife is pregnant."

Vlad looked at her, there was only one 'price' that his cousin would offer her. "She'll drain you."

"Exactly."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Her answer startled them both; Octa knew that Olga would kill her if she tried to see her. She wanted to escape this life. Vlad straightened, rolling his tongue in his mouth as he fought to choose one thing to say as a million ideas filled his head. He focussed his gaze on the blazing fire as he picked through his thoughts.

Octa looked up at Erin, fury seemed to pour out of every fibre of the Queen's being. The fact that this woman had dared tried to use their child as a bargaining chip to see Olga infuriated her. Their child wasn't a pawn in anyone's game.

"Why aren't you a vampire anymore?" It was about time they had the entire truth from Octa, not the censored version. "You were bitten, you were a half fang." Erin looked at the young woman's neck to stress her point. Octa's hand brushed it.

"I turned on my Master." Octa told her.

Erin shook her head, "Killing the clan that infected you doesn't stop you becoming a vampire."

"Not while you're still transforming and you don't have to kill the entire clan. The half fang has to kill the vampire that transformed them – fight that loyalty bond to be free completely."

Vlad had never heard of it before, "You killed your Master?"

"It wasn't easy but I did it." Octa snapped at her. "Do you have any idea what it was like becoming a demon?"

Erin immediately leapt to Vlad's defence. "Vampires aren't demons. I'm a half fang, I wanted it." She saw the surprise on her face, why did everyone look at her like that. It had taken Vlad nearly two years to lose that look as well.

"I didn't! I was promised to be married, I had a family. Do you know what they did when they found me with the marks?" Erin shook her head silently, "They stoned me at first but it didn't kill me because of the," She cursed in Transylvanian, "healing powers of vampires. They tried to slay me, make an example of me. The pain of exorcism because that's how they thought it would be removed back then. They looked at me with disgust, the transformation was slow making it more unbearable."

Erin and Vlad shared a silent look; they didn't want to comment on that.

Octa snorted seeing their looks, "I suppose yours was quick and easy." It had been quick but it hadn't been easy. She continued sinking down into a chair, the chair creaked under her weight. "When I became a demon I just cared about drinking blood. I didn't have what you have; you never had to fight the bite because of love. I had no choice, I was a slave to the bite. I miscarried three times by the end of the third one I had enough I gained enough sanity to fight the bite. I slew him in his sleep, not with a stake far to quick. I made him suffer like I did, I poisoned his blood with odourless garlic. A slow and painful death." Vlad winced as he knew how slow it was, his father had survived his reflection trying to kill him with garlic.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't our fault." Vlad told her. Vlad looked at his wife kissing her temple, "Erin only became a half fang because she was dying, I wanted to wait until just before our mating ceremony. I would never have forced her into anything."

Octa looked at both of them, Vlad's arms were tightly wrapped around his mate's waist holding her close to him. Erin's face had a look of peace on it that she herself had longed for.

"How old are you?" Erin asked her quietly.

"Two hundred and nine. I was transformed when I was fifteen. I broke away eleven years ago." Octa had been a half fang for one hundred and eight three years, but those memories haunted her constantly. It was something only death could release her from but the values instilled in her from the date of her birth forbade suicide at her own hands.

Erin pulled from Vlad's arms, her heart going out to the older former vampire. "You were engaged?"

"A match like yours." Erin looked at Vlad, who shrugged in confusion.

Erin could only draw one conclusion. "You were in love?"

Octa shook her head and laughed, "It was arranged like your match to Vlad. I was supposed to be married to the local lord, he needed a young wife to bear him heirs." Erin winced as memories overcame her, Vlad squeezed her waist offering her comfort, which she was grateful for. "You were lucky that love came from yours, mine gave me security and the hope of love." She had a wistful smile on her face as she spoke.

Erin was now confused, "What do you mean an arranged match for us?"

Octa scrunched up her face, "The slayers and the vampires arranged it didn't they. It was the reason you were mated." As she spoke she shook her head.

Vlad's mouth opened in an 'o' shape and he looked down at the floor, unsure how to answer that one. Erin looked at him her eyebrows raised, as she wanted him to answer, he was the negotiator she was only new to it.

"We weren't exactly an arranged mating. We chose to create the contract." Vlad told her softly unsure how she'd react to the fact they'd chosen each other from the start. If anything Octa's face fell further, she'd just assumed it had developed naturally, the vampire world didn't know that they'd chosen to create the contract. They'd assumed that it was because they already knew each other it was created.

Octa looked away, tears glistening in her eyes. They truly were mates from the moment they'd met; she would never have that feeling. She had no one left; everyone she knew had died out two centuries ago.

Erin looked towards the door, the dawn would be breaking soon, and they needed to get away from here soon. Vlad would be protected but she wouldn't.

Vlad sensed her worries and nodded. "We need to get you some pure soy blood." The castle had some; she could have the bottles that had been bought for him.

"I'm sorry." Octa muttered under her breath, she couldn't apologise enough. She buried her head in her hands and prayed for forgiveness.

Erin stepped closer to Vlad and the pair seemed to communicate silently, they knew each other too well to bother with telepathy. Vlad took her hand and led her towards the door, limping all the way.

The sound of Vlad's shoes scraping against the floor as he limped made her look up. Desperation filled her as she watched them slowly leave. "There's still something you need to know about Vlad!" Octa called after them, they couldn't leave before she told them.

They didn't care all they wanted was to get as far away from her as possible.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	34. Centuries Apart

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've been asked to write a future fic after this one is complete. Would anyone else like to see it?_

_If yes, would you like me to use Adria from Empty Whispers and do a sort of spin off/sequel from that?_

Chapter 34: Centuries Apart

Vlad slipped on the bracken, his leg giving underneath him. He tried to find purchase on the ground but he couldn't grip it with the slippery mud. He landed hard on his stomach, groaning in pain as his shirt was coated in dirt.

Erin reached down to help him. He felt irritation at her actions, pride filling him as he wanted to get up on his own even though he knew he'd need her help regardless. It was childish but it wasn't easy to ignore. He felt useless without the full use of his leg or the extra balance and fast reflexes his vampire abilities had given him.

He hopped to stand up, trying his hardest not to place much weight on his leg. Vlad hobbled the short distance to a nearby tree and leaned all his weight against it, misjudging the distance so gravity increased the pressure with which he hit the tree with his back. He growled as he felt the sharp bark digging into his back.

Erin didn't say anything, she knew him to well to know comforting words wouldn't work on him. She stood opposite him and waited. Looking at him she tried to ignore the sheen of sweat that covered his face from the effort of walking as well as the rosy glow that covered her cheeks.

She hated the fact they'd been forced to move before he was ready but there was no way they were going to stay with Octa for a moment longer.

They felt sorry for her but it wasn't worth their child's life to remain with her. They regretted what happened and what she'd been put through but it was no excuse for even daring to think that she could use their child to get an audience with Olga so she'd drain her.

Vlad gently stroked her jaw, "There's untainted soy blood in the castle." He glanced with his eyes up the hill, as if he could see the castle through the trees.

Erin looked away from him and he had an idea of what she was about to suggest, "It would be faster if…"

Vlad grabbed her shoulders, "No." He lowered his head to look her firmly in the eyes. He wasn't going to accept that. He looked away for a split second as he thought about what he wanted to say, "We don't know how much the animal blood weakened you. You've drank too much it barely offers even half the nutrition, that's why Dad was so hungry when me and Ingrid were in Stokely."

Erin nodded slowly, he was right. She felt weak as it was. If she strained herself it would hurt them both. Erin decided to take their minds from the subject for the moment. "She said we'd be able to help Bertrand from what we'd learned in the 'palace'." Erin muttered quietly. "She told us, we didn't learn anything." Erin continued, she honestly couldn't see how their trip had done anything other than cost Vlad his reflection.

Vlad shrugged. "She told us how she beat the bite maybe Bertrand could do the same."

Erin nodded slowly, "With Ingrid's help he might." She wasn't sure though. Ingrid did have influence over him because they were in love but he still found it hard to break that hold. Even using the slayer device it hadn't lasted nearly long enough, he'd never survive it again or if he did then it wouldn't last long enough to confront Olga.

"I don't blame her though." Vlad whispered quietly, even though he hated the thought of a vampire being slain even evil ones, no one deserved to be a slave to someone else.

Erin let out a snort and a growl, "I can't believe that she thought an arranged marriage was fantastic." Erin couldn't see what Octa saw in it. She'd been there and it had been an invisible prison just the days leading up to it before she'd been rescued.

Vlad gave a small half smile. "Her era was different." Vlad told her firmly. "She expected it."

Erin paused looking at him, "I expected it Vlad, I wasn't looking forward to it!" She shouted at him. Erin had been prepared for it since birth. She still remembered with embarrassment trying to force herself on Vlad to apologise because that's what she was told.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"The how did you mean it? That I'd be happier than being a vampire. Even with a loyalty bite I would be free of the marriage. I know which I would have preferred." She would have done anything to get out of the marriage.

"Don't *ever* say that!" Vlad shouted at her angrily, it was a strange sensation waiting for his fangs to snap down and knowing they wouldn't at the same time. His index finger was pointed at her. "Being a vampire is never an alternative to anything other than death."

Erin folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him. They rested in a comfortable place just above her stomach.

"You never had to go through it Vlad. Even Ingrid didn't have to. I was taught how to cook, clean, sew, raise slayer children," She broke off as it came flooding back to her, she swiped at her eyes trying to remove the treacherous tears she felt building. She looked at her hand seeing they hadn't yet fallen. "Look after my husband, how to treat him, to let him do what ever he wanted to me, how not to behave and what to do if I crossed my husband. You remember me trying to 'please' you after I upset you." Her eyes ducked low as she spoke.

Vlad nodded slowly, he'd been so angry after that. For her to be treated far worse than any vampire woman ever had. Their culture gave her more freedom and for that Vlad was grateful. He'd been angry when her mother had tried to put her in her place and treat him as if he was a slayer husband. It was insulting enough to be told that he should be treated like a *slayer* husband but worse was the fact Stephanie Noble still tried to confine her to that role regardless of her being Queen of their kind.

He took a cautious step forward, lifting his hand to cup her cheek tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. Erin tipped her head to the side leaning into his touch. Vlad stroked the soft skin with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry Erin. I just meant that there was never another choice for her, the entire world was the same – arranged marriages for almost everyone but you knew there were other choices she didn't. You're centuries apart."

Being centuries apart didn't necessarily mean that things had changed.

"I only had a choice when I met you, Vlad. Even then we didn't really have a choice." They had the odds stacked up against them from the day they'd met, they had thought back then they only had a matter of time until they were torn apart.

"We both ended up dead." He teased referring to Romeo and Juliet. "But we beat them, we stayed together." He smiled at her.

"The slayer and the vampire." Erin whispered.

"The half fang and the gene fang." He continued with a smile on his face. Erin snorted.

Erin nodded slowly, "I'm just scared about what'll happen for her or him." She gestured with her eyes to her stomach. "We've still got to get them out of it."

"Erin it'll be us planning the match not the Council or anyone else." She pulled sharply away. How could he even be considering this? "We were arranged to be mated through our own choice," He'd omitted that the contract was to save her from the slayer marriage but they had entered it willingly, "We can do the same for them. Let them choose then draw up a contract that way."

Erin shook her head, it would never work. People would see straight through it. "It won't work Vlad."

Vlad dropped his head down in defeat, he knew that but he was trying to convince her just as much as him. He nodded slowly.

Even if it did the pressure on them to announce a match would be great from the day their child was born. Despite Vlad's changed to the laws the pressure on a daughter would be greater than on a son. Neither of them were sure they could go through anyone trying to 'buy' their child from them.

Erin laced her fingers with his, "No one will try to buy them from us, I won't let it happen."

A noise caught Erin's ears and she spun around, placing herself in between Vlad and whoever it was. Her fangs snapping down but she fought to keep her mouth closed no matter how uncomfortable it was.

She didn't want to reveal her nature too soon to the person approaching them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad heard the bracken snapping and followed Erin's gaze into the darkness. He couldn't see who it was but from her hiss he knew it wasn't good.

Slowly a figure came into view – the one person they hadn't wanted to see. Vlad hissed just as loudly as Erin.

Octa looked at them, Vlad moved away a fraction from Erin prepared to defend her even though he knew she was the powerful one at the moment.

Octa looked at her, "You can't let him become a gene fang." Her voice was full of panic and desperation as she fought for them to listen to them.

Erin didn't want to hear it, she didn't trust her at all not after what she'd tried to do. "I'm *not* losing my husband because you've got a grudge…" Erin turned away grabbing Vlad's hand and preparing to drag him from the room.

Octa shook her head, Erin needed to listen. She hadn't cared before when she thought she was going to die but now it mattered.

It mattered so much.

"You don't understand, if he becomes a gene fang your kind will be destroyed…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone else like a future fic after this? If so would you like me to use Adria from Empty Whispers?_

_Thanks for reading._


	35. Deadline

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm at fifty chapters at the moment for this fic. I'm sorry I never intended it to be so long!_

Chapter 35: Deadline

Erin stared at Octa; she didn't trust her at all. So far Octa hadn't really done anything to help them other than help seal Vlad's wound. She had the choice to tell them about Vlad's reflection and she'd chosen not to.

"What do you mean by that?" Vlad asked her, he began to panic. The only thing that came to his mind was that his reflection might break free again and take over. He'd already caused enough destruction last time to last centuries.

"Gene fangs are just as powerful as half fangs but they're no match for full vampires." Vlad already knew his powers would be greatly reduced, without *a* refection in him then his powers were halved as it contained half of his power or rather in his reflections' case each one contained a thousandth of his power.

"Is that all you're worried about…"

"If you become a gene fang nothing will be able to stop Olga, she'll destroy your kind." Octa continued ignoring his interruption. She watched as Vlad bristled as he was interrupted. She knew then that he only allowed people he trusted to interrupt him. "She wanted to make you powerless to stop her and she will have succeeded if you become a gene fang."

"He'll only be one until we find his reflection." Erin chose her words carefully; she kept a watchful gaze on Octa. Her lack of reaction only confirmed what Erin already knew, she really was keeping things to herself. "You knew his reflection still existed didn't you?" Erin continued with a smile on her face.

Octa went to deny it but it would be futile. The Queen wasn't an idiot. Octa was amazed that the rest of the vampire kind had gone for someone as outspoken as Erin for their Queen but looking at the Grand High Vampire she knew he'd never choose differently.

"If he becomes a gene fang he can never merge with his reflection, his reflection will be destroyed completely. There's no use for a reflection that can't enter its host."

Erin froze so did Vlad, they shared a look with each other. If his reflection was destroyed they truly didn't have a hope against Olga – no one would be able to stop her at least not for another sixteen years with their child came into its power inheritance and by then it would be too late for them all. "How do we know we can trust you?" Vlad spoke quietly. "Was this a vision or…?" He trailed off letting her finish his thoughts.

"A vision." She muttered, she hated those things. It was a curse inflicted on her from her master.

"How do you get these 'visions'?" Erin wanted to know now, she didn't like the thought of others having them other than Vlad, it was too risky. If Olga found out she'd use Octa against them – not that there was much trust there anyway.

"It was something that backfired on me." Octa muttered. "My third miscarriage, I carried it longer than the others – four months." Half a vampire pregnancy. "When I miscarried I absorbed the baby's powers into my own. As it died my emotions were increased and my mind opened. It gave me the curse of seeing the future but also the gift of defeating my master."

Erin nodded slowly, Vlad still had a disbelieving look on his face. "You're saying," He brought them back around to the original topic. "That if I fully transform into gene fang I can't face my reflection?"

"You'll be trapped with the powers of a gene fang forever. Olga will be more powerful than you. With that power unchallenged she'll wipe out half your kind. There will be chaos everywhere." Octa looked down, regretting not telling them sooner. They really hadn't done anything to her other than stir up jealousy within her.

"She would have gotten along with Sethius." Erin muttered beside him, drawing a confirmatory nod from Vlad.

"You have until his transformation to find his reflection and put it back inside him."

Erin's eyes softened as hope filled them. "Do you know where Vlad's reflection is?"

Octa shook her head regretfully, "No."

Vlad limped towards Octa, this time he didn't slip on the mud that had hindered him on the climb up the hill. "I want to know why you decided it was best to keep this from us."

"I see you together, you both love the child so much. I loved my children but they were cruelly stolen from me before I'd even had the chance to know them. No half fang has carried a child to term but you will be the first…"

The first meaning that there would be others. The vampire world would love that.

Vlad straightened at that. He knew he now had to give his consent to turn a human into a vampire; the Guild had to do the same now. It was part of the Truce. It had to be fully agreed on by both parties before it was done.

"So you thought it would be okay to double cross us because of something that is a biological reaction?" Erin snarled at her, stepping closer to the former vampire. Vlad held his arm out stopping her from moving too close to Octa.

"I'm sorry. I saw a chance to get an audience with Olga that would mean the end of this life…"

"No life is worth ending!" Vlad yelled at her, "What happened to you was wrong but you would have killed my wife and our baby as well."

Octa looked down, realising that he was speaking the truth. She had only cared for herself. Now her task was done she didn't know what else to expect. She'd heard that the Grand High Vampire was merciful but she'd gone too far.

Vlad stepped back. "Thanks for the information but I *never* want to see you again." He growled. Erin knew he could be terrifying even without fangs but she hadn't realised how much until now. Octa trembled and shook, if Erin didn't know better she'd have said that it was due to the cold.

Erin was surprised at his leniency but then she wasn't at the same time. It confirmed what she knew and that made her sadden.

Octa looked to Erin trying to convey her apologies to her but Erin didn't want to hear it. Her hands came to wrap around her stomach, protecting it from Octa's self-admitted scheme. She was angry but she didn't want to get herself worked up. She already felt defeated.

Vlad's fists were balled up by his side, he was angry that she'd try to stop him from having his full powers back. Octa had no right to keep that information from him and it wasn't like she was even on Olga's side. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd see her but that wasn't the most important thing to deal with now.

All he knew now was that he had to get his reflection back before it was too late.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin Dracula turned away sharply as Octa made her way away from them. She didn't want Vlad to see her like this at least not before she could say it was something like the baby making her act like this.

Erin swiped the tears away from her eyes, hopefully before Vlad saw them but she wasn't fast enough. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind. "Erin?" She leaned back against him relishing the warmth that he emitted from his temporarily mortal body.

"I'm fine." She tried to sound normal but it came out strangled.

"You are not 'fine'." He turned her gently in his arms so she would face him.

"When will we actually be a family Vlad?" Erin asked him quietly, Vlad looked down he didn't have an answer to that. "A family that doesn't have to deal with the possibility of being slain by power crazy vampires? For once I just want to be able to be a normal vampire couple." She winced as she said that, a normal vampire couple was nothing like the pair of them. "I want to enjoy being pregnant and not worrying about the next problem that comes our way."

Vlad felt exactly the same way. "I know."

Erin didn't want to stop, they needed to talk about this. "Our son or daughter will grow up without half of their father if we don't get you back to normal."

Vlad pulled away from her, sharply. Any sharper and he'd have knocked her over. "I don't know what you mean." He looked up to the castle and began to move towards it. His feet slipping and sliding once more on the ground as he struggled to ascend the hill.

"Don't even pretend that the other side of you doesn't think or have feelings Vlad or the fact you're no longer fighting each other for control." Vlad stiffened. They'd found something they had in common that's why they'd stopped fighting – Erin. "I saw you trying to keep him inside of you, three years ago you would have been forcing him out. I know you both too well for you to hide behind whatever walls you've built." Vlad didn't stop, he continued pretending her words didn't affect him once more, " And I love you both too much to let this drop as well."

Vlad's eyes widened slightly, "You love him?" He knew she'd admitted it before but there was still doubt in his mind over whether she was just trying to humour him.

Erin nodded slowly, "He's you Vlad, just a little creepier. I can see the difference already Vlad. Without him inside you you're lost, you're less confident and a lot less confrontational. You're the same but different." She couldn't explain it. This was her Vlad but at the same time he wasn't. Vlad nodded, she was right he did feel as if a large chunk of him was missing and he wanted it back. He just didn't know how to. "You're still my Vlad, the one who kissed me when you thought it would save me and daydreamed about me but with him you became more confident, more accepting of the vampire you were and for that I can't lose him. You're both Vladimir Dracula to me; together you're the Chosen One." Her voice softened as she spoke. She loved everything about him, she didn't love one side of him more than the other either – she loved both parts equally.

He blushed at her mention of daydreams and Erin treasured that, she'd never seen him blush before – then again she couldn't.

"How do you know about that?" He asked her softly, he'd never told her that.

"Vlad I may not have been a vampire at the time but it didn't mean I couldn't receive your thoughts." His eyes widened, as it dawned on him.

His mouth was suddenly dry, it felt like cotton was in his mouth. "When?"

Erin was going to enjoy saying this, just to watch him squirm. "Our first night together." He opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say exactly. His emotions had been heightened that night. It might be the reason for the dream to surface but he couldn't remember thinking about it.

"During…" He couldn't finish, Erin shook her head. It hadn't been during it had been after. Vlad had been concerned with hurting her that first time, he hadn't had chance to let his mind wander – not that he ever did anyway.

"I didn't sleep." He told her smugly.

"It didn't mean you didn't think about it when I was asleep." His face suddenly fell. His mind had wandered as she'd slept.

"How did you know it was from before my merging?" He wanted to know what she meant when she knew the difference between the two of them.

"Something about my body smoking when hit by sunlight. You'd never dream of me as a half fang when you'd found out what I really was." She was right, he'd never intentionally dream of her as being a half fang.

Erin started to chuckle, followed by Vlad. The tension in the air had been easing as they'd spoken with each other but now it had all but disappeared. Vlad pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back up and down soothingly.

"We're arguing a lot lately." Erin mumbled into his chest, the words being muffled.

She felt him shrug, "Hormones." Erin nodded, the worst part was they hadn't even begun yet. "But you can only use that defence while you're pregnant." Vlad whispered making her laugh.

"We've got a deadline." Erin muttered. "Again." Their entire unlives so far had been about deadlines. From the moment they'd met they'd had deadlines looming over them. Erin wondered if it was better that they just accept it and move on rather than trying to fight it anymore. Vlad nodded, he was growing tired of deadlines as well. "How long will you fight it?"

"Two months tops." His blood type had given them a small window of opportunity. "You'd better contact Dad and Ingrid, let them know what's happening."

Erin nodded but she didn't know if she would be able to do it.

She'd try though, for both their sakes.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	36. Disgusting

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like your opinion:_

_If I do write a future fic with Adria, what would you like to see in it?_

Chapter 36: Disgusting

The door clicked open quietly, scraping across the worn carpet of Vlad's old room. Vlad twisted his head on the pillow to look at the now unobstructed doorway. He lifted a hand and rubbed it across his eyes, trying to remove the sleepiness that was there.

His gums were hurting and he knew that it was due to his fangs wanting to come through. He'd always told her that getting fangs were the worst part of transforming partly because of the pain but party because it felt so good when they finally lowered into place.

Erin came into view, silhouetted in the frame from the light behind her. She clicked her fingers and the candles lit immediately casting the room into a soft glow.

Erin began to peel off her grimy clothes reaching for one of Vlad's old t-shirts and slipping it on over her head.

Vlad shifted across slightly in the bed. "What time is it?" He whispered, his voice sounding dazed. He must have slipped off to sleep not long after they'd entered the castle. He hadn't bothered with a watch – for the first time ever – so now he was left curious.

"Midday." Erin answered leaning on the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing him softly. Vlad's hands gripped her waist lightly, rubbing through the material of her 'nightdress'.

Vlad nodded slowly, as she brought her legs up underneath her. He lifted his arm for her to sidle underneath. "I think I sent them the message." Erin told Vlad quietly as she curled into him. She wasn't entirely sure she'd gotten through to them, she'd never contacted anyone over that distance before. It wasn't a power she really had bothered to develop but now she wished she had.

Vlad kissed her hair lightly, he knew she'd tried her best and that's what mattered. "Has the morning sickness stopped?" He asked her quietly, Erin nodded into his chest. He looked at her sceptically, she'd answered too eagerly for him.

"It's nearly stopped, I just feel sick but not as if I'm going to lose my dinner." Vlad accepted that answer – for now. Erin had to admit the poultice that Octa had given her was working. She gently stroked his neck, tracing over where she'd nearly bitten him. "I'm sorry."

"You were thirsty." Vlad had easily brushed it aside, it was from growing up with blood thirsty maniacs that had made him so unfazed. "It wasn't your fault Erin, you were acting on what was best for the baby, there wasn't anything wrong with that."

Erin nodded before wincing as her face came into contact with something rough. She jolted upwards looking down at him. She shook her head, she should have insisted that he get ready for sleep properly. "You can't sleep in those." She muttered. He hadn't had a change of clothes since he'd received his injury. They were coated in dirt, making them stiff. His jeans were probably rubbing uncomfortably against his injury. His shirt was all creased and rucked up in different places.

Erin pulled him into a sitting position, he protested as he was comfortable where he was.

Erin deftly undid the buttons on his shirt, peeling it off him and tossing it to the ground. There was no way that could ever be worn again, it was filled with tiny tears and the dirt had stained the shirt. There were streaks of his blood on the material, obviously from where he'd wiped his hands after he'd pulled the glass out.

His t-shirt wasn't much better, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head as well. Vlad gasped as the cold air hit him, making his skin goose bump. Erin saw his reaction; she'd forgotten that he would feel the cold air. Glancing towards the fire she clicked her fingers again and it roared into life. Vlad couldn't feel the cold like normal humans but he still needed warmth.

"Thanks." He whispered, his teeth chattering slightly. He hated this feeling, he felt vulnerable. The irony wasn't lost on him that for the first time in his unlife he was actually fighting to become a vampire.

Erin could see the mud had seeped through his shirt, caking his chest and turning it brown. Erin let out a sigh and stood from the bed vanishing before returning with a bowl of water.

Erin looked at him holding the bowl out for him to test. Vlad looked at it with barely restrained disgust. Erin looked between him and the bowl, she tilted her head to one side she was sure the baby would be easier to bathe than Vlad.

"It's only until I can get you under a shower."

Vlad couldn't help it, her words came out completely wrong and he started to snicker. He hunched over as his shoulders shook. Erin looked at him for a moment going over what she'd said in her mind. Then her eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Her head was ducked lower as she tried to cover her embarrassment. She hit him lightly in an effort to get him to shut up but it only made him laugh harder. Erin decided that the best tactic was to then to ignore him and carry on.

She felt him hiss when she started to wash him, rubbing his skin in small circles with the flannel she'd found. The water was warm she'd made sure of it. She swilled the cloth out in the bowl before beginning again, slowly each layer of dirt was removed.

His shoulder scars were revealed to her and she kissed the puckered skin softly, smirking as she felt his breath hitch. This was a side of Vlad she'd never seen before, he'd seen her as a breather but she'd never seen him as a mortal – even though it would only be short lived. She intended to fully get to know this side of her husband before he became a vampire once again.

Erin reached for the belt of his jeans but Vlad caught her hands holding her back. She looked at him in confusion, she could easily break his grip but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Vlad I need to wash you." If she didn't there was a change – and knowing their luck it would happen – that he'd get an infection.

"I can do it myself." He told her softly. Erin shook her head she knew Vlad wouldn't even attempt to clean his legs in his current condition.

Erin narrowed her eyes, stopping short of placing her hands on her hips. "Vlad, I'm going to clean it you can either cooperate or do it the hard way." Vlad muttered something that she didn't quite catch. "What?"

"It's disgusting." He whispered louder. Erin scrunched up her face in confusion at first before she finally understood what he meant.

"The scar?" Vlad nodded, it was a disgusting sight. Just looking at it made him want to retch.

"Just let me do it." He pleased with her. His hands protectively covering his belt so she couldn't try to remove his jeans.

Erin hadn't seen this side of Vlad, he was scared she'd be repulsed by something that hadn't been his fault. "Vlad's you're stuck with me for eternity, I'm going to see it at some point." She went to pry his hands from his jeans.

"Please Erin." His voice was pleading, he really wanted her to listen to him.

Erin shook her head lightly, "Vlad you're not dust, that's what matters to me. I can handle the wound just like you handled mine – let me do this. I need to do this." Vlad nodded slowly, moving his hands hesitantly away from his belt. Erin had seen it once but she knew these kinds of wounds looked a lot worse than they were before they got better.

He lifted his hips so Erin could slide his jeans from him. She threw them across the room, leaving him in his underwear and the bandage around his thigh. Erin slowly cleaned his legs, avoiding the bandage completely. Vlad had his gaze fixed on the ceiling the entire time. Ignoring her gentle cleaning ministrations.

Erin dropped the flannel into the bowl, looking at her now clean husband. His hair needed washing but that wasn't on her list of priorities at the moment.

She gently reached for the edge of the bandage and began to unwrap it slowly. Vlad hissed as skin came off with the bandage and Erin leaned down and kissed his thigh lightly.

The bandage unwound and unwound until there was only one rotation left to undo. Slowly she pulled it away, exposing the vicious wound to the air.

The half burn half stab wound had been leaking blood and puss. Vlad hadn't been kidding when he said it was disgusting but Erin had seen worse – she'd been through worse.

Vlad screwed up his eyes as tears leaked out from the corners. He didn't want her to see this. He twisted his face into the pillow to muffle any sorrowful sobs that might escape.

He jumped as he felt a hand caressing his jaw, "It needs to get some air." She whispered.

He nodded, making an effort to move, " I'll sleep…"

"Right next to me like you've almost always done." Erin's voice was full of conviction as she spoke. "You stayed with me throughout mine, I'm staying with you. Besides mine was worse."

Erin moved the bowl from the bed and curled down next to him once more. She brought the covers up around them and made sure he would be warm.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "That won't change."

Vlad turned his head towards her, "Love you too."

Erin smiled softly to herself at his words before closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Books were scattered all around the floor, some were piled high on the table. They were in the library hoping that it would hold some clue to where his reflection was or at the very least how to get it back inside him.

Vlad trawled through the books, flipping the pages slowly – he didn't have the ability to read quickly although he would have given anything for it. Erin climbed the ladder slowly, doing her best to remain as silent as possible.

Vlad straightened his back, "Erin!" Vlad cried, startled at what she was doing.

Erin continued up the short ladder, ignoring him completely. She scanned the books with her eyes slowly, her finger trailing along the spines as she concentrated, being transformed into a vampire had done nothing for her dyslexia. With a triumphant cry she pulled the one she was after of the shelf. She blew across the cover, dust flying everywhere. Erin zipped back down the ladders, planting both of her feet on the floor with a thud.

She opened the book, more dust flying from inside and floating upwards. She lifted her head only to meet the furious gaze of Vlad.

"You could have fallen." He told her angrily.

Erin gave him a small shrug. "Vampires are more durable than humans." Erin wasn't angry with him she knew he was just looking out for her and the baby even if she did find it annoying. "Vlad it was either hover or climb the ladder and you can't do either."

Vlad closed his mouth with a click, she was right about that. Climbing the ladder, as much as he hated to admit it, had been the safest option for her in her condition. "I just worry."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Vlad pressed his forehead against hers. She stood on her toes and gently brushed her lips against his.

SMASH!

The sound of something shattering made them freeze, they pulled apart.

Vlad glanced around the room looking for something that had fallen but there was nothing.

Erin sped over to the window, looking left and right frantically before she saw the answer. Panic covered her face and she shook her head in disbelief taking a few steps backwards. She clutched the book she'd taken from the shelf tightly to her. She sped over to the table and stuffed a few of the books into the rucksack, handing it to Vlad to sling over his shoulder.

"We've got to get out of here now." She told her husband, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Vlad was confused. "Why?" Erin looked pointedly out towards the window.

He followed her gaze out of the window.

He didn't see anything at first.

That's when he saw it.

Something far more dangerous than Olga and her followers.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_If I do write a future fic with Adria, what would you like to see in it?_

_Thanks for reading._


	37. Chase

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry its late, I've had a few problems uploading tonight as someone reported me for 'stealing' the base this saga (Erin's arranged marriage) from 'Truth and Consequences' (Vlad's arranged marriage)? _

_I don't even know why it was reported exactly as an arranged marriage and the pregnancy are the only similarities but they are tackled in completely different ways (I hope)._

_I have spent most of the evening fighting to prove *I* wrote the original story that it was apparently 'stolen' from. I think its sorted now but it was a waste of an evening._

_Sorry for the rant, it just angered me._

Chapter 37: Chase

Vlad reached the door as angry screams were heard. There were more sounds of shattering glass from down the corridor; they seemed to be drawing closer.

By the sound of it most of the windowpanes had been completely shattered.

Flaming torches and pitchforks were seen, waving frantically back and forth. The torches seemed to echo in the fading light, trailing a glow behind them as the moved.

There were about thirty of them outside, all dressed in the same dark greys, browns and blacks. Her eyes widened and she looked around them, she'd heard Vlad refer to them and the Count speak of them with fear in his voice but she'd never dreamed she'd come face to face with one.

An angry peasant mob.

Vlad grabbed Erin and forced her to duck down towards the floor as a rock was thrown through the window, he protectively covered her head closing his eyes to shelter them from the glass flying everywhere.

The rock bounced along the floor, landing with a thump against the wall.

"We need to get out of here." Vlad reiterated her words from before.

Erin nodded, she couldn't help but agree. They couldn't go outside yet – well Vlad could but she couldn't. Vlad handed her a scarf, he pulled his shirt collar higher, hiding his marks as he watched her wrap it around her neck.

"How did they know what we were?" Erin whispered to him. Vlad shrugged his shoulders; someone must have been watching them closely.

"I don't know." He laced his fingers with hers and began to limp as fast as he could from the room.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

The steady beat of a battering ram against the door filled the air, Vlad let out a fierce groan. He'd never seen them use one before but he'd heard of them and from the sounds of it they were coordinated. It would only be a matter of time before they entered the castle.

Erin shifted her rucksack on her shoulders, making sure that it was sitting in a position that wouldn't hinder her.

Vlad looked at her and she nodded.

Vlad knew he wouldn't get far, he'd just slow her down but he knew that she wouldn't leave him. She never did. The one time he'd actually managed to convince her (or rather frighten her into leaving) she'd returned to them – not that he was complaining about how that had turned out.

Erin slowed down her pace as they ran not wanting to leave him behind.

Vlad felt a wave of irritation at the fact that she was deliberately slowing down to match him; he didn't want to be humoured he wanted her to be safe.

However he knew she'd never listen so he didn't bother to try, he could only grit his teeth and bear it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They ran down the corridors, pitchforks being waved closer to the windows before smashing through it, frantically waving back and forth as they tried to hit the vampires.

One shot through the glass directly in front of Erin. Her hormones began to take over and she grabbed the pitchfork, ripping it from the hands of her attacker.

The peasant flew forwards at the force it was ripped from their hands, crying out as splinters were forced into their skin from the rough wood of the handle.

Erin twirled it around in the air in front of her, testing the weight of it experimentally. She swung it too close to herself and immediately she heard Vlad's breathing pick up in pace so she stopped twirling it to look at him.

"Careful!" Vlad shouted to her as a warning. He didn't want her to get hurt on the pitchfork.

"The pitchforks can't harm me." Erin told him quietly, they would kill Vlad in his current condition but she couldn't understand why the Count was so afraid of them.

"Garlic coated ones can." Vlad answered and Erin immediately let go of the pitchfork she was holding. It clattered to the floor. For the first time she noticed the stench of garlic that lingered around the pitchfork, she'd thought it was from the mob but now she concentrated she could tell that it was from them.

Now she knew why the Count was so terrified of them.

Vlad heard the sound of a door caving in and he knew it was the main entrance door. They'd broken through. The sound of splintering wood filled the air followed swiftly by cries echoing from the walls.

Vlad caught something out of the corner of his eye and ducked. A bulb of garlic was thrown directly at him, there was no way to avoid it and he closed his eyes awaiting the stab of pain that would follow. It bounced of his side and they froze to look at him. Vlad looked down at it, before looking up at them.

He took a chance and grabbed it with his hand, he could feel a tickling sensation but nothing more. Nothing as serious as burning him like garlic used to and would do again.

He gripped it tightly, drawing his arm back and throwing it as hard as he could towards the peasants.

It was laughable the way they darted out of the way expecting it to something far more sinister than a returned bulb of garlic. When he thought about it they were probably afraid of it being a fireball.

Vlad knew that if he could throw one he would have just then.

They took that moment of surprise to continue their journey away from them.

The chase was now on.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Before long it had become clear they'd gone in the wrong direction. The corridors were getting longer and longer, instead of being twists and turns where they could hide, the corridors were growing longer so the peasants could catch up with them easier.

Vlad's leg was growing more and more painful, at first adrenaline had taken over making him ignore the pain but now it felt like he had that poker being twisted inside his skin.

He knew he couldn't continue for long.

Throughout the flight they were remaining silent, they couldn't communicate telepathically and speaking would wear Vlad out quicker so they had to settle for knowing each other intimately to anticipate their next move.

He saw his chance; there was an alcove near by. They'd never make it to the end of the corridor without being seen, not with his injury.

He twisted around, pulling Erin flush against him. Her back pressed up against his chest. One arm wrapped around her stomach holding her close to him. Erin leaned back into him and closed her eyes, praying that they wouldn't find them.

"I really didn't want to get to know your culture this well." Erin whispered.

Vlad leaned down, his lips ghosting over her ear, "I didn't want you to get to know it this well either." Erin shivered at the sensation even though she knew it wasn't the time. Vlad smirked at her, he knew her reactions far too well for her to hide them from him.

Vlad had been right as less than a split second later peasants ran past them trying to find the evil creatures that lurked inside.

Erin felt herself relax against him as the last peasant continued on their journey.

"We need to get outside, it won't hold them off for long." He whispered again, kissing just below her ear. Erin leaning into his touch before pulling away.

They laced their fingers before running down the corridors as fast as they could towards the night.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The moment they stepped out of the doors unseen hands yanked them apart before they had chance to vanish into the night.

Vlad cried out in protest as his hands were shoved forcefully behind his back and cuffed together. Erin tried to tug her hands free, thrashing about to break their grip on her but it had no effect and she was soon cuffed.

The backs of their legs were kicked harshly forcing them to land on their knees. Vlad closed his eyes as the impact on his knees forced his teeth to jolt painfully against each other and his kneecaps to burn in pain.

All the while they were both fighting against their captors.

Erin felt hands fly around her throat. They tore at her scarf, a tearing sound filling the air as it was exposed to the air.

There was only one answer for her.

A stake pressed under her jaw.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	38. Ceremony

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I nearly lost this entire story thanks to someone wanting to report me for 'stealing' from myself._

_I'm sorry if it has turned out that this is similar to the Truth and Consequence Saga, it wasn't my intention._

_If people just want me to stop posting/writing then please tell me rather than trying to have my stories and account wiped completely. _

_It's upsetting that someone went to those lengths to stop me writing._

Chapter 38: Ceremony

Silence reined as the peasants looked at the two vampires in their midst.

Vlad tried to break the hold of his captors but he couldn't move. He was completely helpless. He'd never felt this helpless before.

He felt his collar being yanked down and his head twisted to expose his neck to them all.

"Igor." The cry came instantly as his neck was exposed to the air.

A chorus of gasps were heard all around them as they saw the silver marks on his neck. Vlad's jaw locked and his nostrils flared as their actions hurt him.

They stepped back from him as he glared at them.

"He's one too." Vlad snorted, he was more than an ordinary vampire. They didn't have a clue who he was.

Erin looked at him in fear, he was more defenceless than she was.

"He's still breathing." The one noted, seeing the way Vlad's chest rose and fell in a constant rhythm. "He's not one of them yet." Igor turned to face Erin, "She's bitten him. We stopped her from draining him."

"She didn't bite me." Vlad spat at them.

Igor leaned down and twisted his head fiercely, swiping at his scars to make sure that they weren't an illusion of the light or even make up. "She didn't give you those marks then?"

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, "Well yeah but…" Igor laughed triumphantly. "Its my mark of marriage." He snarled at them, continuing. "She's my wife." He looked at Erin who was shaking her head, she seemed to know what he was going to say, "I bit her not the other way around."

Igor watched him as did everyone else in stunned silence before laughing frantically. Vlad wanted to know what they were laughing about, "You think we believe that? You're breathing there's no way you could have bitten her. She's a vampire she bit you."

"We're both vampires." Vlad spat at them.

"Not for long." Igor grinned at him and Vlad's blood turned cold.

Their gazes locked in a battle of wills.

Vlad didn't even blink as he watched Igor's dark eyes glaze over slightly. Only the sound of a woman's voice drew their gazes away from each other.

"Igor."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed his eyes; he didn't need to look to see what they'd noticed. He didn't want anyone to find out.

Erin's shirt had begun to pull across her stomach but her shirts were form fitting. There were as in between the buttons, exposing the grey shirt she wore underneath to the air around them.

Erin felt her shirt being yanked up to check what they were seeing, memories of Andrew Hartleigh doing the same filled her mind. Everyone's eyes seemed to be staring at her slowly rounding stomach. She held her head high; she wasn't going to hide it now they knew.

Someone went to put their hand on it but she snarled and snapped at them, thrashing in her bonds. She'd kill them before they even touched her child.

They pulled their hand back, terrified at her wave of maternal instinct.

"Leave her alone." Vlad shouted from where he was being held. A sharp kick in his back knocked him forward onto his chest, glass tearing at his shirt as he landed on the glass littered, cold, stone floor. He couldn't brace his fall with his wrists locked behind his back. He knew he would bruise and he'd hoped not to remember what a bruise felt like on his ribs.

The peasant roughly yanked him up by the cuffs, it felt like his arms were being ripped from their sockets. He let out a stiff cry, he'd never been affected like this before. As his arms were once again returned to their normal position he waited for the pain to fade but it didn't straight away, although he knew that when it did it would feel like

"Vlad!" Erin shouted in concern. Vlad shook his head, the pain wouldn't linger for long. He shot daggers at them all.

"She's carrying spawn." A female peasant whispered, her voice shaking with fear. "They'll need more blood to feast on when it's born. No one will be safe."

Another voice began, "It'll rip out of her stomach, killing everything in sight."

"The creature will be hideous, eating her from the inside. Drinking the blood that lingers in her veins."

Vlad rolled his eyes at their superstitions; Erin would go into labour just like very other woman in every other culture and kind on the planet, just had millions before her throughout history. It wouldn't be something out of Alien.

He shook his head, catching Erin's eyes. He could see the fear in them but he knew it was fear at being a terrible mother, as she didn't have the best example to start with.

"We need to deal with this quickly. There's only one way to deal with their kind."

"NO!" Vlad shouted and Erin looked at him in confusion. Vlad had never wanted to tell her about this particular method of dealing with vampires according to the people of Transylvania. They didn't believe in slaying in its most basic form – they considered that murder so they'd developed a method to absolve themselves of any wrongdoing. To make it a ceremony between good and evil.

"Get them ready."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Erin was shoved firmly into a small room, she knew there was argentalium somewhere in there so there was no point in attempting to escape. The hut was small, it wasn't exactly a jail cell.

Erin skidded across the floor before spinning to face the door, anger written across her face. She wanted to be near her mate.

"Where's my mate?" She didn't use his name at all. She didn't want to give him the victory of knowing who they were about to slay.

Erin's question was completely ignored so she focused in trying to listen to the sounds around her. She heard heavy footfalls, light footfalls then she heard it. A combination of the two. Vlad treading lightly on his injured leg and heavily on the opposite one. At least he was fine for now.

There suddenly was an exchange of some sort at the door and Igor was given something in a bundle.

The lead peasant threw something at Erin, she only just managed to catch it as his aim was completely off. "Get changed, vampire."

Erin looked at the bundle of cotton that she was thrown. She unfolded it, if you could unfold something that was screwed up, and held it out.

It was a long, white gown. The kind that people were buried in. She shuddered as she looked at the lace work on it. The dress was long sleeved and cotton. It was a little on the small side and she knew that it wouldn't fit her very well. It reminded her of a wedding dress that was crossed with a Victorian nightdress. It would reach her toes easily. White for purity she assumed, ironic really.

The peasant hadn't left the room, he stood there watching her.

"I'm not changing while you're in here." She knew she didn't have a choice changing into it; they'd kill her either way. Usually she'd fight but she was more concerned about protecting the baby more than anything.

"I'm not turning my back on a vampire."

"Then wait outside, you've got me trapped in here. Where do you think I'm going to go?" It was true she couldn't' go anywhere.

Igor seemed to consider it before nodding he walked backwards out of the door before reaching for it and closing it tightly.

Erin looked down at the gown in her hands. She sighed before beginning to strip off her shirt.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had been right the dress had been too short. She let out a small growl as she tried her hardest to fasten the dress around her bosom. It was far to tight to fasten properly, especially with the way her figure was starting to change to accommodate her pregnancy.

She let out a triumphant laugh as she managed to put a knot in the tie that held the dress closed over her breasts, she quickly added another three knots to make sure that it was completely secure and wouldn't come undone. She was sure that if she still breathed she would have difficulty doing so, if she could even breathe at all.

Underneath her bust the dress flowed downwards disguising her pregnancy completely. She slipped her shoes back on and stood triumphantly.

Erin was tugging on her sleeves when the door was opened and she was roughly grabbed by two men and dragged outside of the hut.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's eyes caught Vlad's, he was forced on the ground in front of a clearing of some kind. The clearing had a large stone altar in the centre, around the edges were the peasants standing in the circle. He looked at her, she could see the raw fear for her on his face.

"She goes first, if you're free of her when she's slain you're free to go."

That would never work because of two reasons the first was that others slaying the vampire that bit you didn't work and the other was that even if it did, Vlad had transformed her and not the other way around.

'I love you.' Vlad mouthed to her making her smile softly.

'I love you too.' She replied instantly before she was harshly pulled towards the altar.

As she drew closer she could see four sets of cuffs imbedded in the stone. She shivered as she realised what the cuffs were for. She began to struggle and try to pull away but they held her firmly. Erin tried thrashing again but nothing happened.

They hoisted her up into their arms and pinned her down on the altar, cuffing her wrists and ankles firmly. She twisted her head to face Vlad who looked at her helplessly.

The gown pooled on the altar as gravity took over, it no longer hid her pregnancy, rather it helped expose it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was stretched out along the stone altar, shadows were cast on her face from the glow of the fire all around her.

She struggled but she couldn't move. They must have been argentalium fang cuffs on the altar.

Igor stepped up next to her, he held an ornate, ruby and sapphire encrusted dagger in his hand. It had a very familiar crest on it, Vlad's family crest. She felt anger that they'd stolen it from his family, they'd probably looted his home when they'd moved to Britain.

He began to speak. "We coat this silver in the fire of hell that all vampires are born from." He then proceeded to bath the blade of the dagger in oil and lowered it into the flaming beacon. Immediately the entire dagger lit in a fiery blaze. Erin flinched and tried to move as far away from it as possible.

He reached across to a small flask, he held it over the dagger and began to pour it. "We douse it in the water of the most holy, a reminder that good can remove the flames of evil." The flames immediately vanished.

Some of the water splashed on Erin, soaking through the gown and making her skin burn. She bit back a scream, she refused to show any weakness.

He pulled out another flask, "The strength of garlic, unable to be combated by any medicine." He poured it over the dagger, making sure it was entirely coated.

Erin gulped in fear, her eyes widening, this would be painful. More painful that what she'd been through before.

Vlad struggled against his bonds, this ceremony was one of the most barbaric in the world. He needed to free her but he couldn't even move. He wished for his powers more than ever before.

The peasant held the dagger over her chest, lining it up with her heart, "The purest of silver, imbedded with the flecks of willow, to pierce the coldest of hearts."

He raised the sword higher above his head, holding it steady as he said the final line to the ceremony. "All these to make the death of evil everlasting. We rid our home of this vampire. May God have mercy on your soul."

"ERIN!"

The dagger plunged downwards, impossible to stop.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	39. Blur

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_There is a reason as to why I haven't posted, I've put the reason in the next chapter as I wanted to resolve the cliffhanger first._

Chapter 39: Blur

The dagger plunged lower and lower, Erin closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end to come. There was nothing that Vlad could do to stop it, he didn't have the ability to do so anymore.

Vlad couldn't tear his eyes away from the dagger. The firelight was reflected in the blade, glittering and shimmering.

Igor's face had a manic grin as he looked across at Vlad then down at his kill. He'd never seen affection between vampires and this made it all that much more delicious as vampires didn't care about ripping their loved ones from them.

The dagger suddenly stopped as a question was asked, "What about the child?"

Every head snapped towards the woman, Vlad shuffled closer and closer to Erin, grimacing as his leg was strained as he scuffled along the floor.

"What about *it*?" Clearly the word 'it' was a substitute for another word, a word that Vlad didn't want to even consider thinking about.

Erin's eyes snapped open, she looked upwards. "Its not to blame for its mother's actions."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Take the baby from her, it's an innocent. It can be brought up and turned against them." Erin frantically shook her head, she wouldn't let their child be taken from her. The baby was inside her; she didn't want it to be hurt.

Another voice decided to pipe up, "How about giving it to their leader, use it as a bargaining chip?" Erin's eyes snapped to Vlad, they wouldn't believe them that Vlad was in fact the person they were talking about. "They haven't attacked for three years, they've only just started again, maybe if we give him it then…"

Igor cut them off, his eyes narrowing at the person. They shrunk back clearly afraid of his authority. "I'm not waiting for that baby to be born. It dies when she dies."

The words make Erin's temper flare and around them lightning flashed. The peasants jumped back in complete fear, glancing around them frantically before looking upwards then down at Erin.

The cuffs weren't effective against her temper.

Rain slowly began to pour before picking up in speed until it pelted down around them. The flames flickered and spat before eventually dieing out.

The nightgown quickly became soaked through, moulding itself to Erin, making her pregnancy even more obvious. More lightning bolts and thunder echoed around the clearing.

Vlad looked at Erin, he could see the unadulterated fury on her face. The way it was twisted to mar her beauty, he knew his face must be the same.

Erin yanked harder at the cuffs; this time she felt them bend slightly but not enough to free her. This failure only seemed to increase her anger and a larger clap of thunder was let out. This time the sky clouded over, turning pitch black completely blocking out the moonlight.

As the thunder rumbled the peasants cowered down in fear, terrified that the sky was about to fall on their heads. Their hands covered their heads as if they were trying to protect them, their eyes glancing up every now and again before curling up once more as the lightning and thunder clapped and roared directly above them.

Igor looked at Erin. "Stop it!" He shouted at her, fearing the way his people were acting.

Erin's fangs were lowered by this point. Her mouth opened to reveal them glistening and shining as the lightning flashed, her answer was simple. "No." Erin didn't follow the orders of anyone that wasn't her sovereign and then that was rare when she actually had taken his 'advice'.

"I order you by the power of…"

That wouldn't work, her transformation may have originated from evil but it didn't mean she was. The same as Vlad. "Let my mate go." Erin snarled at him, "Then you can do what you want to me." Her eyes were sincere.

"Erin no!" Vlad shouted across to her.

Erin's head snapped around to face Vlad, "You're the only one who can stop Olga…"

"I don't care about Olga, I care about you." Vlad told her. Erin and the vamptot were far more important to him than dealing with Olga. They would deal with his cousin just as they had dealt with everything before – together.

Erin shook her head, accidentally hitting her temple against the stone of the altar. "You are the most powerful vampire, Olga can't…"

"I'm not anymore!" He answered, shouting at her. The peasants were looking at them now, regarding their conversation with interest.

"Vlad please, our child can't grow up in a world like this…"

"BE QUIET!" Igor yelled as loud as he could, anger at their ignoring him finally overflowing and pouring from every cell in his body.

Erin and Vlad looked him, the dagger was shaking in his hand and Vlad knew he was going to kill her, Igor wouldn't wait another moment.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin twisted her head and locked her gaze with Igor. He raised his hands up above his head this time but she didn't close her eyes again she continued to look up at him. It seemed to make him feel nervous and uncomfortable as he faltered with the dagger his grip loosening and tightening on the knife, that's when his arms weren't shaking and raising and lowering a few inches each time.

Finally he seemed to make up his mind on what he'd planned to do.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Igor dropped the dagger again, faster than before so no one could stop him. This time his expression was carefully blank, there wasn't a hint of malice on it at all. He was trying not to show any emotion towards the couple.

It arched through the air on a direct path to her heart, there was no way he could stop himself this time the force was too great that he used on the knife.

Just before the knife sliced into her skin it seemed to hit an invisible barrier.

The blade vibrated and the tip bent before snapping off.

Igor dropped the dagger with a cry, clutching at his wrist as pain shot through it from the force of the impact. He looked across at Vlad who mirrored his expression of complete confusion.

The dagger bounced onto the altar, clinking as it hit the stone. Vlad's eyebrow's furrowed, he hadn't done anything so he had no idea why Erin hadn't been slain.

Igor reached for it but it moved of its own accord, flying towards Vlad. Vlad dodged it sideways but it landed harmlessly in front of him. The peasant behind him went to grab it but Vlad managed to spin on the floor and knock him to the ground.

Suddenly blurs filled their vision, moving backwards and forwards. They darted in and out of the trees. Vlad couldn't tell how many blurs there were without his vision being as sharp as it had once been.

The peasants began to scream and run at the sight in front of them. They darted backwards and forwards but were always cut off by one of the blurs and ended up running around in circles.

Vlad's cuffs were yanked from him, snapping in half. He brought his hands around in front of him and rubbed at the angry, red, chaff marks on his wrists. He reached down and grabbed the dagger tucking it into the back of his waistband.

Igor grabbed Erin's cuffs and quickly began to undo them, hoping to use her as a hostage. He undid her feet first before her hands. As soon as she was free, Erin placed a foot squarely into the centre of his chest before kicking him back as hard as she could.

Igor stumbled backwards, his face a mixture of shock and horror. He tripped over the leg of one of the torches, landing firmly on his backside.

Erin jumped down from the altar grumbling as her legs became tangled in the dress. She kicked her legs out again trying to poke them out of the base of the dress but only succeeding in ripping a hole into it.

Meanwhile Igor had clambered to his feet and was running back towards her, Erin dodged him easily. He wasn't a trained fighter.

He made a lunge for her again but the blur stopped behind him and gripped his shoulder tightly before he was launched through the air.

Igor was thrown back, his back slamming into the tree. He let out a cry of pain before sliding down it. He climbed to his feet and ran, this time away from them not towards them.

He was the last of the peasants to vanish from the clearing.

A voice called from the darkness as the blurs finally came to a halt. "How stupid can you be?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	40. Home

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_*IMPORTANT*_

_Over the last three days I have been locked out of my account so I've been unable to post._

_I have once again been accused of plagiarising from 'yeknodelttil' (so not amused considering I am yeknodelttil). I'm close to losing my account because of the lies._

_Its been sorted (AGAIN!) but its all in an attempt to stop me writing. It comes after requesting me to stop typing, not to mention the insulting ones about being glad that I was exhausted._

_At the moment they're close to winning, as I'm not sure that I can deal with it for much longer. I can't believe they deliberately sabotaged me to stop writing for YD._

_That person wants me to stop and at the moment I just don't know what to do – give in for peace and quiet or continue and suffer._

_I just have no idea what to do…_

Chapter 40: Home

They didn't have time to react to the new situation they found themselves thrown into.

The first thing that Vlad was aware of was a sharp smack around the back of his head.

His head snapped forward, "You stupid, idiotic, garlic munching, breather loving vampire!" Vlad let out a sharp cry; his pain threshold had lowered with the loss of his powers.

Ingrid grabbed the back of his neck and hoisted him up; her grip was far too tight. It didn't help that Vlad was slightly taller than her now she wasn't wearing heels.

Vlad silently let out a string of 'ows' as he was stretched to his full height.

Clearly Erin's message about what had happened had gotten through to his sister in its entirety.

"Ingrid let him go." Erin's tone was that of a command and she couldn't go against her Queen, Vlad was her brother and that made it different but Erin was a Queen she held more power in her words than in her vampire powers.

He teetered violently from side to side as he tried to balance on his useful leg in her grip.

Ingrid looked at Erin in complete confusion before letting go of her brother. Vlad's leg buckled and he fell to the ground before any of them could catch him.

Erin bent down and gently helped him back up, he nodded to her gratefully. Ingrid looked at him completely confused.

"He's been stabbed in the leg." Erin explained to Ingrid as Vlad wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his leg was hurting far worse than it had before so he was forced to place more of his weight on Erin.

Ingrid's face took on a concerned expression. "Olga?"

Erin shook her head, "When the mirror shattered." Ingrid looked down and saw the slightly blooded marks on her brother's jeans. He didn't react to her gaze, which showed he was already building walls. She couldn't blame him not as she realised what was in store for him when he returned to his manor.

Vlad looked at Erin, the rain had made the gown almost transparent. She wrapped her arms around herself for the sake of her modesty, she shuddered as the water slowly began to dry on her skin pulling away the gown as it stuck to her. The bottom of the dress was tattered and caked in dirt.

There wasn't anyone around for the moment; they were probably getting more reinforcements from the next village. That gave her the perfect opportunity.

Erin couldn't fly like that it would hinder her, that's even if she made it that far. Flying was beginning to exhaust her.

Vlad glanced down towards the empty hut that they'd placed her in when they'd separated them. "Get changed."

"I'm fine…"

Vlad shook his head, "Erin, I can see through your dress. You need to get changed."

Erin knew it was bad but she hadn't realised how bad. She nodded, before speeding off towards the hut to change as fast as she could.

"You brought dad…" Before Vlad could finish the second blur appeared in front of him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at him. "You brought Bertrand?" He shouted angrily.

Bertrand stood tall less than a foot behind Ingrid, his posture protective towards her. Ingrid subconsciously leaned back towards him. Vlad noticed the gesture and was half glad for her but half worried.

"Its safer for Bertrand to be here with me than to leave him on his own at the mansion." Ingrid pushed her hand backwards and waited for Bertrand to take it. He didn't disappoint her, he laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

"I can't fly Ingrid and Erin can't cross that distance now. You know that's why Erin contacted you." He was angry with her Bertrand would try to kill him on the journey back. "I thought you were bringing dad to…"

"Bertrand can take Erin back." Ingrid shrugged interrupting him.

Vlad shook his head and scoffed, "I'm not letting him," He gestured with his arm, extending it out towards Bertrand. "Even touch…"

Erin grabbed Vlad's arm and rubbed small patterns on it with the pads of her fingers. Vlad hadn't noticed her return to him. "He won't hurt me or the baby, he couldn't last time." She assured him.

Vlad wasn't entirely convinced. "There's always a first time."

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. "I trust him not to hurt me Vlad." She couldn't trust Bertrand in any other way at the moment but she could trust him in that.

Erin stepped back from Vlad and towards Bertrand. Bertrand gently wrapped an arm around her, his face looking at her in complete concern. Ingrid smiled at Vlad proving that he should have listened to her.

Ingrid grabbed Vlad roughly, pulling her brother to her. She made sure that he was secure against her but still putting on the façade of being rough with him.

With a nod towards Bertrand they launched themselves into the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid set Vlad down with more force than necessary in his and Erin's coffin room. Bertrand and Erin landed silently beside them, Bertrand gently let go of Erin waiting for her to become accustomed to the ground. She immediately slumped into the chair, the trip exhausting her more than the first time as she felt herself go dizzy as she felt the ground beneath her feet.

All the same no matter how she felt she was glad to be home.

Robin rushed over to her, offering her his arm to steady her as she looked as if she was about to slump out of the chair. Between the two of them Robin didn't know which vampire looked the worst off.

Vlad looked as if he was about to be sick, a sight that was usually reserved for Erin only. Vlad hated to look weak.

Robin watched as he saw how Vlad favoured his left leg, Mina saw it immediately and without saying another word Mina pushed Vlad against the sofa, making sure his legs buckled so he landed on it.

"It's been checked." He automatically protested, wanting them to leave him alone. He couldn't deal with them pouncing on him like this the moment he'd arrived.

"What had?"

Ingrid offered the next piece of information freely drawing scathing looks from the two youngest Draculas. "Vlad was stabbed."

Mina froze before if anything doubling in her efforts to try and look at Vlad's wound.

"Leave me alone!" His voice deepened as he spoke. It made Erin's eyes widen a fraction showing that he was transforming quicker than she'd expected.

He wriggled from her grasp as the slayer tried to unbuckle his jeans. He wouldn't let her touch him at all. His hands coming to rest tightly on the waistband of his jeans.

Erin placed her hands on top of his; he looked up at her uncertainty in his eyes. "We need to get it checked properly again. They were too rough with you." Vlad shook his head; he didn't want to do this with people around. "I'm not a trained medic Vlad, Mina and Renfield know more about medicine than I do."

Erin nodded as she spoke, Vlad's eyes were unsure. He glanced around looking at the other people in the room. Erin knew he was a modest person; he hated showing more skin than he had to at least to anyone that wasn't her.

"Erin…" He whispered, he looked at them to leave but it was clear they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Forget about them, it's just us." She trailed two fingers down his cheek, "In our coffin room just like it's been for the last four years." Vlad's guards dropped slightly, tipping his head into her gentle touch. Erin smiled at his reaction to her, it had never changed.

Robin interrupted then, his head jerking back and nose wrinkling in disgust. "Too much information Erin."

Ingrid was the one who answered him with a sharp clip to his ear, a slight smirk covering her lips as she realised she'd enjoyed that. Robin grabbed his ear, cradling it from any further injury and glared at her who shook her head at him.

"Its just us." She repeated. Vlad nodded and let Erin move his hands to pry his trousers from him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid immediately gagged the moment she saw it. Vlad looked away it was how Erin should have reacted.

Erin sat herself down next to Vlad and looked at Ingrid who shot her an apologetic look, she hadn't meant to react that way. Erin clutched his hand in hers, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

The wound was more red and vivid than before, it was blistering. Large blisters full of puss beginning to weep. The wound had also reopened slightly, dried blood coating the top of his thigh.

Unfortunately Robin decided to voice his opinion. "That's disgusting Vlad."

Vlad tried to move his leg but Erin gripped it stopping him from moving it while Mina tore into her first aid pack retrieving antiseptic wipes and began to clean it.

Vlad screwed up his eyes trying to prevent the stinging sensation that was building behind his eyelids. Erin glared at Robin who shrugged, unsure what he'd done wrong. Erin was unliving proof of what Robin's unthinking comments could do and at the moment neither she nor Vlad needed those thoughts going through their heads at the moment.

Ingrid didn't answer though although she curled her lips back to reveal her fangs, there was a hiss from behind her and she knew it was Bertrand. He'd obviously sensed how she was feeling and remembered what Robin had put Vlad through the last time he hadn't thought before speaking.

"Robin. Go. Now." Erin ground out. She wasn't going to have him upset Vlad.

"I'm sorry…" Robin began; Erin nodded accepting his apology but it would be better for them all and Robin if he wasn't in here at the moment.

Ingrid took his arm and shoved him forcefully from the room, Bertrand following her close behind.

Erin waited until the door to the room had slammed shut before speaking again, trying to find something to distract him with. She glanced at Mina who seemed to be doing a fantastic job at cleaning the wound. Erin bumped his shoulder with hers, a small smile on her face. "At least you don't have to deal with the Council anymore."

Vlad shuddered, that really wasn't the worst thing he had to deal with Erin was forgetting something.

His next words drew a wince of sympathy from Erin, she'd forgotten about this. "No, but I have to deal with Dad."

Erin's face scrunched up. "You're Grand High Vampire what could he do?" Vlad had nothing to be afraid of.

Vlad froze, his expression becoming horror filled; there was something his father could do something he would be obligated to do now he was on the verge of becoming a gene fang.

Erin saw Vlad's face pale; Erin stepped into his space, clutching his face between her fingers. He wouldn't look at her he looked down just to avoid her questioning gaze, he couldn't tell her what the Count would do. He wouldn't have a choice. Erin forced his face back up gently. Panic increasing ever second that passed as the terror in his eyes grew and grew. "Vlad what will he do?"

Vlad didn't have time to answer even if he wanted to.

"VLADIMIR!"

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	41. Rejection

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Before someone tries to report me again… _

_I have recycled one tiny, *tiny* idea that I touched on before in my saga but completely different approach because I wanted to develop something different._

Chapter 41: Rejection

The echo of the Count's voice seemed to reverberate around the manor, never quite dying out.

Everyone in the room was frozen, two of them in complete confusion and two in complete understanding.

Mina and Erin shared a look before in sync looking at the Dracula siblings.

Vlad didn't move, he just closed his eyes. Erin glanced at Ingrid who looked sheepish, she seemed to know exactly what terrified Vlad.

"What is he on about?" Erin asked Ingrid. Ingrid opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. How could she explain this to Erin? It was one aspect of their culture that they'd never thought to change.

"Dad will have no choice…"

"What do you mean 'no choice'?"

The door banged open, flying from its hinges as it impacted with the wall behind. It landed with a bang on the wooden floor. Erin's jaw clenched at the sight, the Count would be fixing that before he left.

The Count's face was expressionless as he made his way across the room. His long robes flowing behind him as he only had eyes for his son. He stopped stiffly in front of Vlad. Vlad didn't look up at him.

"Vladimir?" Erin had never seen him so formal with his son. Erin looked across to her mate before looking up at the Count. Vlad closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds to calm himself before looking up at him.

"Are you a gene fang?" The Count demanded, looking at his son. Vlad didn't think he'd know about gene fangs before researching them. Vlad had heard of them but he never thought a reflection could be taken from a body to turn someone into one.

Vlad looked away, fixing on a spot over Mina's head. Mina decided to interrupt, "I don't think this is good for Vlad…"

"Back off slayer!" The Count snarled at her, his fangs dropping. Erin opened her mouth to protest he couldn't talk to their allies like that. "Are you a gene fang?" He demanded once more from his son.

"Olga took my reflection." Vlad confirmed quietly. "I'm transforming into one." The Count stumbled back slightly, he'd hoped that the message had been wrong.

Erin looked between them, she didn't understand why Vlad was so quiet.

"You know what this means Vladimir?"

Vlad nodded again, he knew his father didn't have a choice. Erin was really growing worried, Vlad would usually contradict his father but he was far too quiet for her tastes.

"You can't!" Ingrid shouted at her father, surprising him in her eager determination to protect her brother. "Vlad didn't do this on purpose!"

"I can and I will." The Count yelled back at his disobedient daughter. "The Law…"

"The Law be fogged!" She snapped, "Since when have you cared about Vampire Law?" She asked, "I forgot it's when Vlad became the Chosen One. It was his power you were interested in wasn't it?"

"You dare to…"

"I dare. At least I knew he couldn't be a puppet, I knew I had to wipe him out to get power." She admitted openly, Vlad flinched at her words. "You know all this time I thought I was the one who was unloved but you don't love Vlad either do you?" Her words were quiet. "He was loved because he was the heir nothing more."

The Count wanted to protest but he wouldn't. He had an image to maintain – the Prince of Darkness didn't love anyone.

"I am your father." The Count told her firmly. "Never challenge me."

"You haven't been my father since the day Vlad was born!" Ingrid yelled at him although she didn't hold resentment towards Vlad anymore.

She couldn't deny science, so that was his defence. "Biologically I am."

Ingrid shook her head, trying to remove the anger that lingered, "You're Vlad's father too." Ingrid gestured to her brother widely.

"He doesn't exist, not now." The Count's voice broke slightly. "Gene fangs…"

"Times have changed!" Ingrid shouted angrily, using one of Vlad's common defences. "Half fangs weren't accepted until Vlad took one as his fiancée!"

"Our kind won't care about that, you know why I'm doing it!" Ingrid's mouth snapped shut, she nodded she did understand and that was the worst part of it.

Vlad spoke quietly. "Dad please, I'm your son… think of the baby, it wasn't my fault…"

"Gene fangs don't have a family." Vlad winced as his father said those words.

The Count looked down at his son, his hands were tied. The law was against him and he was too prideful to challenge it. "You can't be my son." He realised that sounded weak so he altered his tone, becoming stronger. "You're a gene fang therefore you're not my son, you're not a Dracula."

Vlad simply nodded accepting the rejection – it was what he'd expected. Over the years Vlad had done many things before on purpose to get out of being a vampire but he'd never been disowned – until he succeeded by accident.

The Count gave his son an apologetic glance before storming from the room.

Vlad took a shaky indrawn breath before burying his head in his hands.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned every shade of black that there was. Her jaw setting as she glanced at her broken husband. She could see his jaw quivering beneath his hands as he silently cried.

Erin was sickened by the vampire kind, now she knew that Vlad had a good reason to be terrified of what his father would do to him.

Erin stood sharply her whole body shaking.

"Erin…" Ingrid warned, "Don't be an idiot." Erin didn't understand why this had to happen, she didn't know about this disgraceful aspect of their culture.

Erin's head snapped to face Ingrid, no emotion in her voice. "I'm not going to be an idiot."

Ingrid tried again, "Think of the baby." Ingrid was afraid she'd get worked up, harming herself and the baby. She grabbed her wrist but Erin yanked it away sharply.

"I am thinking of the baby, that's why I'm doing this."

With that she stormed from the room on a mission to confront her father in law before anyone could stop her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was beyond angry, she'd crossed that line when he'd rejected his own son. Vlad had done everything for him but he clearly didn't want to even try saving his own son.

She caught up with the Count as he sauntered across the foyer. Erin didn't think she simply unleashed a fireball as a warning towards the Count. It got his attention, which she hoped and he spun around to face his Queen.

"How dare you treat your son that way?" Erin shouted at him.

"He *was* my son!" The Count roared angrily at her. "Don't assume I wanted to do that!"

"Vlad has saved you more than once, he didn't stand by when the law got in the way before and you were about to be executed!"

The Count ignored her. "You'll harm the baby getting angry half fang."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as her anger spiked higher, accompanied by the shaking of the entire room.

"The baby will be your grandchild and as far as I'm concerned you're no better than my parents Count."

He looked down at Erin's stomach. "I don't have a grandchild because I can't have a son." Erin noticed the way he said 'can't', he didn't say 'don't'. 'Don't' would mean complete denial, 'can't' meant his hands were ties. However it still wasn't enough to pacify her.

Erin's eyes turned black, "I want you out of my home." Erin snapped at her father in law. If he wasn't willing to appeal against the law then he wasn't welcome in their home.

"You can't…"

"If Vlad isn't your son, he's not a member of your clan which means he doesn't have Dracula at the end of his name. I don't either as I took his name when we mated but I revert back to my maiden name, that means I still have respect." She couldn't believe that in their culture having a clan name meant that they deserved respect. "Respect that your son doesn't have because you've just taken it from him." She was angry, hot tears burned down her face. She didn't care that she was showing signs of weakness in front of him

"Half fangs don't have respect…"

"Everyone deserves respect. Your son gave up the life he loved to save you all. I wish he hadn't now I know how much you truly care about him." Erin felt sick looking at him. "Ingrid's right isn't she? You loved him because he was an heir." Erin knew he'd rejected Vlad when he was twelve and threatened to do so more than once.

The Count looked away. "I *do* love him." There was nothing that could change that but he needed to protect the rest of his family, it was a hard thing to do but he had to do it.

"Then why reject him?" Erin couldn't understand his actions, if he loved Vlad then why was he rejecting him.

The Count stood tall, this was his culture she was daring to challenge. It had been this way for three thousand years. Vlad couldn't change everything that made them vampires within three years of his reign. "Because its our way! Gene fangs are cowards. They bring shame on their family." Erin scoffed turning away, if she truly cared about shame then she would still be a slayer.

"Vlad is *not* a coward and he's not a gene fang yet. We still have time to get his reflection back inside him." They still had time, Erin wouldn't give up on that at all.

The Count shook his head, the mirrors had been smashed, the reflection along with it. "He doesn't have his reflection!"

"You know that Vlad faced his reflection three times! Once when he transformed, once when he was thrown in the mirror and once when he merged completely. Vlad is not a coward! Gene fangs are cowards!"

The Count repeated his belief, "Vlad is a gene fang and nothing can change that…"

Erin shook her head, "Vlad hasn't even got his fangs yet! How can he be a gene fang?"

"His reflection is lost. I don't have a choice but to disown him, save what's left of the family. I'm thinking of Ingrid and Wolfie." He told her. Their reputations were on the line with their brother becoming a gene fang.

"Vlad reflection isn't gone. I know its still out there because you grandchild is still growing in me."

"You're grasping at thin air." The Count snapped at her.

"I know Vlad and I know his reflection. They won't give up without a fight."

The Count shook his head, Erin would despise Vlad's reflection for the treachery he'd shown towards them all. "You know nothing of his reflection." How could Erin know? She knew nothing of the evil he held inside him.

Erin hadn't told any of them about her encounters with his reflection only Zoltan knew. "I know more about his reflection than anyone except Vlad." She could see through them both. "I love it just as much as I love Vlad and they both love me. They are both the father of my child and I'm not going to rest until he's complete again."

The Count snorted, half fangs could never quite let go of optimism could they? "His reflection couldn't survive the mirror being smashed and even if it had there's no way it could be reabsorbed by him, he's too weak now."

Erin turned her back on the Count, walking away but not before tossing one last remark over her shoulder. "At least I have faith in your son."

And she always would have.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	42. Power Structure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all your support._

_I'm going to try my best and carry on with this. Unfortunately I don't know how long it's going to be at the moment as I've abandoned the traditional thirty chapters thing…_

_I'm just hoping that person lets me at least post to the end of the fic…_

Chapter 42: Power Structure

The door was thrown open widely suddenly casting light into the small dark room. Bertrand, unable to deny habits of hundred of years snapped to attention immediately, he darted towards the door in an effort to surprise whoever it was before they could attack him.

A blur sped towards him, nearly knocking him backwards. He prepared to fight them but managed to restrain his instinct when it became clear that whoever it was wasn't trying to hurt him instead they were clinging to him.

He felt their body shake as they let out sorrowful sobs.

He gently leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to their hair. They gave out a small sigh. He saw his chance and tried to guide them across the floor towards his coffin. They wouldn't move so he settled for the next best thing. He lowered them to the ground and held them close to him.

Ingrid slowly settled in his arms, she needed someone to hold onto. She never thought she'd react like this to her brother being disowned but she was closer to him than she'd ever been before.

"I heard Erin shouting." Bertrand told her softly. Ingrid nodded; she doubted there was anyone in the country that hadn't heard her shouting. "You would have enjoyed this years ago." Bertrand whispered, brushing Ingrid's hair from her eyes.

"Not anymore." She whispered back to him, her eyes were black and swollen. "I plotted for years to get Vlad disowned but now," Ingrid shook her head, "It wasn't his fault, I've got a niece or nephew on the way and Vlad's disgrace will follow them. It isn't just about getting the Dracula throne anymore, it's about keeping our family together."

Ingrid had never thought about keeping their family together before, it was something that Vlad had been doing all his unlife and she hadn't realised how difficult it was.

"You'll manage." Bertrand told her kissing her softly.

"How do you know?"

"You've never let a challenge stop you before. You're as close as you can be to being a 'vampire goddess'." Ingrid ducked her head down, she hadn't realised that Bertrand knew that about her. "I did research before I came looking for your brother."

The next words Ingrid spoke were ones that she never thought she'd say in her unlife. "I want my brother back to how he was before."

"He will be, if you all work together."

"We still have to undo what Olga did to you." The procedure the Nobles had developed had a limited effect but it couldn't be used on him again without killing him. The only thing keeping Bertrand sane was Ingrid's close proximity to him.

"I know." He whispered, he wanted to be himself again. "I don't think there's anything you can do…"

"I'm not giving up on Vlad and I'm not giving up on you."

They'd think of something to fix it all, they had to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly pulled on clean jeans and a shirt, he had been quiet ever since she'd returned to their room and the others had left. Erin knew that he was upset but he couldn't let it control him now, they had to focus on fixing it.

Erin reached into her pocket and felt her hand come into contact with the shard of mirror in her pocket. She'd forgotten it was there. Carefully she withdrew it, she grimaced as she saw the dried blood of her husband coating half of it.

She looked to her neck, seeing the signet ring resting there. She grasped it in the palm of her hand, the moment she did so she felt electricity racing through her body. In shock she dropped the mirror, watching as it shattered on the floor. She let out a groan and bent down to pick it up. She felt the shards digging into her hand but she didn't care, she only cared about cleaning it up before Vlad trod on it.

She stuffed the glass into the nearby bin, reaching up to grab the ring, static shocking her this time before fading away in a few moments. She knew she shouldn't wear this but she didn't want to take it off. If anything it symbolised the hope of Vlad becoming a true vampire once again.

Anyway to her Vlad was a Dracula and that wouldn't change.

"Vlad…"

"I don't want to talk about it Erin."

Erin moved over to Vlad peeling her shirt over her head, his eyes were drawn to her stomach instinctively. He looked away before forcing his legs to walk towards the door as fast as he could. Erin sped across the room to stand in front of him.

Vlad let out a groan, spinning around angrily, his arms flailing out. Now he knew how Erin felt when he used to do the exact same thing to her all those years ago.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk this through."

"Look the best thing you can do is just to leave me. You and the baby will be better without a disgrace for a…"

Erin's hand shot out, her left index finger poking him in the chest as she spoke. "You listen to me Vladimir Dr…" She trailed off seeing his pained expression at the attempt to use his 'former' clan name, technically being disowned meant he didn't have one. Erin shook her head frantically, "I am *not* leaving you Vlad."

"I can't give you anything Erin not now." The only think he could give her was more rejection.

Erin didn't care about that, all she cared about was being with him. "You give us love, I never cared about your status and I never will."

Vlad let out a growl, Erin needed to listen for once and do what was best for her and the baby. "Dad needed to reject me to save Ingrid and Wolfie. You need to do the same to save yourself and the baby."

Erin grabbed his hand and brought it up to her neck, holding it against the bite scars. "You told me that when vampires mate we can't separate. I don't want to leave you and nothing you can say will change that."

"Erin…"

"You won't be a gene fang Vlad, we'll find your reflection and you'll be a full vampire again. You'll be Grand High Vampire once more."

Vlad nodded and she pulled him close to her, neither cried they just held each other taking what comfort they could in these darkest hours.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence at dinner was overwhelming. Not one person dared to speak.

Erin grabbed a bowl and slammed it down on the table in front of her. The bowl cracked and split in half making Mina and Catherine jump out of their seats. Erin didn't bother to send them an apologetic glance she just grabbed another bowl. She only just managed to avoid cracking this one as well.

"Hormones." Vlad muttered seeing Bertrand's questioning glance. He still wasn't sure of the wisdom of Bertrand not being locked up in a cell but he'd trust Ingrid's judgement for now.

Erin ignored his comment, focusing instead on the monotonous way he said it. This was why she was so angry, they'd made Vlad feel like this.

Everyone seemed to be watching Erin but trying their hardest not to do so in fear of drawing her wrath.

Erin grabbed the soy blood from the centre of the table and poured a generous amount into her bowl. If anything this got everyone's attention, soy blood wasn't a type of soup if anything she was supposed to have poured it into her goblet.

Erin next reached for the toast and began eating it normally before setting it down on the edge of the bowl.

Wolfie watched her as she tried to reach the fruit bowl; he ended up pushing it towards her. This action earning him the only non-murderous look that anyone other than Vlad was going to get. Erin grabbed a banana and peeled it quickly before dropping it into the bowl of soy blood, mashing it so that it made a weird smoothie soup.

Everyone else in the room winced, Ingrid looked as if she was about to be sick while Bertrand looked completely disgusted. Surely she wasn't going to eat it.

Erin scooped up a generous amount onto her spoon before slowly bringing it to her lips. She opened her mouth, pushing the spoon inside before closing her lips and slowly withdrawing the spoon. She gave a look of sheer heaven while chewing on the food like it was a forbidden delicacy.

Cravings had started – early.

Vlad seemed to just stare at the combination. Erin handed him the spoon, offering some to him. Vlad forced the bile back down his throat that seemed to come easily at her gesture. Erin's face was innocent and hopeful so he took the spoon from her.

He hesitantly placed it to his lips, the smell was revolting enough.

He screwed up his eyes and forced himself to open his mouth to slide the spoon inside. He forced his jaw closed, it felt like he was trying to crush a diamond it was that difficult.

The instant he withdrew the spoon the taste overwhelmed his tongue. It was sweet, very sweet. He could taste the fruit but also the blandness of the soy blood. He rolled his tongue waiting for it to be brought back up as he swallowed.

He hated bananas but somehow the combination wasn't that bad.

It was actually… nice.

Erin gave him a triumphant smile before snatching the spoon back off him and digging into the 'smoothie' unable to spare any more for him, needing it for herself and the vamptot.

"You actually ate that?" Robin hissed at his best friend, his eyebrows raised unable to believe that Vlad had just tried a combination of Erin's.

Vlad gave a shrug, it wasn't that much of a big deal. There would be worse combinations of that he was sure.

"Vlad?" Ingrid cried outraged at her brother's actions. She wasn't concerned that it was disgusting she was concerned that his stomach couldn't handle the soy blood.

Vlad looked at her, he knew why she was so concerned and in truth he felt perfectly fine. Which was enough to worry anyone.

He was transforming faster into a gene fang if he could handle the soy blood.

They were running out of time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid needed to discuss something with Erin before it was challenged head on.

"You know Vlad can't be Grand High Vampire until he has his reflection back?" Ingrid whispered to Erin, knowing there was no way Vlad could hear her. Vlad probably already knew that though. It was probably already out that Vlad had had his reflection stolen from him.

"Why?"

"Because I need to come from a clan to do so." Vlad told her. Ingrid glared at her brother for listening in. "Just because I can't hear you as well as before, it doesn't mean I can't lip read." He'd learned to when some vampires chose to discuss plans silently where he couldn't tap into their minds or listen in.

Erin shook her head, protesting emphatically. "You do come from a clan."

"Not in the eyes of the rest of our kind or the Law." His voice was resigned this time.

"I suppose the Council will be reinstated and rule the vampire world now." Erin muttered to herself, rubbing her temples. This was ridiculous, Vlad was still Vlad. He didn't use his powers in his ruling unless he had to but he needed them to be in power.

Ingrid tipped her head, a smile crossing her face things weren't that bad. "Vlad might not be Grand High Vampire at the moment but the power structure is the same."

"So you're the ruler?" Erin asked her softly. It made sense if the power structure was still in place then Ingrid was number two. It was a relief if it was Ingrid, it was someone she trusted.

Ingrid and Bertrand shared a look. Ingrid spoke softly, "It's not me."

Erin's head tipped as she was now confused, "Then who's… please tell me its not Olga…" Fear burned in her, if it was Olga then she'd waste no time in murdering Vlad to remove any challengers to her throne.

Ingrid cut her off knowing where her thoughts were headed, "Until Vlad gets his reflection back," She really wasn't sure how to tell her, Erin could be unpredictable and this would be one of those times.

"Ingrid! Please tell me…" Erin hissed growing impatient.

"It's the only other person the crown recognises." Ingrid closed her eyes no really wanting to see Erin's reaction, although she guessed that Erin had already worked it out. "Until Vlad's back to normal you're the Grand High Vampire."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Sorry couldn't resist, wanted to try something a little different, I've been planning it since chapter 1._

_Thanks for reading._


	43. Temporary

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I was locked out of my account again last night so I couldn't post. I had a feeling I was going to be reported._

_This time I was accused of spinning off from 'Predetermined' without the author's permission and copying from my saga (AGAIN). I think they're really beginning to run out of excuses._

_Unfortunately they show no signs of stopping… and I'm really beginning to lose my temper with them…_

Chapter 43: Temporary

Silence filled the room as they waited for the words to sink in. It was something Vlad had known but hadn't even considered.

Erin was Vlad's equal making her Grand High Vampire in his temporary 'problem'. Erin was the highest authority left. Ingrid was still number two. Erin was the only thing standing between Olga and the throne now.

That realisation hit Erin like a tone of bricks.

Erin took more than one pace backwards. Her eyes darting around as she tried to make a decision.

It wasn't Ingrid Erin was angry with; it was Vlad she was angry with instead.

Erin glared at her husband, her eyes turning the darkest black. Part of her wanted to murder him, the other part wanted to murder Olga and she really wasn't sure which part was winning at the moment.

Erin felt her fangs begin to tingle as they wanted to lower themselves and show them exactly how she felt towards this plan of action.

Her first instinct was to confront him before her concern for his life kicked in. If he wanted to remain alive then the best thing was for her to leave the room.

She always knew that agreeing to be his equal would backfire somehow.

She spun on her heel and walked towards the door. Vlad reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Let go of me Vladimir…" She warned lowly, her voice deepening and coming out as little more than a growl.

"Erin I'm so sorry…"

Erin snapped around to face Vlad; she wasn't going to hide anything from him. He was going to face her full hormonal anger. "It took me three years to agree to sharing your power Vlad, now I have it all! I told you I never wanted any of it." She didn't want even the slightest fraction of his power.

"I never thought this would happen to you." Vlad whispered to her softly, "We were supposed to rule together." He wanted to have her advice and support legally, without the Council interfering all the time. Erin kept him grounded and that's what made her so valuable to him, he knew she could be a sounding board for him, he trusted her and her judgements. The most important thing was that if she actually challenged him it was often for a valid reason unlike the Council.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better Vlad." Erin snapped sharply back at him. She stood frantically and paced back and forth in front of him.

Vlad needed to continue, to make her understand why this was a good thing. "You're the only person I've ever wanted to have it…"

"But I didn't want it! I told you it was too much to give me. Do you honestly think I can keep our kind together? A half fang Queen with an impure child growing inside her?" She yelled at him, her arms flailing around before folding them across her chest. "I'm useless Vlad, I was a hopeless slayer, I'm a terrible vampire so I know that I won't be any good as Grand High Vampire."

Vlad's face fell, "You're not useless."

Erin's vision began to grow glassy, "I just never wanted you to find out how useless I am. Now you will and you'll hate me for it; just like mum, dad and Ryan…"

"Erin making your own choices doesn't make you useless. You saved me and my family, you didn't slay us because you realised we weren't like other vampires."

"I let my feelings…"

"I always let my feelings get in the way." Vlad smirked at her, "Or have you forgotten a certain Carpathian Feast." Erin looked down and snorted. "Erin what do you think of me as Grand High Vampire?" Vlad asked her, "Honest answer."

"No one else can keep your people alive." She admitted softly, "So there's no way I can do that…"

Vlad pressed a finger to her lips cutting her off; he felt her top lip protruding slightly as he did so. A sure sign that her fangs were still extended. "I told you Dad was always disappointed in me, he told me I'd make a hopeless vampire. I don't let it bother me…"

"But your Dad never tried to marry you off to deal with the consequences of your actions." Those memories still haunted her and Vlad knew that.

Vlad didn't want to consider that, "Mainly because I was already engaged to you. Anyway I had the tutors from well… hell," He leaned closer. "Although Bertrand was from somewhere much worse."

"He is persistent." Ingrid commented, hearing every word Vlad said. Her brother turned his head slowly surprised at his sister agreeing with him. "You're not the only one who finds it annoying." She gave the smallest of shrugs, Bertrand had annoyed her when he'd chased her but now she wanted that Bertrand back more than anything.

Thinking of Bertrand, there was a role he played in this as well – something that had benefited Vlad. "Vlad I've never been trained for this, you have. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Follow your instincts." Vlad always followed his and they'd never served him wrong.

Erin was more terrified of something else, "The stress on the baby…" She couldn't lose their child; she couldn't put either of them through that fine.

Vlad caught her chin and forced her to look at him. Erin's eyes remained downwards, "Look at me Erin." Erin's gaze briefly flickered to him before looking away sharply. "Look at me." He demanded firmly. This time her eyes met his and held his gaze. "The baby will be fine. Its stubborn already, it won't let itself be hurt."

Erin didn't want to be too optimistic. "How do you know that?"

"You're just as stubborn as I am, it has to come from at least one of us." Erin let out a short muffled laugh. Vlad stroked her cheeks lightly with his thumbs. "Erin we can still make all of the decisions together. All you'll be doing is signing your name on the papers and speaking instead of me. Like we used to do before you were Queen."

"Promise?" She asked him softly, feeling as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders.

"Promise." He told her with a smile before pulling her into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she looped hers around his waist. "It won't be for long." She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat allowing the sound to soothe her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNDOELTTIL

They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Erin dared to voice the threat that had been building in her for at least the last couple of weeks. "Your reflection better want to get back inside you." She muttered into his shoulder making him snort. She pulled back, "And you'd better merge with him."

Vlad nodded vehemently, "I will." He wasn't afraid of it anymore. It was part of him now and without it he felt empty somehow. His mind was far too quiet for a start.

Erin relaxed against him with his words, a faint smile playing around the edges of her mouth. "I swear the moment I see your reflection I'm going to hit him for being taken from you."

Vlad froze in her arms, all of his muscles suddenly tensing. "You are joking, right?" Erin didn't answer, making him worry. If she did hit his reflection then he'd feel it when he merged, although it was comforting to know that she was just as irritated with the other half of him as she was at this half for losing his reflection.

Erin hugged him tighter, taking care not to hurt him with her stronger grip. "You know the deadline will be when I'm five months?" The deadline for his transformation that was. She'd reduced the time by half a month, he was transforming faster than anyone else that she'd known. "Will you need to stand in front of the Blood Mirror?"

Vlad shook his head, she felt his actions. "No, the mirror won't recognise me because there's no reflection in there." They didn't know where it was for a start. "That's what makes me a Dracula – the Blood Mirror housed my reflection. We need to find it before we think about that."

"Maybe it forced its way out of the mirror like mine did." Ingrid suggested to him, Vlad nodded slowly it made sense.

"But it won't survive for long away from a mirror. There was no where it could go when the mirror was shattered and I didn't see it trying to escape." Erin nodded, she hadn't seen it either. His biting her had allowed her to see it for herself.

"It has to be somewhere." Ingrid muttered.

"We might have to go back." Erin whispered quietly, it wasn't something she voiced lightly. "Maybe it's trapped in somewhere in Racalud's palace?"

"Can't you sense it?" Ingrid asked her softly. She knew Erin could always sense when Vlad was near and vice versa so perhaps it was the same for his reflection.

"Not 'it', *him*." Erin corrected defensively, "I can but it's always strong. I feel the same no matter where Vlad is." She always sensed him clearly, even when argentalium was involved she could sense him. Erin laced her fingers with Vlad's, "I know he's alive because the baby is alive."

"The most likely place is the palace, it couldn't have survived being in the open for long. A day, two tops. We were there over a week so it had to have taken shelter there somewhere."

"Maybe a large enough piece of the mirror survived."

Erin shook her head sadly, "It was all destroyed, nothing survived."

Vlad decided to interrupt their conversation. "Let's focus on getting Erin used to being Grand High Vampire. The sooner we do that the sooner we can look for my reflection."

Ingrid and Erin nodded slowly, he had a point.

The longer they were without a power structure the more of a chance Olga had to destroy their culture.

After all Erin was the only thing that stood in her way now.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	44. Paperwork

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm afraid tomorrow's post depends on whether or not I'm going to be reported again…_

_I'm determined to be stubborn now… I know how to be when I work with three and four year olds, so they have a fight on their hands now…_

_I'm convinced this saga has been cursed from part two onwards… Maybe my next fic will go much more smoother._

Chapter 44: Paperwork

Ingrid watched as Erin learned into her mate at the table. Vlad absentmindedly stroked the exposed skin of her shoulder where her robe had slipped down slightly. She was finding it far more comfortable to wear baggy clothes at the moment.

A faint smile played at her lips at the way they were tackling this together.

Vlad was doing his best to train Erin up to undertake his job but Erin was finding it a difficult thing to do. Erin had never been prepared for this the way Vlad had, she was supposed to have been eased into it but there was no time for that now.

Erin twirled the pen in her left hand, swinging it back and forward like she used to do. This felt like homework, studying for that Romeo and Juliet coursework. In fact Shakespearean English was easier to read and understand than the ancient dialect in front of her.

The yellow folder on top of the writing wasn't helping her either; the light was bouncing off it though making it difficult to read.

Vlad was patient with her, she knew that. He had probably read the paperwork two or more times through before she'd even got half way. She thought it was adorable the way Vlad didn't alter the way he was looking at the paper, as if he was pretending to be reading at the same pace as her.

Vlad muttered something in a dialect that Erin wasn't entirely fluent in and she knew he was thinking aloud. Erin nudged him slightly, her colder touch drawing him from his thoughts. He looked at her and shrugged, it had been something he'd never quite managed to do – keep his negative thoughts inside when thinking about something.

Erin pointed to an ornately written line, she couldn't translate it completely. Something about 'naming'. "What does this mean?" She asked, looking at the papers. She honestly didn't know what to do with them.

Vlad peered over her shoulder, "Its just asking for permission to perform a naming ceremony for a future heir."

Erin squinted at the words, being in Transylvanian didn't help her. "For us?" Why would anyone care about their unborn child yet? Then again she ignored that thought.

"No for the clan that sent the request."

"Why do they need our permission?"

"Its law that the Grand High Vampire has to know the current and future heirs of a clan." He explained simply, this way he could keep an eye on what was happening in the vampire world as well. Erin signed it, granting it – she didn't exactly have a reason to ignore it.

"I'm not a ruler Vlad." Erin whispered to him, as she placed the paper in the desk.

"I'm not either." He whispered to Erin, his breath caressing the shell of her ear making her eyes slide shut slowly and lean towards him. "I just try to keep them alive. Our kind is still low in numbers Erin and I know that the only way we can grow is through trust and love." As he spoke he brought his hand to rest on her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

Erin tipped her head closer to him, so it rested on his shoulder comfortably. "I know. I just wish that we didn't have to deal with all of this now. I want to be normal Vlad."

His heart skipped a beat, "Breather normal?"

She shook her head. "Vampire normal. I want to be able to actually go into that room that's been a nursery for three years and turn it into a room for the baby – but we can't because we're…" She rolled her eyes as she corrected herself, "I'm in charge of the vampire nation." She slammed her pen down slightly harder than intended.

She definitely had new respect for Vlad now, he'd been doing this for three years. It was unbearable enough for her after a week. How he'd survived this long she'd never know.

Vlad smirked at her, before grabbing another paper from the pile. He hadn't realised the build up of paperwork that would be created in his absence.

He swept his eyes over it, freezing as he did so.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The paper in his hands filled his stomach with lead. It wasn't a petition or a new law, he knew that immediately.

Erin watched as he froze solid, waiting for him to say something. She could hear how his heartbeat picked up pace as he red whatever was on the paper.

Erin placed her hand on Vlad's arm, she was sure Vlad had forgotten she was there. Vlad jumped at her contact, dropping the paperwork. It fluttered to the ground. His eyes were wide and his face was completely white, whiter than snow.

She trailed her hand up his arm feeling the soft cotton beneath her fingertips. She did it slowly making sure he had time to formulate his words. He shook his head in disbelief. His nostrils flared in complete anger as his breathing became shallow and quicker. Erin tried to read the paperwork clutched between Vlad's fingers tight enough to tear it in half, but she couldn't see it from the angle she was at.

She was becoming worried now, "Vlad?" She tried again hoping for an answer from him there was still silence. "Vlad, you're scaring me." She spoke quietly, she could feel her stomach rolling and twisting as she hoped for some kind of answer from him. Her new words seemed to snap him out of the trance he'd found himself in.

Vlad was sure he was mistaken the first time he'd read it, the second time too but there was no denying it on the third time. This was taking things too far. They had no right to do that. He knew at the moment he'd be considered more of a meal than Grand High Vampire but this needed to be dealt with immediately.

"I want Augustus here, now." His voice was strangled as he made the demand, even though he knew he wasn't the one with the power at the moment.

"Vlad's what's wrong?"

Vlad licked his lips; they weren't the only things that felt dry though. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton wool. "He's promised them something… something not his to give…"

He threw the paper down in front of her, it slid across the table a few inches before coming to stop directly in front of her.

"Promised who, what?" She didn't understand.

Vlad forced his chair backwards; it scraped along the floor making Erin wince as the sound hit her ears. He stood shakily and ran a hand through his thick, raven locks tousling them slightly.

Vlad shook his head; he there was no way this could have happened. "I need Ingrid."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad found Ingrid in his study standing in front of the video screen. "Ingrid…" He looked around the room, seeing the wires connecting to the whiteboard. "What's happened in here?" It looked like the entire room had been ripped to shreds. "You don't need this for the regular check in." He hoped they put it all back where it belonged when they'd finished.

"The slayers want to download information to multiple computers at once." Ingrid told him using the words they'd told her, although she didn't want to know why. Bertrand had actually seemed interested in what they were doing, he wasn't exactly for progress but at the moment it might help yield some ideas for the future.

Catherine looked up from where she was hunched over the screen, "Its quicker this way."

"What happened to asking the Grand High Vampire first?" Vlad muttered, this was his home. He'd obviously given them too much leeway over the years to do what they'd wanted, clearly it was coming back to bite him.

Catherine looked at Erin with a teasing glint in her eye, "Erin can we…" She trailed off as she got the reaction she wanted, Vlad folding his arms over his chest and looking to his mate for support. Erin waved her hands wanting to stay out of this, she didn't like to make decisions concerning the slayers.

"We're ready." Mina called, pulling the final connection into the board itself. As soon as she'd done that the screen flickered to life. A figure on the other end appeared suddenly, a young man in his mid twenties looked at them all. He had dark brown hair that was a fraction longer than Vlad's with the deepest brown eyes. His skin was tanned as if he spent most of his time in the sun. His eyes lingering on Erin for a few moments as every slayers' did. Erin folded her arms defensively, she was famous for all the wrong reasons amongst the Guild. "Mitch." Mina greeted with a smile.

"Mina." The reply was curt. He nodded off screen to someone. "We're sending the data you requested on Blood Mirrors and Reflections now, its taken the week to collate but hopefully there's something you can use in there."

"Data being received." Catherine called in response from the laptops she was standing over.

Vlad opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the slayer. Mina looked sheepish though that she hadn't shared the information on the Blood Mirrors with Vlad but there had never really been a time to do so and it wasn't as if it was a mirror.

"Mina there's something you need to know." Mitch took a deep breath. "There's been a spate of slayings." The person on the other end of the link spoke quickly.

Erin spoke automatically, "Which slayers have committed the slayings?"

The man shook his head, "It wasn't us." Erin looked into his eyes, slayers eyes usually hardened when they were lying. The slayer in front of her kept his eyes exactly the same.

"Then who?" Ingrid asked softly.

"The first casualties of war." Bertrand looked at them all, he knew the answer immediately. "It's begun."

Vlad's head dropped, rubbing his temples trying to prevent the headache he could feel building. At least as a temporary mortal painkillers worked on him.

Ingrid voiced everyone's unheard thought. "And our most powerful weapon is gone."

Vlad looked down, he'd never really considered himself a weapon but they were right Olga had free reign now all because he didn't have his powers and the clock was counting down.

Suddenly the screen split into two feeds making them all jump.

"I'm gone for two months and all hell breaks loose."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	45. Promise Returned

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've finally been unblocked today (I had to be blocked a certain number of times or something before they could do anything)._

_A few people asked me about contacting them, I'm afraid they turn off their PMs after they send on off their messages so its impossible to contact them._

_It is finally being sorted and after Sunday I will no longer be blocked! Unfortunately the site has asked me not to post tomorrow so they can sort it out to make sure it doesn't happen again to me or anyone else._

_I'm sorry that this person has put you through this and I'm sure some of you are irritated as well with my erratic posting because of this. I can't apologise enough._

_Thank you for all of your support during this difficult time, I'm forever grateful to you all._

Chapter 45: Promise Returned

It took a few moments for the realisation of who it was to sink in. A smile spread across their faces as they looked at the person on the screen.

Vlad wrapped his arm around Erin's waist drawing her back against his chest, she relaxed into him. Peace slipped over her face.

In the background was various sized medical equipment in a sparse white room, beeps and hums echoing bouncing off the spartan, white walls. The sounds would drive the vampires to distraction if they were in that room.

"I've been gone two months, that's all, two months and you've got a war on your hands, Bertrand's been bitten, you've lost your reflection and Erin's Grand High Vampire. You really don't do anything small do you?" The tone was stern and teasing at the same time. The figure on the screen shook their head in disbelief. "What happened to the Vlad that thought things through?"

"Jonno…" Vlad began to protest before giving up.

Jonno smirked from where he was propped up on the bed; he was pale looking and clearly far from recovered. He was almost as pale as his spotty nightgown, the heart rate monitor wires emerging from the collar. He had an IV lodged in his arm, he seemed to be glancing around the room every few seconds and Vlad had a feeling that Jonno was contacting them without his medic's knowledge.

"Are you supposed to be talking to us?" Mina asked her son sceptically, joy on her face that couldn't be disguised.

"Yeah." He answered as everyone in the room looked at each other sceptically with raised eyebrows.

"Good to see you're okay." Erin cut in changing the subject. Jonno nodded to her gratefully, his eyes drawn to her rounding stomach. Vlad noticed and placed his hands on it possessively. "Three and a half months." She explained with a sideways smile at her husband. Vlad beamed widely.

"He won't be when I get him." Mina muttered, concern for her son exerting himself overpowering her.

"The Count there?" Jonno asked curiously, he realised who was missing from the room. He'd expected to see Vlad's father around there.

The three vampires' faces hardened, Jonno's eyes flickered to his mother who seemed to be giving Vlad a sympathetic look. "He's somewhere."

"He hasn't left yet." Erin snapped angrily, she wanted the Count out of her home until he saw Vlad for his son without worrying what his kind thought about Vlad's current status.

Out of the corner of her eye Erin saw the door open and close, her parents entering to be nosy although the technical term was 'being kept in the loop'.

"Looking at the data, the slayings have been in Transylvania, Transiberia, Italy, America and the UK. Concentrated in areas that are full of support for Vlad." Jonno told them, scrolling through data.

"Jonno you need to rest…" Vlad began he didn't want Jonno becoming ill trying to help them. "We can handle this ourselves."

"You haven't done well enough so far." He commented and Vlad looked down. "I'm trying to help, you need it Vlad you don't have the resources we do and I know you don't trust the other slayers." Vlad nodded, Jonno was right. He trusted the Van Helsings, "You need to get your reflection back inside you before you're stuck as a gene fang for eternity, we can run tests to see how far along that change is but it doesn't alter the fact that we need to work quickly. We've sent through detailed and up to date maps of the areas and the castles that the Guild had raided years ago." Vlad pretended he didn't hear that. "A reflection needs an object that reflects to survive,"

"The mirrors were smashed." Erin cut in, there was nothing else in that room at the time.

Jonno continued, "It can exist on its own but only for a limited time, it grows weaker without a mirror." The vampires knew that. "I'm not sure how you can get it out of the mirror though, only clan mirrors recognise their kin. Whatever mirror his reflection is in won't recognise Vlad, you need to find a way to get it out. I have a few ideas…"

Jonno never quite got to finish that sentence.

"MR VAN HELSING!" An angry cry from off screen cut in making him snap his webcam or whatever it was off static replacing it.

Silence reined in the room for a few minutes before Mina spoke slowly, "Jonno will try again." She knew her son well enough to know that he wouldn't let being cut off stop him.

"I'm glad he's okay." Vlad told Mina seriously. Mina nodded, relief filling her as tears welled in her eyes.

Erin knew that everyone's attention would be focussed on Mina so she decided to distract them all. "So now we wait?"

"Now you finish that paperwork." Vlad teased into her ear, Erin groaned and glared at him. Vlad's super speed made it easy for him to perform the tasks because he was used to them, she had to cope with dyslexia and the fact she didn't understand them.

Tom glared across at his daughter, "He's getting you to work then?"

Erin ignored the jibe and the way Vlad bristled at the comment. She pulled on his hand lightly.

"So much for the powerful vampire that you mated with." Tom continued, "You really think that he's have saved you back then if he was like this?"

That was something that got Erin's attention immediately, she spun around to face her parents – or rather her father in particular.

Vlad quickly spun and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back to him. "Erin they're only trying to work you up."

Her father ignored her, "You've lost everything now. You've got no name for you or your child…"

Erin shook her head, laughing, "Now you care?" Tom's jaw set. "We've managed before, we'll manage now that's what a family does. Not that you'd know that." She snapped. "Our child is no concern of yours. If you want it to be keep your opinions to yourself." She closed her eyes but when she opened them they were still black. "I need a drink."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin paced back and forth in the kitchen, Vlad watched her in complete silence – he was used to this after nearly four years together. Erin's anger release was a brisk walk around a room, she'd just march backward and forwards putting her anger into ever step.

When she'd first done it, the night of their first semi-argument he'd paced back and forth after her looking like an idiot before stopping and watching her move.

She looked at him before turning away and reaching for the bottle of blackcurrant juice on the top shelf. She braced her weight on the surface as she tried to push herself upward, balancing dangerously on her stomach.

Vlad sprinted over to her and firmly grabbing her waist, lifted her up and moved her away from the side. She gave him the kind of glare that could scare away the most fierce of vampires, Vlad shrugged it off feeling a tingle creep up his spin before reminding himself that she was hormonal at the moment.

Erin looked up pointedly at the blackcurrant juice, then back at him then up at the blackcurrant juice. With a reluctant sigh, Vlad received the message loud and clear. He reached up and grabbed the blackcurrant juice and held it out to her.

She took it from him, almost snatching it from his grip, "Thank you." She leaned close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Erin yanked a ceramic mug from the draining board, checking it thoroughly to make sure it was clean before pouring some of the blackcurrant juice into it. She dropped the juice on the unit harder than necessary causing them both to wince as a dull thud echoed around the air.

She strode over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chilled soy blood. Vlad watched as she fought with the lid before topping up the blackcurrant juice with it. His stomach gave a lurch at the thought of the combination.

His signet ring fell from underneath her blouse slipping forward and hitting the goblet with a chink drawing Vlad's attention to it.

"You're still wearing that?" He asked with a faint smile, playing with the ring he'd given her long ago. It sparkled like the sun they couldn't expose themselves to. For the first time he felt how cold it was in his mortal state compared to his immortal one. It was disturbing but interesting the contrast in senses. "Bit pointless now you're not mated to a Dracula anymore."

He tried to look cheerful but it backfired on him, his face twisting into more of a grimace.

"I've never taken it off Vlad." Erin answered with a smile of her own, it meant everything to her – this tiny piece of jewellery had saved her when there had been no hope before – she wasn't going to take it off and toss it in the corner of their room to gather dust. She made a decision then, she gently slipped it from her neck. Vlad looked horror stricken for a moment before she moved it towards him.

Vlad jerked back before she could do anything to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice laced with fear. He moved backwards slowly, afraid she was rejecting him. Erin saw what he was doing – running away, his defence mechanism. Erin grabbed his wrist and held him in place mindful that if she wasn't careful she could break his wrist just as he'd done to her collarbone years before.

She pulled him back to her, the chain clasped tightly in her fingers as she stepped into his personal space. Vlad's arms automatically wrapped around her, his thumbs caressing her waist with the lightest of touches. She cupped his cheek and he jumped at the shock of the silver chain coming into contact with his cheek.

"I *am* mated to a Dracula, you didn't face one reflection you faced a thousand and you won. You found a balance. No other gene fang can say that." She unclasped the chain and fastened it around his neck. "You told me that with this ring I was under your protection. You're under mine now." Vlad looked down at the rings as it rested on his shirt. He wanted to protest but she was returning the promise he'd made years ago.

Vlad leaned forward, "Love you." He whispered to her, his lips brushing hers lightly. His breath ghosted across her lips making her shiver. Vlad noticed and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. He still affected her even as a mortal even though deep down he couldn't believe that she'd accepted everything in her stride, especially this.

Erin's face softened with his words, "Love you too."

Vlad closed the distance and kissed her. Erin immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him as he slanted his mouth over hers. Erin moaned as she felt his tongue brush against hers. She pressed herself closer to him, she knew that her growing bump would stop her from being this close for a while. Vlad seemed to sense her thoughts and pressed a hand to her abdomen stroking the skin there.

A forced cough from the door drew them apart, Vlad's chest heaving with his breathlessness. They turned to see Renfield.

"Master Vlad, your guest has arrived."

Immediately Vlad's face hardened and Erin once again knew she was missing something.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	46. Offer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_My next fic might have a darker edge (nothing graphic of course) but there is a chance the rating might go up to 'T'. _

_Is there anyone who would object? If so I can reduce it back down but I'd like your opinions on it._

Chapter 46: Offer

Even though he was mortal Erin had problems keeping up with Vlad's long strides, he always managed to outpace her. Their footfalls echoed along the never-ending, winding corridors as they walked down it, desperate to reach the throne room as quickly as possible.

She grabbed his elbow gently before he

"Vlad what is this about?"

"Augustus has done something…"

"What has he done?" Erin asked in concern.

Vlad shook his head unable to speak; he didn't know how to tell her. Erin had taken this hard from the start so he really didn't think she'd take this well at all. He tried to force the words from his throat but still nothing came out more than a half choked, gurgling noise.

It was best if he told her when Augustus was in the room, he would give her something to focus her anger on.

Erin watched the expressions flitter across Vlad's face at a rate that even she had difficulty keeping track of. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how if he didn't tell her. She was close to confronting him, as it was the sure way to get information from him when her mate suddenly turned and continued walking. Erin gave a sigh, she wasn't impressed with her mate but if he couldn't tell her then she really began to worry.

All she could do was wait and hope someone actually let slip what Vlad was so angry about.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Their guest stood tall as Vlad let out the lowest of growls; unfortunately without his fangs he wasn't as intimidating. He looked across the room seeing Ingrid standing there, she'd clearly anticipated his need for her to be there.

Augustus pointedly looked away from Vlad, denying his very existence in the room. For the first time in three years Vlad felt as if he was insignificant, that no one wanted to talk the freak in the corner in case he did or said something wrong.

Vlad's jaw locked in anger and defiance, he had a right to be recognised. He wasn't going to be tossed aside then bootlicked when he came back into power, as he had been all his life.

Memories overpowering him, Vlad moved his arm instinctively in preparation to launch a fireball before remembering he didn't have the power to do that.

Immediately Augustus spoke, defending himself, he knew why he'd been summoned he'd expected it. Vlad had agreed to it – in a way – in the first place. "I did what was right for our kind."

Erin decided now was the time to go for the confrontation, folding her arms and watching the way Vlad shot daggers at Augustus. "What did he do Vlad?"

The temporarily incapacitated vampire grabbed the papers off the desk and threw the paperwork at him; Augustus caught it in mid air and glanced at it. The glance was of the dismissive kind, he didn't regret it. "Augustus offered our first child to Jorgen's clan in compensation for my killing him!"

Erin's eyes blackened as her fury couldn't be contained, "You did what?" They had no right to decide the future of their children. They wouldn't stand for it. Erin shot out her hand and a fireball careened past Augustus' head causing him to duck in fear at what she was capable of.

Augustus looked at her blankly. "I offered what was available to our kind. It saves your gene fang if Olga takes the throne!"

"AUGUSTUS!" He snarled angrily, his voice deepening causing Erin to worry. Thunder echoed in the background, his 'change' wasn't far off. "That wasn't yours to promise or to even offer."

"I don't see how it concerns you gene fang…"

"It's my child!" He roared, "Why did you offer it?"

Augustus ignored his question, "I don't answer to gene fangs."

Vlad turned and kicked the nearest thing to him as hard as he could. The bin shot across the room, complete with a dent from Vlad's foot, it hit the wall and compressed making the other two vampires in the room wince at the metallic clang that reverberated around the room.

Ingrid wasn't going to scold him though; he had a right to be answered. "You will answer my brother." She might have wanted Vlad gone years ago but she had never thought of something so cold as this.

"I don't address gene fangs!" Augustus yelled at Vlad, coming forward to strike him as their culture currently entitled them before seeing the glint of the signet ring around Vlad's neck. He looked to Erin and noticed hers was missing, he knew there and then that she'd given it him. Vlad was under her protection as acting Grand High Vampire.

"He is still your ruler, I *suggest* you give him the respect he deserves." Ingrid snarled at the older vampire, she still had pull as number two even if Erin was more recognised than her through mating. Erin didn't want the power and that's what made her so defensive of the power Vlad had lost.

August couldn't resist protesting, "Gene fangs are…"

"Vlad didn't become one intentionally and he is my mate. You will treat him with the same respect that you were to treat me with." Her tone didn't waver, she was being firm and showing Augustus who exactly was in charge.

"Who are you to…"

Erin stood taller; "I am the mate of the Chosen One, his Queen, making me Grand High Vampire until he's returned to his immortal state. You used to follow him without question until this happened, I was the one who didn't have respect. Now it is reversed, when my mate is back in power believe me we won't forget this Augustus. There will be a punishment." She wasn't going to decide on it now, they needed to set an example and they might need Augustus' expertise as Bertrand wasn't exactly a flowing fountain of knowledge with the aftermath of his bite.

Thinking of the bite, there was something she had to discuss with the others a way that might undo its effects…

She shook her head this wasn't the time to think of that.

Ingrid looked at her sister-in-law seeing the raw threat on her face; she knew that family was important to the slayer who had found a surrogate one. Erin had never directly threatened anyone to Augustus' knowledge, she was the one who was always Vlad's conscience.

Augustus tried to defend himself again. "We need something to create alliances, showing you'll sacrifice a child through marriage proves that you'll keep your promises and that you're willing to forgive our kind for their mistakes…"

Ingrid shook her head, speaking quickly seeing Erin was unsure how to respond. "It wasn't a mistake it was a deliberate choice to go against Vlad, Olga would never have been given the chance if it was for Jorgen, Mikhail and Baylor." The latter were still sitting in the cells waiting for their fate to be decided. "By promising power to a clan through our firstborn it causes more problems than it solves." Vampires would demand why they favoured this clan over all the others.

Vlad shook his head, folding his arms and rolling his tongue angrily, he tried to contain it but failed miserably. "We make the match not you!" Vlad shouted, granted they never intended to make the match the former Council didn't know that.

Augustus shook his head; he was trying to stop their answer from reaching his ears. "We've signed the contract binding your first born to their family…"

Erin smirked, they'd been through this years before, "You can't, not without the signature of the Grand High Vampire and the former Council doesn't exist."

"You have allies, you've chosen not to use them. The strength of the Grand High Vampire alone wasn't enough to defeat Olga." He argued back, "Our kind supports the match and the announcement…" Augustus looked at Erin properly for the first time, "It looks like the match will be formalised sooner than expected…"

It was too much for Erin, the news of her pregnancy would spread like wildfire, there would be more demands for matches. There was no way she could sit back and commit their child to that, not when it had been done to her. She couldn't deal with that at the moment, not with everything else that was happening in their unlives. She couldn't be strong for this as well.

"Vlad…" Erin whispered asking Vlad to take over, she needed to get out. The whole room spun around her faster and faster, becoming nothing more than a blur as she tried to make her way out.

Erin stumbled blindly grabbing for something to hold onto to stop herself from falling as she felt her balance beginning to give. She tipped over, she couldn't grip anything she was going to land on her stomach.

Vlad caught her easily, pulling her backwards so her back was pressed against his chest he gently lowered them both to the floor. Erin twisted slightly once he was seated on the floor, gripping his shirt firmly.

"GET OUT!" Ingrid yelled at Augustus before dashing to Vlad's side, she crouched in front of them looking at her sister in law who seemed to be turning a revolting shade of black.

Augustus looked at them in fear, the Queen was having some kind of dizzy turn or something and he'd caused it. If she got too worked up and lost the child then their kind would slaughter him. With no further hesitation he slipped off into the night.

Vlad rocked Erin back and forth, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. She clutched at her stomach as she felt it cramping but nothing serious enough to alert her that she was miscarrying. "You okay?" He asked seeing her clutching her stomach, fear gripping him as his heart skipped a beat or two.

She nodded.

She fought to calm herself, blocking everything out except the beating of Vlad's heart. The baby had sensed her anger and that had overpowered their link blocking everything but that emotion, which had caused the baby to react how it had. Vlad kissed her neck lightly and she felt herself calming further.

She'd need to find ways to calm herself to stop this happening again. It didn't help that she was terrified at what had just happened, silent tears making her shoulders heave. She looked up at Vlad who had a look of compassion on his face; he pressed his forehead against hers. The warmth made her jump at first before she relaxed her muscles, enjoying the feeling of him so close.

Ingrid grabbed Vlad by the arm drawing his attention from his wife, this would happen again, she was sure of it once news of her condition was released to their kind. "This has to stop before it happens again." Vlad nodded slowly, Erin had gotten so worked up that it had made her ill and in turn made the baby unwell, they couldn't chance this happening again and their losing the baby.

"I know."

Ingrid made an executive decision there and then. Her brother would have no choice as at the moment she had more authority than him. "We're going back to Transylvania. Your reflection has to be there somewhere. We're getting it back once and for all."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_If anyone would like to give me their opinion on upping the rating of my next fic to 'T' I'd be extremely grateful._

_Thanks for reading._


	47. Focus

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it took the site a day longer than they thought to investigate and block this 'author' but I'm back and there should be no more problems now so I'm over the moon. I am no longer (hopefully) being reported for copying from myself. It's a little laughable considering people can copy from others without being reported while you can't borrow from yourself._

Chapter 47: Focus

The experience had shaken Erin as she sat slightly curled on the small sofa in the room. Vlad stood behind and gently rubbed her upper arms up and down in a soothing manner.

Erin didn't speak she just stared at the floor. It had been a disturbing feeling, she'd felt empty the moment she'd let her anger take over it was as if the link that Vlad shared with the baby, or rather his reflection did at the moment, had been severed and she felt that for the merest of seconds.

Vlad moved slowly around the end of the couch, Erin remained motionless before her eyes flickered up to him and she moved across slightly. Vlad took the opportunity and sat down before Erin could move again.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly, even though he could tell how she felt. It was unnerving him how quiet she was.

Erin didn't respond verbally instead she leapt towards him, catching him by surprise, wrapping her arms around his chest. Vlad slid backwards and hit his head off the back of the corner of the sofa thankful that it was made of material and stuffing rather than oak or beech. Vlad responded by wrapping his arms around her, his right one on her lower back (rubbing gently) and his left around her waist holding her to him.

He felt Erin snuggle into his chest and he moved his legs so they were stretched out in front of him, Erin shifted her weight to mimic his actions so she was lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. That got his attention, gently he manoeuvred his hands around her to grasp her chin and raise her eyes to look at him. He saw her eyes were puffy and black but there weren't any tear tracks – yet.

"What for?" He was genuinely confused. Erin didn't have anything to apologise for.

"I could have lost the baby." She whispered, "I'm so sorry I never meant…" Vlad placed the softest of kisses to her lips in an attempt to quieten her.

"It wasn't your fault, you had a right to be angry. Augustus should have known how you'd react. You didn't know you'd lose the link, I was just as angry."

"I should have known better. We're the first Vampire/Half Fang couple to even carry a child this far, I've been so scared that I'll do something to lose the baby and it nearly happened a few hours ago…"

"Erin there wasn't any fluid that showed you were having a miscarriage or even came close to having one." He refused to acknowledge that it could have been worse if they hadn't managed to calm her down so quickly.

"I had cramps Vlad, it felt like my insides were being ripped out!"

"Indigestion causes cramps." Vlad reasoned with a shrug. Erin gave him an indignant look as he shrugged before kissing him lightly with a smile. Vlad was always an optimist. "It could've been that blackcurrant and soy blood mix you made."

"So you're saying I had indigestion?" She could see in his eyes he didn't believe it himself, he only wished that what he was saying was true.

Vlad gave a sigh, Erin propped her head on his chest. "I just don't want to think about what almost happened for too long. It could have been worse but it wasn't." They could be trying to comfort each other over a now empty stomach but their child was safe and still inside Erin. "I could have lost both of you Erin, I didn't though. We'll have this baby and we'll have more." He leaned up to press his forehead against hers, "I can't lose either of you. I love you both."

Erin smiled at him before lowering her head down to his chest. "Love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes. They snapped open as something Vlad said finally sunk in, "More?"

Vlad blushed lightly before coughing in an attempt to disguise it. "Just rest Erin."

She nodded; she could always quiz him on it later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid gingerly knocked on the door to her brother and Erin's room, she was a little afraid of what she might find in there at first.

Seeing no answer she gently poked her head around the door, only to see Erin and Vlad spooning each other.

The sight caused a small smile crossed her face, Vlad couldn't stop being protective of Erin even in his sleep.

The couple had somehow twisted around so Erin was on the edge of the couch, her back firmly pressed against Vlad's chest in a comfortable position. Vlad's hands were crossed protectively over Erin's bump, making sure that nothing could harm the child while they slept.

Erin moved suddenly muttering something that Ingrid couldn't understand only for Vlad to kiss her neck lightly and immediately she calmed, her whole body relaxing as if nothing had happened. Vlad moved his head slightly, keeping his nose buried in her hair, clearly ready to comfort her again if she needed it.

Ingrid was already regretting having to wake them but she needed to talk to them. It couldn't wait any longer.

Ingrid didn't want to touch her brother; experience had told her Vlad couldn't be woken by being shaken by anyone other than Erin – no one could be as gentle as Erin waking him and he always responded instinctively to the sensation. Ingrid was rough and even though he didn't have fangs she didn't want to chance it.

"Vlad." She tried quietly, she didn't want to wake Erin but she knew that it would be futile soon enough. "Vlad." She tried a little louder, her brother did move this time but only as if he was trying to block out the noise. "VLAD!" This time it worked.

Vlad jolted awake, glancing around the room frantically before wincing as the sudden action caught up with him and the muscles in his neck spasmed. Erin only shuffled backwards closer to him sensing the slight gap between them that his actions had caused – clearly she wanted to be closer to his warmth.

Erin hadn't woken as Ingrid had feared.

Vlad dropped his head back as he realised that it was only Ingrid. "What do you want?" He asked her softly, an edge to his words – he wasn't happy at being woken.

Ingrid didn't see any point in beating around the bush. "We need to go back to Racalud's home and retrace your steps. See if we can find where your reflection may be hidden."

Vlad jumped as Bertrand appeared in front of him; clearly he'd been waiting until Ingrid had woken him to enter. Vlad rolled his eyes, he understood how Erin felt when he used to do that to her. Erin seemed to sense his jump and began to stir.

Her head moved from side to side before she pushed herself up sideways. She rubbed her eyes, feeling all the tiredness in them. She recoiled backwards as she saw their guests, trying to cover herself before remembering that she was still decent.

"Why are you in our room?" Erin asked, she clearly wasn't fully away as her comment came out ruder than she intended.

"We're going back to get Vlad's reflection." Bertrand told her simply.

That seemed to wake her and she sat up more rigidly. "Back as in 'back to Transylvania'?"

Vlad nodded, "Yeah."

Erin pushed herself to her feet. Standing tall and rubbing her stomach lightly – a habit that had developed. "I'm coming with you." Her voice was firm, she wasn't leaving Vlad to do this alone.

Vlad shot up from next to her, he grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. "You're staying here." He wasn't having her put herself in danger again.

An idea came to Ingrid, "Erin coming might be a good thing." That drew daggers from her brother, she shrugged them off pretending that they didn't bother her like they used to. Vlad had only grown worse at that type of scathing glare and she now felt intimidated by it. Erin rolled her eyes and hit Vlad in the shoulder forcing him to lose the look. "Erin can use telepathy to find him, we all know he's capable…"

Bertrand shook his head, "Whichever reflective surface Vlad's reflection is in would reflect the telepathy back at her; there would be no way she can contact him. Its only a one way connection, Vlad followed the sound of the telepathic contact when he faced his reflection he didn't respond telepathically to it."

Erin looked across to Ingrid, nodding her thanks. Ingrid seemed to support her in it even if her idea hadn't been foolproof. "I'm still coming."

Vlad looked at her, shaking his head frantically before gesturing down to her stomach. "Erin you're pregnant."

Erin rolled her tongue at Vlad stating the obvious. If he wanted to play the card of blocking her going with them then she was going to play a higher one.

"I'm pregnant not confined to bed. I'm going Vlad." Erin told her mate, giving him a glance out of the corner of her eye. She didn't take her eyes from him and caught the way he bristled.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked folding his arms over his chest,

"Bertrand can carry me like before." He harrumphed at her logic and growled as Bertrand nodded. "Vlad I'm Grand High Vampire in your 'absence', something I can't wait to get rid of." Erin clearly hated the sole responsibility as much as Vlad had. For the first time she understood why he wanted to share his power so desperately. "I am going even if I have to make it an order." She told him sternly.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself biting his tongue, there was no point in letting it develop into a full-blown argument – he'd never win with her hormones the way they were at the moment.

"Fine." He muttered, "But I want you to be careful. Think about the baby instead of me." He told her fiercely. When it came down to him or the baby he wanted her to focus on their child, not him. Their child would ensure their kind survived and continued even if he was killed.

"Vlad…"

"Promise me Erin." He didn't want her to lose their child as well. He was asking her to make a choice.

Erin didn't want to answer him directly; she knew Vlad knew all the loopholes in his words. "I'll do what I have to." She answered tersely. She would evaluate the risks then chose to act. There was no way she was leaving Vlad alone at any point. If she could save him she would and nothing would change her mind.

Bertrand looked behind them, out of the window as the twilight hours were approaching. "Get ready. We need to leave as soon as we can."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin struggled with the zip on her jacket, "Vlad!" She called, her voice echoing down the corridors.

It took a few moments but Vlad eventually jogged into the room, coming to a halt in front of her.

"I've grown." She whispered gesturing to the zip on her leathers. She'd managed to join it but she couldn't get it over her stomach. She didn't expect to be growing like this at three and a half months, well it was the breather equivalent of four and a half. She thought she'd at least get another month of use out of her leathers.

"You look beautiful though." He whispered with a smile as he gently moved her hands from the zip. Leather didn't stretch so he knew it would be a waste of time trying to zip it up at all. He pulled the jacket from her, it was the problem with vampire formal wear – it always had to fit snugly.

He reached over to the wardrobe and handed her is more comfortable formal jacket. Erin took it from him with a grateful smile and slipped it on. This time the jacket did do up all the way. He rubbed his chest slightly as he felt a small pain there.

"You okay?" Erin asked him, noticing his actions.

"Just pulled myself when Ingrid woke me." He smiled reassuringly at her, he would be fine. He had woken awkwardly. Erin looked at him but he gave her a firm nod showing that he would be fine. Erin was reluctant but she accepted his word for it.

"What do you think?" She asked him teasingly, there was no denying to the casual observer that they would know that she was wearing a man's jacket.

"It suits you." Vlad whispered quietly, brushing the collar slightly to remove some dust that had gathered there.

"Its your jacket." She answered.

Vlad shook his head, Erin didn't understand. "Being pregnant, it suits you."

"Oh." She ducked her head down as she felt embarrassed. He pressed a kiss to her lips, before it had chance to deepen a knocking on the door drew them apart.

Ingrid and Bertrand hovered in to doorway, Ingrid's arm was through Bertrand's holding him tightly to her. The way she was clutching at him showed she was nervous about going back with the possibility of facing Olga.

Vlad moved back from Erin, squeezing her hand lightly before moving next to his sister ready to leave.

"Ready?" He asked her softy. Erin looked around before nodding. Bertrand gently pulled Erin closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she had done with Vlad years before – it was the most secure way to travel.

Ingrid shrugged into a small drawstring bag, it was a strange sight to see. "What's in there?" Vlad asked her curiously as Ingrid pulled him to her.

"Supplies." Was her only answer as she shot into the air and towards Transylvania.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	48. Trying To Stop

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_In my next fic is there anything you might like to see (or rather not see)?_

_It'll be slightly more grown up, it's something people have been asking me to write for some time and I finally found a way with a comment that my mom said while we watched YD. It will be Vlad/Erin of course._

_I'm actually looking forward to writing it. I'm convinced this saga has been cursed from the second instalment._

Chapter 48: Trying To Stop

The flight was quiet and the landing soft as the Draculas set down. Bertrand carefully let go of Erin and she smiled up at him in thanks.

Ingrid pushed her brother away from her and he glared as he stumbled from her. She regretted it but the habits of a lifetime were hard to ignore.

Vlad shook his legs back and forth as he hoped to get feeling back into them. Erin looked at him, she'd never seen Vlad with cramp or pins and needles of course he'd seen her with them back in her days of being a breather but it was strange seeing things reversed. Vlad coughed as he tried to get the air back into his lungs for some reason he felt winded, it had never happened before – perhaps it had been the way he'd breathed on the journey from their manor.

They cautiously approached the 'palace' unsure exactly of whether or not Olga still used it as a stronghold for herself and her followers.

Vlad froze as he saw something. In on of the top windows.

Bertrand noticed his former student's actions and stopped behind him. Ingrid didn't and carried on walking only for him to have to grab her wrist and yank her back towards him. If it was a trap he didn't want his almost-fiancée walking right into it. "What is it?"

Vlad shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the square window. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe he hadn't seen…

There it was again.

A shadow was being cast in the dim candlelight that shone throughout the palace. It was a typical vampire thing to have all the candles in the castle lit rather than just the ones that were necessary.

Bertrand followed his gaze and saw the movement at exactly the same time as Vlad. Bertrand spoke softly, "There's someone in there." Erin looked at Vlad, hearing the way his heart raced. It was enough to get anyone's heart racing. They couldn't confront Olga, not like this.

Tilting her head to one side, Ingrid could hear people milling about inside, she nodded to Bertrand who shot forward. It might not have been her greatest idea considering the fact that if it was Olga inside then Bertrand would be facing a difficult decision at the moment.

Ingrid seemed to realise it a fraction too late as she darted forward to stop Bertrand but he'd vanished.

"What?" She whispered seeing the eyes of her brother on her; Vlad just shook his head in a way that said 'think next time'. Luckily for her Bertrand returned quickly filling her with relief. It was Erin's look this time that told her she was lucky.

"So?" Erin asked quietly. Bertrand looked at them, there was good news but there was also bad news.

"Its not Olga." He told her quietly.

"Then who's in there?" They knew it couldn't be Racalud, Olga had killed him. There was no one else that it could possibly be.

"Reporters."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone stared at Bertrand in a mixture of panic and relief. They should have known that their Grand High Vampire becoming mortal would be a press frenzy; it was surprising that no one had tried to contact them directly but they may have and they'd just not noticed.

The press being around would cause more problems than it would solve, they tended to report things incorrectly to sensationalise it and ensure they milked it for every drop of blood they could get.

"What do we do?" Erin asked, she knew that they wouldn't leave unless they were commanded to and she doubted they'd listen to her.

Ingrid reached into the drawstring bag she'd brought with her. She was glad she'd had the foresight to pack this. She cursed softly as the item snagged on the bag, pulling at it and tearing it slightly from its many sharp edges.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at his sister as the off white item was slowly revealed.

Ingrid tried to hand Erin the crown, Erin shook her head she wasn't going to wear it. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach in fear for the child inside.

"Erin…"

Erin took a large step back, impacting with Vlad's chest. He didn't let out a sound instead Vlad placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly trying to comfort her. He felt her muscles relax under his touch.

Ingrid didn't stop there she moved closer to Erin. "If you wear the crown you show your authority." Erin just stared at the crown that had hurt her in the beginning, it only seemed to hurt people. The thing was constantly hurting Vlad by picking him as the Chosen One and now it had hurt her.

"Leave her alone Ingrid." He looked down at his wife, "If Erin doesn't want to wear it then she doesn't have to." Vlad knew how she felt about the crown, he'd felt the same in the beginning.

"Vlad they won't listen to us if Erin's there and you know for a fact they won't even look at you. We need to make sure they know that she's the one in charge. If we want to get your reflection back we can't do it with a palace full of reporters sniffing around." Ingrid moved her eyes from her brother to look at Erin, "There's no other choice. I'm sorry Erin."

Erin nodded; she knew Ingrid wouldn't suggest this if they had another choice, not when the crown could harm her and the baby. "I know." With a sigh she bravely stepped forward, her legs shaking as they screamed for her to run in the opposite direction and towards the safety of their manor.

Erin reluctantly took it from Ingrid. "You don't have to wear it." Vlad reminded her.

"Ingrid's right." She mumbled, she hated that her sister-in-law was right. "There are only two vampires that can wear the crown Vlad, I need to show them that I'm rightfully Grand High Vampire in your place."

Vlad saw the determination in her eyes as she handed it to him asking him to place it on her head. He knew that she had no idea which way around it went on herself, she could place it on him but putting it on herself was a completely different matter.

He took it from her before giving her hands a light squeeze. Erin tensed bracing herself. "Its better if you relax." Vlad warned her. If anything happened tensing only caused more pain – he knew that more than anybody else.

Vlad lowered it slowly onto her head, Erin gasped as she arched towards him as it was fully seated on her head. Vlad panicked for a moment, his heart rate speeding up before she seemed to relax but he couldn't seem to calm his racing heart.

"Erin?" He whispered, hoping for an answer. She hadn't passed out like last time, which was a good sign.

Her eyes snapped open turning black before returning to their normal colour. Vlad trailed his hand down to her cheek, Erin leaned into his touch. "It itches." She muttered making him snort, "And it scratches." She reached up to adjust it slightly. Vlad gently swatted her hand away, if she moved it the sensations would only get much worse.

"Its only for a short while." He promised her.

Erin nodded, they needed to get this over and done with quickly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The large door flew off its hinges, landing on the floor with the loudest of clatters and greeting the occupants with the chilliest of winds. The vampires shivered, not from the cold but from the acknowledgement of the power that was now in the room. They turned towards the door slowly, looking down before looking at the fierce vampire in their midst.

Immediately half of the reporters dropped to their knees seeing the crown on Erin's head. It had been rumoured that the crown accepted her as Queen but now it was confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked, her voice booming around the room making the reporters flinch and jump.

The reporters looked at Erin, a sly smile fixed on their faces. "This is where your husband became mortal. It deserves some investigation."

"I'm investigating now, so I want you to leave before you damage anything." They couldn't risk anything being damaged especially anything containing Vlad's reflection.

"You can't…"

"I'M GRAND HIGH VAMPIRE!" Erin roared at them, she wasn't as angry as she could be, she was fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"Your husband…"

Erin had enough of talking she launched a fireball just like Vlad did when he wanted to stress his authority. The vampire's ducked and covered. Their arms protecting their fancy hairstyles. Half of them looked up at her with wide eyes as the fireball sizzled out of existence before bowing and vanishing but a handful of them remained. They were challenging her, seeing what she was made of.

"I WANT YOU GONE!" Her voice deepened

"In exchange for a story then we might…" Vlad wanted to step closer to Erin but he knew he couldn't until he shared the power again.

"I don't negotiate." Erin snapped. She hoped she looked stronger than she felt, inside she was quivering. Vlad's confidence in her kept her going though, she could do this if Vlad could. "If you still want your jobs than I suggest you GO NOW!"

"You'll regret this." The reporter hissed at Erin, "Half fangs aren't meant to be Queen." Clearly the reporter a. wasn't on their side and b. didn't like being foiled. He looked at her with a sly smile on his face, studying her closely. Erin resisted the urge to shudder.

"I know I will," She answered firmly; a bad report could do more damage for her than anything else.

With that the remaining reporters vanished from the room. It was easier than she'd thought – too easy and that worried her.

She turned to Vlad, an apology clear in her eyes. "I've just lost you support."

"We'll deal with it when it happens." Vlad told her, kissing her forehead lightly. "Lets just deal with one problem at a time." He stepped back, "Right now we have a reflection to find."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The searching of the palace hadn't really taken long, which was a worry in itself. There simply wasn't much there to look through. Racalud clearly hadn't been one for furniture, he'd mainly focused on clothes. They'd found multiple wardrobes stashed with the most expensive and finest of vampire linens and silks. The rooms were sparse, only the furniture that he needed was contained in each room – nothing more, nothing less.

There was nothing reflective in the 'palace', no suits of armour, no mirrors, no trophies, nothing. Ingrid suppressed a groan at the revelation, she was hoping for something to be there.

"It happened in here." Vlad whispered, there was no need to explain what 'it' was. He gingerly pushed open the door and gestured for them to enter.

Ingrid gasped as she looked around the room, in the centre was a pool of dried blood, clearly it was where Vlad had been stabbed. There were signs of a fight all around the edges of the room, dust piles rested clearly from where Olga had lost her temper.

The room was bare, the mirror shards were still there but nothing large enough to hold a reflection. There was no way anything could have survived that. The entire floor was littered with splinters and Erin was glad that Vlad wasn't wearing his favourite pair of converse otherwise they'd have been ripped to shreds.

Bertrand bent down and began searching just in case there were larger chunks of mirror underneath the shards. He found a small item, lying there in the middle of the glittering shards of glass. "Ingrid." He called, he couldn't trust himself with it.

Ingrid turned as something was thrown to her, she caught the small object in her hands. She turned it over, studying it closely, although it was now black and charred there was no denying that this was the bone of Sethius. Seeing Vlad and Erin's eyes on her she held up the bone watching as they winced and recoiled. She knew that it was too dangerous to leave out for Olga, so she stuffed it back in her pocket and continued to look around the room. Hoping for some sort of clue.

It didn't make sense, if there was nothing reflective and the shards hadn't survived then where could his reflections have gone. Erin and Vlad clearly said they'd seen his reflection being absorbed into the mirror on the floor.

A thought came to Ingrid, there was one thing they hadn't considered. "What about the shard that was in Vlad's leg? Maybe his reflection is in there."

Erin shook her head; "The mirror was smashed when I brought it home." Erin mumbled quietly, ashamed of herself for allowing herself to drop it but if Vlad's reflection had been in it then she would have lost the baby when the mirror was smashed because the connection would have been severed.

"So it has to be here some…" Vlad trailed off, feeling as if he was about to faint.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad suddenly dropped to the floor, Erin crowded over him immediately. He clutched at his chest as a searing pain ripped through it. He wanted to tear the pain out, but his fingers couldn't break through his skin no matter how much he clawed at it.

Erin grabbed his wrists and held them away from him, he would only hurt himself more.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked him panicking. Vlad shook his head back and forth. He felt as if his chest was being squeezed tighter and tighter, like someone had wrapped a belt around it and was slowly tightening it.

Erin placed a hand on his heart, she could feel and hear it skipping and racing alternately. He hit his chest as if he was trying to get something to work.

Erin turned to Bertrand, "What's happening?" She whispered, unable to take her eyes from the way her mate's face contorted in complete agony. Vlad kept arching upwards as he tried to breath, as if it somehow helped him breathe more air into his lungs.

"His heart is trying to stop. He's trying to become a gene fang right now."

Erin shook her head, it was too soon. There had been signs but not enough to show that it was going to happen right now. "He can't." Vlad couldn't become a gene fang, not when they were so close. "He's Grand High Vampire, he needs to be a full vampire…"

Bertrand lowered himself down and touched her shoulder tenderly, showing more warmth than he had since he was bitten. "We haven't got his reflection, we can't stop it." She needed to get him out of here as quickly as she could but on the other hand this was the only place his reflection could be. It couldn't have survived without the reflective surface of a mirror.

The candles suddenly snuffed out, plunging the room into complete blackness.

Before any of them managed to turn they heard the clicking of heels on the stone floor. Erin pulled Vlad tighter to her, her arms wrapping around his upper torso as she clutched him to her. Her left arm was stretched across him to grasp his right shoulder while her right was holding his left. His head was propped against her chest, rolling from side to side. She could see the faint traces of perspiration on his brow from the way he was frantically moving from side to side. She tried to block out the sounds of his struggled breathing coming in wheezes and gasps.

Ingrid heard a strange strangled sound coming from Bertrand, that sound told her all she needed to know before the voice of their visitor filled the air.

"I think its time for you to take that crown off …"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_In my next fic is there anything you might like to see (or rather not see)?_

_Thanks for reading._


	49. Reflective

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_It's strange being able to post two days in a row._

_Thank you for all your support during that difficult time. You all really inspired me to carry on and struggle through even though at times I felt like giving in. Thank you once again._

Chapter 49: Reflective

Erin instinctively pressed her hand up to her head, feeling the sharp edges of the crown. She'd forgotten to take it off after dealing with the reporters. She felt a wave of disgust flow over her but she managed to squash it, she wiped her fingers on the leather instinctively feeling as if her fingers were now tainted.

"I won't take it off." She spoke slowly and deliberately, she might hate the crown but she wasn't going to take it off. "You can't wear it if you remember, I can. How does that feel knowing two other Draculas can wear it Olga?"

That seemed to make the youngest – for the moment – Dracula bristle, she looked away from it completely fixing her eyes on her cousin who was slowly turning a light shade of blue as he struggled to breathe. Erin rubbed his chest trying to calm him, if he grew anxious it would only affect his breathing further as he'd tried to breathe faster.

Her father and one other vampire backed up Olga, clearly she didn't see them as a threat. A mistake on her part.

"Bertrand get out of here." Ingrid told him, Bertrand shook his head, "Now." She ordered again but he remained where he was. He stood tall and stared down Olga.

"Come to me Bertrand." Olga cooed sweetly towards Bertrand, her face turning sickly sweet. Ingrid could see straight through her. Bertrand quaked and shivered. His leg lifted up as he prepared to move behind her.

His head dropped as he fought to remain in control, his fists shaking with the force of his concentration. He couldn't let her be in control. If the Nobles' treatment had worked, only a little but just to give him the edge then it would be better than nothing.

Ingrid placed a hand on his arm, _'You can do this.'_ She whispered into his mind. She felt him nod mentally making sure that he didn't move his head in any way.

"Come to me Bertrand." Olga repeated louder and with a lot less sweetness in her tone, her smile was becoming more and more forced as she spoke.

Bertrand clenched his teeth, his jaw moving slightly. He could feel his eyes blackening. _'Don't let her win, you're stronger than she is.'_ Ingrid spoke again, hoping that her words were encouraging him rather than hindering him.

The older vampire finally looked up. With stiff steps he moved backwards towards Vlad and Erin, standing guard protectively over them.

"You can't control me." He spoke, his voice shaking from the exertion of trying to overcome his instincts.

Olga looked at him outraged, "I am your Master, I bit you." She stamped her foot and gestured with her arm for him to get by her side immediately. Bertrand closed his eyes as he felt another wave of 'needing to be by her side' flow through him.

"He's half mine!" Ingrid snapped at her, "Bertrand's stronger than you think either that or you're just weak." Ingrid clicked her fingers in a patronising way, as if she was remembering something. "That's right you are, that's why you had to remove my brother's reflection." Ingrid folded her arms and smirked.

Erin felt Vlad's heart begin to slow at first she frantically pressed her hands to his chest trying to feel his heart rate. She relaxed as she felt it settle into a steady rhythm once more, clearly his body had fought back this time.

She didn't care about anyone else in the room as she pressed her forehead to his in relief, her eyes closing they had beaten it this time but there was no telling for how long. She felt the crown slip forwards but didn't make an effort to reposition it.

Vlad glanced up at Erin, nodding as the pain slowly dissolved from his chest. It felt like fire was racing through him, spreading all over his body growing weaker and weaker as it did so before fizzling out completely. His breathing returned to normal slowly, his chest rising and falling more steadily. Erin spread out her hand across his chest feeling his rib cage move gracefully. The faint pink colour was returning to his cheeks slowly, erasing the blue tinge from his lips and face.

Olga watched their interaction with a mixture of disgust and jealousy. They always seemed to be stronger together. Olga couldn't take their affection for much longer, she needed to dispel it before she was sick.

"He still isn't a gene fang yet?" Olga smirked glancing over at her cousin. "He's stronger than I thought."

Erin stood sharply; Vlad would have fallen if he hadn't had the consciousness to balance himself on his elbows. She went to charge at her but Ingrid held her back. With a strong grip on her elbow.

Olga froze looking down and noticing what Erin was wearing, a smirk crossed her lips. It was a man's jacket and looking at the way it was tighter around her stomach told her all she needed to know.

"She's breeding then." Erin let out a hiss. "She's finally doing what she was born for then."

"Erin…" Vlad whispered trying to get her to see sense, she had to remember the baby.

Erin only saw red and instead of letting it consume her she let it flow outwards instead.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This time Erin didn't charge forward instead she launched a fireball of sizzling and burning electricity. Vlad watched her in shock, she shouldn't be able to use that power, she shouldn't even have that power.

The fireball pulsed and glowed as it raced towards Olga, increasing in speed every millimetre it travelled.

Olga couldn't stop it and Erin had no intention of doing so. Olga tried to move out of the way but she was too slow, and Erin's eyes narrowed as it seemed to alter its course slightly as if she was nudging it telekinetically to stay on course.

A scream filled the air as it clipped Olga's hip. She dropped to the floor in complete pain, clutching at the large wound in her leg. A leg for a leg as far as Erin was concerned. Olga deserved this injury, it was fitting considering it was the room that Vlad had been injured in.

She gasped at the pain, looking up at Erin in shock.

"You missed out again Olga. You're not Grand High Vampire." Erin marched towards her, Ivan and the other vampire stepped back in fear. "I am Vlad's Queen, his mate. There is no way I will let you have our crown and while his heir lives you will never have the crown."

Olga looked up at her, "We're… at… war…" She forced out through clenched teeth.

"I know that." Erin snapped at her, "We don't use clans to defend us, we fight our own battles. We have enough support to win but this is between us. I will fight you all the way." Olga looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can't…"

"I'M GRAND HIGH VAMPIRE!" She shouted at her making Olga quiver, "I have the resources and I have the power or do you need another demonstration." She flung another fireball, this time deliberately missing Olga as a warning. "I'm giving you a chance like Vlad did – I don't want to – but I want to make this an official chance by the newest Grand High Vampire. Give up Olga and go back to America."

Olga knew she was in far too deep to back out now. "Never!"

Erin hadn't expected anything else. She nodded to Olga, showing her that she accepted her answer. She held her hand out again letting the electricity build up.

Once the fireball was big enough she aimed it at Olga, prepared to launch it. She drew her arm back… then hesitated.

The hesitation cost her as Ivan and the other vampire to the chance and grabbed Olga before vanishing into the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin collapsed to the floor, landing on her knees. Her hand was still outstretched as the fireball dissipated in her hand.

"ERIN!" Ingrid cried angrily, she couldn't believe Erin had hesitated and let Olga escape.

Vlad scooted along the floor towards her, ignoring the glass on the floor digging into and ripping his leather. He pulled Erin into his arms.

"I couldn't do it." She whispered as she looked at Vlad, her eyes glassy as she looked at him. "She was there, I could have destroyed her but…"

Vlad cupped her jaw, "You're not a killer Erin." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers. "I've killed, I've executed people before you've never done it directly." He added remembering her involvement in Sethius' death. "She was helpless, self defence is one thing but it wouldn't have been in self defence." He kissed her forehead lightly, "Its nothing to be ashamed of." He looked at Ingrid fiercely telling her not to challenge him on this.

Ingrid nodded, Erin couldn't kill in cold blood, she never had been able to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid twisted to look up at Bertrand as she watched him relax. She cupped his face with both of her hands and brought his head down to kiss him softly. It was only a short kiss, neither of them were able to be as affectionate around others as Vlad and Erin seemed to be capable of.

She stroked his cheek lightly making him lean into her touch. "You beat her."

"I wasn't going to last much longer." He admitted softly to her. Even if that were true Ingrid was proud of him, more than he'd ever know.

"You still beat her." There was nothing that he could say to make her ignore that. She looked around the room, the journey had been for nothing. "This was a waste of time." Ingrid muttered angrily.

Erin watched their interaction before burying herself closer to Vlad. She felt something impacting against her temple. It wasn't painful just uncomfortable. With a slight 'huff' she pulled back and looked at the source of her discomfort.

Then an idea came to her. She felt like an idiot for not thinking of it before.

"Hang on… a reflective surface?" Erin questioned. "When you say 'a reflective surface' is that any reflective surface? Not just a mirror?"

Bertrand nodded slowly, "As long as there its reflects somehow…"

Erin's smile widened, relief filling her. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning to Vlad with a large smile.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	50. Merge

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope no one's disappointed by this chapter. Can I just say I couldn't help myself with this plot line? I know its caused some irritation and taken me forever to get this far…_

_I hope I'm forgiven…_

Chapter 50: Merge

Vlad hated it when he saw that smile on her face; he knew she was holding something back from him. His heart began to race.

"What?" He didn't like that smile, it always took Erin a few minutes to offer an explanation.

"Ingrid had to face her reflection in something for it to escape in the first place, so what if Vlad has to do the same?"

Ingrid looked at Erin, "Erin we don't know where his reflection is…" She trailed off as she saw the gleam in her eyes.

She pointed down, "Look down." Although before he did Erin pulled the ring from Vlad, dropping it do the ground before forcing him to look down at the broken shards on the floor. As she expected there was no reflection for him. Even though he was mortal his reflection wasn't linked to him in any way through their clan's blood mirror.

She placed the ring around her neck and looked downwards watching as Vlad followed her gaze. A smile crossed her face as she saw her 'reflection'. It was the exact copy of Vlad standing with his arms crossed looking at her not exactly amused. It was distorted because of all the broken shards but it was still clear enough to see.

She smirked as she yanked the signet ring from around her neck and fastened it back around Vlad's. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw his reflection in front of him.

"About time." The reflection spoke, before looking at his flesh counterpart. Erin gestured towards the ring around Vlad's neck. Vlad looked down at it not understanding its significance.

"You're reflection is inside that ring." She told him with a smile, Vlad lifted up the ring and his reflection mimicked his actions but waved it mockingly at him. Vlad let out a low growl. The ring was silver, highly polished silver, which meant it was reflective. Erin looked down at the ring she'd placed back around Vlad's neck. "When I touched the ring and the shard at the same time I felt a shock. Your reflection must have used me to transfer into the ring. A conduit of sorts."

"Its safer than the shard considering you dropped it." Ingrid pointed out.

Erin narrowed her eyes at her, shuddering at the thought of what might have happened if she had dropped it and his reflection hadn't transferred out of it. "Thanks for that Ingrid." Erin muttered sarcastically.

"We need to get his reflection out of it."

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"We need a blank mirror, one without any clan loyalties."

Erin didn't understand why they needed a clean mirror. "Why can't Vlad confront his reflection in the ring?" She couldn't see why he couldn't face it using the ring.

"Its too small, to draw out his whole reflection it needs to be a whole body thing. The Dracula crest isn't just a symbol of power it *is* power. The crest will hold the reflection inside just like the Blood Mirror does."

Erin gave a shrug. "So use the Dracula Blood Mirror."

Ingrid spoke next, understanding dawning on her face. "The clan crests will react with each other, they'll bounce the power between them. His reflection will still be trapped."

"So where will we find a clean mirror?" Erin asked him, they didn't have any mirrors at their home, they had screens with digital cameras to show their 'reflections'.

"There's always a shop." Ingrid spoke with a large, patronising smile.

"And how do we get to one?" Erin knew no shops were open late at night in Transylvania like there were in England.

Ingrid smirked, "Isn't that what Vlad's breather friend is for?"

Vlad looked between them, "We're going back to the manor?" What was the point of this whole trip if they were going to end up back at the manor.

One of them could contact Robin and get him to buy a mirror for when they returned. Robin would eagerly do it if it linked to vampires and getting his friend back to normal.

"It's the safest place to release your reflection and the safest place for you." Erin told him quietly, "At home I can keep an eye on you in case your heart tries to stop again and it's the most defended place at the moment."

Vlad nodded slowly, "Fine."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin gestured proudly to the mirror, he'd listened to them on the phone. The mirror was plain and in an ordinary frame.

"It's ready for Vlad to use." He leaned closer towards Erin, "I can't believe he's getting his reflection back."

Erin didn't want to say anything but she was just as eager as Robin was. She rubbed her stomach trying to calm the butterflies she felt building in there.

He'd done this twice before, there was nothing to be afraid of. At least he knew this time he wasn't going to be thrown in. He felt confidence flowing through him and he looked at Erin, gently caressing her stomach. She gave him an encouraging smile as he took a deep breath.

Vlad looked around at all of them before standing in front of the mirror, looking at it carefully. He nodded to Erin as she draped the ring and its chain over the edge, a flash of pure purple power ran across the surface of the glass before his reflection shimmered into existence, it was now transferred to the clean mirror. His reflection stretched as if he'd been cramped up in the ring, making use of the additional space it now found itself in.

"Did it work?" Ingrid asked, looking at the blank (in her eyes) mirror, Vlad and Erin nodded seeing his reflection.

"Ready?" Vlad nodded looking at his reflection. The reflection nodded, Vlad needed to face it but he could only draw it out of the mirror, he needed space to absorb his reflection that's why they were in this room.

His reflection pushed his hands against the glass. The surface of the glass seemed to stretch like cling film. Vlad knew his reflection could get out much easier than that – he was testing the barrier of glass.

The reflection looked at him before gesturing for Vlad to take a step back. With a fierce punch, his arm was pushed out of the mirror, the left followed it along with his head, before his legs and then his whole body. A tearing sound filled the room as the process continued. The barrier wasn't enough to hold him unlike normal reflections.

"Is he out?" Bertrand asked, trying to sense Vlad's reflection but he couldn't sense anything.

Erin nodded, but kept her eyes fixed on one particular spot in front of the mirror. "He's out."

Vlad stepped back from the mirror. "Its about time, I thought that shard would never get your attention." He muttered, rubbing his arms and straightening his shirt. Erin wasn't a great fan of that vain part of him but she'd learned to live with it.

His eyes softened as he saw her before reaching behind him and grabbing the ring from the edge of the glass. He walked over to his wife and Erin didn't move, she knew he had no intention of harming her this time. He kissed her lightly before gently looping it around her neck before returning to the place he once stood.

Erin seemed to pick up on his meaning, realising that he knew she'd pick up on it and that's why he'd moved. If he thought that would save him he had another thing coming, "You stabbed Vlad? Just to make sure we took the shard with us?"

He gave a cold shrug, "How else was I supposed to get out of there?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as the words were out of his reflection's mouth, Erin slapped him hard. His face snapping to one side. He looked at her shocked, cradling his cheek as pain flared throughout it he rubbed it hoping the pain would dissipate quickly but he knew Erin really could slap.

"You could have killed him!" She gestured from one half of her mate to the other. She wanted him to realise how much of an idiot he was. Nothing would have been achieved if Vlad had been killed.

"I didn't though!" He protested. Vlad cradled his own cheek knowing full well when they merged he would feel that slap. "It's the only way I could think of to get out of there, I needed to get into the ring in case the shard broke. You always play with the signet ring while thinking, I knew it was my best chance."

Erin growled, her habits weren't the issue at the moment. She gestured to Vlad's leg, "He bled, that shard was in his leg, buried deeply." His reflection fought not to look guilty, almost succeeding but Erin could make anyone feel guilty even a saint. "You could have aimed it at me…"

Vlad and Vlad stepped forward immediately protesting at her ridiculous suggestion.

"You're pregnant, I wasn't going to put our baby at risk!" The reflection snapped at her, Erin was smaller than Vlad, the shard could have pierced her stomach instead and he wasn't willing to take that risk. Her Vlad folded his arms over his chest and nodded frantically agreeing with the other half of him.

Erin shook her head, she was tired of Vlad using her pregnancy as an excuse she wasn't ready for his reflection to as well. "I wasn't putting anything at risk, you were the one who was separated from Vlad!"

"Are you sure they're not going mad?" Robin whispered seeing the one sided conversation Erin was having with thin air.

"A vampire thing." Vlad muttered, looking back at his friend. Robin blushed realising Vlad had heard him.

"It wasn't something I wanted." His reflection protested, he never wanted to be separated from her.

Vlad decided to intervene, "I need you so we can become Grand High Vampire…"

The reflection looked at Vlad, a smug half smile covering his face, as he spoke he laughed into his words. "You can't do anything without me…"

"You can't be Grand High Vampire on your own either. The stress is getting to Erin, Augustus has already arranged a marriage for our child…"

"You've arranged a marriage for our child?" The reflection snapped at Vlad, his fists balling at his sides. He'd never have allowed it if he was merged with him.

Vlad was going to defend himself, "I didn't, Augustus did! It nearly triggered a miscarriage…"

The reflection's eyes swept to Erin immediately, concern filling them, "The baby…"

"Is fine." Vlad snapped back at him,

"No thanks to you…"

Erin really wasn't in the mood to argue over this. She cut in with a thunderclap drawing their attention back to her, "You shut up and sit over there!" Erin snapped at Vlad's reflection.

He wasn't finished with his flesh counterpart. "I'm not…"

Her next tone made Bertrand and Ingrid jump, they weren't prepared for her words not hearing half of the conversation. "NOW!" She roared at him.

Surprisingly the reflection looked at Vlad nervously who shook his head, he wasn't going to help him against their wife who was just as hormonal as the dragon their name originated from. He didn't even bear his fangs as he might have done.

Sulking slightly he marched across the room and sat down against the wall, leaning his head back against it, his eyes rising up towards the ceiling.

"Thanks Erin…"

"You too!" She shouted at her flesh and blood mate. Vlad nodded and crossed the room to do exactly the same thing. "Lets get one thing clear," She began staring the both of them down. "*YOU*," She pointed to the reflection, before her head shot the other way as if she was watching a tennis match. "Are going to go back into Vlad." The reflection glared at her, he wasn't going to be told what to do whether she was his wife or not – regardless of the fact he wanted to be back inside Vlad himself. "And *YOU* are going to let him." Vlad looked like he wanted to protest but nodded, he was just as indignant at her ordering him around. "Then you can sort out whatever issues you have with each other where you can't put any stress on me? Understand?"

Vlad nodded, still in the state of mind that it was better to agree with her.

"She's really the one in charge of you isn't she?" His reflection quipped, a grin covering his face as he allowed his fangs to drop slightly to intimidate his flesh and blood counterpart.

She pointed a finger at him, seeing his actions and misinterpreting them. "Don't even go there. You've bitten me twice, a third time won't make much difference."

"I wasn't going to bite you…"

Erin cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You have a choice either you become a gene fang and your trapped forever or you merge."

Both sides of Vlad looked at each other before letting out a resigned sigh, "We'll merge." There really was no say in it, they both wanted to be the person that they had been for the last four years.

Erin relaxed, she knew what Vlad wanted – he wanted to be a vampire again. She was proud of him for finally accepting who he was.

"I don't want either of you fighting for control this time either, you will share like you've done for the last four years." She was laying down some ground rules. "Merging isn't one of you in control its both of you working together."

Both Vlad's nodded, looking like scolded schoolboys. It had never crossed their minds to fight each other. They'd worked well together. The evil side of Vlad gave him the confidence to do things he would never have normally done, sometimes he had to be reined in but since he'd accepted who he was.

Vlad pushed himself to his feet and positioned himself in the centre of the room. "Lets get this over with." His reflection nodded, the quicker they did this the better for everyone involved.

Vlad opened up his arms, if it hurt anything like last time… He forced himself to open his eyes and fix on his reflection. His reflection didn't wait he thought it would be better just to charge and hope for the best.

He lined himself up and ran towards Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and his reflection collided in the centre of the room. Vlad was thrown backwards hitting the wall and crying out in pain, the exact same reaction came from his reflection, although his reflection had extended his fangs instinctively upon the impact. It had hurt but not in the same way and the pain would linger for longer unfortunately.

They looked at each other in confusion before looking at Erin who was shaking her head in disbelief. "No…" She whispered frantically. Vlad wasn't a gene fang yet, she could still hear his heart beating although that could change at any moment.

Ingrid looked at the devastation on Erin's face. "What's wrong?"

Erin took her eyes from the two Vlad's. Her voice breathless. "They can't merge."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_A mixture of 'Sweet Sixteen' and 'Bad Vlad' inspired this part of the plot._

_Sorry couldn't resist, I found his reflection like people asked but no one said anything about merging straight away._

_Thanks for reading._


	51. One Thuosandth

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I didn't post, something happened on the site that got in the way._

Chapter 51: One Thousandth

The reaction to Erin's admission was immediate. Robin darted towards his friend but Ingrid managed to beat him to it. Robin knew not to cross Ingrid so he darted backwards.

"WHAT?" Ingrid snapped, marching over to her brother. She hauled him up but his jacket before giving him a firm shake, regardless of the fact her brother was now taller than her, and Vlad felt as if he was thirteen all over again.

"Ingrid. Let. Him Go." Erin warned slowly, her voice deepening. The current condition of her husband was already weak enough.

Ingrid didn't let go of Vlad, instead she tightened her grip on him making him gasp as he felt the material tightening around his throat. "He never wanted to merge… It's a bit convenient that he can't merge…"

"Ingrid let your brother go." Bertrand spoke quietly. Ingrid looked at her brother seeing that he was struggling to breathe and immediately let go of him. Vlad fell to the ground landing with a thump.

He bit his lip, drawing a little blood as his teeth sliced through the muscle of his lip as he jolted down on the ground. Erin let out a hiss at Ingrid's rough treatment of Vlad. Vlad wasn't a vampire he wasn't as durable as the rest of them at the moment.

Vlad picked himself back up and brushed himself down. Dust came from his clothes and landed on the floor. As soon as he did so he felt himself go dizzy. Ingrid – being the nearest to him – caught him and lowered him to the floor. She placed a hand on his chest, she could feel it slowing again. Being thrown against the wall had placed stress on his heart.

Erin tried not to let Vlad see how it was affecting her, it was hard watching him go through it. He would become a gene fang and unlive that way but they couldn't let it happen to him. It was a deadline they weren't sure of.

"They can't merge with each other, they're like magnets repelling against each other."

"He absorbed them before!" She hissed at Erin. It didn't make any sense, her brother had handled them before. Unless Olga had done something but she could see that having happened, she'd smashed the mirror she wouldn't have done anything else.

"He was a vampire before…" Erin trailed off as she considered her words, a strange look crossing her face. She tipped her head and looked between them. A smile crossing her face as an idea came to her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You want me to do what?" Vlad's reflection hissed at Erin while his counterpart started at their mate with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Separate your reflections." Erin told the reflection slowly. His reflection looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"What?" Vlad repeated in confusion. There wasn't enough room to separate one thousand reflections individually, that's why there was so much room in the mirror.

"You absorbed one reflection when you turned sixteen then the other nine hundred and ninety nine. Maybe its too powerful to handle for a mortal, you need to be a full vampire before absorbing the rest."

The normal Vlad looked at her, "Erin you don't…"

"No I don't know everything about vampire culture but think about it. Why couldn't you absorb all one thousand reflections in one go? You could only absorb one at first. It then made you powerful enough to accept more." Vlad and his reflection looked at each other before looking back at Erin in complete disbelief. "You know that's really annoying when you both look at me like that." Erin told them firmly only succeeding in drawing the same annoyed looks from them. She shuddered, closing her eyes at the sensation.

"Erin's got a point." Ingrid offered. Then the glares were fixed on her and she could immediately tell how Erin felt – it was creepy. "You needed to be a vampire both times to accept the reflections. Even when you took him out of you, you still had one reflection inside."

"How do you know?" They spoke together, their eyebrows raised.

Erin closed her mouth. She didn't know, she was assuming. "I don't know! Just try it!"

Both Vlads looked around the room trying to gain support against their mad mate. Unfortunately no one seemed to be on their side. They looked deliberately at the one person who would usually defend them but Robin was a traitor. "Try it Vlad, it might work."

The reflection looked at Erin with a look of defeat. "So you're asking me to separate one reflection from myself?"

"Yes. You grouped into one, so you can separate one small reflection."

"'One small reflection'?" Both Vlad's asked, there was nothing small about a reflection. Each one contained uncontrollable evil.

Erin really wasn't going to go into how they'd taken her words. "Look the quicker you sort this the quicker you can sort things out with your Dad." Erin told both of them. They harrumphed at each other before giving her an irritated look.

"He doesn't want to know us!" The reflection hissed at her. His fangs were lowered.

Erin wasn't going to back down, "Don't use that tone with me Vladimir."

His reflection stood quickly and prepared to walk away. "Sit down and concentrate!" Vlad told his reflection firmly.

The reflection couldn't help but laugh, "You want to get into Dad's good books again? He disowned us before. He chose me over you then rejected me for you. He doesn't know which one of us he wants!"

"I'm not thinking about Dad I'm thinking about Erin and the baby. We need to be able to merge to protect them. Erin's getting closer to four months, half way into the pregnancy, she can't protect herself."

That seemed to convince his reflection. He half stomped across the room and sat down firmly in the centre of the room crossing his legs.

He gave a sigh of displeasure glaring at them all – including his mate before firmly closing his eyes and concentrating.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Seconds became minutes and minutes became two hours as they all watched Vlad's reflection concentrate on trying to remove a thousandth of his reflection but to no avail. Eventually even he had enough. He uncrossed his legs, kicking them out and feeling them crack uncomfortably at being trapped in one position for so long.

His reflection concentrated but nothing seemed to happen. "Nothing." He glared at her. Erin shook her head at the others to let them know.

"Are you even trying?" Ingrid asked the thin air. Her eyes missing him completely by forty-five degrees.

"Does she want to get pushed outside again?" His reflection asked Erin. Erin rolled her eyes and fought not to bite back on that subject.

Ingrid seemed to sense he'd said a snide comment from the way Erin reacted. "What did he say?"

"You can't stay outside of the mirror for much longer and Vlad won't last for much longer." She reminded him. Vlad was turning a strained colour as his breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

"I know!" He snapped at her, "I know I'll be destroyed if I stay out longer than I have to, you don't need to keep reminding me." He saw hurt flash in her eyes before vanishing. Erin gave a nod and moved back.

He gave a small Transylvanian curse before pushing himself up from the floor. He gently grasped Erin's arms but she wouldn't look at him. He caught her chin and she looked up at him stubbornly, he could see she was biting her tongue.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He told her firmly, although his apology was harsher than the one his flesh counterpart gave Erin knew he meant it. She nodded accepting it but she didn't say anything. He knew she was still hurt from his snapping at her. He gently leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers.

The flesh Vlad turned away, it was painful seeing her kiss anyone even if it was half of himself. Erin saw his reaction as the Vlad in front of her pulled back. Vlad didn't even notice her approaching him. Erin bent down and softly kissed him, she loved both halves of him there was nothing to be jealous about.

She stroked his neck and he smiled at her. If nothing else she could always tell them apart by the bites on their necks. It was one thing neither could change – which side they were on as his reflection had them reversed.

She turned back to his reflection, "Try again, please." She pleaded. "I can't lose either of you." Her voice was broken as she spoke, she was used to his evil as strange as that sounded. They had their arguments but it was all part of who Vlad was, without it he was different somehow. Vlad would also grow to resent his weakness in their world.

The reflection nodded and closed his eyes. He used her plea to spur him on and within moments he began to blur, shaking himself apart.

"Done." A dual echo sounded across the room. Erin grinned widely as she saw two reflections standing opposite her. It was clear which of the two was Vlad's single reflection as it didn't give off as much of an aura of power as his large one did.

"We need to do it now." Vlad told his reflection, they couldn't' wait another moment. He could already feel his heart preparing to stop, it was skipping beats.

"I get to see Vlad become a full vampire? Awesome." Robin muttered under his breath.

Erin was the first to comment, Robin seemed too pleased. "No you won't…"

Vlad reached out and squeezed her hand stopping her in her tracks. "I need witnesses to prove that I'm a vampire again." He whispered to Erin, "They need to see me absorb my reflection."

"I can witness it." She didn't want this to become some kind of freak show.

"You're my mate, they'll say you're lying." He reminded her with a small smile.

Erin shook her head, they could call her a liar but this wasn't a show for them all to watch. "I just don't think…"

"Erin they need to be here." Erin searched his eyes and he nodded trying to convince her. "I need to do this, I know what I'm doing." Erin nodded before helping him stand slowly.

He wobbled on his feet and Robin dove towards him, grabbing his shoulders. Vlad shot them both grateful looks before pulling away from them. Erin stroked his forehead feeling the sweat there.

"I hope this works." She whispered beginning to completely doubt her idea.

"Me too." Vlad answered before standing tall, nodding to his reflection who began to walk towards him ready to merge.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	52. Supposed To Buzz

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_***IMPORTANT***_

I've had a lot of messages calling me something that rhymes with 'witch' over a review that I submitted (logged in – as it seems I'm being accused by some for the anonymous ones as well).

All I will say about it is that when I submitted the review I was only following what *the site* had told me to do as *the site* informed me of the situation in the first place as wanted me to act (considering everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks), *they* told me to contact the author that way and tell them how I felt about the situation and how it affected me.

_I'm unsure at the moment, but thanks to all the PMs I received over it, I'm considering removing my account in the next few days._

_I know it's cheeky, but I would be grateful for any advice or suggestions on what to do._

Chapter 52: Supposed To Buzz

The reflection simply stepped into Vlad's body. Vlad tensed, his back arching upward, his arms out at an angle by his side. He ground his teeth as he fought back a scream that threatened to burst through his throat.

Vlad's eyes snapped open. His fangs dropping down automatically as the first reflection stepped into him. He let out a hiss of pain at the sensation, they came down much faster and sharper than a normal vampire's.

Erin relaxed as she watched as he absorbed the first reflection. His eyes turned black for moments as he stiffened becoming statuesque before his eyes cleared and his gaze fixed on Erin. Mere seconds before he doubled over panicking and clutching at his chest.

Vlad instinctively tried to take more breaths of air even though it wasn't necessary. His eyes darted around trying to silently call for help.

Erin dashed in front of him, she realised then how alone he'd been through his original transformation. She couldn't remember hers, she couldn't remember ever stopping breathing but she had been unconscious at the time but she knew Vlad had stayed with her.

She placed a hand on his chest trying not to frown at the absence of his heartbeat. Her left hand she placed in his hair but he flinched away from her.

"Vlad calm down." She whispered, if anything he only panicked more. Erin pushed him backwards, he went reluctantly before hitting the wall. It wasn't the wisest thing she could have done as she felt him struggle but she wanted him to look at her.

"The wimp." Ingrid muttered. Bertrand didn't say a word, he didn't even move.

Erin's eyes flashed, she wished she'd insisted on them all leaving them alone for this. Her head snapped towards Ingrid. "Vlad's gone through this for the third time now, you did it once, don't you dare judge him." No vampire should be put through this, even for the first time. Their child had to go through this, the thought made her stomach flip.

"But…"

Bertrand was the one who spoke this time, "Ingrid." His tone was sharp and she immediately quietened, nodding.

Vlad's eyes were still moving around frantically, they were slowly turning red in his fear and worry. He was probably associating it with his heart stopping earlier.

"Vlad look at me." She spoke to him gently. Vlad's eyes flickered to her then back down. "Look. At. Me." She punctuated each word slowly. He eventually looked at her, his hand clutching his chest. Erin took his hand from his chest and placed it on hers to feel her unbeating heart before placing it on top of their child. "This is normal for us." Vlad focused on her and felt himself calming slowly.

Erin could feel his body heat diminishing with the ceasing of his heart, it was unsettling for her. It was as if she'd created a vampire of her own even though the man in front of her had created her. Erin let go of his hand that she'd held to her chest, squeezing it quickly before she did so. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and twisted her fingers in the silky hair there.

She watched carefully, not blinking once, as his eyes slowly returned to their usual blue-green colour. Vlad was slowly straightening completely but she could tell he was still afraid.

Erin saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She knew what it was. She turned shielding him. He was slowly recovering but he was in no fit state to host all of his reflections just yet. Erin held out a hand to the vampire's reflection. He stopped in his tracks. "Give him a minute to recover." She told him firmly. Vlad needed to recover before absorbing more; he'd been weakened enough last time.

Vlad slowly straightened out, looking up at Erin. She could see that he didn't look completely ready but he was more ready than before. "It needs to be now." Vlad told her, pushing her gently to one side.

"You're not ready."

"He's getting weaker. Separating the reflection took it out of him. We need to do this now." He told her. Erin shook her head but she didn't have chance to react.

"Ready?" The reflection asked him.

He nodded, opening his arms and closing his eyes. If he was about to be thrown backwards he'd prefer not to see it happening again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's head it the wall with a crack as his full reflection finally stepped into him, reuniting with its single reflection.

The now full vampire staggered forwards slightly as his sense of balance was compromised completely. He felt pure pain flood him, he'd forgotten how painful this mergence truly was.

"You've merged?" She asked, checking that she hadn't suddenly lost the ability to see his reflection.

"Yeah."

Erin looked at him, "You're sharing?" Vlad nodded soundlessly, he felt as if his head was about to explode. He ducked it down again at the sudden movements. She launched herself at him with a smile, kissing him thoroughly.

Vlad was surprised at first before quickly responding, he pulled her flush against him wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her thoroughly. He gently bit her lip forcing her to open her mouth to allow their tongues to brush. Erin's hand fisted tightly – but not painfully – in his hair, tugging on the locks their.

A coughing behind them remembered where they were and they pulled back wide smiles across their faces despite the pain Vlad felt in his head.

"I love you." He told her, no other vampire that he could have mated with would have stuck with him throughout this.

Erin's eyes watered, she could see both sides of him in his eyes. She stroked his neck lightly, before kissing the scars. "Love you too."

Erin spied the crown where she'd discarded it on the side and reached across for it.

"What…" He began to ask as she stretched in his embrace but refused to leave it.

Erin grabbed the crown and handed it over to him with a smile on her face. "Your highness." She teased. Vlad groaned and took it from her, he looked at it briefly before preparing to toss it to one side. Erin shook her head, taking it off him and placing it on his head. Vlad's head tipped to one side as he looked at her in annoyance. She shrugged. "Just want to make sure you've had power handed back to you."

Vlad tried to look up at the crown, knowing it was futile, he happily pulled it from his head with a smirk. Erin didn't stop him this time as he tossed it into one of the corners.

"You're back." She whispered.

"I'm back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Only the slayers were left in the room after the vampires had gone, Mina decided that it was as good as any time to finish working on the device that would benefit them all. It had worked once but she didn't want it blowing out the electrics again. Unfortunately she'd also been left with the Nobles.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked Mina, nearly making her rip out the wires in the device as she jumped. Her fist automatically clenched as she debated whether to ignore him or answer. Answering won as she had a feeling he'd keep pressuring or bothering her until he got an answer.

"Something that's nothing to do with you." She muttered slightly airily, as she dropped the screw on the floor. She dropped the screwdriver.

"How do you feel about the spawn?" He asked casually.

"They love it." She answered.

"I didn't ask how they felt, I asked how you felt? She's breeding for them. Love means nothing to vampires. She was barely seventeen, too young to know what love…"

Mina slammed the screwdriver down on the floorboards, Catherine moved back slightly. Mina spun around to face Thomas. "You say that but look at what Vlad nearly lost to be with her. He nearly lost her. Your daughter has just stood by Vlad through all of this, she can deal with the most evil part of a vampire without letting it get to her. They're devoted to each other. Vlad offered to marry her to save her, he didn't have to but he did. He willingly tied himself to her at seventeen and I don't think either of them will regret their decisions."

"What about the spawn?" Thomas wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"A child is a child." Mina answered. "We're not at war with the vampires anymore, their child will be brought up to care about slayers and vampires. It isn't a ploy for power, it was an unexpected blessing and they're happy about it. Don't ruin it for either of them." She looked back at the device. "One more tweek…" Mina muttered slightly strained as she tightened up the screw on the device.

Then she turned it on.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed Erin against the wall, stepping into her as closely as possible. Erin moaned at the sensation, he brought his hand up to her – well his – jacket and tugged on the zip. It came undone easily revealing her rounding stomach to him. He looked at it before reversing their positions so he didn't put too much pressure on the unborn child. He began to slowly kiss at her neck, his fangs lowering and gently scraping over the skin that was revealed to him but never biting her. She shivered; she'd missed his fangs – something she never thought she'd say.

Erin's eyes watered at his simple actions she looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked his fangs still lowered. Erin lifted her hand up and gently touched his fangs, almost stroking him softly. If he was a gene fang he wouldn't have the same number of fangs, he'd have less like her. She traced the four, white, razor sharp points delicately.

"Olga nearly took this from you."

He pulled her towards him and pulled her towards the couch. He encouraged her to sit on it before pulling her closer. Erin tucked her legs up under herself as everything finally caught up with her.

"But she didn't think about you." He answered, kissing her hair softly as she faced him on her knees. "She didn't think about my brilliant mate and how clever she is."

"Mom and Dad don't think I'm clever. Must be from knowing you." Her words were tinged with sadness. She was only bright enough to marry a slayer and breed in their opinion.

"You've always been clever Erin." She snorted. "They never saw the real you, I saw it when we met but they were afraid to. I saw the woman I love, the one who'll protect everyone she loves and who won't be beaten." Vlad leaned down and kissed her stomach. "The woman I'm having a baby with." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at his words. They always had that effect on him. "I love you and everyone can see what I see, even Robin and he can be thick at times."

Erin laughed, "Thanks…"

Vlad wasn't finished, "Erin you sorted this out, you worked out where half of me was hidden, you saved the shard of mirror to make it happen."

"I dropped the mirror. I could have lost…"

"You didn't. You're much more clever than you think. You are my Queen and my mate, I've never wanted anyone else and I never will." Erin's eyes watered at his words. She ducked her head down before smiling.

She leaned in close to him to continue what they had started before she'd become sentimental. Vlad smiled and closed his eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch he yanked his head back.

Vlad winced clutching his head as a high-pitched wail sounded throughout the manor. His headache growing ten times more intense, Erin rubbed her temples.

If he was still a gene fang he wouldn't have felt that.

After a few moments the sound stopped and he straightened, that felt exactly like a certain Slayers Guild Alarm.

An alarm that he'd hoped remained switched off in his home. He pulled himself up, dragging his wife with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina snapped the handle back down cutting of the alarm. She mentally counted down, five, four, three, two, one.

The sound of a sonic boom behind her told her that the vampires had arrived, they always seemed to arrive within milliseconds of each other and she honestly didn't think it had much to do with their telepathy.

"What for the love of garlic was that?" Vlad snapped, he felt dizzy at using his speed, it had been like this when he'd first transformed he hated the sensation. He shook his head automatically regretting that as well.

"Sorry." Mina apologised from her position on the floor. "We've been trying to get the alarm working properly." The last time they'd turned it on it had blown out all of the electrics.

"It sounds like its working." Erin pointed out.

"Its supposed to buzz when there's an intruder not scream." Catherine muttered bending down to take a look at it. She froze before muttering. "Uh oh."

"That doesn't sound good." Ingrid muttered, earning a sharp poke in the ribs from Bertrand.

Mina turned towards Catherine, her head dropping in defeat.

"We're reading fourteen people in the manor." Mina muttered before doing a mental head count: Vlad, Erin Bertrand, Ingrid, herself, Catherine, the Nobles and Robin. That was nine. The two former Council members and Ryan in the cellar. That was another three. "That leaves two."

They all looked around the room, mentally performing head counts trying to work out whether Mina had counted correctly.

Each and every one of them coming to the same number twelve people.

Erin looked at Vlad, feeling as if ice was filling her. Vlad wasn't ready to face anyone, his speeding had shown that.

They needed to find the intruders before the intruders found them.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_As I said I would be grateful for any advice or suggestions on what to do._

_Thanks for reading._


	53. Revised Headcount

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you all so much for your support. I'm so touched and grateful for it all._

_As I said I was hurt by the abusive PMs from a number of people based on something was spotted by the side and I was told to do by the site. Thank you again for all your support during this time._

Chapter 53: Revised Headcount

Vlad ran a hand over his face, he looked around the room. Everyone was staring back at him expectantly like they were waiting for him to take charge.

Erin gave him a small smile, silently asking if he wanted her to organise this one as he wasn't fully recovered yet. Vlad shook his head, he appreciated her offer but he needed to do this.

"Mina you stay here with my in-laws, keep working on the sensors try to make them clearer." He couldn't resist that judging by the way they squirmed; it was the mood he was in. Mina needed back up and he really didn't trust them to be let loose in his home unsupervised. "Robin and Catherine you go together see what you can find on the east wing. Bertrand and Ingrid go to the cellar. Erin and me, we'll check out the west wing." He looked across to his wife who smiled at him, she was always ready to follow his lead.

"What do we do if we find anyone?" Ingrid asked Vlad quietly.

Vlad fixed her with a determined gaze, "They committed treason, there's only one punishment for that."

He didn't need to say it they could tell from the gravity of his words.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand led the way with Ingrid down the corridors. He moved stealthily.

"Is it getting easier?" Ingrid asked him quietly.

"Is what getting easier?" Bertrand asked her looking up and down; his eyes were far keener than hers. He knew exactly what to look for and what to look at for any signs of an intruder.

"Defying Olga." Ingrid closed her eyes as she said the words; the thought of Olga made her want to claw something's eyes out.

"I can delay it Ingrid but I can't stop it for long." His eyes seemed to catch something and his head snapped in that direction before focussing on the small moth that had caught his attention. He let out a soft hiss before focussing back on the path in front of him. "I want it over so we can be married."

Bertrand carried on but Ingrid froze in her tracks, he didn't notice as he was too absorbed in finding the intruder.

Ingrid managed to speak again, this time slightly strained. "We never actually did pick a date or really talk about it." She practically ran to catch up with him.

Fear gripped him, Ingrid had never formally said yes. "Have you changed your mind?"

"NO!" She answered immediately with a shout before realising that the intruders would have heard them, she dropped her voice down at his slightly annoyed glare at possibly scaring off their prey. "I was just wondering what mating was like."

"You don't mean that." Bertrand told her. Ingrid felt her jaw tightening at his matter of fact words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She felt hurt that he doubted her.

"It took you nearly four years to agree to marry me, Vlad and Erin only took six months. If we were true mates it would have happened sooner."

Ingrid shook her head; he couldn't use them as an example. Vlad and Erin's situation had been completely different to theirs. "That was different."

"We've got four hundred years between us Ingrid, being mates might not be the best idea. Married yes, mates no."

Ingrid didn't believe him for a minute and she was going to let him know it. "That's a fogging lame excuse and you know it."

"You're still in love with Will." He answered as another excuse. Ingrid couldn't deny that she'd always feel fond of Will but it wasn't love like she'd thought it was, it was attraction. Being with Bertrand had taught her that.

Ingrid tutted before laughing, "What's the real reason Bertrand? I want what Erin and Vlad have. They are mates in every sense of the word. They've had arguments but they'll always stick by each other like we will." Ingrid didn't care about the age gap and she didn't think her history with Will got in the way either, there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Everyone will take a look at this bite scar and think I'm mated or I have been mated before…" Ingrid's eyes flew to the scar before looking back up at him.

"They will know the truth…"

"Do you think that makes it any better?" He shouted at her through clenched teeth. "I was bitten by a woman, made loyal to her. The only bite I'm supposed to receive is a mating one if I ever chose to mate. You can't even look at it. If we mate I'll have two scars." Ingrid knew it was true, she couldn't look at it because she didn't like to be reminded of what Olga had done and how they'd failed to protect him.

"Erin has two." She defended.

"Vlad did both. I'll have one from you and one from her. I'm not like Erin a half fang. Anyone that sees it will know that someone else overpowered me. You'll be the second person to bite me not the first like you were supposed to. I can't accept that and in time you won't be able to either. We're not Vlad and Erin, we're not perfect…"

"Vlad and Erin are far from perfect!" She snapped at him, "Their first time together was based on the fact that it would being their only chance to show how much they loved each other. Vlad would have waited as long as it took if none of that had happened. They're hardly perfect, even they call joke about being Romeo and Juliet." Although Bertrand was really the one to blame for all of that in the first place.

"But they're happy! They have a baby on the way. I could never face my own children and tell them the reason I have two scars, let alone one." Ingrid felt as if a knife had been plunged into her stomach, she wanted children someday but Bertrand didn't because of his scar. She felt as if everything was crushing in on her. She needed to get focussed.

"So it comes down to pride?" She snapped at him. "I thought you'd gotten over that three years ago." She walked away from him, "I was wrong."

There weren't even words she could use to describe how angry and hurt she was with him at the moment.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled the door to behind him, clicking his fingers to lock it so no one else but him and Erin could open it. They'd nearly completely searched the whole of the west wing. There was no one here. He hated having slayer technology inside his home that didn't do the job that it was supposed to.

Vlad motioned with his hand for Erin to go ahead. The west wing held their own private quarters. Erin crept down the quarters, she knew exactly where every single squeaky floorboard was and took great care not to tread on a single one of them.

It might not have been considered noble for Vlad to follow Erin but experience with Olga and the others had taught him that vampires didn't confront them head on they preferred to sneak up behind them.

A closed door caught his eye and he pointed to it. Erin nodded showing she'd seen it as well. He gestured that he was about to enter the room and Erin nodded taking her place beside the door. He tipped his head to her, she nodded – she was ready.

One a mental count of three Vlad pushed the door open rushing into the room once the gap was wide enough.

Looking around the room all of the chairs and furniture was still in place in the corners of the room. Erin faltered as she realised that this large room was like this because it had always been planned for their nursery. They'd moved the furniture when they'd first moved in but that's as far as they'd gotten.

Neither of them could dwell on it at the moment though. Vlad's sharp eyes searched around the room looking for something or someone. He let out a groan as he came up with nothing.

"_Can't you brush your mind against theirs?"_ Erin asked him softly directly into his mind, fully aware that they may be heard any other way.

"_I've tried."_

"_And?"_ She asked in a tone that showed she hated him not giving her the complete information in one go.

_"Its nothing clear, emotions and colours. Nothing more."_ It was baffling him, nothing could resist his ability, the only way someone could was

"_Maybe you're not ready to activate that power fully yet."_ There was no telling how long it would be for all of Vlad's powers to work properly, perhaps they needed time to 'recharge' before he could use them to their full extent in his current state.

"_Maybe."_ He agreed.

He gestured back towards the doors, _"Three more rooms to go."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was once more becoming crowded as everyone was returning from their search. Mina snapped the cover onto the device. "Any luck?" She asked as she pushed herself up, wiping her hands on her knees leaving grey dust marks on the black material.

"Nothing." Vlad muttered, bending his knee and propping the sole of his shoe back up against the wall. Catherine and Robin shook their heads, they hadn't found anything either.

Ingrid leaned against the wall, she was tired. She'd had enough of running backwards and forwards trying to spot their intruders. "Nothing in the cellar."

"Its still reading fourteen people inside the manor." Mina had run multiple diagnostics and the answers always came back the same. The device wasn't malfunctioning, they did have two people unaccounted for in the manor.

Erin moved over to Vlad leaning back against him, she was nearly half way in her pregnancy and now she was feeling tired. She'd conceded to the fact that her pregnancy was going to be the vampire eight month long pregnancy, not the standard human nine. The rate their child was developing told her that, clearly he or she had gotten that trait from his or her father.

Vlad saw her drag her feet towards him, he knew she was tired and he wished he could let her rest but at the moment neither of them could risk it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

Ingrid closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds; she felt as if she could fall asleep against the wall in that moment, that was how she felt. An idea came to her mind, something that she hadn't considered but maybe others had. "Did anyone actually count the baby?" She asked curiously, everyone looked at Erin's stomach. Erin felt very subconscious and placed her hands on her stomach.

Mina rolled her eyes, it hadn't occurred to her at the time. The equipment was sensitive enough to pick up the vampires so it would make sense. "That still leaves one person on the loose in the manor."

Vlad pushed himself from the wall feeling tired, they couldn't let them roam freely, they couldn't risk the information that was gathered. "We'll try the east, Bertrand and Ingrid the west, Robin and Catherine the cellar." Perhaps different eyes might see something that had been missed.

Vlad turned back, realising that Erin wasn't with him. She seemed to be in a complete daze as he glance back at her. Erin looked up at Vlad, "Unless…" She whispered completely awestruck.

Vlad paused and turned slowly to face her, he sped until he stopped before her. "You think?" He asked softly.

Erin shrugged, it made sense to her. "It would explain everything."

"Care to let the rest of us join in?" Ingrid asked them.

Vlad didn't take his eyes from Erin. "There's not an intruder." Erin nodded frantically, a laugh escaping her. Vlad placed a hand on her stomach. "Erin's carrying twins."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	54. Contacting Dad

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope the last chapter didn't disappoint. It took me ages to type. I'm not fully sure how much longer this fic will be as I'm making sure everything is being resolved. It shouldn't be too much longer though._

_Has anyone got any names that go with Dracula? I'm looking for something normal but would fit in with the vampire world? I managed to find Nicola and that fitted in before but I obviously can't use it again._

Chapter 54: Contacting Dad

Everyone in the room stared at the couple as they tried to assimilate the information they had been given.

Ingrid looked at Bertrand, unsure exactly what to say. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she couldn't decide which words she wanted to formulate.

Vlad pulled Erin tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her back as she buried her head in his shoulder. Her legs nearly buckled as the news overwhelmed her leaving her to clutch at Vlad's back to support herself. Joy filled tears slipping down her cheeks as she laughed softly. Vlad rocked her from side to side, grinning madly.

Vlad gently moved his arms to her biceps and pushed her backwards, Erin went willingly. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and a slightly watery smile.

"Twins," Erin whispered, she was a twin so that might have had something to do with it but for a half fang to carry twins and the father being Grand High Vampire – it was significant for all of their kind. Vlad kissed her quickly, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back, he knew she was carrying twins, he just knew it.

"Erin's having twins?" Robin asked seeing the paternal look on his friend's face as he looked at Erin's bump. Vlad gently caressed the children under Erin's skin. She placed her hand on top of his, rubbing the back of his hands with her thumbs. "Unless Ingrid's…" Robin didn't get a chance to finish as she hit him around the back of his head for even suggesting that she might be pregnant.

"Vlad…" Ingrid began with disbelief in her voice. Vlad couldn't let himself be lulled into a false sense of security. "You know that twins…"

"Its not impossible Ingrid." Vlad answered her.

"Do you really think that Erin's carrying twins?" Ingrid wasn't doing it out of spite or jealousy or any other negative emotion she was voicing her concerns because she didn't want her brother to be hurt and disappointed.

Vlad whipped his head around to face Ingrid, determination in his eyes. "We've looked everywhere for the intruders, I don't think one person would come here on their own. I've can feel their minds. I know its twins." His voice was firm, he was sure of it now. It explained everything.

The sensations from earlier made sense, a jumble of colours and emotions nothing solid to focus on because it wasn't a developed mind, a mind that had experienced the world yet.

"Twins are born all the time to humans, why is it such a big deal…" Mina trailed off as she saw Ingrid looking at her.

"In our world twins are rarely born." Bertrand told Mina gently, "The last set of twins to be born was over a thousand years ago. That was to the most powerful clan at the time. Twins are almost sacred."

Robin couldn't help himself he spoke before anyone could stop him. "So Vlad and Erin are the first in a thousand years?" It had an obvious answer so no one bothered to say it.

Meanwhile Stephanie Noble swayed on her feet, "Twins. My daughter is having vampire twins." She clutched at her husband's hand until her knuckles turned white. Tom looked as if he was about to faint himself. He was completely ignoring the happiness his daughter was exuding.

"How will this hurt Erin?" Tom wanted an answer from Vlad, there had to be a reason why twins were rare.

Erin rolled her eyes, she felt fine and she was sure that she would be fine throughout. "I'll be fine. I'm was a slayer remember, I was brought up to be tough." There was bitterness in her voice and Vlad kissed her jaw lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I'll be with Erin throughout just like before," Vlad told them, "This is what she wants. Twins are a surprise but she can handle carrying them." Vlad knew she could, Erin gave him a small smile at his faith in her.

"Breeding…"

"Don't *ever* refer to her being pregnant as breeding." Ingrid snapped before Vlad could. "Erin is having a… two children with the vampire she loves. Breeding is being forced to have children. Erin had never been forced by Vlad to do anything. Don't insult either of them because you didn't get your own way. You will have grandchildren, if you ever want to see them treat their parents with respect." Ingrid had accepted that if Vlad was sure then there was no point in going against him – he was usually right.

Tom quietened at Ingrid's outburst. "You're not telling our kind until after Erin gives birth then?" Erin felt fear race through her at the thought of giving birth, she was dreading it. She didn't know much about it, she knew about the breather way but she didn't know if it was the same in terms of pain. She distracted herself by focusing on Ingrid's question shaking her head in answer.

That would open more cans of worms than they could handle.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had his legs stretched out in front of him in a v shape. Erin sat inside them with her back leaning against his chest, her eyes were closed and she was clearly sleeping off the events of the last few days. He didn't want to move her, even though he knew he should. He was just far too comfortable where he was.

Vlad looked down, he couldn't believe that there were two children growing inside of his beautiful wife. Twins were highly prized and revered in their culture, Erin would gain even more respect for accomplishing the task of conceiving twins but all he truly cared about was the fact that he loved his children already before even meeting them.

Ingrid looked behind her wishing that Bertrand was in the room, he'd only left to have some time on his own – to sulk, she snidely told herself – and he still wasn't back. The longer he was away the more she began to panic, she knew Olga's influence couldn't be held at bay for long without her near.

Robin seemed to be watching Vlad's actions closely, the way his friend's eyes were fixed on Erin. Robin couldn't get used to the softness that always lingered in Vlad's eyes or the way a single word from Erin could stop him from doing something he'd regret. The Vlad he'd known was still in front of him but Erin had helped him mature into a father to be.

"Maybe its time you invited your Dad back, tell him he'll have two grandchildren." Vlad pulled his arms from around Erin quickly, forcing her to be woken and slip backwards slightly before standing up and moving across the room.

"No Robin," Vlad told him fiercely. He wasn't going to go through this.

"He's your Dad."

"He rejected me, that means he rejected my wife and my unborn children." Vlad couldn't forget that easily.

"He has to admit you're a Dracula now."

Vlad turned sharply as he felt his eyes sting. "The family honour meant more to him than his own son." Families were supposed to stick by each other throughout crises, not abandon each other at the first sign of trouble.

Robin shook his head, Vlad was forgetting something. "He's a vampire Vlad."

"So am I!" He yelled at his friend. There was no hate in his tone as there used to be, he was a vampire and he could protect his family because he was one. He didn't want to be anything else now.

"_Vlad."_ Erin spoke quietly into his mind, getting him to lower his voice. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself but only succeeding in lowering his voice a fraction.

"Inside me there is a thousand times more evil than in him but I could never do what he's done to me. I could never reject Erin or any other member of my family,"

"Apart from mum." Ingrid muttered under her breath. Vlad nodded, he could ignore her she'd only caused his whole family pain but he couldn't ever reject someone cold bloodedly like the Count had done.

"Family comes before honour, he knew I didn't do it intentionally but he didn't care. I don't want to see him."

Ingrid placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. She was on his side, she was used to being rejected by their father but what he'd done to Vlad was uncalled for.

Robin squinted slightly as he winced, "So if I said I contacted him…"

"You had no right!" Vlad turned a fierce shade of grey at Robin's admission. His fists clenched at his side and his jaw locked into place.

"Erin!" Ingrid called, seeing that her brother was about to lose his temper. Erin pushed herself up from where she was settled on the seat. Vlad didn't notice her move at all until she came to rest in front of Vlad.

"I'll deal with it." She told Vlad, tracing his jaw lightly. "I'll speak to your father." She's suggested it originally as an incentive to get his halves to merge as one but she would never have gone behind his back to arrange a meeting. She could tell which Vlad was more dominant at the moment – his reflection.

Vlad didn't look at her he kept his eyes focussed on Robin, Robin squirmed under Vlad's penetrating gaze. "I don't want to see him."

"That's why I'll do it. You are a Dracula with or without your reflection." She looked at Robin, "When's he arriving?"

"Sunset tomorrow." That gave her just under a day to prepare and get her mate to calm down. Speaking of Vlad his jaw snapped open as he was about to say something to do with that piece of information but a sharp poked from Erin in the ribs told him it was better if he kept it to himself. She looked behind Vlad seeing Ingrid frantically glancing towards the door. "Ingrid?" She asked softly in concern.

"Just looking for Bertrand," She admitted, he'd been away for far too long. "You know how hard it gets from him if he's away from me for too long." She was terrified he'd lose the limited freedom he'd already gained and end up back in Olga's clutches, even if she was in a murderous mood with him.

Erin looked at Ingrid, it had completely slipped her mind after everything they'd been going through. "About that…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_I'd be grateful for any suggestions of names that you can think of._

_Thanks for reading._


	55. Time

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm calling this saga (affectionately) 'The Cursed Saga'. Ever since I began it there's been one problem after another after another, yesterday was no exception. I want to finish it, I'm sorry for all the delays. Unfortunately as many of you pointed out there are some people who hate me writing for reasons I won't mention and I had to deal with the site last night again. False allegations coming up again – a hilarious one this time._

_I was accused (not by the author) of copying some of the plots for my Truth and Consequences Saga, which was posted back in November through to January, from a fic posted four months *after* it. I must be becoming telepathic!_

_The stunt I pulled with the twins… I didn't really want to have Erin go into labour and suddenly they have twins I wanted them to find out first. I hope no one really minded._

Chapter 55: Time

Ingrid's eyes shone with hope, widening just a fraction. They were words she'd longed to hear but then again lead settled in her stomach – Erin's tone wasn't positive but it wasn't negative either it was neutral.

Erin rolled her tongue in her mouth, she wasn't sure how she was going to broach this. It had been gnawing at her for a while but getting Vlad's reflection back had been the main objective. Without that her idea would never have even been considered possible anyway.

Ingrid could hear every sound in the room, the ticking of the clock, the breathing of the slayers, Robin's heart beating ten to a dozen at Vlad's anger, the grinding of her brother's teeth. She wanted Erin to continue but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

Erin slowly opened her mouth, her voice barely louder than the whispering of the wind. "Vlad has the power to separate a reflection from a vampire…"

"How do you know that?" Ingrid asked her scoffing slightly.

"Olga had to use the power in Sethius' bone to do it. Vlad is more powerful than Sethius, he should be able to do it." It was plausible, Sethius' bone had been channelled directly into the mirror to make it reabsorb his reflection. They would need an unbound mirror of course to make it possible.

"Erin…" Vlad was sceptical. He didn't think he could summon the power to do it. Erin saw his own self-doubt and she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She knew he was capable of it, she hated the fact he doubted himself. He'd never been praised for something that he'd done genuinely, he'd only been praised when he'd manipulated a situation to appear that he'd thought of the solution on the spot, just like the Carpathian Feast.

"Octa said we might find something to help us in Racalud's palace."

"You think she meant that?" Vlad asked her, thinking back there hadn't been anything else of use in there.

"We didn't find anything else Vlad." Erin told him quietly. "It has to be the answer."

"Who's Octa?" Ingrid asked, looking between them. She didn't like the feeling of being left out of a conversation. Not to mention the fact she didn't like a name being thrown in that she didn't now she could trust or not.

"Someone who tried to give Erin animal blood rather than soy blood. She miscarried a few times as a vampire, she was jealous of Erin's pregnancy." Erin looked down; she wondered how other half fangs might feel at her doing the impossible. Granted their love was manufactured it wouldn't stop the pain of missing out on something that she'd achieved.

"A half fang?" Ingrid asked.

"She was." Vlad told her quietly.

"No one can stop being a half fang."

"She's mortal." Erin confirmed, "She killed her own master." Ingrid opened her mouth to protest that it was impossible.

"Then Bertrand can kill…"

"It'll take too long." Erin told her, "If one of us kills her then nothing will happen, Bertrand will still be devoted to a dead mistress. You know what that does to vampire minds." She trailed off, letting the gravity of her word sink in. Bertrand would go mad, he would be torn between avenging Olga and being with Ingrid. It would pick at their relationship, slowly destroying it. "Bertrand needs to do it himself and we need to act now. As strong as he is it'll still take him years to do it."

Ingrid shook her head, there was more at stake here that Bertrand's loyalty. "If Bertrand separates from his refection he'll die!"

Erin shook her head, "His reflection will still exist he'll be fine." Bertrand would only turn to dust if something happened to his reflection, it would be just like pushing his life force from his body. Nothing would happen to his flesh remains.

"What if he becomes a gene fang?" Ingrid snapped at her.

"It's a risk." Erin answered. "But it's the only solution I can think of."

"You're not doing it."

"You're deciding for him?" Erin asked, she wanted Bertrand to be the one who answered her.

"Yes I am, I'm not going to risk losing him." Ingrid never spoke so bluntly in front of so many people in the room about her feelings. She spoke to Erin and Vlad about them but she was usually the strongest of them all. She still hid behind the 'feelings make you weak' wall she'd built years ago.

Vlad rolled his eyes and decided that for the sake of his children that he'd better interrupt. "Its up to Bertrand." They turned to look at him and he resisted flinching at Ingrid's scathing look. "I know what its like to have a reflection ripped from you," He told her softly, "its painful but not impossible." He was proof of that. Erin gave him a small smile in appreciation, Bertrand wouldn't go through as much pain as Vlad had but it still wouldn't be an easy experience. "We need to ask him…"

"No!" Ingrid snapped sharply, Erin and Vlad looked at each other before looking in sync at her. Ingrid noticed and looked away sharply, feeling uncomfortable at her outburst.

"Its Bertrand's decision." Vlad told his sister, he wasn't going to go by what she said. Bertrand had the right to choose. "Whatever's happened between you," Ingrid looked at him sharply, Vlad had obviously picked up on it a lot quicker than she'd hoped, "doesn't come into this understand?" Ingrid nodded slowly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand and Ingrid stood on completely opposite sides of the room, something Vlad hadn't seen for years. He tried to ignore it but he found his attention constantly being distracted by it.

"So when the reflection is separated what happens then?" Bertrand asked Erin quietly.

"We treat the two halves with the device. That's what the device was designed for, to work on a half fang – the equivalent of half a vampire." Erin was as strong as a full vampire because she'd been trained and it was Vlad who'd bitten her. He'd given her more power. "Then we merge you together again."

"I'm not the same person without a reflection." Bertrand warned her. Erin nodded slowly, she knew that. It would be a frightening experience for Bertrand having had his reflection for four hundred years.

It scared him, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't know who he was before without his reflection. Those were the years of his life he preferred not to think about.

"I know."

"Will the scars go when I turn mortal?" He asked her softly, his hand subconsciously reaching up towards them before he grimaced and pulled his hand back down at the feeling of the bobbles that had been left when the wound healed.

Vlad shook his head; a vampire's bite was a permanent mark. "No." He knew it was different to Bertrand, Vlad had willingly accepted his; Bertrand hadn't. Bertrand's eyes dropped in defeat.

A loud creaking made Vlad look across to his sister. Erin followed his gaze, clearly it had distracted her as well. Ingrid pushed herself from the wall she'd been leaning against. With barely a glance towards Bertrand she stormed from the room.

"_Go after her."_ Erin whispered into his mind. Needing no further encouragement he followed his sister.

"How long have I got to think about it?" Bertrand whispered.

"As long as you need but I don't think there's another option."

"I can kill her." He sounded like he wanted to do it.

"I know but wanting to and being able to are different things, if you try you could fall back under her spell." Erin gave him the gentlest of smiles, she gently squeezed his shoulder. "Take your time."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Ingrid?" Vlad called through the door. He could see his sister silhouetted against the window. Ingrid jumped but she didn't turn to face him trying her best to recover.

"Congratulations on the twins." She whispered, her voice coming out hoarse as she spoke. Vlad narrowed his eyes at her something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing *is* wrong." Ingrid protested, trying her best to sound strong.

"Ingrid the twins won't take any power…" She let out another sob at the word twins. Vlad began to grow more worried now, this wasn't the strong, emotionless sister he was used to.

"What *is* wrong?" He asked again, firmer than before. Vlad stepped fully into the room, closing the door gently behind him. He wasn't going to leave until he had an answer. Then he realised she'd sobbed on the word 'twins', she couldn't be broody could she? Vlad never thought of how Erin being pregnant might affect Ingrid, either that or… His mouth became dry. This really wasn't a question he felt comfortable asking his sister. "Are you…?" He began to ask in fear, a selfish part of him wanted it not to be true. He loved the idea of Erin carrying twins. He didn't know how to go back now, it would almost be like losing a child.

"No and I'll never be." She told him firmly.

"Ingrid just because Bertrand's loyal to Olga…"

"He doesn't want to explain his scar to them!" Ingrid shouted at him angrily. "That means no children, it also means no mating." Ingrid wanted to be mated, she'd seen the happiness it brought Erin and Vlad and she wanted to felt that too.

Vlad didn't see how the scar was such a big deal. "Erin has two scars. It makes no difference how many sets you've got."

"Erin is a half fang, Bertrand is a full vampire. Bertrand can't cope with having two sets, he thinks it makes him weak."

Vlad did know something about scars and weakness, he honestly felt like he might have some understanding of Bertrand even if it was from the opposite side – not wearing a bite scar but causing it. "Do you know why she has two sets of scars?" Vlad asked her.

Ingrid gave him a look; the answer to that question was obvious. "Because you're mated."

Vlad let out the sigh of the frustrated, "Do you know why you can *see* two sets of scars?" Ingrid shook her head, "I wanted to line the bites up, bite her in exactly the same place so no one would see the first set of scars."

Ingrid's brow furrowed, "Why didn't you?"

"Erin wouldn't let me." Vlad told his sister, he'd never tell her under any other circumstances.

Ingrid gave him an irritated smile, "That's not the same."

Vlad continued, ignoring her. "I'm ashamed because I was the one who bit her in the first place, I hated that first scar and Erin knows that." He closed his eyes as he tried to erase the memory of her blood all over him pouring from a wound that was fatal. He shook his head trying to remove the picture his mind created – his memory was too perfect to deal with it all over again. "She sees it as a mark of how much I loved her to change her and the fact it meant we could spend our unlives together, no matter what I say she won't see it another way."

Ingrid saw Bertrand's scar as a sign of how much he loved her and how loyal he was to their family for not betraying them willingly. If only she could get Bertrand to see it that way, like Erin wished for Vlad to.

Ingrid's voice softened. "You have a reason for that, Andrew plunged a stake into her."

"I was distracted and she took the stake that was meant for me." Vlad was still angry with himself for allowing himself to get distracted in the first place. However he knew that if he hadn't changed her he would have been forced to before their mating ceremony.

"Still Bertrand doesn't have a reason for it. He knows I don't hold it against him, it wasn't his fault but his pride is in the way."

Vlad nodded in agreement, pride was hard to shake in all people, not just Bertrand. However Bertrand only had his pride, he didn't have a home anymore. "Bertrand fought against Olga, he wouldn't betray our family willingly that's why she bit him. Its something he should be proud of." He paused to let his words sink in, "But remember it isn't an easy thing to accept. I have a scar on my leg and on my shoulders but it's the one on my leg I don't like Erin seeing because she saw how bad it was and it showed that I failed her because I let my reflection be taken." Vlad always tried to shield it from her but Erin knew best and usually grabbed his leg and held it in place to prove her point.

"Erin doesn't care about scars, like I don't care about Bertrand's."

"Scars mean different things to different people." Vlad lifted his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "Give him time."

"How much time?" Ingrid wasn't the best person at waiting. She knew how Bertrand felt waiting for her now.

"As long as he needs."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	56. Dad's Back

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

I've got four sets if first names now, just a little unsure about middle ones. I asked ages ago but the plots changed about six times so far…

_So I'd be grateful for any suggestions: what genders should the twins be?_

Chapter 56: Dad's Back

The rubber soles on the young vampire's shoes squeaked against the varnished floorboards as he paced backwards and forwards trying to figure something out. He rarely paced now, it was a habit he'd picked up from Erin and a habit he hated seeing in her.

Erin was sitting comfortably on the couch in their main family room. The pair were on their own at the moment, everyone else as busy doing whatever they had to do.

Vlad looked at her sitting calmly on the seat, it only worried him more. He made a decision. "I'm not letting you face him."

"What can he do Vlad?" Erin asked him, tired of this conversation already. She sipped at her soy blood and watched him wear a hole into the floor. She was enjoying the new combination she'd found – soy blood and custard. It gave it a milkshake like texture. Vlad had now begun to pretend not to notice her combinations; it made him feel sick otherwise.

"Accidentally hurt you and the twins."

"Vlad he's your father, he wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"But…"

"I'm not letting you face him." She repeated, there was no way she'd let Vlad face him first. Vlad had been hurt by his father's decision and Erin knew he wouldn't forgive it easily. It was Vlad's deepest fear – rejection. Robin had ignited the fear when he'd taken Vlad's place in his family and Vlad had suffered for that.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Vlad had never let her go up against his father alone – as in not with him around. He didn't doubt she could handle herself, Erin always seemed to be able to but it didn't stop him worrying. Especially now.

"I can handle you Vlad." Erin told him firmly. If she could handle the most evil vampire in existence she was sure she could handle his father.

Vlad nodded slowly, unsure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He had a feeling it was supposed to be a compliment – of sorts.

He reached for the bottle of soy blood next to her, the conversation was over. Erin was more determined in her pregnancy so there was no point in arguing for much longer besides she now had the ability to scare people and get away with it citing her pregnancy as the reason.

He wrapped his hand around the bottle only for it to be slapped sharply. "I need that." She told him, not a hint of apology in her eyes. Vlad immediately let go of the bottle; she gave him a small cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes, she was becoming protective of her food. He kissed her forehead letting her know he didn't mind and mentally reminding himself to put more soy blood in their room. Erin closed her eyes at the contact with a small smile, his tenderness always contrasting what he was supposed to be.

Vlad grabbed a bottle of blood from the small fridge he kept in there, he didn't bother to pour it he just drank it straight from the bottle. He reached across to the table and grabbed an apple, he showed it to Erin who nodded. He threw it to her she caught it eagerly and took a large bite. He grabbed another shining, green apple and twirled it around in his fingers. He lifted it up to his mouth and bit into it, feeling the juice coat his lips.

"Why are twins so rare?" Erin asked him quietly as Vlad came to sit next to her. She felt the seat dip as he positioned himself down. He chewed on the apple noisily, earning a groan from Erin causing him to smirk.

Vlad shook his head, there was no answer to that. "I don't know." He admitted to her, there had only been four sets born in vampire history. They would be the fifth and for Vlad in the position he was in was the first powerful vampire to have twins. Both of the twins would have the power Vlad could wield but no other children of theirs would. "You know that they'll be treated differently being twins." Vlad warned her. It was one thing to be the child of the Chosen One but another to be twins of the Chosen One.

"How differently?"

"I don't know." He conceded, he didn't quite know how differently they'd be treated, it wasn't like he had any previous experience to draw on. "They'll be precious to our kind being so rare. They'll treat them with respect."

"Even though a half fang is their mother." A dull pang in her chest at the thought of them being tainted for her not being born a vampire.

Vlad tipped her chin upwards, "Even more so. Erin you've done the impossible twice, you're pregnant and carrying twins. They'll have no choice but to respect you."

Erin looked down at her stomach, it was why she'd shown earlier and why her appetite had been stranger much sooner than she'd expected. Also it was the reason the morning sickness had been unbearable.

"You know Augustus will enjoy selling of the other twin to the highest bidder." Erin spat angrily. Both twins would be forced into arranged marriages now.

"Maybe not." Vlad told her with a smirk. Erin's ears picked up his slightly humorous tone and she had a feeling that he might have a plan.

Erin nudged his shoulder with hers, she didn't like being kept in the dark she wanted answers. "What do you know?"

"VLADIMIR!" A call echoed through the building. Erin didn't respond, she was careful not to but she saw the emotions flicker across Vlad's face in a frenzy. Erin watched as his head lowered until he looked through the tops of his eyes and fangs snapped down, glistening in the light. The faint traces of grey began to creep across his face. Erin caught his jaw, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the flesh between his jaw and ear, just above his mating scar. She heard him give a light moan and pulled away seeing she'd distracted him completely. His fangs had retracted and his eyes were closed.

"Stay here." She told him firmly. Vlad nodded as she struggled to stand up. She moved away from the seat only for Vlad to grab her wrist and tug her back towards him. She came into contact with his chest, he stood as quick as a flash.

He kissed her softly, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. He smiled as she moaned when he brushed his tongue over hers. She gripped his shoulders, her finger curling and digging into the soft material of his shirt. He pulled back, looking at her slightly swollen lips, he'd missed being able to kiss her without worrying about air.

"Thank you." He whispered. Erin smiled and nodded, before reluctantly pulling away from him and speeding from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count was growing impatient with being kept in the foyer. Vlad had made it clear when he and Erin had moved into the manor that the Count would not be allowed to walk around his home when he arrived. He knew that Vlad would be beyond angry at his reaction to his son losing his reflection but he was only obeying his culture. He glanced at the pictures Vlad had placed on the wall, Vlad wasn't into art but he'd been given some portraits to commemorate special occasions involving himself.

The main one was a portrait of a man and a woman, there was a hint of a smile in their expressions, they were leaning against something – a balcony perhaps. Affection was on their faces as they were dressed in renaissance period clothes. Their fingers were laced together tightly, no space in between them. There was something captivating about the oil painting.

They seemed to want to stay together but had to part. The male was climbing over the balcony, not seated on it as he'd originally thought. There was an air of fear at being caught that radiated from the painting, a hint at something secret and forbidden.

A whooshing behind him made him take his eyes from the painting. He looked along the corridor coming face to face with the emotionless face of his daughter in law.

"Where's Vlad?" The Count asked Erin as he glanced around her. Trying to see if Vlad was lurking in the background somewhere. His eyes flickered to her with undisguised surprise at Vlad allowing her to be alone with him.

Erin didn't move her eyes to give away Vlad's location to where he might be in the manor. "He doesn't want to speak to you let alone see you."

The Count stood tall, "Robin invited me back, Vladdy has his reflection…."

"Vlad *is* Grand High Vampire. That means he's the one in charge. Breathers don't have any say in our world." She was using terms he'd appreciate her using. Short sentences gave more impact to her words, although her teeth were almost clenched as she spoke. "Robin had no business calling you." Erin knew he'd done it while he was searching for their intruder, that would have been the only opportunity he'd had, either that or the small window when she and Vlad were… talking in their room.

"Your child…"

"Children." Erin corrected without thinking.

The Count blinked slowly, "What?"

"My children, Vlad's fathered twins." She told him bluntly. Her hand instinctively coming to her stomach, wearing Vlad's t-shirt it wasn't as obvious that she was pregnant unless she turned.

The Count shook his head, a patronising look on his face. "Twins are rare."

"Maybe but we're having them." Erin told him, she wasn't prepared to believe anything else. She knew in her heart that she was carrying twins and there was nothing that could be said to convince her otherwise. She steered the conversation back towards its original goal, "You should leave."

"My son…"

"You *rejected* him!" She shouted angrily, making the entire foyer shake. The Count looked around at her in surprise. The paintings on the wall vibrated wildly, the chairs and table shook. "It is up to Vlad when he wants to see you. He has his reflection back inside him and I wouldn't risk crossing either half of him, or are you forgetting the last time you crossed his reflection?" She knew the Count hadn't forgotten the sensation of his flesh burning because of the garlic.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." He told her, "Vampire women cannot speak against men, especially not half fangs." He scoffed at her, something he shouldn't have done.

Erin took a menacing step forward, her hand outstretched, she could feel the familiar tingle of a fireball preparing to form. "Vlad changed that law three years ago and you know that. I am his Queen, I was Grand High Vampire YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Her voice grew louder and louder with each passing moment.

The Count took an involuntary step backwards at her fierceness. Her fangs hadn't even dropped and she was terrifying. It amazed him how she could calm Vlad and make him listen without resorting to this.

"Vlad does not want to see you. I'm not sure when he will but the best thing you can do for him is leave him alone for now." She paused letting her words sink in, "Vlad has enough on his plate at the moment, he's just become a full vampire again. He's happy for the first time in weeks because he's found out about the twins." She smiled at remembering his silly grin, "Don't take it away from him, he's not ready to deal with you as well."

"Erin…" The Count began to plead, he'd never pleaded with a woman before.

"Vlad's not ready." She repeated, firmer and with determination this time, she showed her teeth but didn't extend them, giving a hint that she was prepared to if necessary.

"When will he be?"

"I don't know. You rejected your own son, you knew he wasn't a gene fang in the true sense of the world. Its not something that can be forgiven and forgotten over night."

The Count looked at her, his eyes full of apology. Erin didn't let it affect her, she wasn't going to. "I am sorry."

Erin's voice softened. "Sometimes sorry just isn't enough."

The Count nodded in agreement, she was right; with nothing further to do or say he vanished just as she'd asked.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slumped her posture as soon as he'd vanished from her sight. She felt drained; she turned to lean against the wall. Her eyes closing as she slid down it. She felt nervous from the

Bertrand looked at Erin, "Erin?"

Erin looked up at Bertrand.

"To stop me being loyal… what do you need?"

Erin smiled at him, a grin across her face before serious set in. It was the only idea they had and she wasn't sure that it would work but she'd convinced Bertrand. A small chance was better than none at all.

However getting to the point of actually testing it out wasn't so easy.

"Two things and I'm not sure if we'll get them."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	57. Modification Request

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like to apologise, last week I lost my temper and needed a few days to recover. I've included a note to say what tipped me over the edge in the next chapter. I'm glad to say I found the strength to carry on although it was difficult to do so._

_After all there aren't that many chapters left… and I hope to get this finished by Monday at the latest._

Chapter 57: Modification Request

"What do you need?" Bertrand repeated quietly. He wanted to be free of the device.

"We need the device…" Erin told him quietly. They needed the device to be modified slightly to be used on Bertrand's DNA. Actually the device was two things but she wasn't going to tell him that, she'd deal with that herself.

"You said two things." Bertrand told her, his eyes narrowing as Erin shuffled nervously in front of him like she used to all those years ago. His gaze was piercing; it almost made her want to press her hands to her throat to stop herself being bitten.

"We need a sample of your blood, to see how long it would take for you to convert to a gene fang."

"My blood hasn't been pumped around my veins in four hundred years."

Erin shook her head, "Its still in there. A small sample will still tell us what we need." She told him gently, in Bertrand's day a blood sample was unheard of. The only way to get blood was to deliberately cut yourself with a knife, needles weren't around then.

"What happens if my blood type doesn't fight it quickly?" Bertrand asked her quietly.

"Then we can't do this unless you're prepared to become a gene fang indefinitely."

The decision was a grave one, it was something that needed to be though about.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin braced herself on the doorframe; she closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She knew there was nothing to be scared of but they'd never deliberately asked for her parents' help before. She needed to be strong when speaking to Vlad about this. It was her idea so it was her responsibility although she knew he supported her to the hilt.

She straightened up and took slow and deliberate steps into the room.

Vlad could feel and hear her hesitation by the door; he didn't like to remind her that his ears were more sensitive. Erin would tell him, she couldn't hide secrets from him anymore. He knew all her tells.

"He's gone." Erin told Vlad her fingertips kissing the scar on his neck as she walked behind him before circling him to sit next to him.

"I heard you shouting." He told her with a smile, although it wasn't a shout as in her growing angry – she'd had the tone of command. He saw her freeze slightly before turning to face him. "What is it?" He asked her, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so she might as well get the question out of the way although he had a feeling she wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Erin looked down and away before drawing her eyes back to him. Vlad waited patiently not pushing her. He didn't want her to clam up or for her hormones to get the better of her.

"I faced your dad," She spoke slowly and Vlad knew that she wasn't finished yet. "So," She whispered quietly.

"You want me to face your parents?"

"With me." She added quickly. "I need to ask them to help Bertrand, they know more about the device and can modify it to work on him." She told him quietly. "The last time I was alone with them they refused to let me come back to you."

"Erin it's different this time." He assured her kissing her forehead lightly.

"They can still say no to spite me. Look at me Vlad, you know I'm not the perfect daughter."

"They're not the perfect parents!" He protested immediately, "Erin I don't think of them as your parents. They may have given you life, life I took away…" Erin caught his jaw, shaking her head. He wasn't allowed to travel that dark path; he couldn't get away from it once he did. He blinked tipping his head, "I know I sound like a true vampire when I say this but as far as I'm concerned after everything *they* did to you I don't want to ever think of them unless I have to." Erin nodded, he was right after all. She felt the same as cold and heartless as it sounded. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "But I will support you in this. I want the old Bertrand back."

"Thank you."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked over her shoulder to Vlad, he nodded to her giving her the courage to continue. He watched them closely unfortunately looking like a lion scouting his prey. He didn't want to be surprised at all by them.

Erin stepped more fully into the room, glad her parents were alone. If they weren't she knew they'd make more of a scene out of this than they already would. "I need you to help Bertrand."

Tom scoffed and Steph's eyes widened. "We've already helped him once, it didn't work." She knew it took courage for her daughter to ask them.

"Because the device was designed for me." She told them firmly. "And please don't start that argument up again," It wasn't a plea it was a command, she wasn't in the mood for her decisions to be questioned once again. Her parents looked at each other in surprise at her tone of authority.

"Why now?" Steph asked them curiously, "Why not wait until you've killed Olga."

"A bite has more effects than loyalty, especially if the biter is killed." Vlad answered sharply, Erin stepped back showing she was prepared to let him handle it. "We can't wait months for him to be able to kill Olga, each day he's here he's a risk to us all." Vlad told them, it was true Bertrand was a risk. "It needs to be sorted quickly. I want my children to be born in peace. Ignore the fact they're vampires, if Bertrand isn't sorted and Olga isn't' dealt with everyone will be slaughtered. Is that clear enough?"

Steph nodded convinced, but Thomas wasn't. "You brought this on yourself, taking Erin and making her Queen…"

"Bertrand came to me to train me, he knew nothing about Erin and the Council didn't want to lose power to anyone. They wanted to control me, if anyone's to blame for this situation its you. If you hadn't forced our hands to become engaged and mated quickly the Council wouldn't have pulled this stunt so soon." Vlad wasn't going to mince his words, he wanted them to understand the role they'd played in all of this.

The Nobles looked at each other. Thomas looked at her, "Why would we help someone who tried to kill Erin?"

"He tried to kill you Erin, use your blood for that vampire book." Steph reminded her. Erin needed to think, all of her decisions since Ryan had been bitten were questionable in their eyes. Although Vlad should be flattered that he wasn't solely to blame for these questionable decisions.

Erin shrugged, "I know. He's not that vampire anymore." Although at times Erin knew he could be when he felt caged in. Ingrid had changed him.

Vlad decided it was better if he took the blame for that. "He only did it because of me."

"Vlad." Erin shook her head telling him to stop before her parents hated him even further, it was bad enough but this could make things even worse for them.

Vlad gave her a look, not a controlling one but one that meant he was determined to do this. "No Erin, if that's what they hold over Bertrand then its time they knew why he did it."

"What do you mean because of you?" Tom asked, stepping forward to wards Vlad, Vlad didn't move he just stared him down.

"I refused to lead an army on the slayers so Bertrand wanted to do it himself. He took Erin because Erin cut her hand on the book. He thought her blood was the key to power." Vlad's gaze didn't waver he just looked at his father-in-law.

"You…" Tom stepped forward, Vlad didn't move his lips curled but that was all. Erin got in between them quickly, stopping before one of them was injured.

"We're putting the past in the past." She told them both firmly, Vlad looked at her before nodding seeing the fierce determination in her eyes.

Vlad spoke softly, "Things have changed in four years and we need to find a way that's best for all our kinds. To do that I need Bertrand back."

Tom looked away, he didn't want to consider the vampire's request. "Dad, please." Erin pleaded with him, "Forget about the license, the mating and the babies. Think about everything else for once. Olga can't be left in power, we need Bertrand back before we can act."

"You wouldn't be involved in any of this if it wasn't for his family."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Erin wouldn't have anything to do with vampires if it hadn't been for you either. Yes I killed Erin,"

"Vlad…" Erin began softly trying to stop him.

"I've accepted that but as selfish as it sounds she's mine forever. She can't be mortally wounded, bitten or age. She can have my children. I've given her a life that makes her happy, I'm asking that by helping Bertrand that you let me keep on making her happy. If he's not cured and Olga gets too much power then she'll never be happy again, she won't even survive. Just think of Erin as your daughter nothing more, nothing less."

Steph looked at Erin as her eyes began to glisten. Her young child was all grown up and about to have children of her own, with a husband of her own. They couldn't make choices for her anymore no matter how much they tried because she had her own life now. That made her mind up for her.

Steph decided to answer, "It'll take some modification to make it compatible for him." She warned Erin, "It won't be easy."

It wasn't an easy 'yes' but Erin would accept it. "Thank you." She whispered sincerely before smiling at Vlad.

Things were starting to improve.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid had overheard the conversation in Vlad's training room. Vlad really should have a door installed in that room. He'd never learned after she'd caught him and Erin being 'distracted' during their training a year before.

A door would've stopped her hearing something that made her angry, although in truth she doubted she would have been able to keep away and would have probably pressed her ear against it.

Erin would never have asked unless Bertrand had agreed and that made her angrier that he could risk his life in such a way.

Ingrid eventually caught up with Bertrand in the library. "How could you be so stupid?" Ingrid shouted at Bertrand. She couldn't believe he was willing to chance his reflection being taken.

"Its my choice."

"You could kill her instead!"

Bertrand's jaw clenched, he'd love to kill her but as much as he hated to admit it he doubted that he'd be able to kill Olga he was only half loyal but he didn't think he could do it. "Ingrid…" He began but gave up. He decided to change tactic, "I can't marry you until I'm free…"

"I don't want to be married!" She shouted at him furiously. "I want to be mated!" Why couldn't he see how much she loved him?

"Is this about being mated or wanting to match your brother?" He snapped at her, Ingrid's eyes narrowed. He'd aimed and missed knowing her insecurities concerning her brother always being the 'true' Dracula, it would have worked for not the fact that Ingrid knew what he was up to – he was trying to push her away.

"You haven't brought that up in…" She mentally counted, "Three years, is that really the best you can do?" Bertrand growled angrily, their temper spans matched although at the moment as she'd realised the stunt he'd tried to pull her anger vanished. "I want to be mated not to match Vlad but because I love you."

"We won't be mated!" He told her firmly, "I'm not wearing two sets of marks!"

"I don't care about them," She protested vehemently, "I love you, the marks show every vampire that you wouldn't betray us."

"I let myself be taken! I let it happen!" He shouted at her, he pushed her away gently. "I'm tired of this conversation, it was over two days ago!"

"This is about our future, its not over until you see sense!" Ingrid snapped at him. "We will be mated Bertrand and we will have children!"

"I can't face children asking me why their father has two sets of marks…"

"So no children?" Ingrid asked him, Bertrand looked away. In effect that was what he was saying. Ingrid's jaw clenched, his pride was going to destroy them. She grabbed his jaw and yanked his head towards Erin who was pretending to ignore their argument and focus on grabbing her laptop. "I want what Erin has, we don't have to have children now. They weren't planning them now." Erin bristled involuntarily, she knew what was expected of her and she knew there were probably whisperings already in their world. "Look how happy they are." She whispered.

Bertrand's face was raw with pain and grief before a mask slid over it, it was out of his hands. "I don't have a choice Ingrid." He looked at her.

Ingrid's fists clenched at her side before opening rapidly. Erin noticed what she was doing and decided to step in, no longer hiding the fact she had been privy to their conversation. A fireball shot from them nearly hitting the wall near Erin. Erin saw the fireball out of the corner of her eyes and shot out her hand, another fireball countered it, making it fizzle out into nothing. She'd seen Vlad do it more than once before and she wasn't going to let any of her home be damaged.

"If either of you burn my house down I swear you won't know the meaning of slaying." Erin told them both firmly. Both of them looked at her, before nodding briskly. "Fireballs won't solve anything." And screaming won't either, she added mentally. She definitely had experience in that area.

Ingrid nodded quietly, Erin was right, before she lifted her hands to her neck; she reached for the de Fortunessa crest she wore.

"Ingrid a word." Erin snapped at her. She shot a glance towards Bertrand who nodded, bowing slightly before one of his monarchs. Bertrand would show her more respect than Vlad because she was with child, something his bite couldn't harm.

Erin smiled softly at Bertrand, watching as he left the room. Closing the door behind him softly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Erin knew they were alone, Erin turned to face Ingrid. "You were going to throw everything away?" Erin couldn't believe Ingrid would deliberately throw away the one person who made her the happiest.

Ingrid looked indignant, moving away from her smaller sister in law. She could feel all of Erin's gaze on her. Erin wasn't going to give up so easily. "I'm not mating with Bertrand, it's not worth being with him." Her voice was bitter.

"So just because you can't get your own way your going to throw everything away?" Erin asked her, anger was clear in her soft tones. Vlad could rile her sometimes but the woman in front of her exceeded him, she was just as stubborn as Vlad but for all the wrong reasons. Erin needed sense knocking into her and Erin was fully prepared to do it literally.

Ingrid scoffed, Erin was being hypocritical. "You always get your way with Vlad!"

Erin laughed at that, "I don't, Vlad and I compromise. I never get my own way with Vlad." Unless it was concerning something he needed a stern talking over for example sending her away. "He makes his own choices. You remember what happened with that stupid book. I didn't get my own way then and look how that turned out because I wanted to do something he wouldn't let me. I nearly lost him then." Erin looked at Ingrid, trying to remove all the thoughts of that book.

Ingrid wouldn't accept it, "I can't mate with Bertrand. He won't let me."

Erin did a Vlad like gesture and ran a hand over her face before settling her hand on her stomach and rubbing small circles subconsciously. "You might not be able to be mated to Bertrand but you can be married to him. You can be mated to him later when he's gotten over the scar."

"You don't know what its like to be forced to accept something like that, a choice between being with him…"

"I know *exactly* what its like Ingrid!" Erin snapped angrily, "I had two choices, marry Vlad or marry Andrew. There was no grey area inbetween. You can still be with Bertrand either way. I didn't have that choice. Unless you're in my position when there's no way you can trick your way out of it don't you dare claim that I know nothing."

Ingrid knew she should have thought before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Erin's jaw was tight as she spoke, "I love Vlad you know I do but sometimes I wish we had more choice in it. I know he could do better than me and I know I'm not worthy of being Queen but I love him and he loves me just as much. I'm lucky Ingrid, I found my soul mate. Do you know there's another Bertrand out there?"

"I got over Will."

"Will wasn't your soul mate was he? You've considered mating Ingrid, that shows how much you love him. You don't want to part with him." Erin's voice became softer as she spoke, she knew Ingrid was listening. "Bertrand had that book for four hundred years and you know what his past is like more than any of us. His home is with us – the most powerful clan in vampire history. He's only got his pride and he's trying to protect both of you, can't you see that? Scars get people talking, rumours begin and no matter how untrue people believe them."

Ingrid looked away before slowly drawing her eyes back towards Erin. "They don't say anything about you."

"Not anymore, but I'm Queen they won't. I know what its like, Vlad's gone through it recently. Losing his loyalty will give him back some of the honour he thinks he's lost. Think before you act." Erin looked at Ingrid. "My parents will try it. At least let Bertrand be free, no matter how long you're with him or what you will be to him he deserves that."

Ingrid nodded slowly, "How long?"

The machine needed to be modified not to mention his blood being tested.

"A few weeks." Erin muttered. "Then we'll be ready to use it on him."

"Will it work this time?"

Erin couldn't answer that.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	58. Chest

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The site has worked out the source of my problem of being blocked constantly. They did block the account of the person reporting me but they've introduced reports where you don't have to log in. Unfortunately they can't do anything about it so I just have to grin and bear it._

_That wasn't what made me snap though:_

_I was offered an ultimatum in a PM, clearly this person has set up a new account (which has been shut down): _

_Give up on this fic and start a new one (although I'm not sure what they have against this fic)…_

_Or they'll keep going until I lose my account…_

Chapter 58: Chest

Erin reached for a heavy… something. It was big and sturdy and she really didn't have a clue what it was for. It looked like an antique and that was enough to satisfy her. Vlad caught it and so did Robin, the pair of them darting over to her side and grabbing the what ever it was. Erin gave them exasperated looks as they took it from her.

She mumbled something in Vlad's language drawing a look from Robin and a smirk from her husband.

"Not one word." She spoke clearly and slowly to him. Vlad shook his head seriously before chuckling. "Remind me why we put all the cribs and things that were in the manor in the attic?" She asked seriously.

"Because." Vlad answered, not wanting to go into it.

Robin looked at Vlad, "Wasn't it something to do with him wanting modern stuff in the nursery."

"Thank you Robin." Vlad muttered sarcastically, he hated antique cots and other equipment.

Erin kissed Vlad lightly, making Robin 'eww' and turn away in disgust. He hated it when his best friends did that. "We can get modern things when everything's sorted."

"Why can't you just use the internet?"

"That's what I said!" Vlad muttered.

"Because creating a nursery is personal, picking a cot and everything else is important to me. It's not the same looking at a screen. My things were picked years before I was born, the day my parents married our things were picked. I never had my own things being a twin." She whispered, Vlad stepped forward wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her right shoulder lightly. "Clothes and things were hand me downs because Ryan grew quicker, no point in wasting money on two sets of things or on someone who couldn't be a true slayer."

Vlad gave a sigh as she pointedly looked away and bit the bottom of her lip lightly. Her eyes closed and a sniffle escaped. She turned her around and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." Vlad rubbed his hands up and down her back, he knew how she felt but she was usually stronger than this. It seemed that she'd now developed the ability to cry at a click of the fingers.

Erin pulled away and Vlad looked into her eyes, silently asking if she was okay. She answered with a watery smile. She closed her eyes in contentment as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Why did you move it?" She asked referring back to the… whatever it was.

"Because you were going to." Vlad answered with a knowing smile.

"I was only going to see what it was." She told him pointedly, she looked towards the thing. Vlad's smile dropped and she smirked at him, moving across towards it. Erin reached the thing and knelt down in front of it.

The thing was completely caked in dust. She gently rubbed her hands across it exposing intricate design. Rose heads and leaves were entwined on the chest, she was sure it was a chest now, it was made of beech. There were no thorns on the stems of the roses. The engraving was half an inch deep in places and highly polished.

She was sure she'd recognise this box if she or Vlad had placed it in there and she doubted that anyone else would have.

She ran her fingers around the edge, pressing the wood lightly she felt a slight groove showing her exactly where the lid began. She felt the sharp, rounded edges of the hinge. With a creak she slowly lifted up the lid. Dust flew from inside the chest, dissolving in the air around her.

She gasped at the contents. Vlad looked at her curiously before coming to her side. He knelt down next to her.

She looked at Vlad, Vlad bent over and lifted up a small silk covering. Erin looked at it in amazement; it was all that was in there. She brushed her fingertips over it. Vlad lifted it up to reveal two silver goblets, two plates and jewellery. Each had the crest of the Grand High Vampire on them. Inside the chest, at the very bottom he reached for two objects. Two small silver rattles, both had the symbol of their position on there.

"Did you?" She asked, unable to finish her words. She shook her head, the box was in here for far too long from the amount of dust on it. Vlad shook his head, knowing what she was saying.

He unfolded the silk covering to reveal two blankets folded together. They were both silk like she'd thought, black silk with Vlad's clan crest and the symbol of his power. He looked at Erin in confusion who shrugged. He brushed his fingers across the smooth surface. They were the size of a crib.

"Where did they come from?"

"I don't know." Erin whispered, "They're beautiful." Someone had taken a lot of time to make these. Someone who knew that they would be expecting twins. "Have you told anyone?"

"No." He told her softly, he wanted more time to undo what their children would be put through. He had a plan but he didn't want to chance Augustus finding out too soon and stopping his plan in its tracks. He wouldn't see a single one of his children forced into marriage.

Looking at Erin he knew she hadn't told anyone otherwise she wouldn't have asked that question.

"Before we accept it we have to find out who sent it." Vlad whispered quietly to her. Erin nodded, they couldn't accept any gifts just in case they could be considered a bribe.

For now it needed to be put somewhere safe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad handed Robin the cup of cola, who accepted it off him and drank greedily. Vlad didn't drink fizzy pop anymore; something about his transformation had stopped him from wanting to do so. He found it harder to stomach – it was far too sweet for him.

Robin watched as Erin pulled her t-shirt (or rather Vlad's t-shirt) more comfortably over her stomach. He still found it hard to accept that his best friend was going to be a father and he was most likely going to be an uncle – especially considering how Vlad had reacted to the last baby being born.

"Has Vlad told you about when Wolfie was born?" Robin asked bouncing up and down on his feet.

Erin looked across to her husband. They saw Vlad sweeping him with a dismissive gaze; it only made Robin chuckle more. This had to be good, she only knew fragments but for Vlad to react like that she really did want the whole story.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Vlad counteracted watching with undisguised pleasure as Robin blanched before lowering his gaze to the floor. Vlad might have said it in jest but he was clearly wanting an answer. Vlad was getting more effective at 'joking' about something so serious.

All thoughts of humour vanished from Robin, "They're still fighting for Chloe."

Vlad had tried to forget but he couldn't what Chloe had done to Jonno and Mina, it wasn't something that could be forgotten easily. He hoped she never found out about Erin's condition for at least another century.

Erin decided to speak to Robin softly, "You know the slayers won't drop what she's done. Jonno and Mina are the heads of the Guild, she did it on purpose."

"I know but she's my sister." Robin muttered, Vlad knew those words he'd often used them himself to describe Ingrid. While Ingrid had set out to destroy him more than once she'd never forced him into something he would hate, she'd defended him when it counted and even regretted her actions. He wasn't angry with her over the Carpathian Feast manipulation anymore but he'd managed to find a way out of it and Ingrid knew that he would deep down. Chloe however tried to bind herself to him with the purpose of knowing he could never escape it. "Can't you do something…"

"I can't."

"I'm not asking you to tell them to let her go, I'm asking for you to get the sentence reduced or the punishment easier."

"Robin it has nothing to do with me." Vlad told him, "It's a Guild matter."

"You know she only did it…"

"Robin she made her choice, she needs help. The Guild will help her get it. If it helps I'll speak to Jonno and see where they're planning to do but I'm not interfering. I have to think about my kind not just one person."

"Erin?" Robin questioned, pointing to the young half fang in question. He knew Vlad would protect her above everything else and he knew what Vlad had done in the past to protect her.

"Erin wasn't a slayer and I wasn't Grand High Vampire back then." Vlad told him firmly, "Things have changed Robin, I have to think about the consequences on my kind. Chloe deliberately hurt Jonno and Mina, if I even give the slightest hint that I'm accepting her actions and seemingly making them forgiven then my kind and the slayers will be at war. This could go further and affect the werewolves. I can't look like I'm condoning her actions on anyone, especially our allies."

"But they know that you know her…"

"That makes it worse." Vlad told him gently, if he wasn't careful it could be 'suggested' that he was conspiring with her. "I'm sorry Robin." He glanced towards Erin.

"Vlad has to lead by example now, no matter how painful it is." Erin ran a hand up and down her husband's arm. "Robin, Chloe has to be punished for what she did."

Robin nodded, his heart heavy with their words. "You're right."

The atmosphere became thick and although Vlad knew he was doing the right thing he felt guilty. It didn't show on his face as it once might have, nor in his eyes but Erin could sense it loud and clear. She twisted to look at him, her knees brushing against his thighs as she did so. He didn't look up from his goblet of blood.

Robin remained blissfully ignorant of what his friend was going through. Erin was glad of that, Robin's usual attempts to make Vlad feel better nearly always backfired.

Vlad suddenly stood tall and held out his hand for her, he knew she had trouble getting out of that seat at times – pregnant or not. Erin slipped her fingers into his as he pulled her up, their palms brushed as he repositioned their fingers more comfortably.

"Come with me." Vlad told her softly. Robin didn't move clearly he knew that this was between the two of them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He gently pushed Erin into the room, taking care to guide her, his hands on her waist as he guided her. Erin laughed as he struggled to move with her, his feet hitting the back of hers. He forgot he had longer legs than her.

He leaned back against the panelled wall, surveying the sparse room. The floor was carpeted with the richest, darkest red carpet. The walls were sparse although there were nails in the wood where portraits and other things had hung. In the corner of the room was a table and a cupboard that matched the panelling. Apart from the large red drapes there was nothing else in the room.

"Do you think the nursery is big enough?" Vlad asked her softly. His lips ghosting across her hair as she leaned her head back on his chest.

"Big enough?" Erin was confused; she had no idea what he meant. The room was large.

"For twins." He answered, his eyes showing that it should have been obvious.

Erin laughed lightly, "Vlad, we share a room the same size as this I think its big enough for the twins. When they get older we can worry about the rooms but your manor is full of them, I'm sure we'll have more than enough room."

"Our manor." He corrected, kissing her neck making her sigh in pleasure before pulling away from him. She was getting more sensitive at the moment.

She moved across to the panelled wall, brushing it with her fingers. They hadn't done anything to this room at all. It mainly needed a good clean then some decorating and then placing all the things they would need for the twins into it.

"It's a bit late for it all." Vlad whispered behind her.

"Vlad we've got just under four months left. We'll get it done. We have plenty of time, even with your duties as Grand High Vampire." She assured him, she looked out of the window watching the daylight fade into blackness, she hadn't realised how long they'd been in the attic. "We can shop for all the things we need."

"I just don't want to leave it until the last minute." He told her softly.

"We won't." She smiled before turning to look out of the window. "Vlad?" She asked watching as he inspected the cupboards in the room. "Have you forgotten to tell me anything?" Her voice was curious. Vlad was curious himself to what she could mean.

"No why?"

"Nothing about your Gran and Augustus?"

Vlad thought about it carefully, he was sure she knew everything. "No, why?" He repeated.

"Because they're walking up the drive."

She'd never seen Vlad dart as fast as he could to the window. "What?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin waited patiently in the foyer while Vlad paced up and down. He was the nervous one for a change. Erin caught his hand in hers and pulled him to her side just as the doors opened and the two older vampires strolled in. They both straightened, looking more regal than they had done slouching down waiting for them to arrive.

"Your highness." Atilla and Augustus muttered, bending down to her height. Erin resisted rolling her eyes – barely.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Erin asked them firmly, her voice not wavering once. She knew they had to recognise Vlad now.

Augustus swept the room, deliberately ignoring Vlad. Vlad folded his arms over his chest and growled angrily looking upward trying to calm himself. "I don't think so." Atilla let out a gasp at Augustus blatantly ignoring her grandson.

Vlad's tongue rolled in his mouth as he decided on his next actions. "Well I suggest you start to recognise your Grand High Vampire." Vlad snarled at them, his fangs revealing four sharp points. If he were a gene fang he would only have two like Erin did as a half fang. He looked above them pointedly, he waited until they all looked upwards before concentrating and the light bulb above them exploded. Erin shook her head, she was the only one not to fall for Vlad's trick. She didn't blame him though.

As soon as his words and actions sank in they dropped to their knees before him. "Your highness I was just joking…"

"Shut up Augustus." Vlad snapped at him, he didn't want to hear hollow apologies. He knew what he meant and how it had been said. He'd deal with it later. "I just want you out of my home but to do that I need to know why you're here. You've outstayed your welcome so…" He left his phase to hang.

Augustus looked as if he was about to turn to ash. He'd insulted Vlad and he wasn't going to take it lying down. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to speak to Vlad now he knew he had to be polite. Erin was a different case, he was used to being 'diplomatic' with her, it hadn't occurred to him fully that Vlad would regain his status but now it was obvious.

Atilla looked across at Augustus, who seemed incapable of speaking. She looked into her grandson's eyes who seemed to glance back towards Erin who lowered her head as a warning to him. Atilla began slowly, "The clan chiefs have heard of the new plan." She didn't look at Erin throughout her statement, that was enough to get the young vampires worrying.

"What new plan?" Erin asked looking between Atilla and Augustus.

"The one to remove Bertrand's loyalty." Augustus told her, enjoying the fact he had more information than Erin. "It's causing uproar amongst those with half fang brides and husbands!" It was causing a stir, a half fang was supposed to be a permanent loyal servant, if it could be undone…

"How?" Erin hadn't told anyone other than the vampires in front of them. They all looked between them they were unsure, the slayers – not even her parents – would tell another vampire.

A figure was pushed into the room, sliding along the floor.

A slight trail of blood following them as they came to a halt in front of Erin.

Vlad pulled her back quickly.

Looking down, he could only think of one thing.

He had been right after all.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	59. Choice

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all your support regarding the recent problems I've been having. I'm sorry I took a week's break but I didn't want to finish this story in anger I wanted to make sure it's the best I can do._

_All of your reviews have inspired me on to keep going and I can never express how grateful I am for it._

_There are about ten more chapters after these two then I can begin a new story. I'm trying to think of a title at the moment I have a few ideas. The next story will be a 'T' just to be on the safe side._

Chapter 59: Choice

Vlad's eyes slowly lifted towards Erin, something on his face. It wasn't fear and it certainly wasn't shock. He always knew he'd see them again and he was right.

The figure on the floor was out for the count. Erin slowly crouched down to look at them.

"Octa." She confirmed. Vlad nodded but didn't take his eyes from his former Council.

Ingrid sped into the room, stopping beside Vlad, "I thought I could smell something." She looked at Augustus with hatred in her eyes. This was the man who was determined to use her brother's power for his own gain.

"Who's that?" Ingrid asked pointing to the girl on the floor. She saw the marks on her neck and was confused at the sight of the blood pouring from the wounds. Vampires didn't bleed.

"Octa." Erin told her, Ingrid's eyes widened, she knew all about Octa.

"What's she doing here?"

Vlad folded his arms over his chest again after briefly moving them to his sides. "That's what I'd like to know."

Augustus looked at them, "She knows things, things about you and your plans…"

"You went looking for her." Erin cut in, "Someone told you that there was a woman who'd helped me and Vlad and you went looking for her." Erin didn't want to think about what they had done to the young woman in front of them. She was black and blue all over her face, cuts marred her features.

"We didn't know she was a former half fang!" The disgust was clear in his voice. "A disgusting abomination! A half fang is bad enough but to be a former…"

Lightening erupted from above them, "Stop right there!" His voice was final and fearsome, forcing the others to look at the young Grand High Vampire. "The Queen is a half fang, you speak out of turn about her again and I will turn you to dust in front of me."

"You're taking former half fangs into your confidence now!" Augustus yelled at him, "And strangers at that! What about our security?" Didn't Vlad see the harm he was doing to their nation?

"What security?" Vlad snapped at him. "When you come in here demanding to know things when this no longer concerns you? When you offer the matings of my children without consulting me! Creating pacts behind my back! You have no thought for security yourselves!" The room shook with his anger, he wasn't going to take any insult lying down. "How dare you question my own thoughts of security?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know exactly what you meant Augustus!" Vlad snarled, his handsome face twisting into a feral sneer. "My mate being Queen gives me the power to disband the Council as I have done. You have no right questioning me. As for what you said when I lost my reflection, we'll talk about that later."

Augustus didn't stop there. "You wouldn't have a mate if you hadn't questioned me about the Carpathian Feast years ago. If I remember your father and sister…"

"Is that a hint that I owe you?" Vlad cut in. As far as he knew he didn't owe the former councilman in front of him.

"Vlad was the one who thought to question you, he wouldn't have left me to burn." Erin told them fiercely. "Vlad knew what he was doing, it as his idea he just put fear into you and he needed someone official to back him up. Don't think you can hold it over him. This doesn't concern you."

Augustus wasn't going to be beaten. "It concerns all of our kind! If you cure him then this could be applied to all bitten vampires and half fangs. If it gets out that the loyalty of half fangs can be reversed…"

"It should get out!" Vlad snapped at him. He didn't want to hold any information back from their kind that would give them a choice, it would create more enemies but it was worth it. "That woman, Octa, is an example of why half fangs shouldn't be created without consent."

Augustus sniffed and looked away, his hands locking behind his back. "They've never complained."

"Because they've no choice to!" Erin answered angrily, there was only one half fang who had ever spoken out against her bonds of loyalty and that was Octa.

"Then they're content to live as them."

Erin spoke angrily in Transylvanian, her speech was quick but Vlad picked up on every word. He threw her a look telling her not to go any further. She sent him a look of apology realising that he was right. "Octa killed her master to escape that life." She spoke clearly, she relished the way Augustus' eyes widened at the realisation that a half fang could kill the master they'd created. "She experienced miscarriages and misery. No one deserves to be put through that."

"You haven't miscarried." He was trying pitifully to get them to see his point of view. Erin's jaw clenched as Vlad's fists tightened into balls.

"And you know the reason for that Augustus." Atilla interrupted, stopping him before he slandered her first great grandchild. "A miscarriage affects all vampires emotionally, I suppose it gave her the strength she needed to escape." Her voice was full of pity, vampires could be evil but a child was precious in their world.

"I think every half fang or bitten vampire should be given the choice to undo their bite, if they can't answer then it has to be undone anyway." Vlad's voice was quiet, he knew that it would be a shock being released from the life that had been created for them but being a half fang was being a prisoner in your own mind. Bertrand felt a prisoner, losing the life he had and the future he wanted. Vlad couldn't let it continue.

"What will you do with them afterwards?" Atilla asked him quietly.

"We haven't considered that yet but at the moment we're thinking of Bertrand and sorting him out so we can end this stupid war."

Things had gone quiet on that front – the calm before the storm. They didn't know how long they had and the faster they acted the better it was for them all.

"Would you let your wife use it, if she wanted to?" Augustus asked him. Vlad's jaw clenched, "I mean you know she's not loyal," He gestured to her gently rounded stomach, it was all the proof their world needed, "But what if she didn't want to be a vampire anymore, would you let her do it?"

Erin jumped forward, "That is out of line." Her authority was coming more naturally to her and more.

"It's a valid point." Augustus pointed out, "If he wants to give half fangs the choice I think he should lead by example. Would you let your wife use it if she wanted to?"

Vlad looked Augustus in the eye; his gaze didn't waver as he spoke loudly and strongly. "Yes, I would." Augustus blinked rapidly; he hadn't expected Vlad to answer that way. "If Erin didn't want to be a vampire anymore then I wouldn't stop her. It would be her choice and I'd respect it. You're forgetting Erin chose to become this, other half fangs didn't." Vlad didn't stop there. "Bertrand wants to be free, I want to help him."

Atilla spoke quietly wanting to get them off the subject. "How does this Octa fit in then? How does she know what you were planning?"

Vlad looked at Erin, he decided to answer diplomatically, "I haven't told anyone of our plans." Outside of their family and the slayers no one else knew and no one else would for a long time. "And if anyone else finds out I will invoke death by dawn as I know who it will have come from." He told them fiercely.

Atilla gulped slowly, she knew her grandson was capable of it. "Then how did she know about it all?"

Vlad looked at them over his shoulder. "Because she gave Erin the idea in the first place."

With that he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The conversation was over and they'd outstayed their welcome.

"What about her?" Atilla asked, gesturing to the woman on the floor.

"I'll keep her here, where she's safe and away from you."

They looked at each other before bowing and vanishing from the room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Erin asked him the moment they were on their own.

Ingrid bent down and looked at the marred face of the woman in front of her, who ever had initially taken her had been rough. She looked in a bad way, she was completely unconscious. There was no telling how much blood she'd lost.

"She needs to be sent to the Guild." Ingrid told him, "She needs treatment and without Renfield here…"

Vlad shook his head, it was out of the question. "I'm not having Dad…"

"I know." Ingrid spoke cutting him off, "She needs treatment and the Guild will be the best place for that." Vlad nodded, they needed to know exactly why they had taken her and to do that she needed the best treatment.

"How long?"

"Depends on what they put her through." Ingrid shrugged, it could be a few days, it could be a few weeks the only way they'd find out was if they got her the treatment as soon as possible.

"Do it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid gently knocked on the door that led to Bertrand's room. Receiving no answer she opened the door, the silence startling her as she was unused to the fact that Vlad made sure all the hinges in his manor were oiled.

Her eyes quickly settled on the one person who was sitting in their coffin. "Bertrand?" Ingrid called quietly.

"I'm not arguing again." He told her firmly, he was short and sharp with her.

"I want to say sorry." That got his attention, he closed the book in front of him. The leather bound cover looking up at him 'The Art of War'. It was well worn although he knew it wasn't from Vlad reading it. "I'm sorry, its your choice to be free and…"

She stopped as he sped in front of her. "I'm sorry too." He answered. "I shouldn't have said no so quickly."

"We can be married." Ingrid smiled at him softly, before suggesting Erin's idea. "And mate later on. Its still a commitment to each other." She played with the crest around her neck.

Bertrand smiled at her compromise. Now it was his turn, "I want children." He told her quietly, "But with this…" He gestured to his scar.

Ingrid stroked it like she'd seen Vlad do so many times before to his mate. "They will know their father gave everything to protect their mother's clan. We can wait, wait until you're comfortable with the idea."

"I want them to have the life I never had." He told her, with his parents being killed when he was young then raising his siblings by himself he wanted to provide them with a stable home.

"They will." She told him. "Children don't care about appearances they care about being loved. Love is what matters, look at Erin. Vlad is dead and was dead when she met him but she didn't care. She never saw him as dead because she loved him. Children won't care about your scar, they'll only care about seeing their father."

"I love you." Bertrand told her softly.

Ingrid's throat clenched at his words, "I love you too."

Bertrand leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers. Ingrid immediately melted into him, having missed this contact with him. He pulled her tighter against him, supporting her weight as he kissed her. Ingrid ran her fingers through the constantly loosening curls of his hair as they kissed, their tongues battling. Ingrid groaned as Bertrand weaved a hand into her hair, clenching it tightly between his fingers.

A light knocking on the door separated them, they didn't jump apart as they might have done before they simply took a small step back from each other. A head poked around the door.

"I need that blood sample." Mina apologised to them, Erin had sent her to ask for it. The quicker it was done the quicker they could begin.

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Ingrid asked her softly.

"A couple of weeks." Vampire DNA was different to their own and without Renfield to speed up the analysis process like before it would take longer.

Bertrand nodded and rolled up his sleeve.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	60. Shockwave

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The plot altered slightly (otherwise I'd be typing this until Christmas) but please trust me…_

_Please let me know what you think…_

Chapter 60: Shockwave

The modifications to the device had taken a couple of weeks. During those weeks they hadn't heard if Octa had woken up. The Guild had induced a coma for her body to heal.

Time was running out for all of them.

At the moment they were waiting for the device to be set up ready for a test run.

"We're ready to test it before its used on Bertrand." Steph told Erin gently. "You can stay here…"

"I want to see it being tested." Erin told them, she didn't trust them fully. "If it works then we can apply it to other cases." She shrugged.

Vlad ran a hand up and down her arm, he could sense her nervousness. A beeping of a phone startled them. Erin reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Who is it?" Vlad asked softly into her hair.

"A message from Jonno." Jonno was still confined to bed much to the chagrin of himself and the pain of the medics treating him. He couldn't wait to be up and about.

Erin turned to show him the message. Vlad's head dropped to her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ingrid asked softly.

"The blood test results have come back." Her voice was soft.

Ingrid reached her hand beside her to grasp Bertrand's hand firmly in her hand. She squeezed it tightly and closed her eyes.

"Bertrand's blood type won't fight the transformation like Vlad's."

Ingrid let out a small cry and Bertrand's head dropped, "How long?"

"Almost instantly. An hour at most." Vlad told him, he understood this more than Erin.

"Then that's that, we can't use it." Erin began softly.

Bertrand's head snapped back up, "I don't care." Bertrand cut in before they could make their decision final. "If being a gene fang helps stop the loyalty then it's worth it."

"Bertrand your reflection will be destroyed the moment you become a gene fang." Erin reminded him softly, she looked towards Ingrid for support who looked like she'd sucked on a lemon. "Ingrid?" She invited her to have her say.

Bertrand shared a look with Ingrid and she briefly looked down, "Its Bertrand's choice. He wants to be free and if it's the only way then he's made his decision." Ingrid closed her eyes as they stung. Bertrand pressed a kiss to her hair thanking her for coming to terms with his point of view.

"Being a gene fang is a small price if I'm free of Olga. We just have to speed up the process, narrow down the time it takes for my reflection to be separated and for the device to work." He sounded so determined.

"It's a risk Bertrand…"

"I know but being free is worth it." His voice was sincere and they knew they couldn't persuade him otherwise.

Vlad nodded, agreeing to it. If Bertrand had accepted the risks then he wasn't going to stop him.

"We can speed it up but we need to see how much power we'll need to do it." Tom told them, "Running simulations is different to actually powering and using the device. We were going to test it anyway, this way we can work on finding a way to improve the efficiency. We need to check we can run the device smoothly so it doesn't injure him unlike last time."

It surprised Vlad that they actually looked at him for his permission to do this. He nodded his head, he didn't want a repeat of last time when it hurt Bertrand. "Do it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin moved next to her parents watching how they operated the device from behind. If she was behind it then they couldn't use it on her.

They pressed various buttons as they charged it up. He watched the screen, the power wasn't rising to the levels they needed quick enough. He typed in a sequence on the keyboard and the power rose faster, a small smile crossed his lips.

Vlad watched them curiously, he didn't have a clue how to operate technology like this.

A cold feeling swept through Ingrid, she couldn't explain it. It intensified as she looked at Erin, she subconsciously rubbed her arms to dispel the feeling but had no luck. "Vlad get her away from the machine." Ingrid told him urgently.

"Why?" He asked, looking confused. He didn't think her parents were going to use it on her.

"Do it!" Ingrid snapped at him.

"Erin…" Vlad began before a loud squeal took over and her parents dived rapidly for the controls.

He knew the sound of something overcharging, he'd heard it before however instead of sunlight these generators contained argentalium.

Erin knew what Vlad was asking and she knew she would do it. She needed to get out of there before her or the twins were hurt.

Thomas ran towards the socket, yanking the plug out while Steph pulled the wires out of the backs of the generators and laptop.

Erin tried to move to the side but the laptop hooked up to the machine exploded casting her in a shower of sparks. Vlad shot forward but was stopped by another shower of sparks.

The humming grew in intensity, louder and louder.

Erin searched for a way out, she knew what was going to happen. There was only one way out for her. She closed her eyes and flew upwards.

Just as she reached above the machine, it exploded. Everyone in the room ducked to shield their eyes as parts of metal flew everywhere. With his senses Vlad threw his hand out mentally yanking the humans back and out of the way until they were pressed against the wall.

As soon as he could he looked up, searching the room for Erin.

Shockwaves threw Erin against the opposite wall. Her side slammed into it making her gasp in pain. She slid down it, her vision doubling as her head impacted against the panelling leaving a caved in mark. Her body tried to breath in air to focus her away from the pain even though she didn't need it.

Her eyes closed as her teeth chattered from the shock of the impact. Her whole body shaking as it tried to recover from the impact. Her right shoulder had pain flaring through it from where it had been cleaved into the wood.

It had felt like someone running into her at full force as it hit her, a wave of heat that would have burned her skin if she were mortal lingering in her memory.

She heard Vlad before she saw him running to her side.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What happened?" Ingrid asked, watching her brother attend to Erin. She reluctantly took her eyes from him to focus on the former slayers in front of her.

"The power spiked, the equipment isn't designed to accept the power it needs to reverse the bite on a full vampire."

"But it can be done."

"Theoretically." Tom conceded. "If we had the technology."

"The Guild has the technology." Mina told them stiffly, she hoped it wouldn't come to this; she didn't want the Nobles anywhere near their HQ but now it looked like it couldn't be avoided. She really hated the idea of them anywhere near their technology and secrets. Thomas smirked at the realisation that he'd be allowed in the Guild once again. "If they go near the Guild I'm doubling our security." She told them firmly, it would take a few days but she wasn't willing to take any risks.

"That isn't necessary…" Steph began.

Mina fixed her with a harsh glare, "I think it is." Nothing was 'not necessary' concerning Erin's parents.

"What about the vampires?" Tom asked indignant at being considered as a security risk.

"I trust Vlad," Mina answered sharply. "He values our allegiance and friendship too much to do anything rash. You I don't trust."

Tom's nostril's flared at the insult but he said no more. Mina turned towards Catherine, out of the sight of Tom and flashed her a small grin. Catherine covered her mouth in an attempt to stop a chortle breaking through.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't care for the scene that was going on around him he only had one thought at the forefront of his mind – check that Erin was all right.

Vlad darted to her side, lifting her up. Erin leaned on him, bracing her hands on his forearms as she stood.

As soon as he could he pulled one of his hands away from hers and brushed her hair from her forehead, smoothing it back into its usual place. His eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinised her carefully looking for traces or signs that she was hurt more than she outwardly appeared.

"You okay?" He asked her softly, Erin nodded frantically. He wasn't convinced from the way she was holding herself. Almost hunched over. "They okay?" He asked his eyes lowering to her stomach. Erin didn't answer, "Are you all okay?" He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes, "We're fine." She tried to convince him, Vlad wasn't accepting it. Erin lifted her hand to his neck. "Just a little stunned that's all."

Suddenly her grip tightened on his neck, pinching and digging into the skin underneath her fingernails. Vlad let out a small cry at her actions, it felt like his neck was on fire from her actions, it caused him to stoop forward slightly.

She doubled over, her eyes widening in pure shock as she felt something.

Vlad immediately ducked down, lifting her chin so he could meet her eyes. Her eyes were full of disbelief.

"No." She whispered. "Not now." She continued under her breath, her head shaking as she said the words.

"What's wrong?" His eyes widened in fear, terror gripping his heart. They'd made it to five months she couldn't be miscarrying now, five months out of eight they were over half way. "Erin?" He snapped, his fear making him impatient.

Erin couldn't answer, sorrow gripping her. This couldn't be happening now, it was too dangerous for them all. They still had three months left, the chances of them surviving…

Her eyes lifted to his, terror clear for all to see. "My water just broke."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	61. Options

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I spent the last two days reaching a compromise with my blocker (new account yet again), actually I was the one who gave an ultimatum this time._

_Either we continue this for a few more weeks, them blocking me after nearly every post until I finish or I upload every chapter in one go, which I'm still writing, either way the story will be finished._

_They weren't amused but have 'graciously' decided to let me complete the story, seeing as they haven't really got any other option. So I should be posting regularly from now on. Thanks to them this should have been finished at the start of this month not the end of it._

Chapter 61: Options

Ingrid glanced around the room, looking for Vlad. He hadn't come to her side, neither had Erin she knew they'd never ignore a situation like this unless something was wrong.

Robin was by Erin's side before she was, helping Vlad as he repositioned himself to support more of Erin's weight.

"It'll be fine." Robin told her quietly before grimacing as she appeared to clutch the back of his collar as hard as she could and squeezing it, taking some skin with her as she did so. Robin didn't cry out, obviously considering not scaring Erin.

Ingrid was completely confused until she saw the wet patch coating Erin's jeans.

Erin was in labour.

The explosion. Or rather the shock of the explosion. She knew she had a bad feeling about that device, she doubted Erin's parents had planned for it to blow up. Ingrid cursed herself; if only she'd been a second or two sooner then Erin wouldn't be in labour.

She dove to Vlad's side and helped hold Erin up, gladly taking over from Robin. She saw the way Erin had hunched over, Vlad's signet ring was exposed and could get caught on anything. She knew Erin would be devastated if she lost it, so she tucked it under Erin's shirt to keep it safe. Erin gave her a grateful look.

Her sister in law looked at Vlad, tears making their way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He told her firmly, it wasn't. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that she might blame herself. "No one knew that was going to explode."

"I was too close…" She shouldn't have been so near the device, especially after what it did last time. Although the fact slayer equipment didn't like their electrics should have been a big enough clue for her.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated. "We need to stop the labour. Its too soon." Erin nodded. She knew what a likely outcome was for premature babies and these would be very premature. If she was mortal it would be the equivalent of being six months pregnant.

He looked up, not realising that the whole room had been plunged into silence and was staring at them.

"Well?" He snapped at them, they weren't an exhibition or a show. "Are you going to help?"

Those words forced the room to burst into activity forcing them to crowd around Erin. Something that wasn't an improvement on the situation.

"Alcohol!" Catherine suggested, "Alcohol slows the contractions down in pregnant women by…"

"Being absorbed into the bloodstream and pumped around their bodies." Mina continued. "It won't work on vampires."

Catherine shrugged, "Drugs?"

"Same." Mina answered. She couldn't think of anything. The slayers had never witnessed a vampire child being born before, it was the one area they weren't experienced in.

Erin leaned on Vlad, he was supporting almost her entire weight. His arm was firmly wrapped around her waist as hers were clutching his shirt tightly. Vlad was slightly hunched thanks to the grip around his neck. Her other hand had left Ingrid and was now rubbing her stomach.

"Pains coming quickly."

"That's the contractions." Steph told her with a small smile. Erin flashed her a vicious look, she didn't want to think of them as contractions because it would make the reality that her children were being born early more inevitable.

"I can manage." Erin told her, it wasn't as bad as it would get just yet. The labour hadn't fully kicked in yet.

"How long does it usually take?" Mina asked Ingrid quietly. They had a shorter pregnancy cycle so perhaps they had a shorter labour as well.

"I don't know." Ingrid was two when Vlad was born and Wolfie was half werewolf. Ingrid spoke her fears, "We haven't got Renfield here and you haven't got any facilities for any form of injury."

Vlad shook his head, his voice lowering. "If you mean a medical wing – no." Although the manor had been used during the last two world wars as convalescing hospital with the previous owners consent.

Mina spoke, having an inkling of where Ingrid was headed. "That leaves the Slayers Guild. We have the technology to deal with premature children, we have the medical equipment and a lab to deal with any problems that might occur during the birth."

"They can't be born yet." Vlad told them fiercely, "They might not survive." Three months premature meant even further reduced chances.

"Unless Erin can hold them in then I don't think you've got a choice." Ingrid told him firmly. Erin sent her a glare from her hunched over position.

"I'm going to be blunt Vlad because sometimes you really need it." Ingrid snapped at him, doing a good impression of Erin in that moment. Erin was the only person who could get away with talking to him bluntly without fear of consequences or her words being ignored. "You have a choice Vlad, leave them and they all die or let Erin give birth."

Erin was the one who spoke, "We might loose both of the children either way."

"But at least one person will live." Vlad nodded slowly, Ingrid was right. They had a better chance at a medical facility and the Guild knew more about them than anyone else. While the Guild knew nothing about pregnant vampires they might be able to piece together other information to help them.

"Its our only choice." Vlad spoke and Erin nodded. "The quicker I get her there the better."

Ingrid smiled in relief, "I'll meet you there, Robin and Catherine can bring her parents down in the car." Ingrid told him softly.

"Where are you going?"

Ingrid looked at him, her answer controlled. "There's something I have to get."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

All was quiet in the school, it was strangely empty without his daughter and Bertrand there to sit around drinking his prized vintages. Although Count Dracula wasn't going to let it get to him. As far as he was concerned he didn't want any of them near him, they hadn't obeyed tradition or their culture.

The soft glow of the fire illuminated the room giving him light to read his paper in peace. Wolfie was somewhere else, still sulking at having to leave Vlad and Erin over a month before. The Count flipped his paper angrily.

The sound of flapping filled the air around him, the Count's head shot up as the sound reached his ears before he decided to pretend he didn't care for whoever it was. It was probably Vlad with some plea or another to bring the family back together but he wasn't going to cave first.

"Look what the bat dragged in." He tried to mutter as nonchalantly as possible.

"Actually Vlad didn't bring me this time." He turned his head at the voice of a woman only to come face to face with his daughter. She stood there with her arms crossed, looking stubborn.

"What do you want?"

Ingrid was going to get straight to the point. The longer she delayed the longer Erin was at risk. "Erin's gone into labour."

"I hope they're boys." The Count snapped at Ingrid, pretending not to be interested.

"She's three months early." Ingrid continued ignoring the jibe. She didn't have time to engage in petty arguments not when her nieces, nephews or both were at risk.

"Vampires are resilient." Very rarely did children not survive in their world.

"If they are born a month early they usually survive but she's *three* months early and she's a half fang."

The Count shook his head trying to convince himself as much as Ingrid with his next words. "She's as strong as any vampire woman."

"I need your help, your son needs your help. If your grandchildren are to live we need Renfield." Ingrid spat at them. She paused, "Thinking about it we don't really need your help." She smugly smiled at him.

The Count threw down his paper, flames licked at the edges as it landed near the grate. "How do you work that out?"

Ingrid gave him her sweetest smile that she could muster. "Well you're the head of this clan but Vlad's the head of every clan, that means Renfield reports to him." Her smile slowly vanished. "It isn't a request it's a demand."

"Suppose he doesn't want to go?"

Ingrid shook her head, "You can't stop him helping your son."

"He refuses to accept he's my son." Although Vlad had never actually said that. Ingrid knew Vlad was angry at being rejected it wasn't a case of denying he was the Count's son.

"He's angry at being rejected for something that wasn't his fault!" Ingrid snapped angrily.

"You did it to him once, made me reject him."

"I apologised, something you haven't done." Ingrid pointed out as a matter of fact. She'd admitted she'd done it and to Vlad he knew it was an apology even if she'd never said it. "Vlad and Erin need Renfield. Are you really willing to let their children die because your pride got in the way?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	62. Birth

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have two versions of the next chapter evilly plotted in my mind. I won't say what they are yet but I think you'll work out what they could be from the ending of this one._

_I haven't quite made up my mind which one to use…_

_It depends on how people would like to see it played out…_

Chapter 62: Birth

The spartan room was suddenly a bustle of activity as Erin was set down on the bed. The machines were hastily pushed out of the way to give her and Vlad the room he needed manoeuvre her around.

Jonno looked up from his bed seeing the commotion around them. He gingerly pushed himself up on the bed. He wasn't careful because of any pain he might feel, he was avoiding any medics seeing him. Although all of the medics seemed concentrated around Vlad and Erin.

Vlad tenderly brushed her hair from her eyes. "It'll be okay." He told her softly. Erin looked up at him tears glittering in her eyes, she tried to shrug but couldn't make herself.

Jonno was too interested now; he jumped out of the bed taking care not to pull off the monitor that was measuring his heart rate. The whole purpose of which was that the medics would know if he was working on something as it would spike. He couldn't risk disconnecting himself either.

He pulled the machine with him, glad that he was now allowed to wear his own pyjamas, that hospital gown couldn't have gone soon enough for him.

"What's happening?" He asked them quietly.

"Erin's gone into labour." Mina answered. Jonno's eyes snapped to Vlad's, watching as he imperceptivity nodded. Jonno had never seen his friend so terrified, the fear was there for them all to see clearly.

"Where are the Nobles?" He asked wondering why they were alone.

Vlad answered, looking as his wife writhed on the bed. "Catherine and Robin are bringing Erin's parents down."

One of the medics took advantage of Vlad being distracted. "We need to get her out of that." The medic told him coming forward to undo Erin's clothes. Erin tried to squirm out of the way, only succeeding in pushing herself further up the bed.

"NO!" Vlad boomed, making the medic stop in his tracks. He turned as stiff as a doll to look at the angry vampire, unsure what he'd done wrong. "She's my wife I'll do it." He could see Erin trembling out of the corner of his eye. "If anyone undresses her, it'll be me." He knew being undressed by another slayer would stress her reminding her of the life she barely escaped.

Johnson stepped forward ignoring the vampire in front of him. Vlad blocked his path the best he could.

"Does he know what we are?" Vlad snapped, his fangs suddenly lowering as he glared at him.

Johnson looked at him as if to say 'I don't care', until his gaze fixed on the four pointed fangs protruding from Vlad's mouth.

"Johnson let him do it."

Regardless of finding out they were vampires his medical ethics came through. "But he's not a medic!" He protested looking towards a now relaxed Erin, who'd calmed at the thought that Vlad understood why she'd panicked.

"Vlad's taken my clothes off often enough and he's never needed a medical degree to do it before!" Erin snapped angrily, glaring at Johnson whose eyes widened.

Everyone turned to look at her shocked at her outburst, they all forgot in that instant why they were there. Her bluntness seemed to startle them. To his credit Vlad didn't duck his head down in embarrassment. Erin wasn't embarrassed, they were mated what they did in the privacy of their coffin room was up to them.

"I'm not apologising!" She told Vlad firmly, folding her arms over her chest in defiance before grabbing Vlad's hand as a wave of pain filled her entirely.

"You don't need to." He told her firmly. He looked at Johnson, "What do you need me to change her into?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad finished pulling the thick, white curtains around the bed to give them privacy. He reached over her to pick up the blue and green spotted hospital gown that had been tossed onto the bed. He grimaced as he remembered wearing one of these years beforehand. He threw it back down and reached for her shoes, carefully undoing the laces before pulling them from her feet as gently as he could.

"It's supposed to be more romantic than this." Erin muttered under her breath.

"Labour or undressing you?" He teased making her laugh, he was glad she'd forgotten why they were here for a few seconds at least.

Vlad slowly pulled her shirt over her head, taking care not to catch the ring on the neck. He gently wiped her cheeks, making sure her tears didn't fall on her barely covered chest. He moved to her jeans and unbuttoned the top before slowly lowering the zipper.

Very carefully he lifted her hips and began to pull her jeans from her. They bunched around her knees so he moved to her ankles and tugged on them pulling them completely free.

While he was doing this Erin moved to her bra clasp, she struggled to move to undo it. Her actions caused her to tip violently towards the edge of the bed.

"Erin." He spoke softly, catching her hand as she nearly fell off the bed. She looked up at his gentle use of her name, her hands moved to her sides as Vlad undid the clasp before pulling it from her. She stretched out her arms as he helped her into the gown. She leaned forward as he tied the back, at the base of her neck, loosely.

"We've barely thought about names."

"We can take as long as we need to name them." They'd discussed a couple of names but that was all, neither had found names they could agree on. The only thing they could actually agree on was that the surname was 'Dracula'.

"Nothing else is ready." She reminded him.

"Focus on this Erin, not what we haven't done."

Erin pulled her ring to it sat on top of the gown; she hated keeping it hidden under her clothes.

He finished removing her underwear before folding it all up and stretching her legs out in front of her. He perched on the edge of the bed, placing his left arm on the other side of her legs to brace himself as the firm mattress dipped under his weight.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised her, "I'm going to be here throughout all of this." He cupped her cheek and stroked it lightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." He answered, there was no point in hiding it from her. "Whatever happens though just remember I love you."

"I love you too." She answered. He kissed her lightly, not daring to deepen the kiss. "What if…"

"No 'what if's Erin." Vlad told her. "We'll take it one step at a time." She nodded. He pushed himself up from the bed and moved towards the curtains. He pushed the curtains back exposing her to Mina, Johnson and Jonno.

"You've forgotten to take this off." Johnson reached for her necklace but Vlad grabbed his wrist, squeezing the bones tightly.

"Don't touch that ring." He spoke calmly and deliberately with a hint of malice in his tone.

"She can't wear…" He squeezed a fraction tighter.

"Breathers are allowed to wear symbols of their marriage when in labour, vampires can too." He answered, "Don't touch it."

Johnson nodded frantically, startled by Vlad's possessive gesture. He'd never seen a vampire like the one in front of him.

"Johnson think before you speak." Jonno told him angrily, things could explode when Vlad became upset.

"Why?" He sounded just like Socrates then.

"I wouldn't insult the Grand High Vampire and his Queen by not thinking things through carefully." Johnson looked at the pair startled before stepping backwards. He had no idea that these people were the most powerful vampires in existence.

"I'm trying to treat her." 'Treat her' made it sound like it was a disease.

"I've brought someone who can help 'treat her'." A female voice echoed in the room making them turn towards the source. Erin smiled in relief and Ingrid. Ingrid moved to one side to let Vlad look at their visitors.

Vlad's reaction was immediate, anger at his sister for going behind his back. "How dare you…"

"I dare because you need Renfield!" She shouted at him, "Renfield may be the only person who can save all of them."

Renfield moved closer to them and Vlad bristled. "I'm not having him touch her."

"Vlad…" Ingrid began in a moan.

He turned his head cutting her off, "I hadn't finished. I'm not having him near her until he's cleaned up. I'm not putting any of them at risk because he's filthy."

Renfield looked at himself before being ushered from the room by Jonno to clean up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand turned away from the sight in front of him. Ingrid took his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking." He answered, tight and clipped. Ingrid glanced towards Erin; the young vampire was shaking while everyone fussed around her. Bertrand was becoming increasingly uneasy in the room.

"I'm taking you out of here."

"Erin needs family."

"She has Vlad, she'll understand. You can't be near her if her being pregnant is the only thing holding you back." She turned his jaw towards her; she stretched onto her toes kissing his jaw with a feather light touch. "Come on."

Ingrid turned back catching Erin's gaze, the younger vampire nodded and Ingrid felt more at ease at least someone knew what she was doing. She tugged on Bertrand's hand pulling him from the room for his own safety and theirs.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield stood up, his back clicking from examining Erin. He looked at his young master and mistress; he didn't want to tell them the news.

"Mistress Erin's too far gone to stop the labour." Renfield told them clearly. Erin looked up at Vlad, hope being extinguished from her eyes completely. She had a feeling he'd say that but she had hoped that he might be able to do something so she could carry the twins to full term.

"Isn't there something… its too soon…" She struggled to find the words. The pain was coming sooner now, meaning the contractions were speeding up.

"It has to be now Mistress Erin."

Erin looked up at Vlad who looked helpless; she'd never seen him look so helpless even without his reflection. Erin looked back around the room at the expectant faces around her.

"Isn't there something you can give her?" Vlad asked, "So it doesn't become too much for her?" He didn't want her to suffer during this.

"If I give her anything then it might affect the birth. The twins will be fragile and if I give her anything their health might be affected Master Vlad."

Erin hadn't been listening to that part, she was concerned with something else. "I don't know what to do." She whispered to Mina. Mina came to her side and rubbed her back lightly, she was the only person in the room who'd given birth. "We haven't even looked at anything with the war…"

Mina smiled kindly at her. "Do what comes naturally."

Erin gripped Vlad's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm here." He whispered into her ear. Erin dropped her head against his chest in thanks as she felt a wave of pain flood her. She gripped his hand as she rode the pain out. Vlad held out his right for her to take, she reached up and grasped it. It was an odd angle as he brought his arm around the back of her head but they could manage it.

"Don't push until you're told to." Mina told her softly. Erin nodded, unsure what to think. "You'll feel like you have to but don't." Erin looked down making sure to carve that piece of information on the forefront of her mind.

"Stay with me?" She asked her softly. She wanted someone beside her who knew what to do. Erin looked at Vlad, realising she hadn't asked him what he thought. "Please I don't…"

Vlad gave her a half smile. "You don't have to ask me." He would be grateful himself for someone who knew what Erin was going through and how to help her.

"Your mum should be the one to do this." Mina reminded her softly.

"She has nothing to do with this." Erin told her seriously, she didn't want her mother involved with this at all.

Mina studied both of them, looking into their eyes trying to decide whether they actually realised what they were asking. She nodded making both of them smile. Mina wrapped her arm around Erin's shoulders and perched on the bed next to her and opposite Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin let out a scream as she was told to push. Vlad winced and closed his eyes, remembering the last time he'd heard pained screams coming from her.

"And again Mistress Erin." Renfield glanced at Vlad who was squeezing her fingers. He'd never seen a vampire be present throughout the entire birth of a child. The Count hadn't managed to sit through his own children being born. It spoke volumes about how much the young vampire loved his mate.

"You can do this." Vlad whispered to his wife as she rested against him. Her body exhausted already. Her hair clung to her sweat-coated forehead. Her chest was heaving although she didn't breath; it was a reflex from pushing.

Erin reluctantly pushed herself upwards, and concentrated, a smaller cry coming from her this time. Vlad whispered into her ear. The pain felt worse than it was thanks to her hormones.

"You're almost there." Renfield prompted her. He was only trying to encourage her but it had the opposite effect.

"In a minute!" She snapped back, she wanted a break – to relish in the pain free moments.

"You don't have a minute." Renfield answered sharply, the only time he dared to contradict her. He was right as another contraction ripped through her.

Her teeth ground into her lip, piercing the skin under the razor like edges of her fangs. A small amount of blood spotted on the surface of her lip, luckily without a functioning heart no more would appear.

"Can't you give her anything?" Vlad pleaded again. Erin squeezed Vlad's hand, tightly. He wanted to tell her to loosen her grip a fraction but considering the situation he couldn't. He tried to tune out the sounds of her sobs.

Renfield wanted to, to spare the young vampire pain she wasn't ready for. "I can't." He looked down at Erin again, "The head's crowning." He smiled at her. Erin nodded in relief as Vlad kissed her temple.

"You're amazing." Vlad whispered, amazed at what was happening.

"I don't feel amazing." She answered.

"You're always amazing, now more than ever." She was the only half fang to have ever gone through this, that was remarkable in itself.

"Master Vlad she needs to push." Renfield interrupted.

"I'm the one you need to tell!" Erin interrupted, annoyed at being bypassed.

"I thought if Master Vlad asked you, you'd do it."

Erin gave an exasperated sigh, "Renfield…"

"This isn't the time to argue!" Mina cut in, scolding all three of them although Vlad didn't understand why he was being told off.

Erin ignored her as she had to push. Vlad encouraged her on verbally and telepathically.

Renfield's arms dropped as he caught the child. Renfield looked up, his eyes saying something unreadable. Unreadable for the vampires but not Mina. "I need the slayer's help."

Mina let go of her hand making Erin startled, "I'm just helping them clean them up. You're doing a good job." She told her kissing her sweat-coated forehead.

Mina took the child from Renfield turning away towards a bowl to clean up the child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Erin asked, she didn't mind either but she wanted to know.

Mina turned to answer her but Renfield beat her to it, "Focus on the second twin." Erin nodded as she was reminded that she still had to give birth to another child.

She only hoped she had the strength left in her to do so.

"The second twin should come more quickly than the first." Johnson told them forcing the others to look at him. "Its how it is in breather pregnancies and she's only a half fang…"

"He's right." Mina answered, "It should be quicker and easier." Erin let out a sob of relief at her words. She looked at Vlad.

"One more to go." Vlad told her. Erin felt like she'd already given birth to a thousand children. One for each of his reflections.

Erin slumped down, shaking her head. "I can't." She cried, shaking her head from side to side.

"You can." Vlad told her. He knew she could do this.

Her eyelids fluttered a few times. "I'm tired."

"You can rest afterwards." He repositioned their fingers in a position that hopefully wouldn't put any more pressure on them when she squeezed his hand.

"How long for?" She asked him, slight sarcasm in her tone.

Vlad chuckled. "Days." He answered, listening as she let out a laugh. Before groaning and letting out a small cry.

"Push." She was told, sharply. Erin clenched her jaw as she did as she was told. "Stop!" The cry came up suddenly. Erin was startled and stopped. Immediately Erin began to panic, moving her head trying to look at Renfield.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked, snapping to his senses first.

"The chord is around the neck." He answered. Erin tried to move, trying to help in some way. "You need to stay still!" Renfield barked. Erin ceased moving immediately. Her eyes sparkled as fear shot through her.

"Renfield will fix it." Vlad whispered into her ear. He wanted to help but he couldn't let go of Erin.

Erin couldn't see what Renfield was doing and neither could Vlad from the angle he was at. Renfield made sure to keep it that way.

"Careful." They heard Johnson whisper followed by a muttered curse that could only come from Renfield. Erin let out an angry huff at a curse being introduced to their children so early into their lives.

She began to feel a build up of pain. "I have to push." She warned Renfield.

"DON'T!" He shouted, making her jump slightly.

"But…"

"Don't!" He repeated a fraction lower this time. Erin nodded and tried her best to ride through the contraction. She felt something in Vlad's hand snap, Vlad grimaced.

"Sorry…" She began to apologise.

"I can survive a broken bone," He smiled at her, it wasn't anything compared to what she was going through. He was surprised a bone hadn't been broken before.

Renfield carefully pried the chord from the child's neck. While being vampires the children would need to breath for the first sixteen years of their lives. The chord was stubborn but eventually he managed it.

"One last push." He told her. Erin closed her eyes waiting for the now familiar pain that was sure to follow before pushing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin relaxed completely as she felt the child slip from her. Her grip on Vlad's hands loosened and she felt him slip his arms around her shoulders. She knew she had the afterbirth to deal with but at the moment she needed to relax.

"You did it." He whispered into her ear with a chuckle. Erin joined in with him, her voice and limbs exhausted.

Mina took the child from Renfield as soon as it was born turning away from Vlad and Erin and wrapping it up tightly in a towel.

Erin slumped back against the pillows, "I love you." Vlad whispered, so many thought racing through his head.

"Why aren't they crying?" She whispered to him, trying to sit up. Vlad caught her shoulders and held her down. Erin put up a fight but she knew how strong Vlad was. Vlad's hand suddenly jerked from her shoulders as he remembered the last time he held her shoulders like this – he'd broken her collarbone.

"I don't know." Vlad whispered, babies weren't usually this quiet at least Wolfie wasn't.

Erin began to shake with fear, waiting for an answer from anyone. Seconds ticked by, echoing the sound of pure silence.

"Mina?" Vlad asked. He realised that Renfield and Johnson had gathered by Mina's side – only making him worry more. He received no answer; everyone remained focussed on the two babes in front of them. "Mina!" He shouted angrily, "What's happening?" He was angrier now, they had no right not to tell either of them what was going on.

The people in front of them looked at each other trying to decide what to say and who was going to say it.

"I want an answer now!" Vlad shouted angrily, he didn't care if the blow was soft or not. He just wanted to be told something.

Mina looked at Vlad and Erin; Erin gripped Vlad's hands tighter. Her eyes were rimmed with redness. Erin let out a sob, looking at the small, motionless bundles in their arms. Vlad clutched her to him, burying his face in her hair.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't happen after everything they'd been through.

Mina shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Which way would you like me to play this out?_

_Thanks for reading._


	63. Mist

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I didn't realise how long the last chapter was. I just couldn't help myself. I can be cruel I know. Sorry for that._

_I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…_

_Please let me know what you think about it._

Chapter 63: Mist

Mina didn't know what to do or what to say to them. She simply stood watching them. She turned away from them, not wanting to prolong their pain. Mina lowered the two infants onto the small trolley that had held the equipment. There was nothing that could be done now.

With both hands she gripped the handles of the medical trolley until her knuckles were white under the strain.

Erin heard the squeak of the trolley and knew what was happening. "Let us see them." Erin begged, her voice muffled as she simply turned her head from Vlad's shirt.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Mina began, she didn't know the effect that seeing the children would have on them. Especially Vlad considering how he'd reacted when he thought Erin was dead.

"Please!" Vlad snapped. Mina looked at the others, trying to decide whether it was the right thing to do. They seemed to consider it before nodding towards her.

"What were they?" Erin whispered, she had to know.

"One of each." Mina watched as Vlad and Erin's shoulders slumped lower if it was possible. Erin wiped away her tears with her left hand before placing it into her lap and gripping the bed sheets tightly. Erin looked down but Vlad grasped her hand pulling it back into his.

Mina looked unsure before carefully handing the twins to them. They were so small, they could both fit in one of Vlad's arms if he had to hold both of them. "I'll let you say your goodbyes then we need to deal with the afterbirth."

With that Mina left them alone. Vlad sat down heavily on the bed, unable to believe how everything could have been so shattered in a day.

Erin carefully pulled back the blanket from the child's face. A sorrow filled wail erupted from her as she gazed down on the perfect face of her child. This was her fault, at least that's what she believed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Erin sobbed turning away. Vlad pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hair letting his tears slips down his cheeks to mix in with her golden hair.

"Its not your fault." He told her, he believed that. It could never have been Erin's fault. Erin shook her head not believing him.

Vlad didn't understand. She'd failed in her most basic duty as his Queen. "The vampire world…"

"Can think what they want to." He told her seriously, "You were thrown against the wall in that explosion, you wouldn't have gone into labour if it hadn't happened. You didn't have control over what happened. Please believe me Erin." He pleaded with her.

Erin looked down, hugging her child closer to her until it rested against her chest. "What do we do now?"

"We…" He choked out, fixing his gaze on her chest unable to meet her eyes as he spoke. "We say goodbye and…" He froze unable to say anymore as something caught his eye.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid had been blissfully unaware of the drama that had been playing out in the medical bay. She'd been pacing back and forwards almost as if she were the expectant father.

"Stop pacing." Bertrand told her with a small smile. He'd never seen this side of Ingrid before. "Is this how you'll be with our children? Pacing during labour?"

Ingrid froze turning to him, "You're considering it?" She didn't dare hope that he'd come around to it again.

"*If* it happens." He finished his statement hastily. Ingrid nodded, 'if' was far better than it had been a month before, back then it had been 'no'.

Bertrand stood to his full height. She glanced up at him, her eyes fixing on his. Her hand rested delicately on his chest.

The door slammed open forcing them to jump apart from each other. Ingrid turned towards the sound, not taking in Mina's appearance only one question on her mind. "What did they have?" Ingrid asked her with a smile.

Mina shook her head, unsure what to tell Ingrid. "I'm sorry."

Ingrid felt her stomach turn to lead; she wasn't sure what to think. There was no way Vlad and Erin would let their children be taken from them, not while they were still immortal. She saw the sorrow she felt reflected in her fiancé's eyes. Even in his current state he couldn't help but feel remorseful towards them.

She staggered back from Mina, her thoughts firmly fixed on her family. "They need you." Mina told her quietly.

Ingrid looked at Bertrand, unsure that it was a good idea to leave him. "Go." He whispered to her. He wasn't going to be the thing that kept her away when her family needed her most. Bertrand grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to where her pulse point had been. It made her shiver.

"You'll be okay?" She needed to make sure.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, nodding as he said the words. "They need you."

With a final glance Ingrid turned on her heel and left the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked at Vlad, unsure as to why he'd frozen and was staring at her.

Her voice came out hoarse as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Vlad lowered his hand to look at the signet ring around her neck more carefully. "There's mist on the ring." He whispered. Well not mist, condensation. He gripped the ring in his hand looking for her permission. Erin nodded. Vlad yanked the ring from around her neck not bothering with the clasp – he didn't have time for it.

He held it carefully over his son's mouth. He let out a bark of laughter as the surface of the ring began to show signs of condensation. He repeated the action with his daughter, the same thing happened.

Erin pushed herself higher in the bed as he performed the action on their daughter in her arms. "Are you sure?" She knew the significance of what had just happened, she'd covered it more than enough in science.

He brushed his hand across his daughter's cheek, then his son's before nodding he was sure.

His wife tried to copy his actions but couldn't bring herself to, her hand hovering in the air above their daughter.

"I know what a corpse feels like." He'd had more experience of it in Transylvania when he was growing up than he'd care to admit. "Trust me."

She trusted him; she knew she did with her whole heart. She closed her eyes and lowered her hand. Beneath her fingertips she could feel the warmth there and it didn't seem to be fading. She let out a bubble of laughter before bringing a trembling hand to her mouth. She focussed her ears and could hear slow heartbeats.

"They're alive." Her voice was filled with wonder. "We need to get them." Vlad nodded, unable to speak. He couldn't leave her like this so he settled for something else. He focussed on the pull cord across the room and telekinetically pulled it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid was the one who appeared to answer the call as she stopped right in front of them. Ingrid hadn't been able to bring herself to speed towards them, she needed to walk at a mortal pace so she could consider what she wanted to say. In truth what could she say to parents who'd lost both of their children?

She fixed them with pitying looks, "I'm so sorry…" She trailed off as she saw the smiles on their faces. She didn't get chance to say anymore as she was pushed to one side roughly by Mina and Johnson.

"They're breathing." Vlad told Ingrid, ignoring Mina and the others. If anyone would believe him then it would be Ingrid. "Watch." He repeated the experiment with the signet ring for both children, just like before the surface began to mist as their breath turned to condensation on the surface that was colder than them.

"Vlad that doesn't mean…" Mina tried to discourage him.

"They're alive." Vlad told Mina, "You can feel it…"

"Vlad they're cold to the touch, they're dead." Mina told him bluntly, he needed to accept it.

Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously. "Of course they'd be cold!" Vlad shouted at Mina. "They're vampires! To you they're cold to us they're warm. Even vampire children are colder than breather ones." He lowered his voice. "They're breathing and their hearts are beating, faintly but we can hear it."

"You're hearing what you want to hear not what's actually there." Mina told him softly.

Ingrid twisted her head, trying to hear the sound her brother was referring to. She squinted as she couldn't hear anything at first then she heard it. The small thrumming of a heartbeat or rather two heartbeats.

"Vlad's right." Ingrid told her, "I can hear heartbeats."

Mina let out a sigh, this false hope wasn't doing any of them any good. "Ingrid…"

Ingrid's fangs dropped, "It won't cost you anything to check will it?" Ingrid snarled, she wasn't going to lose her niece and nephew because the Guild refused to check on something.

Johnson stepped forward taking the stethoscope from around his neck. He moved the blankets away from the children's chests and pressed the cold stethoscope to their chests listened one after the other. His brow furrowed in confusion, he hastily repeated their actions.

Vlad raised his eyebrow expectantly. Johnson stared at him before bursting into action.

He darted across the room and grabbed the incubator. They only had one in the Guild but it would do for both of the infants, they weren't large enough to demand one of their own. If they'd had more time then Mina could have sent out for another incubator.

"What's happening?" Mina asked, completely confused.

"They're alive, just." He told them, carefully taking the children from the two vampires and placing them inside the incubator. Erin reached up and gripped Vlad's hand, forgetting about his broken bone. Vlad forgot about it, his attention fixed on the scene before him.

He fiddled with the oxygen canisters, making sure that they were working.

"We need to warm up the incubator." Johnson told Mina.

"Not too warm." Renfield warned them, if it was set to breather temperatures then it wouldn't do the children any good. It would take too long to make it warm up and even the lowest setting would be too high for the twins.

"What do you need?"

"Something warm inside to warm the air that doesn't give off too much heat."

Ingrid offered a suggestion. "A hot water bottle?"

Johnson nodded, "Fetch it."

Ingrid vanished from the room. Vlad could feel Erin trembling; actually it could have been him or even both of them. Fear and hope gripped both of them as they hoped everything would be all right.

In a matter of seconds Ingrid reappeared with two hot water bottles. Johnson gave her a grateful smile before placing them inside the incubator. He closed the incubator before stepping back.

"Turn on the oxygen – slowly." Johnson instructed. Mina slowly twisted the valve. Erin gripped Vlad's hand tightly as the hiss of the oxygen canister being turned on filled the room, echoing off the walls.

They waited for a sign or something as the seconds ticked by. With each movement of the second hand Vlad felt his heart growing heavier and heavier.

Suddenly a movement, a small one but it was a movement none the less. A small cry broke through, followed quickly by another one, making Erin nearly collapse in the bed in utter relief. Vlad let out a chocked laugh.

"Thank god." Mina whispered under her breath while Ingrid looked up to the heavens with a small prayer of thanks.

They were crying out. They were finally crying out. They moved their arms as they tried to reach out towards their parents. Erin gasped as she felt the connection she shared with them strengthen tenfold. It had been so weak before, this was the connection she'd feel for the next sixteen years.

"I can feel them." She whispered to Vlad.

"Me too." He answered with a silly grin on his face. He closed his eyes relishing in the contact. They would need this link more than anything over the next few weeks as the children regained their strength.

Vlad looked at the fragile children in the incubator. He never thought he'd be so glad to see his children move. "Now we need to think of names."

Erin pressed her hand against the incubator, tears of relief slipping down her cheeks. Vlad tried to mimic her actions but winced as he struggled to straighten out his hand.

"Not until Erin's delivered the after birth and you've had your hand checked out." Mina told him firmly.

Erin looked up at Vlad, "They're alive." She felt as if her heart were about to burst from her chest. Those two words meaning everything to her.

He grinned back at her, before pressing his forehead to hers letting all of his sadness wash away.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	64. Transylvanian

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Six chapters to go after this._

_In my new fic, is there anything people would or wouldn't like to see?_

_I have the main plot mapped out but I don't want to do anything that might offend people or miss out something that people would want to see._

Chapter 64: Transylvanian

Erin felt clean for the first time in twenty-four hours. She'd successfully delivered the afterbirth and was now more relaxed. They'd been placed in a small room for privacy away from Jonno and the still comatose Octa.

She twisted slightly to see Vlad curled up on the small cot sound asleep. She hated being separated from him even though they were only a few metres apart from each other. He always looked so much younger in his sleep and not the nearly twenty two year old he was.

At the end of the bed was the incubator. She managed to shuffle herself down before knocking the blanket from her. She let out a cry as she tried to reach for it only feeling pain flaring across her stomach instead.

Erin was suddenly sitting back at the head of the bed, tucked in and left staring at Vlad as he wheeled the incubator around towards her. She folded her arms and glared at him but he ignored it. He leaned over and brushed a feather light kiss to her forehead, she sighed forgetting that she was annoyed with him. He moved down towards her lips and kissed her slowly.

The former slayer reached up a hand to cup her mate's neck holding him to her. Vlad was forced to splay his hands out on either side of her to support himself as he was forced to shift his centre of gravity. Erin nipped his lip forcing him to open his mouth, not that he minded. Their tongues brushed slowly against each other, reaffirming that the last few hours hadn't been a dream.

A small noise pulled them apart and they turned as one towards the incubator. Vlad let out a chuckle. The interruptions had started already.

Vlad settled down on the bed next to her and Erin gently turned his hand over looking at the cast they'd put on it for a single broken bone. It would get him out of signing official documents for a week at least.

Erin traced the green cast, wondering why Vlad hadn't had a red one. Then again she doubted he had much choice or that he'd been paying much attention to when it was being place on his hand. His attention had been solely focussed on their newborn children.

Erin gestured with her head towards their children. "He looks like you." Erin whispered, speaking quietly so not to wake the children. Their son had Vlad's eyes and mouth but her nose. The shape of his face was the same as Vlad's, complete with the cheekbones that seemed to run in his family. His hair colour was the brown that Vlad's used to be years before but he was sure it would darken up into black. "He'll be fighting off the girls just like his dad."

"I don't fight…" She gave him that look, the one that could reduce him to a small boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "That was once…" He tried.

"I'm not counting when you tried to bite Becky." She warned him in advance. Vlad opened his mouth to protest but she was right. He'd had more than enough unwanted attention from girls since he arrived at Garside Grange and still had it even at their manor.

He looked away, distracting her with their daughter. Erin was happy to let him do it. "She's just as beautiful." Vlad answered, looking at his daughter as she moved in her sleep. She was already as restless as Erin by the looks of it. "She's as twitchy as you already." Erin hit him for that comment only making him laugh. "Your eyes this time." She had the same beautiful, clear eyes as her mother as well as her nose but his mouth. Once again she had the same hair colour as Vlad originally had, if only a fraction lighter.

They couldn't believe how close they'd come to losing them. Erin wasn't sure that she could go through another pregnancy again if she did lose them, it would be too painful and stressful with the knowledge that it could happen. Someone must have been watching out for them to ensure that the children had been born alive and unscathed.

"Are you sure about the names?" Erin asked him, she wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret the names they would give their children.

"I'm sure." He answered with a smile, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. "You?"

"Yeah."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Johnson tried not to shudder at the temperature of the children, he knew what they were but it was still uncomfortable for him. It wasn't natural at all. He didn't hold anything against them he had the same reaction when he held an uncooked chicken compared to a cooked or alive one.

"Their lungs are fragile but they're fighters. They'll be small for a while but its normal for premature children." He tried to give them a smile; Vlad grinned at the news and rubbed Erin's shoulders. "I don't think there will be the same health issues in these twins as mortal ones."

"They're mortal for sixteen years." Erin panicked, she wondered if he'd forgotten that. They could still contract something. She knew Vlad hadn't been ill in his mortal years through a breather illness but these children weren't pure vampires.

"I know but they show no signs of any illness, vampire children don't usually suffer from illnesses do they?"

Vlad shook his head. "Erin's only a half fang not a full…"

Renfield stopped Vlad in his tracks, examining the children closer. "They look like they've developed quicker than average vampire children at the same stage in pregnancy. They seem to be about six months rather than five."

"Are you telling me that when Erin told me she was pregnant and you confirmed it you were out by four weeks?" Vlad couldn't believe it.

"Mistress Erin is the first half fang to be pregnant, the stages might be slightly different than in a normal pregnancy…" He tried to defend himself.

Erin caught Vlad's wrist, giving him a look. If Renfield was out by a month then she was glad, it meant the twins were in less danger. "Sorry." Vlad muttered as he finally saw reason in Erin's eyes.

Renfield nodded before suggesting a course of action, "You'll to supplement their diet with blood up to the date they should have been born."

"We don't have any blood here!" Johnson protested, "And no one's willing to donate…"

"He meant soy blood." Vlad interrupted, "Renfield classes it all under blood."

"Soy blood will be the most nutritional. Not often though, mixed in with their milk and only small amounts, it should help build up their immune systems."

When vampire parents fed on human blood it introduced all the common infections to the unborn child and allowed them to build an immune to stop them from catching these diseases. Soy blood had been modified to include a vaccine of all diseases making it more beneficial than human blood.

"What's the best way to feed them?" Erin asked quietly.

"A drip." Renfield and Johnson spoke at the same time.

"I'd better get some." Vlad muttered, standing making his back click and pop. The cot hadn't been the easiest thing to sleep on.

"Actually I have a supply here for you." A new voice cut in, they looked towards the door. Erin smiled as she saw Jonno standing in the doorway – completely machine free. "Renfield can start mixing away."

"Do they know you're here?" Erin asked him with a grin.

"I'm still in the medical bay, just a different room." He shrugged; technically he wasn't breaking any rules. "Anyway I wanted to meet the new Draculas."

"We want them to meet their Uncle Jonno." Vlad told him with a smile, Jonno looked up at Erin and Vlad seeing any sign that this was a practical joke. Vlad's eyes told him it wasn't. He answered with a large smile towards them.

Erin gestured for him to come closer and take a look. "They're beautiful. Obviously they get that from Erin." Erin chuckled at Jonno's comment; Vlad only rolled his eyes in answer. "Which one's the oldest then?" Jonno grinned at them, if it was the girl their culture would be stunned into silence and Vlad would have created another new age and if it was the boy then the vampire world wouldn't bat an eyelid.

Vlad looked at Erin before opening his mouth to speak. Only for his voice not to come out.

"What are you calling them then?" Ingrid interrupted from the door. Vlad tipped his head to look at her. "Daisy and Arnold?" She teased with a glint in her eyes. "Or Dragomir and Elvira?"

"Ingrid!" Vlad and Erin groaned. Vlad nearly snapped back 'you can call yours that', but managed to stop himself in time so not to hurt his sister.

"I need to put their names on the clan tree Master Vlad." Renfield hinted, siding with Ingrid.

This was the first time Erin had heard of a 'clan tree'. "We have a clan tree?" She asked with a smile.

"Two actually." Renfield cut in, "One for Master Vlad's clan and one for the Grand High Vampire's lineage."

"Its like a birth certificate." Vlad muttered. It was something that could be referred to when looking for a relative.

"We'll create a birth certificate for when they need to start school." Jonno offered making the two young vampires smile in gratitude. "So what did you decide on?"

They both had preferred to wait until everyone was in the room but it seemed that they weren't going to get that choice.

Erin shrugged; they'd spent most of the night talking about names. It wasn't like they could sleep they'd been too fixed on the young children sleeping, fearing that if they closed their eyes they'd be dreaming and back in the nightmare of the hours before. However now seemed as good a time as any to tell them all the ones they'd decided on. They were names they hadn't considered before and thought were quite fitting for their children.

"Can I?" She looked at Johnson gesturing to their children in the incubator.

"Carefully." He consented gently as he opened up the incubator. Vlad moved around before Erin could struggle and gently pulled out his daughter, kissing her forehead lightly and handing her to Erin. Then he did the same with his son.

"This is Erika Luiza Anika Dracula." She introduced to them all. They all immediately fawned of her. Erika simply turned her small head closer towards her mother, oblivious to the reaction she was getting. Erin only had eyes for her daughter in that moment.

"What have you named him?" Ingrid asked, gesturing to the small boy Vlad was holding comfortably in his arms.

Vlad was going to introduce his son to them, "Meet Alexandru Nicu Aric Dracula." Alexandru had his eyes half open studying them before yawning.

"Looks like he'd inherited your boredom then?" Jonno smiled at Vlad, he knew how bored Vlad could get in official meetings. His only answer was a dirty look from the new father in question. Erin didn't succeed in covering up the snicker that escaped her lips, She bit her lip trying to look serious and pretend that it hadn't come from her but failed miserably.

"As least Alex doesn't fidget." He jibed lightly at his mate, taking care not to look at her as he said it but he could picture her mock outraged face clearly in his mind.

Erin was quicker, "If he's taking after you he'll sulk instead." Vlad opened his mouth to retort playfully but the argument was spoiled by his sister.

"Can I?" She asked Vlad, she saw his reluctance as a new father but he handed Alex to her. Ingrid bounced him up and down lightly in her arms; she looked at Erin who was doing exactly the same with Erika. "You went for Transylvanian then?" Ingrid asked with a sly smile. Vlad shrugged it off, they wanted something that was vampiric but could sound breather like as well. Neither name would draw attention to themselves, especially if they referred to Alexandru as Alex, which they would most likely do.

"Erin wanted something more traditional." Vlad answered, he didn't mind of course he knew the meanings of the names.

"Congratulations." Ingrid smiled, passing Alex to Jonno before bringing her brother into a tight hug.

Vlad closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his sister's waist and burying his face in her shoulder. He let the moment over take him, everything had turned out for the best and for that he was forever grateful. "Thanks."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin took care to avoid the drip that was connected to their children's arms as she gently touched them. They looked so peaceful, she found herself mesmerised by the rise and fall of their small chests. Their breathing was stronger inside the incubator, that's why they were warned not to take them out more than necessary.

She reached up to play with her necklace before remembering it was in Vlad's pocket, "You're fixing that by the way." She ordered him.

"As soon as I can." He promised, he'd regretted breaking it but he had been in a hurry at the time.

Erin looked across at Vlad who was stoking Erika's fingers lightly. "I can't believe they're here."

His gaze locked with hers, "I'm glad they are. We're parents." He whispered in amazement, it hadn't fully sank in that he was now a father.

"It feels strange not having them inside me." Erin confessed, looking down at her stomach, it made her panic every now and again before she remembered everything.

"They're safe." He reminded her. She knew that but she was grateful for him saying it. "I love you, I love all of you."

"I love you too, I love the twins just as much." Erin answered. Vlad pulled his arm from the incubator. Her eyes rose following him as he stood and leaned over the incubator towards her.

The phone began to vibrate on the stand next to them, the noise echoing around the room. He let out a groan.

"You shouldn't have that on in here." Erin teased him.

"I won't tell if you won't." He answered just as cheekily, before pressing the screen and bringing the phone up to his ear. He realised then he should have checked who it was.

"Vlad?"

Vlad moved the phone from his mouth, "Robin." He told Erin and she smiled, she turned back towards the incubator, tracing a hand up and down her sleeping son's arms. "Where are you?"

"Outside the Guild."

Vlad rolled his eyes; he thought he was calling to tell him why he'd been delayed. "You can come in. Jonno knows you were on your way."

Robin gulped, audibly, "I really don't think we can."

Vlad was now confused, he straightened. "Why not?"

The only answer he received was another gulp.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Erika – Ruler Forever_

_Luiza – Famous in War_

_Anika – Grace_

_Alexandru – Defender of Mankind_

_Nicu – People of Victory_

_Aric – Eternal Ruler_

_Thanks for reading._


	65. Bodyguard

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for the cruelty in my last few chapters. It came to me half way through the story that I could continue onto eight months of Erin's pregnancy (and still be typing way past one hundred chapters) or add a bit more tension to the story._

_As you can tell the signet ring has played a large part in this series as I hoped it would. I hope it wasn't too obvious any of the times I used it._

Chapter 65: Bodyguard

The gulp had him panicking; he sought out the complex with his mind. The only thing that would force Robin to gulp was if his life were in danger and the only dangers there could be were from other vampires.

He could sense the twins and Erin, they were the strongest. Pushing out further he could sense Ingrid in the complex and he could sense Bertrand. There were no other vampires anywhere nearby.

"Stay there."

"Where else am I going to go?" Robin cried down the phone line.

Vlad pressed the end call button on his phone.

"What was that about?"

"Robin says he doesn't think they can come in."

"Won't his access card work?" Erin questioned softly. Vlad shrugged, he couldn't understand it. "Be careful." Erin told him firmly, she wasn't going to let him get injured at all.

Vlad nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When Vlad exited the HQ he was surprised by the sight he encountered. Robin and Catherine had the Nobles in their 'custody'. He approached them, completely confused as to why they'd stopped mere yards from the entrance to the building.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, looking around and throwing his mind outwards again, just in case he'd missed someone but he couldn't sense the presence of any unwanted vampires.

Robin lifted a hand to point over Vlad's shoulder, he was still standing comically with the phone pressed to his ear.

Vlad groaned as he finally saw the reason for their hesitancy. There was something or rather someone inbetween them and the door.

Bertrand stood between them and the entrance in a half aggressive, half defensive position. His back was straight as he stood like the soldier Vlad knew he had been. He seemed to be watching their every move and gauging their heart rate. His head tipped slightly to the side fully prepared for any movements. He didn't look as if he was about to attack any of them but Vlad couldn't be entirely sure, Bertrand had always had a very good poker face.

Vlad looked between Robin and Bertrand. One looked as if he was about to faint the other looked… determined. Vlad had forgotten Robin had never seen Bertrand at his worst. Erin had been introduced to it within a few weeks of knowing them.

Vlad took on his best commanding tone. "Bertrand, let him in."

"They caused the twins to be born early." Vlad knew in that moment that Bertrand wasn't against letting Robin in, or Catherine for that matter, only the Nobles.

Vlad couldn't believe he was going to say this, "Bertrand they didn't plan it, it wasn't their fault."

Bertrand didn't take his eyes from them. "How do you know that?"

"I do." They wouldn't hurt Erin like that, they would have been injured just as much if they were standing there. They had hurt Erin in other ways but he doubted that they'd hurt her or their children intentionally – Steph would never allow it.

Bertrand scoffed as a form of answer to that comment.

Vlad rubbed his temples; he forgot that Bertrand didn't listen to him. "Do I have to get Ingrid for you to actually listen to me?"

Vlad watched as Bertrand pulled back slightly, it seemed an effective threat he'd have to keep filed away.

Vlad shook his head, unsure what to make of Bertrand's behaviour although he was glad he still felt the need to protect the children. At least Ingrid had been right on the theory that the bite hadn't affected his desire to protect children considering his own family history. Vlad hoped that still extended to the mother of his children. He didn't think about himself because he knew that he could protect them.

"We're keeping them away from Erin, Erika and Alex." He promised Bertrand, "They're all too weak to see them and you know I won't put them in danger."

"They'll break out, that's what slayers do!" He hissed viscously at Vlad, his fangs glistening in the light, "Then what happens?"

"Bertrand, we need them. I won't let them near Erin until Erin says they can see the children. If you like you can be there for that." Vlad promised him, he'd never actually thought about what Bertrand would be like after the children were born but he was glad that they had a protector. "Now let them inside." Vlad commanded firmly.

Bertrand looked into Vlad's eyes, he saw the raw truth exposed to him. while in his current state he couldn't force himself to take everything Vlad said as truth even though he knew Vlad wouldn't lie.

He stood to one side to let them pass. Vlad gave him a grateful nod, he extended his arm out towards the Nobles. "Put them somewhere where they're nowhere near Erin or the twins."

"But…"

Vlad wasn't going to go back on his word. "I made a promise, one I'm going to keep."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed his shirt cuffs upwards, exposing his forearms as he entered Erin's medical room. He was met with a sight that would've stopped his heart if he were mortal.

Erin had twisted herself around in the bed, so her legs dangled over the edge. She gingerly placed one on the floor before grimacing and nearly sliding from the bed completely.

Vlad immediately rushed to Erin's side, "You shouldn't be standing yet."

"I'm fine." Erin answered,

"You gave birth to Erika and Alex just over twenty four hours ago. You're exhausted."

Erin didn't feel exhausted at the moment; she knew it would hit her later. "Vlad you know as well as I do that vampires heal quicker."

"I'd feel better if you were still on in bed." He told her firmly, his arms folding over his chest to look at her in a commanding way.

"Vlad…" She whined, she didn't whine often but this was one of those times when she knew Vlad wasn't going to budge.

"Erin…" He retaliated, matching her whine perfectly. "I can order you." He tried.

"We're equals Vlad, you can't order me to do anything." She reminded him gently.

He let out a sigh, "Worth a try."

"I just want to stand for a while." She told him softly, "I'm tired of lying down. I wasn't going anywhere just by the incubator." He knew she was telling the truth, Erin wasn't very good at lying to him anymore.

He looked deep into her eyes, seeing that she was going to get up even if he wasn't going to help her. He nodded before grasping her waist lightly and supporting her weight as she stood. Erin's knees buckled at first from her not being on them and the strain from the day before.

She dropped down and Vlad was careful not to tighten his grip around her waist just in case he hurt her. She twisted and glanced up at him with a grateful smile. Slowly he walked her the few yards across the room to the incubator. She relished being able to see both of their children in one go without having to crane her neck to see the other.

"What was wrong with Robin?"

"Our new bodyguard wouldn't let him in, or should that be the twins new bodyguard." He laughed into her ear.

Erin's brow furrowed in confusion. "New bodyguard? What…"

"Bertrand still wants to protect them." He told her quietly, his lips ghosting her ear as he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

She brought her left hand up behind her and cupped his cheek. "We created them." She whispered in complete awe. Both of us." She traced her hand down the glass of the incubator. "I just wish they'd been born in peace not war." She whispered quietly.

"Olga's playing a game with me." He muttered into Erin's neck. "Waiting in the shadows, I haven't moved my piece on the board yet so she can't move hers." Erin started to chuckle at his words, her whole body shaking. "What?" She only laughed harder although it was clear that she was trying not to. He pushed himself up a little, "What?"

"I've never heard of you talk about this as a chess match." She turned around to face him, "Especially as you never play chess properly." She rested a hand on his chest, softly stroking the material under his fingers.

"I can play chess it properly!" He protested. He could play it… as long as he had his own rules when he wanted to use them.

"Vlad you can't move the pieces wherever you want to on the board because you want to." She laughed.

"I only do that to stop Dad insisting that I play chess with him." Vlad nuzzled her neck, "When have I ever cheated playing you?" Erin froze as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her neck. Her eyes rolled upwards and her head slumped backwards a fraction.

"You haven't." She conceded. "But we've never finished a game."

"Not my fault." He whispered, moving down to her collarbone. He knew he couldn't go further with her but it didn't mean he had to stop yet. "I know you can counter any move I make so there's never much point in wasting much time playing chess when we can do other things."

Erin was enjoying his display of affection too much; she knew it couldn't go anywhere so she decided that the best course of action was to distract him. "So what's your next move?"

"Finishing what we started – curing Bertrand."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	66. Slip

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Four chapters to go after this…_

_Then 'Dark Truths' can be written a story that will be back to its thirty chapter length._

_Although I may have to ask for someone's advice about my next plot. _

_I know what I'm writing but something has come up that might cause a few problems for me and I'm not quite sure what to do about it…_

Chapter 66: Slip

The entire room was bare apart from the wooden chair that was placed in the centre of the cold, concrete room and the portable mirror behind it. The doors opened and the vampires and slayers entered the room on a 'tour' led by Mina.

"We've transferred all of the programming into another laptop and recreated the canisters that the Nobles used." Mina told Vlad, "Although we've changed their idea slightly."

"What do you mean?" Steph asked, stepping beside Mina. "Without us you wouldn't even have a chance of this working!"

"Your system of releasing the particles in increments was the problem! It was drawing too much power as you increased the density of the argentalium." Mina snapped at them, "We've altered the programming so the only density that will be released it the one Bertrand needs. His body went into overload last time because it couldn't handle the change in rates. You can't start small and increase the dosage. You need to start as you mean to go on."

"This should speed up the process Vlad." Jonno told him with a smile. "Bertrand will be treated quicker."

"What was this room?"

"One of the interrogation rooms." Mina told Vlad firmly. He looked at her confused, "In here its not connected to any direct system. So there's no chance of a power failure or a security failure."

She gestured to the wires. "We've decided its safer if only Bertrand is in there. Everyone else can control the device from the observation room above." She pointed to a glass window at least six feet from the ground. "Reinforced glass, not much could shatter that. Grand High Vampires exempt of course." It was clear that Vlad could destroy anything in his path, even the densest diamond.

"I can't be in the observation room when I separate his reflection. I need to be in there to do it." Vlad told them all. It was too… imprecise doing it through glass. Vlad needed to be able to directly transfer Bertrand's reflection to the mirror. "When can we do it?"

"Now, the machine is ready to use now."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand had never expected the device to be up and running so quickly, he felt more confident about it this time knowing that the slayers that he knew had modified its use. They cared about Vlad and his family so they wouldn't harm him deliberately unlike the Nobles.

It also helped that Mina would be operating the controls so she would stop it immediately if something went wrong.

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked him quietly.

Bertrand nodded, glancing up at Ingrid who nodded as well. If he became a gene fang after this he knew none of the younger Draculas would abandon him. He'd always have a home with them.

Bertrand sat himself down in the seat. Vlad came close and he watched as Bertrand's jaw clenched as he forced himself not to attack the Grand High Vampire in front of him for getting so close. Keeping their distance helped Bertrand the most. Vlad grabbed the cuffs and secured his wrists and ankles to the chair as quickly as possible.

A soft clicking on the concrete floor, as the door closed with a small clunk, made Erin turn to see Jonno hobbling into the room. "Should they be here?" He asked her softly watching the way she cradled both of the twins while leaning against the desk to support herself.

"Renfield thinks its okay to take them out of the incubators for a few hours at a time. Nothing more though. I didn't want to leave Vlad on his own and I didn't want to leave the twins either.

"You still didn't tell me which is the oldest?"

"Why are you so interested?" She asked with a smile.

Erin looked down at the twins, before looking back up at Jonno. "I just wanted to see if either of you were being traditional having Alex first or breaking the pattern by having Erika. Vlad's not traditional otherwise we wouldn't even have a truce let alone a half fang wife." He flashed her a charming smile, "So?"

"Fine," She gave in, if anything it would give her a bit of piece and quiet from Jonno's questioning.

"We're ready!" Vlad called through the window making Erin smile as Jonno muttered something under his breath at missing out on Erin's answer as her attention would be fixed on the scene playing out in front of them.

"_Be careful." _Erin whispered into his mind.

Vlad waved his hand and the mirror moved towards him slowly. The wheels squeaked and ground down on the floor as it moved. The movement jerky but never so much that the mirror was in danger of falling over and smashing on the floor.

Vlad tensed before relaxing his muscles. It would help his concentration. He straightened out completely, Bertrand copying his actions. Bertrand closed his eyes, he knew this would be painful although it wouldn't be anything like the pain Vlad had experienced when his one thousand reflections had been ripped from him.

Vlad stretched one hand out towards Bertrand, he would use the other to telekinetically throw the reflection into the mirror. Bertrand nodded giving him the sign that he was truly ready for this now and Vlad smiled although he knew he couldn't see him.

Erin watched with increasing attention, she knew Vlad could do this all he needed to do was concentrate. She could see him drawing the power in on himself, ready to direct it towards Bertrand to draw his reflection from him…

"DRACULAS REPORT TO THE MEDICAL BAY. DRACULAS TO THE MEDICAL BAY."

Erin jumped as their names came over the PA, she saw Vlad shoot a disgusted look towards the speakers in the room he was in. A small smile crossed her face at his actions. She liked that fact that she hadn't been the only one affected by that.

Bertrand's eyes snapped open and Vlad gave him an apologetic look.

"Go," He told Vlad simply. If Vlad was being summoned then it as important, they could deal with his loyalty afterwards.

Vlad looked up at Erin who was now standing in the doorway to the room, she handed him Erika silently. He stroked the infant's cheek instinctively before nodding to Erin.

They needed to get to the medical bay.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as they entered the more public medical bay they could see why they'd been summoned.

Octa was awake.

Octa was propped up on the bed, a bandage securely tied around her head. Small spots of blood had soaked through the bandage but nothing serious enough to warrant a check just yet. Vlad stood at the base of the bed, holding Erika while Erin held Alex. He looked every part the doting father if it weren't for the hardness in his eyes as he looked at her.

Octa knew that the fury of the Grand High Vampire was something that she never wanted to experience, at least not when he was a full vampire again. She knew the only thing stopping him from lashing out at her was the fact he was holding onto one of his children.

"You met with my former Council." Vlad spoke fiercely, "You don't bypass me on anything."

"You weren't doing anything about it…"

"I was powerless, Erin had some power. To protect my kind and my clan I needed to get my power back. We dealt with Olga once."

Octa looked at Vlad, "I went to them to warn them about Olga, I didn't go to expose your plan."

"But you told them anyway, it wasn't any of you business!" Erin snapped at her. "What else did you tell them?"

Octa looked down at her hands in her lap, finding the cuts on her knuckles from her struggles very interesting. "I may have mentioned your children were going to be born – soon."

"They'll be drawing up the contracts already." Erin whispered to Vlad, bile rising in her throat at the thought

"I have to sign them before they're legal." He muttered angrily, "Not that they'll ever get that far…" Matching looks were suddenly directed at Vlad but he ignored them, at the moment it was the last thing on his mind.

Erin was suspicious at her husband's lack of worry at that thought. "What are you up to?"

Vlad gave her his most innocent look. Erin pushed against his mind only to feel mental steel doors being slammed on her. He gave her a smirk and she shrugged, he wasn't going to tell her anything but she was patient – for now.

"They don't think you're doing enough to stop her. Augustus is thinking about aligning himself with her." Octa told him quietly, Vlad ran a hand over his face. "Better to sit at the right hand of the devil than be in its path."

"She won't hesitate in destroying him." Erin told Octa as a matter of fact, Olga used people then disposed of them when she had what she wanted. "Why would he turn to her anyway?"

Vlad wasn't interested in Erin's comment, or at least he ignored it fixing on something Octa had said, "You said 'children' not 'child'."

"So?" Octa was confused.

Vlad's eyes were wide with horror, as he hoped that he'd misheard her. "You told him that 'the *children* would be born soon'."

"Yes." Octa repeated her words from earlier. "So?" She couldn't see how it affected anything but clearly Vlad didn't think the same.

He let out an infuriated cry, running his hands through his hair.

"Vlad?" Erin didn't understand what that meant.

Vlad slammed his hand against the wall. The action made Erin jump, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, thoroughly annoyed.

There was only one course of action open to him and he needed to act quickly. Octa's slip had started a chain reaction, one that needed to be dealt with before Augustus or Olga could change the rules.

"I'm ending this… now!"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	67. Procedure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I forgot to say thank you for all the names that were sent to me through either reviews or PMs. They were all wonderful, I hope I didn't disappoint people with the final choices. _

_Their meanings won me over._

Chapter 67: Procedure

Vlad strode purposefully down the corridors, trying to get back to the interrogation room to finish what he'd started. He was trying to process the information that Octa had given him. He hated it when people spoke about things they had no right to.

"Why is it so important about Augustus knowing about the twins?"

"Because his hold over me… us doesn't mean anything anymore." Erin knew that he meant the arranged matings but she didn't know how Augustus had lost his hold.

Erin's nose wrinkled as she tried to understand what he meant. "I don't understand."

"Know he knows he we have twins he's already turned to Olga. He will have given Olga everything she needs to beat us. The twins aren't a bargaining chip any more. That's why I need to put a stop to this before things get worse."

"What do you mean you're putting a stop to this?" Erin asked him quietly.

"I'm ending this stupid war." He rushed out, not that it was much of a war in the terms of battles it had been a war of loyalties more than anything else. Their kind had been divided and he needed to stop further divisions being made before it was too late. "I'm tired Erin." Vlad told her, "I'm flapped off with everything to do with this." He told her quietly. "Olga has stopped killing vampires that are on my side, she's out there waiting for me, I'm sick of the threat of arranged mating over my head for the twins and I'm scared." He muttered under his breath.

Erin stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest. "Its not something to be ashamed of." She whispered, tracing small patterns under his shirt. "I've been scared every day since Olga challenged you. I can't lose my mate."

"You won't lose me." He told her softly, cupping her jaw.

"Olga is mad Vlad, she'll try anything to destroy you."

"I've got something she hasn't though." She tipped her head in confusion, "A mate and two beautiful twins." He brushed his lips against hers chastely.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"First I'm going to finish undoing what she did to Bertrand and you're going to get the twins to their medical."

"Just be careful." Erin reminded him softly, she didn't want to find him with any more broken bones.

"I will." He answered, pressing their foreheads together before darting off in the other direction.

He'd forgotten one thing though. "Vlad!" Erin called after him, rushing behind him as closely as possible. "At least give me Erika." She told him quietly.

He'd forgotten that he was holding Erika in his arms.

He carefully handed her to Erin, who cradled her daughter lovingly in her free arm.

"Do your best," She told him softly.

He gave her a half smile; Erin knew the possible outcomes of what he was trying to do. "I always do."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What's he going to do?" Octa asked Erin quietly as she watched the Queen redress her children from their examination.

"I don't know." That thought scared her, for Vlad not to tell her he was planning then she knew she really wouldn't like it one bit.

"Can't you order him to tell you?"

"Our mating doesn't work like that." Erin answered, she could press Vlad to tell her but she wasn't sure herself if she wanted to do that.

"Can I look at them?" Octa asked her quietly, looking at the children in Erin's arms. A familiar wave of jealously overcoming her. She wanted this for so long, children for so long. It wasn't fair.

She was amazed at their beauty; there was no denying who their parents were. Vlad and Erin were so clearly reflected in both of them, it was clear they weren't identical twins. They were strong to have survived being born so prematurely.

"Hard to believe they're not vampires." She whispered. Stroking Alex's face, Alex opened his eyes and immediately began to scream.

Erin felt insulted at that comment, "They are vampires."

Octa didn't seem to notice how Erin had replied but clarified her statement. "They're more than vampires, they're the future." Erin had to smile, it was true. They were the future – an important part of it. "Did you like the gift?" Octa asked her softly.

"What gift?"

Octa gave her a knowing smile. "The one in your attic."

The chest. Erin should have known, Octa was the only one who could have had knowledge of them having twins years before they had even met.

"Its beautiful thank you."

"My master wanted to get to be on the good side of the Chosen One, giving a gift was his way of doing it." Erin nodded, of course it had been placed there over ten years ago the amount of dust that was on it. "It gave me the strength to kill him." Octa continued. Erin looked at the child that Octa clutched in her arms, fearing for Alex's safety. Erin went to take him from her, "I won't hurt him." She looked at Erin sincerity in her eyes, "He wanted to use your children to gain favours, it helped me overcome the hold he had on me and I killed him. I knew he'd used the children I bore for the same thing." She looked at Erin, "I want you to keep it as a reminder of the freedom you and Vlad have created for your kind."

Erin simply nodded unsure what else to say.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door slid open and instinctively Vlad and Bertrand turned towards their new guest. Vlad's shoulders slumped and Bertrand's fangs dropped as he bit into the air in front of him in frustration.

"Tell her to leave Vlad." Bertrand didn't bother to ask Ingrid knowing full well she wouldn't listen to him. Ingrid stepped forwards regardless, she was always going to put up a fight.

"Ingrid…" Vlad began.

"You don't outrank me on this Vlad." Ingrid told her brother sternly, waving a finger towards him. "Bertrand is my fiancé I have the right to be with him through this."

Bertrand immediately cut in, "There's no law…"

Ingrid had been expecting this, "A moral one then." She snapped at her fiancé. She moved over to him and knelt down before him. "We are getting married and eventually mated," He opened his mouth to protest. "We compromised." She reminded him drawing a sulking look from Bertrand.

Vlad bit his tongue and looked down seeing how Ingrid could handle Bertrand. "We do things like Erin and Vlad – together not apart. This is something we'll do together."

"You can't hold my hand during this."

"I know, I'll stand next to my idiot brother." Vlad knew he should feel insulted but he saw the smile Ingrid received from Bertrand and knew she'd only said it to cheer Bertrand up, it made him wonder what other private jokes they shared about him. For the first time in years he felt self-conscious. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Bertrand seemed to consider her words before nodding, he was going to let her do this. "Be strong." She reminded him before stepping backwards and closer to her brother.

Vlad nodded to Bertrand signalling he was about to begin. The older vampire closed his eyes as Ingrid looked up towards the observation room for the first time seeing Mina ready to operate the device. Ingrid felt more comfortable with Mina operating it.

They were going to subject Bertrand to the particles first then draw out his reflection from the mirror and subject the reflection to them. Hopefully after that all traces of Olga's bite would be erased. It was easier if they did the reflection second as it would be weaker after the process and might not be able to escape the mirror if they did it first.

Bertrand let out a scream and arched his back upwards, straining himself against his bonds. Vlad tried to block out the sounds but was unsuccessful he hated inflicting pain on anyone else.

Ingrid felt anger towards her brother that he'd begun when she'd been distracted but it soon past as concern for Bertrand overcame her. She sought to comfort him even though Bertrand probably wouldn't be paying attention to her words. "Don't fight it." Ingrid whispered to him. "It needs to happen, don't fight it." Her words became more of a plea. She let out a gasp

"Is it working?"

"Shut up Ingrid." Vlad muttered between clenched teeth. It wasn't an easy feat separating a reflection from a host. This had to be done precisely for it to work. Vlad suddenly relaxed at the same time Bertrand did. His eyes seemed to fix on something she couldn't see but Vlad had always had stronger instincts.

He flicked his left hand towards the mirror and Ingrid watched as the mirror teetered backwards and forwards on its brackets showing something had been forced into it.

Bertrand slumped in his chair, his eyes closing. His chest heaved; he would breath for however long it took for him to either become a gene fang or for his reflection to be reabsorbed.

"NOW MINA!" Vlad shouted before grabbing Ingrid and speeding from the room as fast as he could. He heard the devices powering up to an almost frantic pitch before the door closed behind them. A flash lit up the room and Vlad knew that was the lightly flickering to show that the device was now operating.

Ingrid fought him all the way, she watched as Bertrand jerked in the chair, moving frantically in waves of agonising pain.

He shoved her towards the window and gripped her biceps holding her to him. He was restraining her. "I don't want to hurt you," Vlad told her seriously.

"Let me back in there."

"You know I can't."

"He hasn't got long." Ingrid whispered.

"I know." Vlad couldn't control how long the process took.

"Almost there." Mina whispered. Within seconds of her saying it the machine powered down. "Next stage." Vlad nodded and let go of Ingrid. He waved his hand. The mirror moved to stop directly in front of Vlad.

They had to wait now for his reflection to emerge.

It didn't disappoint them within a minute Vlad had sensed the reflection emerge. He threw out his hand and knocked the mirror out of the way. He held the reflection back using his powers. It couldn't be allowed to be absorbed by Bertrand yet.

He nodded to Mina and the process began again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It seemed to take longer this time; Vlad slumped down in exhaustion once he relinquished his hold on Bertrand's reflection.

Ingrid watched as Bertrand tensed in his seat and she knew he'd merged with his reflection. Without asking for clearance she darted from the room, her eyes set on Bertrand.

Vlad leaned back against the wall, his strength having left him, he knew the argentalium would affect the hold he had on Bertrand's reflection he just didn't realised how much so.

Ingrid hurriedly undid the shackles that held Bertrand bound to his chair. He slumped forwards onto her.

She lowered him to the floor and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Did it work?" She asked him, tears forming.

"I don't know." Bertrand told her honestly. He hoped it had, he hoped it had all been worth the pain.

"It'll take a few hours to see if it worked Ingrid, maybe a few days. His body has to readjust." Vlad's voice made her jump.

She kissed him lightly, before performing the affectionate gesture Vlad and Erin usually performed pressing their foreheads together.

She hoped it was worth it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They were all assembled in the medical bay; Vlad had one thing out of the way now he had to deal with another. To do that he needed to hold a meeting of sorts.

"I want the clan leaders assembled in the hall of the manor – tomorrow." He told Ingrid fiercely. Ingrid nodded. "We'll take care of Bertrand, he'll feel strange for a day or two." He knew that from personal experience.

"We can't fly or speed with the twins, their lungs wouldn't stand it." Vlad told her quietly. Erin knew that of course.

"We can go back via ambulance." Jonno suggested. "You'll get there quicker and the ambulance will be equipped to transport the twins." Erin shrugged to Vlad, neither of them wanted to leave the other alone.

"Mr Van Helsing you aren't going anywhere…" Clearly Johnson had picked up on the 'we' part. Jonno twisted around to face him, his stick banging hard against the floor.

"I'm fit enough to go, I've been confined to bed for months! The internal bleeding was dealt with months ago all I have to show for it is this stick!"

"You still need intense physiotherapy!" Johnson shouted back at him.

"Missing it for a few days won't kill me!"

Erin and Vlad shared a glance at the outburst, the words Jonno had spoken were of the famous last variety. They weren't going to get any further while Jonno was arguing. Vlad gestured with his head towards the door. "I've got to send a message." He whispered into her ear.

"To who?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	68. Oldest

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Two chapters to go after this._

_I've started typing 'Dark Truths' and I can definitely say it'll be a 'T'. The storyline is something that occurred to me from a comment made and something someone has been asking from me from January._

_Although I'm just a little afraid that there might be some comeback from the second plotline…_

Chapter 68: Oldest

Vlad looked around him at the crowd that had gathered in front of the small staged area. He knew what he was doing. He looked down and met Augustus' eyes before looking at Erin as the glint of her silver circlet caught his eyes.

"What have we been summoned?" One of the vampires beneath his screamed at him. They didn't want to be in the presence of the Grand High Vampire in fear of his enemy.

Vlad fixed him with a piercing gaze. Erin was glad she knew Vlad well enough not to be fazed by how much he changed when he was forced to slip into his Grand High Vampire role.

"We have business to discuss." Vlad answered curtly, the business of finishing this whole mess once and for all. First though he wanted to deal with a more private matter. Erin took her place more comfortably by Vlad, handing him Alex. Vlad's face transformed into one of tenderness as he looked at his children.

Mutterings began amongst them. "Vlad…" Erin pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sure half of you have heard that my wife was pregnant," There was no denying that it would have spread. "So I present Alexandru Nicu Aric Dracula and Erika Luiza Anika Dracula. My children."

There was just one words that was repeated. "Twins?"

"My wife carried twins, they were born early due to an accident that's why they're so small. They are your future." He commanded, almost immediately everyone dropped to their knees. He'd forgotten to consider that they'd be classed as royalty now. "They are our children."

He turned as did Erin so they could see the resemblance, it was too remarkable to be chance.

As he anticipated Augustus was by his side in an instant flashing a piece of paper in front of him that Vlad was sorely tempted to burn there and then.

Augustus was only putting on this display to give Vlad one last chance. The young Grand High Vampire knew that he wasn't stupid. "Here's the contract."

"What contract?" Someone asked from the middle of the crowd.

"Binding the heir of the Grand High Vampire in a mating to our fallen former council member Jorgen's clan." Vlad looked towards Jorgen's clan, two children stood at the front – a boy and a girl – just behind them, gripping them almost brutally was their mother. She had a pinched face, an expression of pure evil as she looked at the twins with barely concealed disgust. She only wanted the status they held. Vlad felt sick that his children were nearly forced to marry them. "The purpose of the marriage was that all Grand High Vampires should have an equal for when they assume the throne. Even if they weren't mated at the time of crowning they would still be engaged to mate just like I was." Vlad smiled at him.

"So?"

"We always said 'our children'. Never child, because we didn't think." Vlad told her quietly. "He only mentioned a marriage for the future Grand High Vampire, one mating that's it."

"So?"

"We had twins." He grinned at her. Erin rubbed her temples, growing annoyed with her husband. She sent him a mental wave of her frustration. "Only one can take the throne."

Augustus' eyes narrowed, "The oldest." Vlad nodded.

Vlad looked at him a cold smile across his face. "Their ages don't matter to me or Erin and they won't matter on their birth certificates and clan trees."

Augustus made an executive decision, "We'll go with tradition then, the boy…"

"And deny my daughter the birthright she's entitled to if she's the oldest?" He lost patience the, he had experience when a girl was denied her birthright. "I abolished that 'tradition'," He spat out that word as if it were a bitter pill, "When I made Ingrid number two and Erin Queen. Women have rights; my daughter can succeed me as my heir. If she's the oldest but Alex might be the oldest though." He was deliberately confusing Augustus.

An eerie smile began to tug at Augustus' lips. He'd realised something that the young vampire hadn't. "We'll know as they'll be the most powerful." Augustus smiled at him.

Vlad's first child would be the most powerful of them all so his powers weren't 'gifted' to most of their kind in future generations. Vlad knew something Augustus didn't. "They're both as powerful as each other, they were conceived at the same time. They're twins Augustus. Not identical in looks but identical in power." It was simple biology the cells split giving each child equal power when they were first growing in Erin's womb.

Augustus didn't like being beaten, he tried weakly: "We can test them with the crown."

"The crown will recognise both of them. They hold half of my DNA, the same will apply for any of my children. The other half they take from Erin and you know the crown recognises her because I bit her."

"If you think you can live with the revenge of a family cheated out of what they paid as a price for the marriage, then go ahead."

"If it's the wrong one, we will make your death slow and painful." A cry came from the back of the hall and Augustus gulped.

Augustus gulped, beads of sweat dripped down his face. "Which one?" He demanded looking at Jonno.

"I don't know." He answered quietly, suddenly grateful that Erin hadn't managed to tell him.

Augustus let out a fierce growl, he'd expected the slayer to know. His heartbeat didn't waver showing he was telling the truth. "Erika!" He snapped pointing to the girl.

"What if Alex is the oldest?" Atilla asked quietly. Augustus had arranged the marriages with the families involved stating that their own children would become the Grand High Vampire's equal.

"We'll have both." Jorgen's wife stated loudly and clearly.

Vlad shook his head, "The contract was only for one. You might have a child of each but Augustus promised our first-born. We have two children and I have no intention of telling you which one is the oldest."

Erin looked at Vlad and was ready to pounce on him, in that moment she didn't think she'd ever loved him so much.

Jorgen's wife and Augustus spoke at the same time. "You have no right!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Vlad shouted at him, the entire room ducked in fear of him losing control over his powers. "THESE ARE DRACULAS. THEY WILL NOT BE AUCTIONED OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER YOU MADE THE AGREEMENT NOT ME. YOU SAID MY FIRST BORN. I'M THE FATHER OF TWINS, NOTHING WAS MENTIONED ABOUT TWINS! BOTH HOLD MY POWER INSIDE THEM, NEITHER IS MORE POWERFUL BEING WHICH THE MATING WAS DESIGNED FOR!"

"The first born refers to the oldest." Augustus challenged him, he had nothing left to lose. "The oldest will succeed you."

"The oldest is in front of you Augustus." Vlad told him gesturing to both of his children. Augustus let out a huff of frustration.

"Do you really know which is the oldest?" Jonno asked Erin quietly. Vlad and Erin were holding fantastic poker faces at the moment, he couldn't tell if they were bluffing or not. Jonno knew from stories that Vlad had the best blank face, he could fool almost anyone.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. It was something they'd been told by Mina.

Augustus heard the exchange, he knew what he had to do. He knew a way to find out the truth. He pushed his way into Erin's mind. He hit the barriers and tried to charge through them.

Erin gasped at the sudden mental intrusion. She took a step backwards, before throwing up more mental barriers as Bertrand and Vlad had taught her to do.

Vlad noticed what Erin was going through, the way her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared slightly. Augustus knew he wouldn't be able to intrude on Vlad's mind, but he didn't realise ho strong Erin was. Erin was the only one who could enter his mind, he recognised her. He threw out his arm and Augustus was thrown backwards.

Erin relaxed as Augustus was physically and mentally wrenched from her mind. Her mate immediately brought and arm around her in comfort, pulling her tightly against him.

"You okay?" He asked her. Erin nodded, she wasn't sure what to say at first. "That was a stupid thing to try Augustus." His fangs were glistening in the light now. "Attacking Erin in any way is treason you know that."

"I didn't attack her!"

"You forced yourself into her mind." Vlad snapped at him, "You attacked her mentally. I share everything with Erin, did you really think that I'd leave her unprotected?"

Augustus looked down, he hadn't thought about it that way.

"My children aren't being mated and I'll never tell you which is the oldest until after they've found mates for themselves like I did." Vlad told him slowly. Augustus looked at Jorgen's clan and Vlad knew for a fact that he wouldn't have to deal with Augustus but he might have to deal with Jorgen's for vampicide. Augustus could of course try to appeal for protection but Vlad wasn't going to give it after everything that he'd done.

Erin touched Vlad's arm, he was still tense that could only mean one thing. "That wasn't all of your plan was it?" Erin asked him quietly. Vlad knew he couldn't hide anything from her for long, even if she didn't know the details she knew there was something he was hiding from her.

He cupped her jaw, he wasn't afraid of showing affection in public. "Trust me."

"You know I do."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His eyes snapped open as he sensed something. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Erin asked him as he fixed his eyes on the doors. Erin knew he was tense from the way he straightened, his hands by his sides.

She soon had her answer as the doors opened wide.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched as his 'guests' approached him. Erin gave Vlad the fiercest glare she could muster. She should have been told, she would have made sure that the twins were out of here at least. She felt like hitting him.

A walk way appeared in the centre of the room as the vampires moved to allow Vlad's 'guests' access to him. Six people walked down that centre aisle looking at Vlad, their heads held high almost regally.

One of them caught Erin's attention immediately, her lighter hair colour and her grin. Not to mention the way she seemed to bounce up the aisle.

Vlad glanced towards Bertrand, this would be the test that told him if the bonds that bound him to his mistress were finally broken.

"I see the twins have been born, at least Augustus was right about something." Olga deliberately dropped Augustus in it. Vlad was right, she wanted rid of him.

Erin passed the children to Bertrand and Ingrid, who immediately moved to stand in a defensive position. Erin stepped forwards, her cape fluttering behind her in her wake, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you told your wife everything Vlad." She chuckled, she looked at Erin with smugness plastered all over her face. She gestured lazily towards Vlad. "Your mate invited me here."

Vlad winced preparing for what was coming, usually his name dragged out very slowly and unshortened. "Vladimir?" Erin definitely didn't disappoint him.

"_Trust me."_ He whispered into her mind. Erin knew he wouldn't answer verbally. _"I'm putting an end to all of this now."_ Erin held his gaze before giving him a stiff nod. He reached out and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I have an offer." Vlad told her firmly. An offer that would save many lives.

"What could you offer me?" Olga laughed.

"Something you can't refuse, something I know you won't."

That caught Olga's attention, there was only one thing that she wanted and she had a feeling that Vlad was going to give her the one thing she wanted more than anything else. "I'm listening."

"You want this." He twisted the crown she could never wear in her fingers, she craved the symbol of it instead. "You wanted to level the playing field so here's my offer. No powers, no vampiric skills, no one else. Just you and me. The winner become Grand High Vampire without opposition, every clan will be loyal to the victor."

"Vlad!" Erin shouted angrily at him, if Vlad was offering this he couldn't use any of the techniques that Bertrand had trained him in. Techniques he'd been using for the last four years.

Vlad ignored his wife and continued, "We've got witnesses so everyone can see what truly happened. A fair fight, something you've always wanted."

Olga tipped her head, her cousin was stronger than her with or without his powers. "I prefer a weapon."

"A breather one then." A vampire one could be rigged, a breather one couldn't. Vlad wasn't going to let it show on his face that he wasn't entirely confident. He'd been training for years using vampire techniques only.

"And the finishing point?" She asked him, a smile creeping across her face.

Vlad looked at her, this was the juiciest part for her. "Death."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	69. Know Me

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Longer final chapters (as is my tradition) the pair total nearly twelve thousand words._

_Sorry for last night, as I was posting I accidentally deleted the final chapter. I didn't want to post one without the other in case I had to tweak this one to make the other make sense. I'm not sure which draft I prefer though, I hope you enjoy it anyway…_

_I'm going to start posting 'Dark Truths' Saturday. I'm really looking forward to that fic it'll be a little more grown up but hopefully less complicated._

Chapter 69: Know Me

Of course there could only ever be one winner. One person that remained alive at the end of it. Vlad had known that all along just as much as she did. He was offering her a way to beat him without having to worry about his enhanced strength.

If Erin had taken the chance when she'd had it and killed her this would all have been resolved months ago.

Olga held back the grin that was threatening to cross her face. He was offering her everything and everything was being offered fairly. She wanted to know his motives behind it but then again her dear cousin had always been someone who played fairly.

"I guess you didn't tell your wife this part of the plan." She noted, gesturing towards the dark look that Erin was shooting Vlad.

Vlad didn't look backwards but he could feel her eyes burning into him. He knew that if he'd told her she'd try to talk him out of it. He didn't want her to talk him out of it. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do you accept the challenge?" Vlad spoke formally, the whole room was watching him and if they were mortal they would be doing it with bated breath.

Olga didn't see what else she could do, it was the only opportunity that Vlad would ever give her to get the upper hand. "Yes." She replied, trying not to sound too gleeful about accepting his offer.

"Tomorrow night?" Vlad offered. Olga looked at him, at least she could get in a few basic practice techniques besides she was tired from the journey.

"Perfect." She smiled at him, white teeth glinting. The action grated on Vlad and his eyes narrowed in response. Olga noticed, her dear cousin did have a few tells although she only noticed because she was scrutinising him, the only other person that would probably notice was Erin. "About weapons," She began slowly, trying to get another facial twitch out of him but she didn't succeed that time. "I want a sword." She smiled at him.

"Argentalium then." Vlad cut in, "Just to make sure you don't use your powers." He shrugged as he watched Olga's eyes widen at his deduction, he really did think things through. She'd have to find a way to meet his move with one of her own.

"Coated in garlic." She smirked at him. To her surprise Vlad didn't twitch a muscle, nothing gave him away.

"Okay." He answered monotonously. He knew as well as her they could get stabbed by a sword and not die, their healing would see to any injury being rapidly repaired. A stab to the heart or a major artery was fatal for a breather but not for them. Garlic would kill them though, the wound would heal but the garlic would be inside them, eating away at them from the inside out. Painful but fatal.

Olga sauntered closer to her older cousin, standing on her toes to meet his ear. His first instinct was to pull back but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction although his stomach churned at her being so near to him.

"Tomorrow night then, gives you time to put you final wishes in place." She whispered into Vlad's ear.

"I'm not the one who'll be doing that." He whispered back at her. He enjoyed the way she froze at his words.

Doubt had begun to creep in and she couldn't go back on her words. Not now.

There were too many witnesses.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knew Erin was about to make a scene, she didn't care that they were in front of witnesses. Her face was black with fury as she looked at him. He could sense in her mind the ice that was directed at him, he didn't need a verbal scolding as well but he knew she would give him one anyway.

With a sigh he grabbed her arm and marched with her from the room. Erin went with him; she didn't need any witnesses when she killed him herself.

They marched in silence; the only sounds were those of their shoes coming into contact with the wooden floors of their home. A slight squeak was heard every now and then as they found a part of the floor that had a fraction too much polish on it.

Vlad pushed her into their room, locked the door quickly – clicking his fingers to do so - and leaned against it. He knew what would come and he wasn't disappointed as she began pacing back and forth. Every time she moved towards him she gave him a glare that could freeze hell. Her cape flapped and shimmered as she paced.

After another few lengths she finally spoke, "I just want to know one thing Vlad – WHY?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

He gave a sigh, she wouldn't understand fully. "Because this is the only way to protect you and the children." Speaking of the children they were still with Bertrand and Ingrid as far as they knew. It was better they stay with their aunt and uncle until after this conversation.

Erin laughed at that. "She'll kill us if she kills you." It was obvious.

"She can't." He promised her, he took her hands in his caressing her knuckles with his thumbs.

Erin felt like she was talking to a brick wall. "She'll go back on her word."

"Erin it's the reason I offered to do this. If I fight a duel with her she can't hurt any member of my family if she wins. She's bound to it." He cupped her neck, caressing her bites. She tried to resist but found herself leaning in anyway. "I won't let anything happen to you. I made a promise a long time ago and I'm never going to break it."

"We were seventeen back then Vlad, a lot has changed. Sometimes we can't keep the promises we made." She reminded him mimicking his actions. "We're nearly five years older." She was angry with him, angry for doing this without telling her. "We always do everything together. I look after you as much as you look after me."

Vlad was silent he looked down. "Erin, listen…"

Erin wasn't finished interrogating him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have tried to talk me out of it." His tone was a matter of fact.

Erin's answer was immediate; she didn't need a minute to think it over. "You're flapping right I would have!"

"I have to do this Erin."

"Why? You'll get yourself killed…"

"If it's not now there's a chance it'll happen later on. My Council turned against me to find her, a third of our kind support her, she turned the loyalty of Bertrand and she took my reflection. How long before she tries something else and wins?" He asked Erin, trying to get her to think it through. "You know as well as me she'll increase her efforts now we have the twins. I asked you to trust me, just trust me for a little longer." Erin looked at him and nodded. "You've always known me better than anyone." He mumbled kissing her neck lightly. "Know me."

Her brow furrowed, she didn't understand what he was asking for. If he was asking for anything at all. She hoped it would become clear, she nodded.

Vlad pulled back, he didn't realise how glassy his eyes had become. He coughed. "I need to see the others."

Erin stepped back silently and nodded, he gave her a nod as he tried to reset his emotions. He took a breath before speeding from the room.

Her only answer then was to slump down to the ground as her legs buckled underneath her. She drew them up under her chin and let out all of her frustration, fears and sadness. Rocking back and forth as she cried.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga went to touch Bertrand's neck. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully away from her. He silently handed the twin he was holding to Jonno who looked at Alex in complete terror. He didn't know what to do with the child.

"Don't touch me." He told her increasing his grip, squeezing the bones in her wrist until she hunched slightly.

"Oh so he did undo the bite or is it loyalty to Ingrid?" She snapped, enjoying the moment too much. She knew Bertrand had a temper but he didn't get physical so he must be very angry to do so. "You could've been my Prince, you can still be." She looked at him appreciatively. He was perfect, handsome and fearless. Well-built and knowledgeable. Of course there wouldn't be love involved, but heirs could be guaranteed as the bite wouldn't have created him. She would have bound him to her legally when she had the chance.

"Never." Bertrand hissed at Olga. She bared her fangs at him, biting the air to taunt him. "You can't bite me again." He gritted out through his teeth.

"No, but I stopped any hopes of mating to Ingrid didn't I. Anything to ruin her happiness."

Bertrand let go of her wrist, choosing instead to go for her throat. "You witch…" His fangs dropped and he aimed for her throat instead. Olga let out a scream she hadn't believed that he would be able to do that. His teeth brushed the skin of her neck, she knew he was going to pierce her skin at any moment.

Before he could do anything a hand reached out and gripped his arm. From the position of the hand the person who owned it was smaller than him. He looked down seeing the familiar sight of black hair. "If you interfere Vlad will be called a cheater. Vlad has to beat her himself."

Although it wasn't the right moment, Ingrid felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest. Bertrand had nearly bitten Olga, he wasn't loyal to her. The thought filled her with pride. The device had worked.

Bertrand looked at Ingrid and nodded, letting go of Olga who stumbled backwards clutching her throat. Her hand trying to erase the feeling of his fangs against her throat.

"You nearly bit me." Her voice was hushed as she spoke.

"I'm not loyal to you anymore." He gloated to her, Ingrid hit him lightly. She hated it when he gloated, it was never a good thing. "And I never will be again." He stooped forward to look her in the eyes. "I will be mated to Ingrid, your bite won't stop that."

Ingrid's eyes flickered to Bertrand at the words he spoke.

Olga stepped back and vanished from the room, her father following her within a matter of moments. He knew he couldn't relax not with everyone's eyes on him, unsure what to make of everything that had happened.

"Did you mean that?" Ingrid asked him softly.

He straightened at his slip being caught before relaxing she might as well know. Bertrand looked at her as if it were obvious, "You always get what you want." Ingrid chuckled at that, he was right she did always get what she wanted. "But we're still getting married first."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had a feeling he'd find them huddled in his training room. He smiled as he pressed his ear to the door, not bothering to use his powers. They were all trying to come up with a plan to stop him from being a complete idiot. Their voices were getting angrier and more heated; he even heard a few words in Transylvanian, which he knew could only come from Ingrid and Bertrand.

"Just because he's being an idiot doesn't mean we can't look out for him…" Ingrid began quietly her voice rising in volume as she spoke though.

He decided to interrupt then, he didn't want them interrupting. He didn't want anything going wrong. He deliberately threw the door open, the handle bashed against the panelling, causing a large groove to be carved into the wood, a lighter colour of course. The occupants of the room turned to face him, the mortals with a hand to their chest trying to calm their racing hearts at being startled. The vampires simply squinted and folded their arms over their chest. They were trying to take of Erin's look of irritation but no one could mimic her. They all had a matching expression however – guilt, pure guilt.

He moved closer, he could see that they wanted to talk to him but they weren't sure what to say. "I want you all to look after Erin and the twins." Vlad told those assembled around him. Mina, Jonno, Robin and Bertrand looked at him in disbelief. One thought racing through their minds – did Vlad really believe he was going to fail?

"Vlad you are going to defeat Olga."

"If I don't, I want you to take care of them." Vlad's voice lowered as he swept his gaze across them all. "I want their mum to be helped by their uncles and aunts. I know we've never said it out loud but we always considered you as their family. She'll need all the help she can if they turn out like me." He joked sadly. Erin would have her hands full if they followed in his footsteps and tried to get out of becoming a vampire at every opportunity. No one laughed at his joke they all fixed him with pitying gazes. Vlad hated pity.

"Vlad nothing will happen." Robin assured him. This was the most powerful vampire on the planet standing in front of him, he wouldn't let himself be beaten by Olga for anything.

"*IF* it does I want you to look after them." He wanted them to understand, he couldn't leave Erin on her own, she needed the support of his family.

Mina placed her hand on his bicep, giving it a squeeze. "You know we will." She felt Vlad relax under his grip.

"Tell us what we can do to help." Robin told his friend, he couldn't bear to lose his best friend – the only friend who didn't treat him like a freak.

"Don't interfere in the fight." He looked around at them, his piercing gaze meeting their eyes and they all looked downwards in guilt. "It's important that you don't."

Jonno shook his head; this seemed like a stupid code of conduct. "Why?"

"Bertrand knows the rules as well as I do." He let out a sigh, "Just look after Erin and watch her." Ingrid's head pulled back, she didn't understand what he meant. He was saying practically the same thing but his eyes held an intensity that wouldn't be defeated.

They all nodded slowly, if they couldn't help him any other way then there was only one thing that Bertrand could do. Bertrand forced Vlad into the centre of the room. "You need to practice if you're going to win…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad hit the punch bag in his training room with extra force. It swung from side to side on the bracket. His thoughts rested firmly on Erin and his new family. He needed to beat Olga, he needed to keep them safe.

He knew what he was doing and it would become clear in time to everyone else. He only hoped they would be paying attention when the time came.

A sound behind him made him pause before he continued hitting the bag. He knew the sound of that landing anywhere. "I wondered when you'd arrive." Vlad muttered under his breath.

"Vladdy."

"Don't speak to me like that!" He roared spinning around. "I'm not thirteen anymore!"

"Vladimir!" The tone was spoken with disappointment.

"There we are, the sound of being disappointed again." Vlad scoffed, he was used to it now all of his life. Only Erin had never been disappointed in him, even now she was only angry. He knew she'd see the logic behind his actions.

"Vladimir I am your father! I know what is best for you!" He snapped at him, using a command in his voice. Vlad's fury rose a notch as he looked at his father, he wasn't someone who could be pushed around anymore.

"You know what's best for me?" Vlad snapped, hitting the punch bag with more force as he threw his arm backwards. It was either hit the punch bag or throw a fireball. "You were the entire reason I hated being a vampire. Is that what you thought was best for me? Make me hate what I couldn't change about myself?"

"You don't mind being one now, now you have your reflection back." The Count pointed out.

"I know now that being a vampire isn't a bad thing. Erin helped me see that. It doesn't control me I control it. She came into our relationship knowing what I was, she wasn't scared of me. She accepted it and that let me accept myself."

The Count's tone was bitter as he looked away from his son and at the wall. "The half fang obviously." Lightning flashed around the building as Vlad picked up on the insulting comment towards his Queen.

"And don't use that tone with me either!"

"Erin uses it all the time." The Count couldn't understand how Erin could use it but he couldn't.

"Erin is my wife; she's the only person that can ever get away with that tone!" Vlad told him as if it were obvious. Erin could contradict him and rein him often because she knew the regret he'd feel afterwards.

The Count decided to try another tactic, "She bore you a son." It was a great feat for their kind for Erin to have given birth to a son in her first pregnancy.

Vlad immediately took it for an insult, and the Count realised his mistake as he saw his son's muscles ripple in his arms as he clenched his fists by his side. "And a daughter, someone I love just as much as her brother. I'm not bringing up another Ingrid, I'll never do that. They'll have a home with parents that love both of them and aren't afraid of saying it."

The Count looked at his son, seeing for the first time how much Vlad had grown. He wasn't the boy who ran away from blood any more he was the protector of their kind with a family of his own. His priorities were different once again. "I'm sorry Vladimir."

Vlad blinked, his head jerking back as he tried to process what he'd just heard – or at least what he thought he'd heard. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry Vladimir." The Count repeated, his tone becoming more sincere at the look of disbelief his son wore.

"You're sorry because I'm back to being Grand High Vampire." Vlad scoffed as he corrected his father. "You want my power, just like everyone else." He restrained himself from yelling at him.

"I'm sorry because I love my son."

Those words didn't have the effect that the Count wanted. "You love me?" Vlad began to laugh. "You loved me because I was the male heir and then the Chosen One. If you loved me you wouldn't have rejected me when I lost my reflection."

"I regretted that but I did it to protect Wolfie." Vlad wouldn't understand how the rules of their society influenced his decision. Then again Vlad never saw things from his point of view, he couldn't change the way he thought after six hundred years.

"Where is Wolfie?" Vlad asked out of curiosity.

"With the Queen." The Count looked at his son. "I am sorry Vladimir and I do love you." Vlad didn't respond and the Count knew that. "I love you and I love your sister and Wolfie." Vlad suddenly wished Ingrid was in the room to hear those words.

"Things won't go back to how they were." Vlad warned him, things could never go back to how they were.

"I know." The Count's voice was accepting, he knew he'd made a mistake and he knew it would be time before Vlad could fully forgive him.

"Erin's just as angry, Ingrid as well." This wasn't something that affected just Vlad, there were other people involved.

The Count was desperate now, he didn't want his son to shut him out of his life. "I will make this up to you Vlad, you and your new family. Let me try."

Vlad let a sigh escape him, his body deflating. Vlad slowly made his way towards the door, his shoes squeaking against the floorboards. He turned his head, throwing his answer over his shoulder, "You'd better."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin bounced Alex and Erika up and down lightly as she tried to get them to drift off to sleep. They seemed to sense that something was wrong, they'd been crying ever since she'd entered the room. The telepathic link had probably allowed them to sense her distress at what Vlad was going to do. She still couldn't believe he was going to be that much of an idiot.

"Daddy loves you." She whispered to them, her throat clenching as she said the words. "More than you know. Don't ever forget that." She didn't know if she couldn't bring up the twins on her own but she was glad that Vlad would live on somehow if something happened to him. She'd make sure the twins survived.

"They're small." A small voice came from behind her making Erin jump, luckily she tightened her grip on the children in instinct. Erin smiled as she saw who it was. Wolfie. He'd grown taller in the few months he'd been away.

"They're your nieces." Erin told him, stopping down to his height to show him the twins. Wolfie looked at them in amazement, they were so small. "Alexandru and Erika."

"I thought you were having one baby not two?" He was confused.

"We never had it checked, but we've known we were having twins for the last couple of months."

"What's that glass thing for?"

"It helps to make them better, they were born very early and their lungs aren't working properly yet." She explained to the nearly nine year old.

A slight breeze behind her made her smile, before her heart grew heavy. "VLAD!" Wolfie cried before hugging his older brother. Vlad returned the hug as firmly as he could, he didn't want to tell Wolfie what was going to happen.

He lowered himself to Wolfie's height, "I need you to do something for me tonight." Wolfie nodded fiercely, "Look after the twins for me, don't let them out of your sight." He told his younger brother. "They need to stay in there, but if there's any problems get Erin or Renfield and they'll know what to do."

Wolfie looked at Vlad, noticing that his eyes were glassy. "Why are you trying to be strong?" He asked him firmly, he hadn't seen Vlad like this for years.

"Because sometimes we have to be." He answered. Wolfie narrowed his eyes and decided to drop the matter something that Vlad was thankful for. Vlad cleared his throat. "I'm sure Bertrand and Ingrid want to see you."

At the mention of them Wolfie bounded from the room. Vlad ignored the look of sadness that Erin was displaying, he hated the thought of putting her through this. He took the twins from Erin.

He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to their foreheads, they opened their eyes and looked up at him. He nearly crumbled there and then, he wished that they were asleep so he could tell them this. It would only make it harder for them all.

"I love you both so much." He began quietly. "I want you to look after your mum, if anything happens to me. Listen to her because she's usually right. We never thought we could have twins but here you are, a miracle so early on. I mated with your mum because there's no one else that I've ever loved so much and I know she'll be a fantastic mum, she'll have all of your aunts and uncles to help. Don't ever be scared of being a vampire, I spent sixteen years trying to get out of becoming one but now I can't imagine not being one because I would never have met your mum and we wouldn't have had you. I hope I can see you grow up, I want to. If I can't," He paused his throat choking, he opened his mouth silently a few times, "If I can't then know that I did this to protect you and it was the only way. I never wanted to leave any of you. I love you all, remember that."

As he finished speaking the twins closed their eyes, and slipped off into a gentle sleep. He looked at Erin who was doing her best to remain composed. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," He whispered, 2I'm so, so sorry."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad shrugged into his jacket, yanking the zip upwards. If he survived this he'd make sure he got himself a new set of leathers, these really weren't practical. Erin reached towards a small wooden box, withdrawing something and slipping the contents into the back of her trousers.

"Remember you can't move your arms as far in leather." She whispered to him as he finished fastening his jacket. "Don't try to do something you know you can't. Just don't be stupid."

Vlad caught Erin's wrist as she moved away from him, drawing her back to him. She was pressed flush against his chest, she didn't struggle. Erin looked everywhere but into his eyes, when she did manage to look him in the eyes it was fleetingly.

Vlad noticed and released her wrist to wrap his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape. His voice was soft but commanding as he spoke, stroking her waist through the thick leather she was wearing. "Erin look at me."

Reluctantly she drew her eyes upwards. Vlad withdrew his hand and reached into his pocket, at his insistence his new leathers had pockets in them. Vlad lifted his right hand and let something fall from it. "I had the chain repaired." A sob escaped her lips. Vlad smiled and lifted his other hand and fastened it around her neck. She watched him afraid she'd fall apart. She could feel his fingers brushing her neck tenderly as he clasped the chain.

He kissed her tenderly; Erin didn't want to think of it as a goodbye kiss. She refused to. The kiss was slow and languid their tongues moved lazily against each other.

Vlad pulled back, still holding her against him. "Just remember…" He began.

"I know." She told him.

Vlad looked at her, "Make sure the twins know what I did…"

"You are not going to die." Her voice was a mixture off conviction and tears as she forced her words from her lips. A stray tear escaping, he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Just think your parents can make sure you marry that slayer after all." He forced the words through his lips, trying to smile and make a joke at the same time. Erin laughed at his poor joke before the reality of his words set in.

"You think I'll move on?" Erin shook her head, she wouldn't move on, she couldn't.

"I want you to be happy if anything happens to me."

She shook her head, she couldn't move on, vampires mated for unlife or had he forgotten that. "I'll be happy if you don't get killed." Her words came out as a snap. She was shaking now with fear; this could be the night when she lost him forever. She couldn't bear to think about it but she was being constantly reminded with every second that ticked by.

"I'll do my best." He promised her. Erin moved back from him.

"You're ready." She whispered, hating the words as she spoke them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad removed his crown and handed it to Renfield who placed it on the black cushion. Erin removed her circlet following Vlad's actions, if Vlad couldn't wear his then she couldn't wear hers. The next thing he did was unclasp his cape and hand it to Renfield as well.

The crowd in front of them watched in amazement as Vlad and Erin stood before them as rulers but not rulers at the same time. The crowd was assembled around the edges of the hall.

He looked towards the end of the hall watching as Olga landed at the edge in the clearing that had been created.

"Ready?" He asked his voice booming across the hall.

"Always." Vlad turned to Bertrand who held the swords. He took a bottle from Ingrid containing the garlic and poured it over the blades of the swords. He should have done it before Olga arrived but he didn't want her accusing him of cheating.

Bertrand passed a sword to Renfield who nodded and began to walk towards Olga. The other sword he gave to Vlad. Vlad passed it between his hands, testing the weight until he was familiar with it. He made sure that both hands were used to the weight should he be forced to switch hands. He gripped it firmly in his right hand.

Erin pulled him back just as he was about to step down from the stage. Vlad turned in her grip, his face filling with confusion just before her lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss. Vlad clutched her to him, she arched up into him, standing on her toes. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scrap against his scalp making him moan. He slanted his mouth over hers as their tongues battled for dominance. He could feel her tears slipping down her cheeks as she kissed him so he tried to distract her and slipped his hand under her shirt, he felt something there and smiled against her lips. She was already planning ahead, she was already seeing through him.

He pulled back after dropping a few more kisses to her lips. "I love you, always."

"I love you too." She pulled back, stepping away from him but not before squeezing his fingers. "Win." Her voice was firm and Vlad smiled, he would do his best. Then he stepped down and moved to stand opposite Olga.

Olga watched in amusement as Vlad came to a halt in front of her.

She flickered her gaze back to Erin, who had her hands pressed against her mouth. "Enjoy saying goodbye? It seemed like you did."

"Shut up Olga." He snarled, "Let's just get it over with."

"I couldn't agree more." Then she made her first move.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

He blocked her initial blow with barely any effort. She seemed to be testing him though.

She aimed another blow across his torso but Vlad easily parried the movement. He'd only trained with an actual sword once or twice. He'd always used that samurai sword of Bertrand's while at the school, that was a completely different technique and feel compared to this.

Vlad thrust the blade forwards in a quick stabbing motion making Olga jump backwards and reconsider her proximity to him. It gave Vlad the opportunity he needed to observe and tells she would make and follow her eyes to anticipate her actions.

She tried to aim for his legs but he parried the blow, and the others that followed it in quick succession. It wasn't easy not using his powers, he could kill her easily if he could but he would be classed as cheating – and he refused to be the one caught cheating.

Olga was tiring quickly; she wasn't used to handling a sword. He ducked down to the right as she aimed for his throat, trying to decapitate him. She seemed to be going for offensive tactics rather than defensive ones.

She clipped his shoulder, cutting shallowly into it. He wouldn't have usually felt it if it hadn't been for the garlic it had been doused with. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind using the thought that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

He aimed for her throat but found that from the angle he was at he could manoeuvre his arm to do it. He let out a growl of frustration as Olga messily blocked it. He had the perfect chance to end it there and then.

He could only do one thing.

He sprinted away from Olga, making her watch him in confusion as he came to a stop in front of his family.

"Running away?" She taunted him, her voice echoing down the hall. Mutterings erupted from the vampires around the edges of the hall. Vlad knew this was a risk but it had to be done, he couldn't fight like this.

"No." He answered calmly before yanking his zipper down. It stuck slightly but he persevered until it came apart completely.

Vlad pulled off his jacket as quickly as he could, the sleeve bunching around his wrists but with a fierce tug they were removed. He couldn't fight wearing it. Erin was right the leather restricted his movements. Olga watched him in amusement as he threw his jacket towards Ingrid who caught it. Ingrid looked at him like he'd gone mad. He was exposing himself more to Olga's attacks.

"He can't move his arms." Bertrand muttered from behind her. She jumped backwards in surprise, her back was now touching Bertrand's chest. She didn't feel the need to move although usually in public they tried to retain a respectable distance between them. Vlad and Erin must be rubbing off on them.

Olga could resist the grin as Vlad was more exposed to her. He really was stupid. She could see the scars on his right shoulder underneath the black vest shirt he was wearing. She hadn't realised how muscular her cousin had become over the last few years, clearly his training with Bertrand had built him up. It was enough to make her worry, he had more raw strength than her without hiss powers, she'd never considered that when she'd accepted his challenge.

Olga charged at him, lifting her sword over her head. Vlad was quicker, he spun around and slashed his sword across her back. It slashed through the leather and Olga cried out as she felt the garlic burning through her flesh.

She brought her sword down blindly the pain overcoming her, catching his collar but not piercing the skin as Vlad arched his back way from her.

Olga turned as fast as she could, her eyes burning with tears that threatened to spill. Her face was twisted and he could tell she was fighting every urge in her to lower her fangs. Vlad decided to use her distraction and launched a repeating movement of blows that had Olga struggling to keep up with them. He forced her backwards.

Just as he thought she was used to the pattern he saw his chance and changed it. He brought his sword upwards as if performing an upper cut with it. The strength of the attack pulled the sword from Olga's grasp. The sword skidded along the floor coming to rest in front of the stage.

He gripped her throat and threw her to the ground, his face curled up into a sneer as her eyes widened in pure fear.

He raised the sword preparing to plunge it into her and claim his birth right once and for all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt herself being grabbed from behind. Someone's forearm pressed against her throat, trying to cut off her ability to speak. She let out a strangled gasp as she felt something sharp being pressed into her side.

She didn't need to see it to know what it was.

It didn't pierce her skin but it could with just a fraction more force and turn her to dust in seconds.

Suddenly the person loosened their grip just enough for her to speak.

She wasn't going to scream, she wouldn't dignify them with that reaction. She simply spoke quietly in order to get her husband's attention.

"Vlad."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	70. Survival

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The next chapter is a thank you and a playlist for this story._

_The final chapter…_

_Please let me know what you think of it._

Chapter 70: Survival

Vlad pinned Olga to the ground holding her neck down with his hands. The sword hovered directly over her heart, he brought it down rapidly.

"Vlad." A muffled warning came. Vlad's head snapped upwards to look directly at his wife. Ivan held her in place, an arm around her throat in a chokehold. Something small but sharp pressed into her side. Vlad's grip loosened around Olga's throat.

The sword dropped limply to the side of them.

"I lied." Olga laughed at him, she threw him off her, before reversing their positions and she hovered over him. "You have a choice Vlad, either you die or your precious Queen does. Not hard is it?"

Vlad glanced across to Erin; she seemed to struggle against her attacker. His eyes flickered down towards the stake being held to her side.

Vlad looked up at her. "You can't."

"I can't after I kill you but not before. It's up to you Vlad. Either way you die, you can't live without her. That's why real vampires don't do love." She cackled at him manically, she'd outfoxed Vladimir Dracula. The cousin who always had something up his sleeve. "Checkmate."

She held out the sword for him to take, she wanted him to fall on his own sword – literally.

Vlad's lips quirked upwards, it unsettled Olga and made her falter. He rested his head back against the floor, his grin growing wider. He shook his head lightly. To Olga it felt almost like he was relaxing in her grip, she couldn't understand what he found that was so funny.

Vlad looked up at her, giving Olga a piece of information that may or may not be useful to her. "As Erin told me, I never play chess properly. I move the pieces how I want to; I never play how people expect me to." He looked towards Erin and nodded. "I don't cheat I just use different rules." Erin suddenly understood everything. She knew exactly what Vlad was up to. She knew what he meant when he told her 'know me'. He wanted her to see through him, he wanted her to anticipate what he was doing. She wouldn't let him down.

Olga was suddenly confused, her face contorting in fear as she tried to understand what Vlad was saying. "What?"

Erin drew her elbow forwards and slammed it back into Ivan's stomach. His arm jerked back freeing her from Ivan's grasp. She sped across towards to Vlad just as he kicked his legs upwards, kicking Olga directly in the stomach. She was thrown upwards and to the side of him. "You should know I don't do anything on my own."

He snatched the sword from her and threw it towards the other one. It clanked against it, the metallic sound resonating through the air.

Olga didn't think he was capable of it. "You cheated."

"I didn't cheat, you made the first move. I'm reacting." Vlad immediately wrapped his arms around Erin, physically showing that they would always work together. "Why do you think I wanted her made Queen? She's my partner in every sense."

"She didn't know what you were planning." Olga pointed out.

"Erin can figure things out quickly. Not telling her protected her but you really think that she doesn't know me well enough to know I'd need her help?" Olga's face dropped as her eyes searched Vlad's for any sign that he was lying to her bit she couldn't find any trace of a lie. Vlad smiled tightly at her as he worked out what she was doing. "I knew this would come down to using my clan, but I didn't want anyone else involved unless I had to. I gave you a chance Olga and you wasted it." Olga's eyes widened as she understood exactly what Vlad had been planning, she'd behaved exactly as he'd expected her to. "By using your father to attack Erin I can use all of my clan." If Olga hadn't involved her father then Vlad couldn't use any of his relations. "You involved other people, which means I can too." He knew she would cheat, he knew she just couldn't resist trying to get the upper hand.

As if one entity, the entire Dracula clan stepped forward. Jonno, Mina, Bertrand and Robin moving with them everyone stared at Vlad's army. The latter group finally understood why Vlad had asked he hadn't wanted to expose his plans to them yet. He didn't want to chance anyone probing their minds, now everything was crystal clear. He always knew they would support him.

Olga gestured to the others, "They're not Draculas." He was breaking the rules there and then.

Vlad cast a brief glance behind him with a small grin. "Vampires don't have friends Olga, they have family and they're the godparents of my children which means their bound to protect them. They can fight on my side." That's why he'd asked them officially to be his children's godparents; he was binding them legally as his extended family.

Olga looked around frantically; technically she and Ivan were bound by the law to fight on Vlad's side as he'd summoned his clan to fight. She shared a look with Ivan they were in too deep now to back out of it. They could only go forwards.

Olga looked behind her towards the clans gathered around them. Vlad followed her gaze, he hadn't thought Olga had noticed and he was right. Not many of her supporters had taken up his invitation to join them.

Those of her supporters that were there were wrenched back by their wives as they tried to step forward but that initial movement was already noticed by Vlad and they knew they now had to continue with their actions. They had to win against him because there was only one punishment if they lost – execution. It would be more merciful if they were killed in a fight.

Vlad watched as a group of ten of her supporters stepped forwards.

"I'm ending it Olga, no one else is going to be involved. Just my clan against your supporters."

"Still no powers?" She asked him, Vlad began to chuckle. The action made her take a giant pace backwards.

"You tried to use a slayer weapon on my wife – a weapon not allowed in our fight. Any agreement was broken when you did that." Vlad looked towards the swords and threw a fireball at them. The vampires around the edge of the room jumped backwards, watching in amazement that as the fireball died out all that was left in their place was a lump of metal.

Vlad didn't want to risk anyone using them as spears or javelins, they were dangerous enough weapons if left unchecked.

"_Vlad!"_ A call came telepathically. Instinctively he looked towards Erin, then he realised that it was a man's voice. He looked behind Olga at the source of the voice.

Something was thrown through the air towards him; he twisted around catching it in mid air. He twirled it in his fingers; they came to rest tightly clutching the stake. The end sharped to a fine point.

"It begins." Olga muttered a split second before the centre of the hall broke into chaos.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Each member of Vlad's immediate and extended family found a target and began to fight. Bertrand was clearly releasing his anger at being made a puppet in the game Olga had played. Ingrid looked like she was enjoying herself. Mina and Jonno were fighting together like they always had. His heart jumped into his throat as he caught sight of Erin fighting. She was graceful and beautiful but it didn't stop him from panicking.

He drew his attention back to his cousin. The stake ready for use in his hand.

He charged at her, determined to end it. He overcompensated for his speed and shot past her slightly. Olga turned and jumped onto his back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Olga clawed at Vlad's face as she tried to blind him to take the stake. Vlad threw himself down on the ground, making sure his back hit it. It had the desired effect as he crushed Olga, forcing her to relinquish her grip.

He rolled off her, cricking his neck as he did so.

She jumped up and rushed to land blows only meeting his forearms, he wasn't using much effort to defend himself. He decided to cut her routine short. Vlad responded by kicking his leg forward, she moved backwards crying out in pain.

He ducked down as she tried to copy his action and her foot went directly over his head. He grabbed it before she could draw it back and twisted it so she spun through the air and landed hard on the ground. Her arms came up and her eyes closed at the impact.

Vlad stood slowly and made his way towards her. The stake ready in his hand. Olga saw her chance and swung her legs out, kicking them out from underneath him and causing him to fall forwards.

The stake slammed down on the floor as he tried to brace himself. The stake snapped in half only leaving a blunt end in its wake, it wouldn't be of any use now. Vlad led out a growl of anger. "FOG!" He needed to find something else to use - quickly. Vlad only just managed to twist around as Olga pounced on him, his arm was pinned to the side of him so he did the only thing he could with the stake – push it into his pocket.

Olga tried to hold his shoulders down but Vlad grabbed her waist and threw her backwards over him. She looked as if she was simply performing a gambol.

Vlad was suddenly yanked away from her and found himself face to face with Ivan instead.

"Leave my daughter alone." Ivan told him firmly.

"Leave my brother alone." Another voice joined in, Vlad smirked as he recognised the voice. He didn't need to move to see her.

"Female." Ivan smirked as he looked at her. "Run along and let the boys play."

"You…" Vlad held out his hand stopping her from continuing and holding her back. Ivan laughed at his ability to rile Ingrid, but she had always been the easiest Dracula to upset.

Ingrid's face darkened and a fireball shot out. Everyone in the room ducked as it deflected off the piles of argentalium that were once swords. Vlad shot out his hand and the fireball sped on a trajectory towards the nearest opposition, who happened to be battling Bertrand. It was better it hit an enemy rather than an ally.

He wasn't impressed that she'd launched a fireball after he physically commanded her to stop but at least that meant one last person to face or execute later on.

"I'll deal with him Vlad." Ingrid told her brother, "Help Erin." Vlad looked at her, unsure whether she'd be okay. "I can handle him." With that she lowered her fangs and deliberately ran her teeth over them to intimidate him.

He sped behind her and Ingrid cursed herself for forgetting how quickly her uncle could move. She hit him firmly in the stomach before he could hit her. He didn't even flinch. Panic gripped her. He back handed her across the face. Her cheek burned and he laughed as she lost her balance and stumbled.

She was angry now; she was trying to play nice, now it was time to implement what Bertrand had taught her.

She sped behind him and kicked his knees, he collapsed downwards. A she fell she hit him as hard as she could, she heard a crack coming from his jaw. Ivan looked at her in complete disbelief a hand pressing against his jaw.

He wasn't going to take it lying down and he jumped up in front of her.

He reached out and grasped her neck, he turned her around holding her in a chokehold as he had done with Erin but this time he intended to break her neck so she'd be defenceless when he turned her to dust.

Ivan suddenly arched backwards spinning around, releasing Ingrid in surprise. She staggered backwards away from him. Ingrid gasped at the sight of the stake lodged in his back.

Bertrand stood behind him he'd clearly forced the stake in. Ivan watched with wide eyes before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

Ingrid found herself being pulled into Bertrand's arms, she was glad she couldn't breathe otherwise she would have passed out from the strength he was crushing her to him with.

"Thanks." She muttered, her voice hoarse as she rubbed her throat. He nodded kissing her quickly, Ingrid smiled at how much Bertrand had changed over the last few years. He was no longer the stuffy tutor that had come to teach Vlad.

"Be careful." He warned.

Ingrid smiled tipping her head. "You too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga watched in horror as Bertrand slew her father, she knew then he'd definitely been cured by Vlad. Anger bubbled up inside of her. Olga spied Erin and she knew she had to destroy Vlad so she might as well have fun doing it. He could watch his wife die in front of him. At least if Vlad beat her he'd have to suffer without his precious wife.

Erin knew someone had taken an interest in her and turned slowly, making Olga lose the element of 'surprise'.

Olga and Erin circled each other. Erin was still wearing Vlad's jacket having not lost all of her baby weight. So she had plenty of room to manoeuvre inside it, she could stretch her arms without restriction. She wasn't sure Olga knew that.

Olga tipped her head condescendingly, "Your twins will be the first to go when I kill Vlad."

Erin felt her lips curl and her fangs drop. "You won't lay a finger on them."

"Have you recovered?" Olga grinned at her, "From giving birth?" She asked, if Erin didn't know better she'd think it was genuine concern.

Erin reached behind her withdrawing the stake she'd initially brought to kill the Draculas a lifetime ago. Vlad was right it had finally come in handy. She didn't trust Olga one bit; she knew she'd go back on her word if she won. She needed protection.

Olga caught it and charged at her deliberately aiming for her stomach. Somewhere she was sure the young vampire would hurt. She wasn't disappointed as Erin let out a cry of pain. The stake flew from her hands. Erin let out a curse in Transylvanian and tried to scramble for it. Suddenly hands clamped around her legs and pulled her backwards and further away from the stake, her shirt riding up around her waist.

Erin pushed herself up on her forearms only to be forced back down once more. She let out a groan as her chest was crushed against the floor.

Olga roughly grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to look her prey in the eyes. She began to rain blow after blow down on Erin. Erin worked as quickly as she could blocking her blows one after another. It had been a while since she'd done any training like this, usually her and Vlad became… distracted when she ended up on the floor. She managed to deflect most of them, if any made contact they hit her ribs rather than her stomach which Olga was aiming for.

Olga's smug smile was suddenly wiped off her face as she noticed something on Erin's abdomen and she froze. Erin didn't lower her hands however she simply lowered her eyes to see what Olga was looking at.

Olga grew distracted by the sight Erin's raised shirt had brought her. Erin knew what she was looking at – her scar. "I'm not a stranger to a stake." She informed Olga, "Or didn't you wonder why Vlad transformed me three years early?" Olga seemed to realise then that Erin really was prepared to defend Vlad to the hilt.

Erin brought her knee up, catching Olga in the jaw. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough to break her jaw but it made Olga falter giving her the chance to get up. Erin caught something out of the corner of her eye as she swung her head frantically around looking for her weapon; a small grin crossed her face as soon as she saw it. She lunged for it, her fingers catching the wood and pulling it towards her. Her fingers clenched around it tightly, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip.

Olga looked at Erin a laugh crossing her face as she saw what Erin held in her hand.

"You haven't got the guts." Olga sneered at her. Her cousin in law wouldn't do it, she couldn't do it. She'd had the opportunity in the past and she'd failed. "You can't kill in cold blood." Erin knew she had to do this for Vlad's sake. She could kill in the midst of a fight but Olga was deliberately offering herself to her. "That's why you're weak. You can't do what's necessary."

"That's why I love her." A voice made Olga spin around. Vlad stood in front of her. He stood tall and regally, every inch the Grand High Vampire he was and would continue to be. "She brings out the humanity in me."

Erin threw her stake to her husband who caught it without looking at it. He gripped it in his fingers and twisted it around so the point was facing him.

Olga scoffed, humanity was a myth, even if they did used to be human a few millennia ago. "We're vampires, we don't have humanity."

"That's why you don't think things through." He smiled at her. He moved towards Olga, the stake in his hand. Olga's eyes flickered to it and she gulped, there was no signs of affection in his eyes, nothing that would show that he would hesitate. He knew what he had to do and he would do it.

"She's a disappointment to you." Olga taunted trying to get her cousin riled, people made mistakes when they were angry.

"Erin is many things to me, but she could never be a disappointment."

Olga saw that her only chance was to get the stake from him and turn it on him. Looking around there was no one left to help her.

She launched herself at Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga was fast but Vlad was faster. He stepped out of the way sending her sprawling along the floor. Olga jumped to her feet and tried to grab Vlad's right hand. It was a useless action as he stepped backwards and she instead caught his leg as she tried to stop herself from falling. Then she took her chance and twisted his ankle – trying to break it.

Vlad felt his ankle being twisted as Olga caught it. Instinctively he shifted his weight and fell backwards as he yanked it from her grip. He wasn't going to chance her incapacitating it.

He left out a cry as the delayed pain of it being twisted flared through him but he knew what to expect. He quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, he knew to shift his centre of balance to put the least pressure on his ankle. He could continue to fight through the pain.

Olga tried to land a punch to his jaw but Vlad caught her wrist in his left hand and hit her instead. It landed in her ribs forcing her off the ground. He didn't let go of her wrist though. Olga struggled to regain her footing as she landed, her left foot landing on the side. She collapsed downwards but Vlad's grip on her wrist stopped her from falling completely.

She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling it down and exposing his scars further. Vlad stooped slightly but straightened again, pulling her to her height again.

Olga struggled against him, finally managing to rip her hand from his left. She lost her balance as he'd loosened his grip a fraction, which was obviously his intention. She went to hit him again but then something caught her eye.

She reached for his right hand seeing the stake there. Her gaze didn't linger on it for long as she didn't want to draw his attention to what she was about to do.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, trying her best to wrestle the stake from his grip. He twisted around throwing her to the floor, she landed hard on her back letting out a gasp as her spine hit it slightly arched. Vlad moved back and brushed his fringe away from where it fell into his eyes. He needed that distraction to ensure he could see properly.

Olga sped into a standing position a few feet from Vlad. She looked far worse for wear, her hair dropping all over her face. It had long since fallen out of her pony tail.

Vlad looked behind her and saw that Erin clearly wanted to intervene but he shook his head. He would handle this himself, it was safer and he knew what he was doing.

Olga pressed herself flush against Vlad; she reached down in between them and grabbed the stake – taking care to avoid the point. Vlad fought against her but she managed to slid his hand further towards the hilt, she jerked it upwards quickly forcing his hand to twist at an odd angle. She spun it around in her hands and pressed it forwards into him.

Vlad's eyes widened a fraction at the contact.

Erin felt her whole world freeze in those few seconds.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga grinned at him before growing confused as his eyes returned to their normal state. Erin let out a gasp of relief. Vlad looked down a smirk on his face. Olga followed him and noticed that it wasn't the stake she'd forced into him; it was the blunt stake he'd stashed in his pocket from earlier. She'd seen what her eyes wanted to see. If she'd only looked closer at what he'd been holding it might have been avoided.

She let go and the former stake dropped harmlessly to the ground. Where was the real one?

Seeing she was distracted he moved his left hand forward at a speed that couldn't be stopped; Olga hadn't been watching his left hand. Vlad was right handed. That had been her mistake – to think he would only use his right hand to wield a stake. Vlad had been taught to use both hands just in case once became incapacitated in a fight.

The stake slammed into her right side, piercing her skin before coming to a halt in between her bottom two ribs breaking them on impact. She gasped at the searing pain that erupted from the action, arching into him, almost reaching his height. He relinquished his hold on it and stepped backwards away from him.

He'd switched the stakes, used the blunt one to distract her and stashed the sharp one away until he needed it. He'd probably stashed it in the back of his trousers when he'd hit her in the ribs. She'd fallen for it.

Her hands came down to rest at her side, gripping the stake that was lodged there. She pulled tried to pull it out but her hands were shaking far too much.

Everyone's eyes in the room seemed to be on them. Vlad's hand was still suspended in the air from where he'd held the stake.

His face didn't have the faintest smile on it as he spoke; instead he just stared at her. He looked repulsed by what he'd been forced to do. It spoke volumes to all watching him. "Checkmate Olga."

She looked down at the stake then back up at him with wide eyes before exploding in a shower of shimmering dust.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga's followers knew that they were defeated there and then, not that there were many left standing. A handful at most. They immediately knelt down before the true Grand High Vampire conceding defeat.

Vlad slumped forward, the strain of what had just happened finally hitting him as he stood still. He shared a glance with Erin. It didn't take her long as she rushed towards him, jumping on him. She stopped just short of wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent.

He finally allowed himself to relax for what felt the first time in months.

Erin let out a small sigh, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Vlad. "I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." She muttered making him chuckle. Vlad gripped her tighter, pulling her closer to him. He'd missed not being able to pull her flush against his body. "It's worth it." He kissed her quickly, reaffirming that they were both still alive before hugging her tightly once again.

"I love you." He told her clearly, not caring that there were vampires staring at them.

"Love you too." She answered just as loudly. No one dared to tut as they heard those words being spoken.

Vlad pressed his forehead against hers, she closed her eyes and relished the contact. Erin gripped his arms tightly as he held her waist. He'd won, they'd won.

The moment was ruined as his head shot forward, forcing hers backward a few inches. He closed his eyes and bit back a pained cry.

"You really had us worried." Ingrid scolded as she hit her brother sharply around his head before wrenching him from Erin's grasp and hugging him tightly. Vlad hugged his sister back in relief. She pulled back and looked at Erin, "You knew what he was up to?" She questioned Erin.

Erin looked at Vlad, she knew what he meant when he said 'know me'. He wanted her to see through him. "I knew he was up to something but I didn't know what. It's the first time Vlad hasn't told me what he was planning."

"I needed Olga to believe that you didn't know what was going to happen." Vlad told his wife as he pulled back from Ingrid, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "The slightest tell would make Olga change her plans, I couldn't let that happen. I needed to force her to make the moves I wanted her to, the ones I'd planned against." He squeezed Erin's hand, "Erin has always been able to see right through me, she realised what I was up to. That's why I said watch Erin. The moment she interfered you knew you could too."

Ingrid felt like strangling her younger brother but she had a feeling Erin would beat her to it and Erin had more right to do it than she did.

Jonno shook his head scoffing. "You still couldn't tell us? Even after you set the duel?"

"I wanted to." Vlad answered, there was a precaution he had to follow though. "But after the stunt Augustus pulled," He looked directly at the former councilman in question, who flinched. "Trying to read Erin's mind I couldn't risk anyone else doing the same, that's why I couldn't tell you." Erin stroked his arm to let him know she understood his reasons.

Ingrid laughed at his plan; it made sense now she had time to actually think about it. "So you're Grand High Vampire unchallenged now."

Vlad shook his head as Erin looked up at him, "There will always be challenges." Olga was the first but he knew there would be others who wanted the power for themselves.

"I'm glad he has you." Ingrid told Erin seriously. Looking at her brother, seeing how content he was now everything was over and now he could focus on his role as a father.

Erin looked at Ingrid confused, shouldn't Ingrid have said this years ago. "Because I look out for him?"

Ingrid shook her head before shooting a teasing glint towards her brother, "Because it's nice to know that someone can tell what he's up to."

"Ingrid…" Bertrand muttered, pressing a kiss to her hair. Erin smiled at Bertrand, it was a relief to know she wasn't the only one who could keep track of what the Dracula siblings were up to.

"What happens now?" Jonno asked him.

Vlad looked around the room seeing the faces of the people staring at him, of Mina and his father. He nodded to his father, he knew they had a road to travel before they could fully make up but he knew it would be worth it. "We move on and become stronger for it." He couldn't erase what Olga had done, nor did he want to. It was a warning that there were others out there that would try to take over.

Bertrand nodded gesturing to the crowd with his head. Vlad nodded slowly beckoning Renfield towards him with the crowns. He replaced his and gently lowered the circlet onto Erin's head. "Kneel before the victor, Grand High Vampire Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula and his Queen Erin Elizabeth Dracula."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad wrapped his arms around Erin from behind making her jump. She rested her head against his chest. "Wolfie was asleep in here when I came to check on them." She chuckled; he'd missed out on all the excitement that had happened downstairs. Erin gently placed Alex next to Erika in the incubator. "Renfield says that they should be free from the incubators within a week." She told Vlad quietly. "They've definitely inherited your healing ability." She grinned. Vlad looked down silently, Erin turned towards him. "You saved our kind, you saved me and you saved the twins."

"I hate killing." He whispered, it had been necessary but it still wasn't something that he'd wanted. "And I have executions to perform now." That was the fate that rested with all of Olga's followers, it was Ancient Vampire Law and the one thing he couldn't change. He had Mikhail and Baylor to add to that as well, they were still sitting in his cells.

"Vladimir Dracula, I'm glad you're alive. You know that one of you had to die and I'm glad it wasn't you." For that she would be forever grateful. She turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She toyed with the collar of his shirt, he still hadn't changed, "Your shirt's ripped."

He reached round and grasped her fingers, kissing them lightly. "We're alive." He repeated what she'd said. "We fought for survival and we won." Her fingers dropped from his mouth, trailing along his neck.

Vlad looked down at it, seeing her fingers playing with the fraying hem. "They want to crown me again." He muttered, he didn't like the idea one bit.

"You did have your power ripped from you," She could see where they were coming from. "They want to make sure that you're legally Grand High Vampire I suppose."

"You do realise you'll have to be crowned again as well." Erin let out a frustrated groan and dropped her head onto his chest.

"Once was bad enough." She buried her nose into his chest.

He gestured to the twins. "And they'll have to be crowned as heirs." He gestured to the children, Alex and Erika looked so peaceful. "I love you, and thank you for giving them to me."

"I love you too." She responded automatically, "And you gave them to me as well." He reached down and traced their small faces with his fingers. The leaned into his touch making him smile, Erin grinned at the sight before her of the doting father she knew Vlad would always be. They already had him wrapped around their fingers.

Erin knew then and there that they would always be fine. No matter how many other Olgas, Nobles and Chloes were in the world, the Draculas would always survive. She was glad she had her husband back unscathed, she knew they could continue on if they worked together just as they always had before.

The only challenge facing them now was decorating the twins' nursery.

A knock on the door drew them apart, they turned as one to look at Jonno. "We're all turning in." He informed them with a smile. He didn't want Vlad and Erin to try and find them when they'll all gone to bed. Things could begin to be sorted after a good night's sleep for them all. They had a lot of sorting to do to work out where they we headed.

"Thank you Jonno, for everything." Vlad told his friend seriously. He honestly didn't know how he would have made it through the last four years without the support of the slayers.

"Vlad we might not have seen eye to eye years ago, but I'm glad we got past that." Jonno told him seriously. "I said we'd look after Erin but we always look after each other and that's the only way we'll survive." Vlad nodded, Jonno was right. It was what he'd wanted all along and he finally knew he'd pulled it off after tonight. Jonno stepped through the threshold of the room. "There's only one thing I don't get." Jonno muttered at Vlad, he'd heard the end of the conversation.

"Just one?" Vlad grinned, looking at Erin. Erin moved closer to Vlad and he kissed her temple lightly. Erin lowered her gaze to try and look at Jonno. He really did look confused.

Erin's eyes sparkled with laughter; Vlad bit his lip and looked down, they knew what he was going to ask. Their gazes locked with each other's before moving towards their children, sleeping peacefully without any knowledge of what they'd nearly lost and what had nearly been denied them.

"Which one is the oldest?"

THE END

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	71. Thank You Playlist

Thank You

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this saga which I came to affectionately call 'The Cursed Saga'.

I have been touched by your support and you'll always have me in your debt because of it.

I'm sure most of you will have wanted to strangle me for my cliffhangers and infrequent postings as I've battled to keep going.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this saga, you really kept me going when everything was stacked up against me.

I am going to write more Young Dracula stories, I have a few in mind. The next 'Dark Truths' will be posted very, very soon…

Thank you again to everyone who read this saga. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it_._

As I do with all of my stories I've created a play list that has inspired and kept me going through 'The Cursed Saga':

Love Story – Taylor Swift

Romeo and Juliet – Alexandre Desplat (New Moon)

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling (This song always inspires me and my favourite.)

One Little Slip – Chicken Little (This really got the ball rolling for me for some reason.)

Save Me – Remy Zero (Smallville)

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

This Love – Leanne Rimes

Stronger – Kelly Clarkson

Part of Me – Katy Perry

Thinking of You – Katy Perry

A Thousand Years – Christina Perri

Eclipse (All Yours) – Metric

Viva La Vida – Coldplay

Where My Heart Will Take Me – Russell Watson (Enterprise)

You Raise Me Up – Russell Watson

Firework – Katy Perry

Gold Forever – The Wanted

Marry The Night – Lady Gaga

So Close – Jon McLaughlin

The Threat of War – Alexandre Desplat (The King's Speech)

Thank you once again for all your support throughout this saga.

yeknodelttil


End file.
